Yo no soy tu única oveja
by xoxokiss210
Summary: Una semivampiro identica a bella llega a Forks,ella es un viejo amor de edward, con la llegada de Jo el mundo se pondra de cabeza, peleas,celos, guerras a muerte,poderes y amores que pasara con edward y bella¿podrán tener su final de cuentos de hadas.OOC
1. Jo

**Yo no soy tu única oveja**

_bella POV._

Lobo o vampiro de cuál de los dos pertenece mi corazón, estoy consciente de que sin Edward yo no puedo vivir y que una gran parte de mi corazón, la mayoría está completamente enamorado de Edward pero la otra pequeña parte que sobre de mi corazón siente algo por Jacob no sé exactamente si es solo un gran cariño de amistad o amor, pero como elegir entre lobo y vampiro son dos seres de los que mi corazón siente un profundo afecto, pero solo uno ocupa el lugar más profundo de corazón.

No comprendo porque siento este profundo dolor al dejar a Jacob a un lado y empezar mi vida de felicidad con Edward a pesar de que yo aun no soy vampiro. Pero eso no me importa tanto yo lo único que quiero es estar toda la eternidad con Edward se que llegare el gran día en el que yo sea una Cullen y todos seremos felices al fin sin tener que andar preocupando a Edward con mi torpeza, sé que estoy siento horrible con Jacob le di falsas esperanzas en aquella época en que Edward me había abandonado, pero en el corazón no se manda y sé que mi decisión es decisiva y si tengo que escoger entre Jacob o Edward más bien lobo o vampiro la decisión que tomaría no la pensaría dos veces, simplemente escogería a Edward porque él es el vampiro que me robo el corazón se lo he entregado completo y si yo lo dejara seria como dejar mi corazón haciendo que el hueco negro volviera a aparecer.

— ¿en qué piensas? —me pregunto dudoso Edward.

—En que te amo —dije con una sonrisa la cual llego también a las comisuras del labio de Edward.

En cierta forma era verdad yo solo pensaba en que lo amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

—yo también te amo, más que a mi vida —dijo con una gran alegría en su voz.

Poco después acerco su rostro contra el mío y me dio uno de aquellos besos que hace acelerar alocadamente mi pobre corazón, fue lento y suave aquel beso, nuestros labios se movían de un lado a otro con intensa pasión y mi corazón desenfrenado aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más.

― ¿quieres ir al bosque a dar un paseo? ―me pregunto con esa sonrisa encantadora. Con la que era imposible negarle nada.

― ¡claro! –me dije levantándome de la cama.

―te espero abajo ―me dijo sonriendo. Hoy Edward estaba más contento de lo normal. Aunque me fascinaba verlo feliz a veces era escalofriante verlo tan lleno de dicha. Pero todo sea por verlo alegre.

Edward salió de mi habitación y yo me dedique a arreglarme. Me cambie lo más rápido posible. Solamente unos jeans, una blusa y sudadera. Después de aquello me fui directamente al baño y me lave los dientes, me arregle un poco el cabello, respire hondo y después baje las escaleras casi corriendo.

― ¡estoy lista! –dije dirigiéndome a él y dándole un cálido beso en sus fríos labios.

―bien, vamos

Eso fue todo lo que él dijo. Y nos encaminamos a fuera de mi casa. Subimos a su volvo como siempre viajábamos en su volvo. Pero lo bueno de todo es que podíamos estar juntos siempre que quisiéramos. Ahora que tenía 18 años, mi padre Charlie lo había ascendido a un puesto mucho mejor. Pero desgraciadamente en Washington. Yo le apoye en que se fuera y que yo estaría bien. No me tomo mucho tiempo convencerlo, así que ahora tengo toda la casa para mi sola y Edward se queda conmigo todas las noches.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que estuve a punto de perder a Edward en Volterra, ahora somos mas unidos y el por su parte se ha vuelto más sobre protector pero igual me gusta. Por otra parte llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Jacob, hace meses que no me aparezco por la Push. Lo último que supe de Jacob y la manada era que estaban casando a un insignificante vampiro que se había metido con una persona de la tribu. Pero después de eso no tengo noticias de él.

Y ahora aquí Edward y yo transitando silenciosamente en su Volvo. Yo me pase mirando por la ventanilla, viendo solo el color verde por donde quiera que enviara mi mirada. ¡Todo verde!

Pero cuando Edward detuvo el coche me percate de que ya habíamos llegado, Edward como siempre corrió rápidamente a la parte del copiloto y me abrió educadamente la puerta.

Le sonreí y después le tome la mano. Camínanos silenciosamente hasta adentrarnos al verde bosque.

― ¿en qué piensas? ―me pregunto Edward acabando con el silencio.

― bueno es que muchas cosas han cambiado ―le confesé.

―bueno ¿pero es un cambio bueno o malo? ―pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Creo que él buscaba la respuesta salida de mis labios. Era una alegría que Edward no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

―un cambio bueno. Porque te tengo a ti ―le confesé con un tierno beso en la mejilla fría de él.

―siendo así me alegro ―Edward y su buena educación, nunca cambiara y me alegro de ello.

Entonces de la nada el rostro de Edward endureció y se puso tan serio y sombrío que me entro un miedo infinito. Jamás había visto ese semblante en el rostro de Edward, la expresión era desconocida para mí, no sabía si era sorpresa, angustia, dolor, miedo, preocupación. No lograba describir la expresión sombría que llevaba su rostro.

Después de segundos se empezó a escuchar una melodía dulce y calmada, proveniente de una flauta. Edward y su expresión sombría aumentaron. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella melodía de flauta que se estaba escuchando. Aquella melodía se me hacia conocida eran tan pacifica, yo la conocía ¡claro! Era flauta dulce aquella melodía de nombre "_dulce melodía_"

Posteriormente se vio una sombra entre varios árboles, creo que aquella persona no era peligrosa porque Edward no había actuado de modo sobre protector. Pero a pesar de ello, mis piernas temblaban con solo ver la expresión de Edward.

Y entonces aquella sombra de los arboles apareció.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Era idéntica a mí!

―me extrañaste Edward ―le dijo aquella dulce voz que parecían cantos de ángeles.

―Jo ―dijo Edward con una exaltación inmensa, casi grito aquel nombre, con esa expresión sombría. Y aterradora.

¿Jo? ¿Quién era? ¿Y porque era idéntica a mí?

**----------**

**si les gustaaa dejen sus review y asi lo seguire gustosaa:)**


	2. una Cullen mas

Aquella chica era idéntica a mí, pero definitivamente yo no le podría llegar ni a los talones. Su belleza era infinita. Parecía una Top Model. Ambas nos parecíamos mucho, mismas facción, el mismo cabello castaño largo y ondulado. Pero obviamente era un error compararme con ella. Por su forma de vestir y su cabello bien peinado daba vergüenza pararse frente a ella. Traía unos tacones no sé ¿de qué medida eran? ¿12? ¿O 14? No lo sabía pero estaban tan altos, ni en toda mi vida podría ponerme unos zapatos así. También llevaba puestos unos jeans tan pegados a su estructurado cuerpo junto con una blusa de botones con varios diseños alrededor con un cinto ancho color negro, aquella blusa de manga larga caía en las muñecas de ella como una flor con varias arrugas que se veían estupendas, su cabello tan brillante y sedoso. Era perfecto. Caían como caireles por sus hombros.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ese relicario que llevaba en el cuello, tenía una forma de corazón. Y unos detalles muy hermosos. Creo que tenía unas iníciales pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlas.

¡Fue una estupidez compararme con ella!

Su olor era a fresas parecido al mío, pero más potente, a pesar de estar a una distancia lejana su olor era potente. Entonces vi su mano y me di cuenta de que traía una flauta con detalles antiguos era hermosa.

¡Ella era la que estaba tocando la flauta!

― ¡Jo! ¡Santo dios! ¡Tú estabas muerta! ¡Bueno ya estas! ¡Bueno pero ahora estas….! ¡Pero no estabas…! ― Edward tartamudeaba y gritaba las palabras que las dejaba a medias. Nunca lo había escuchado decir "santo dios" ni tampoco tartamudear ¿los vampiros tartamudeaban? ¡Vaya! Esto era muevo.

― ¡Hazte a un lado Bella! ―me grito aquella chica. ¡Santo dios! Ahora era yo la que exclamaba las mismas palabras de Edward. ¿Ella me conocía? ¿De dónde?

Yo obedecí y me aleje de ellos. Me le quede viendo a Edward con un poco de miedo, Edward me envió una mirada como diciéndome que me alegara mas de el lugar. Y yo seguí obedeciendo.

― ¡Eres un idita! ¿! Porque no me buscaste!? ―decía Jo acercándose rápidamente a Edward.

Era evidente de que ella también era un vampiro. Una de las más hermosas que había visto.  
Entonces de repente Jo se puso cara a cara con Edward le miro unos segundos y entonces Jo le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta a mi me dolió. Ahora quería intervenir y preguntar qué pasaba, pero como lo veía ese no era mi asunto.

― ¡Oye eso dolió! ―dijo Edward quejándose y sobándose la mejilla.

¡Vaya! Para que le haya dolido a Edward esa chica debe de ser muy fuerte.

― ¡me alegro! ―dijo gratando.

― ¡yo no deje de buscarte Joshepine Juliet Cullen! El primer año que desapareciste yo no pare de buscarte. Carlisle y todos los demás me ayudaron pero no te hallamos. Fuimos a Volterra para ver si Aro sabía algo de ti, pero nos dijo que ya habían acabado contigo. Fue en ese momento cuando decidimos mudarnos a Alaska ― dijo Edward en un murmuro casi inaudible para mi ¡Cullen! Había dicho Cullen, ¿ella era una Cullen? ¡Claro!

― Aro te mintió, él fue el que me mantuvo encerrada. ―sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer entonces las lagrimas empezaron a caer rápidamente por sus mejillas ¿desde cuándo un vampiro puede llorar? Creo que ella no era un vampiro común.

― ¡Aro! ―dijo Edward con un enojo evidente.

Se veían como una pareja discutiendo, en parte eso me dolió.

― ¡Pero tú! ¡Se suponía que deberías haberme buscado! ―dijo dándole unos golpes con sus manos cerradas en el pecho de Edward. Este no la detuvo solo dejo que ella se desahogara. Entonces vi su rostro, Edward solo ponía esa expresión cuando sentía que las cosas que pasaban era solamente culpa suya.

Pocos minutos de aquellos golpes de Jo, Edward sostuvo sus manos deteniéndola y entonces la estrecho así su cuerpo dándole un apegado abrazo.

Y ahí fue cuando mis celos aparecieron, como si fuera lumbre ardiendo de pies a cabeza por todo mí ser. Ahora quería estrechar de celos con aquella escena que estaba dando Edward y Jo.

―todos estarán felices de volver a verte ―le dijo Edward tocándole el cabello de una manera tan delicada que los celos en mi aumentaron.

― ¡EJEM! ―intente que ellos se fijaran en mí. Y así fue ellos se separaron rápidamente y se me quedaron viendo.

— ¡Bella! ―dijo Edward sorprendido. Como si se hubiera olvidado que yo me encontraba allí, eso si me dolió.

― hola ―me saludo amablemente Jo, con una sonrisa angelical. Tan brillante como la de Edward.

No me quedo de otra más que saludar con la misma amabilidad de ella.

―hola mucho gusto, soy Isabella Marie Swan, Bella―le salude presentándome con mi nombre.

― siendo así yo soy Josephine Juliet Cullen, Jo. Todo un placer conocerte ―hablaba con la misma educación y amabilidad que la de Edward.

Mis celos no paraban, porque Edward no paraba de ver a Jo.

-------

**dejen sus reviews xfaaaaa**

**espero keee seaade su gustoo**

**jeje kierooo reviws si no, no sabre**

**si les gustaaa asi ke xfis dejen!!:D**


	3. todos quieren a Jo

Había una chispa entre ellos dos, odiaba tener que ser yo la que viera esa chispa que irradiaba sobre ellos. Se veían como la pareja de vampiros perfectos incluso mejor que de lo que se veían Carlisle y Esme juntos. Ellos eran perfectos.

― quiero ver a Esme, Carlisle a todos Eddy ―dijo con una incuestionable alegría. ¿Le había dicho Eddy? Esa chica era rara primero lo abofetea y luego le llana Eddy.

― ¡claro vamos a casa! ¡Esme enloquecerá cuando te vea! ―ahora era Edward el que se miraba jubiloso.

― ¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Que una carrera a la casa! ―dijo con mucha emoción.

Pero en ese preciso momento Edward dirigió si murada así mi, fue creo la primera vez en todo ese momento en el que él me había visto atentamente.

― no puedo, Bella está conmigo ¿te importa si vamos en mi coche? ―le pregunto aun sonriendo, ni siquiera se tomaron la amabilidad de preguntarme si yo que quería ir a la casa de los Cullen.

Pero intente no parecer enojada ni indispuesta simplemente los miraba atentamente. De todas maneras tenía una gran curiosidad de ver como actuarían todos los demás.

―déjame adivinar sigues usando un volvo, claro nuevo pero un volvo después de todo ―Jo había adivinado la clase de coche de Edward. Me sorprendí al escucharla tan segura de sí misma.

―sabes que son mis favoritos ―le dijo Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces nos encaminamos a la salida del bosque creo que yo estaba empezando a desesperar a Jo, por mi manera de caminar tan lento. Entonces en ese momento Edward me cargo.

―bella cierra los ojos. Vamos Jo unas carreras a la casa. Mejor corriendo, regresare más tarde por el coche. ―cuando me dijo que cerrara los ojos, yo lo hice instantáneamente, creo que Edward había notado la tensión de Jo y decidió mejor ir corriendo.

Jo simplemente le sonrió y salió disparada como una bala por el bosque. Edward se rio por sus adentros pero aun así pude percatarme de ello. El se encontraba feliz ante la situación.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente por todo aquel bosque, escabullendo arboles y con la brisa en nuestros rostros.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen.

Baje de la espalda de Edward con un poco de dificultad, seriamente esto de viajar en la espalda de Edward no era lo más divertido del mundo.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa, pude ver como Jo inhalaba y exhalaba aire, creo que estaba nerviosa ¿definitivamente ella no era un vampiro normal? ¿Cómo podía estar nerviosa? Si esto era raro.

Entonces dimos unos pasos y nos adentramos a la casa en pleno silencio.

Cuando entramos a la sala Edward se paro en un lado de Jo olvidándome nuevamente, como si yo no estuviera en ese lugar. Y la chispa que había entre ellos volvió a renacer, algo había pasado entre ellos. ¿Pero había sido tan fuerte?

― ¡Carlisle, Esme. Todos vengan acá! ―dijo Edward gritando.

Todos aparecieron rápidamente en la sala, vinieron corriendo ante el llamado de Edward. Cuando todos ya estaban reunidos pusieron una expresión de sorpresa al ver a Jo parado con una tímida sonrisa.

―dejen las preguntas para después ―les advirtió Edward lleno de dicha.

Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar y darle la bienvenida a Jo.

―Josephine , gracias a dios. No sabes cuanta falta nos hacías cariño. Por fin regreso la mejor enfermera. Con tu ayuda el hospital será maravilloso ―dijo Carlisle dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo.

―claro Carlisle será un placer volver a ayudarte. ―ella le dijo tan feliz, que yo me sentí como una extraña en la casa. Creo que no era una de las personas que precisamente deberían estar en aquel lugar.

―Carlisle me toca a mí. Ven acá cariño. Dame un abrazo. Oh mi Jo, no sabes cuándo te he echado de menos. A ya me hacías falta, te preparare la comida que desees ― le dijo Esme con una voz melancólica.

¿Comida? ¿Los vampiros no comen? ¿Pero ella sí? Si de lo más raro.

―sigo yo. Ven acá pequeña. A por fin regreso la mejor jugadora de beisbol. Contigo en mi equipo seremos invencibles y Esme no podrá volver a decirnos que hacemos trampa ―Emmett irradiaba alegría en su voz.

―ja, ja Emmett de todas maneras tú haces trampa ―le dijo Jo riéndose.

―sí pero no tanta cuando estás en mi equipo ―le dijo pícaramente.

―mi turno. Oh Jo, por fin pensé que jamás te vería. Contigo por fin aquí, podre sacarme de la duda unas cuantas cosas del coche que no he podido remediar, pero por fin estas aquí. Descuida tú coche sigue igual. Yo lo he reparado y todo está en orden. ―le dijo Rosalie, jamás pensé que Rosalie quisiera a otra persona que no fuera Rosalie.

―a muchas gracias Rosy ―le dijo con un diminutivo. Bueno creo que ellas se llevaban bien.

―sigo. A Jo la mejor vibra de todo el planeta ― ¡santo cielo! Jasper estaba sonriendo. Si él estaba alegre y relajado. Jamás lo había visto sonreír.

― ¡ya, ya! Que me toca a mí. A mi Jo, Jo, Jo tu y yo de compras. Arrasaremos con las tiendas. ¿Por fin ustedes dos terminaron de pelear? ―pregunto Alice cambiando de tema.

-¡Alto! ¿Tu sabias que ella estaba aquí? ―pregunto Edward sorprendido.

―bueno es que Jo me dijo que si decía algo no me regalaría esos pendientes de rubíes y diamantes que me fascinaron en una tienda de Seattle ―confeso Alice como si fuera muy importante los diamantes.

―y te los regalare Alice. Hasta 5 pares de ellos ―le dijo Jo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

―a Jo, los rebajaron a la mitad ahora solo cuestan $7,500 drs.

―pues ve escogiendo Alice que ya son todos tuyos ―Jo era como Edward, a ambos les gustaba gastar dinero y agarraban a Alice para que hiciera cosas y después la recompensaban.

― ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Jo? ―le pregunte yo. Tenía una duda carcomiéndome la mente y tenía que sacarla.

―la que quieras Bella ―me dijo educadamente

¡Odiaba que fuera educada! ¡Se parecía tanto a Edward!

― ¿tú eres un vampiro? ―pregunte nerviosa.

-----

**dejen sus reviews les gusto o no la novela ke necesito saber :)**


	4. yo no soy la unica que tiene el Na, na

_capitulo 4:_

**yo no soy la unica que tiene el "Na, na"**

_**Bella.......**_

Y ahí estaba yo la chica invisible, no sé lo que sucede pero Jo llego hace una hora y todos me ignoran como si fuera el cero a la izquierda. No sabía lo que yo hacía en la casa en ese momento si era obvio que esta situación era una de esas de las familiares donde la novia de uno de los hijos no debería estar presente. Si era evidente mi importunes pero que hacía, ya estaba aquí y ni como irme si yo no traía coche. Sería muy infantil irme caminando.

¡Ya que ahora me aguanto!

A pesar de que estaba ardiendo en celos por ver a Jo y a Edward tan juntitos, y Edward ignorándome por completo como si yo no estuviera en la casa. Como si no importara mi presencia. ¿Desde cuando era desapercibida para Edward?

¡Claro desde que Jo apareció!

Creo que algo dentro de mi estaba empezando a detestar completamente a Jo, la chica a la que todos los Cullen aman.

Pero cuando hice aquella pregunta todos me miraron al mismo tiempo, con una expresión que no pude descifrar ¿acaso había hecho mal en preguntar? Pues es si no lo sabía pero ya había preguntado y ahora me aguanto.

― ¿vampiro? Mmm tal vez no debería especificarme como vampiro, soy algo así como una semivampiro, mitad humana, mitad vampiro aunque claro soy más humana dado que mi parte vampiro es demasiado débil ―me respondió con aquella enigmática sonrisa.

Pero aun así, no había comprendido bien ¿Semivampiro? ¿Cómo? Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos. Creo que todos vieron en mis ojos la incomprensión de su respuesta por lo cual Edward entro en la conversación, era una de las pocas veces en que me veía.

―lo que Jo quiere decir es que es como tu Bella, el corazón de Jo late como el tuyo y tiene sentimientos como los tuyos, su parte vampiro es simplemente el de jamás envejecer, beber sangre para sobrevivir y tiene las mismas fuerzas que un vampiro como nosotros. Pero aun así ella tiene una debilidad, es como tú, si ella sale y un carro la atropella. Jo moriría rápidamente porque su cuerpo es como el tuyo. Es como ver a una humana que se alimenta de sangre y tiene fuerzas extremas ―todo aquello Edward me lo relato cuidadosamente para que yo pudiera comprenderlo, en parte odie que Edward me comparara con Jo, eso lo odie y demasiado para mi gusto. Pero cuando Edward dijo que Jo podría morir como yo, vi un dolor infinito en su mirada y no era por compararme con ella, si no porque estoy segura que el solo el pensar que Jo moriría así le dolería demasiado hasta devastarlo.

Ahora todo era más comprensible, la razón de que llorara era por su parte humana y eso tenía sentido dado que los humanos tienen sentimientos. Era sencillo cuando Edward me explicada esto, pero hoy no se me hizo que me lo explicaba por mi si no por cortesía. Edward había tenido algo con Jo nadie podía sacarme esa duda que me carcomía por dentro. El tan solo pensar que ellos tuvieron un romance más fuerte que el que tenemos ahora Edward y yo, me consume poco a poco.

―vez Edward la próxima vez que conviertas a alguien en vampiro procura que la ponzoña se esparza por todo el cuerpo ―dijo Jo alegre.

¡Edward la convirtió!

El fue el que convirtió a Jo en semivampiro, eso si se me clavo como una estaca en mi corazón. Como Edward pudo transformarla a ella, y yo que se lo he pedido cientos de veces me lo ha negado, ¿Por qué? Acaso no cree que pueda ser lo suficiente para convertirme en vampiro, tan poca cosa soy que no valgo la pena en ser una Cullen.

Mi rabia estaba expresada en todo mi rostro casi pensé que estallaría.

Pude ver la cara que puso Edward cuando Jo dijo aquellas palabras, creo que Edward no se esperaba que yo me enterara de aquel secreto que tenia, pero si me había ocultado eso que otras cosas no me pudo ocultar.

―tú la convertiste ―musite.

―Bella, Jo estaba muriendo cuando la convertí ―me confeso, con un brillo latente en sus ojos ―. Carlisle no estaba conmigo en ese tiempo.

Pero qué más da si la convirtió en su lecho de muerte, el punto es que el la había convertido en vampiro, y a mí solamente me negaba mil veces. Tal vez debería estar también en mi lecho de muerte para que así Edward pudiera convertirme en un vampiro.

― ¡basta, ya! Jo acaba de regresar. Y yo quiero escuchar la melodía que Edward le hizo a Jo, hace mucho que no la escuchó ―dijo una exasperante Rosalie, jamás la había visto tan contenta. No cuando yo estaba cerca.

¡Pero que dijo!

¿Edward le compuso una melodía a Jo!

Claro Edward debe de ser uno de esos, que conquistan a las chicas con melodías. Juro que si no resisto mas, me iré caminando sin importarme nada a pesar de verse infantil. Me iré.

Edward volvió a mirarme, con una mirada dulce, creo que aquí es donde venia otro de sus secretos que él no quería que yo me enterara pero por imprudencias todo le salió mal. Bien y ahora que le pudo haber hecho una melodía rítmica, calmada, ¿de qué era?

―oh Rosy, de seguro Edward ya la olvido ―dijo Jo sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza.

Emmett se empezó a reír ante la cara roja de Jo.

―claro que no la he olvidado, aun la recuerdo como la primera vez. Después de todo fue la primera melodía que escribí. ―otro dolor más en mi corazón. Ya no sé cuantos puedo resistir, todo va tan rápido. Los secretos son descubiertos tan pronto. Jo es una Cullen, la que todos aman, Edward la convirtió y le escribió una melodía.

¡Esto me sacara canas verdes!

―pues qué esperas Edward tócala ―dijo Alice dando fuertes palmaditas en la espalda de Edward y después aplaudiendo alegremente.

Edward se sentó frente al piano con una alegría que no cabía en todo su ser.

―la canción de Jo, _"Because i love you" _―dijo Edward con un toque de sonrisa y después empezó a tocar ágilmente el piano. **(La canción "Because i love you" obviamente no la toca Edward sino "Richard Clayderman" mi pianista favorito pero pongamos que la invento Edward: D)**

Era tan hermosa aquella sinfonía, tan alegre y hermosa. Pero el nombre no me gusto para nada "porque te amo" era como si Edward en esa melodía reflejara todo sus sentimientos hacia Jo. Mi nana comparado con la melodía de Jo parecía insignificante.

Vi como Jo se sentó en un lado de Edward y lo miraba con tanto sentimiento, un sentimiento que no parecía de hermanos o siquiera amigos, era aquel sentimiento tan parecido al que yo tenía. El hecho del simplemente "amor" con todas las palabras. Pude ver que se ruborizo, cuando Edward termino de tocar la melodía dejo sus manos en el teclado y Jo deslizo sus dedos delicadamente por los dedos de Edward con un toque lleno de amor, esa solamente el hecho de que verlos a los dos juntos en el piano, era como verme a mí cuando estaba Edward tocando mi melodía.

Todo era tan parecido simplemente que la chica que estaba a su lado no era yo, si no Jo.

―no la olvidaste ―murmuro Jo aun tocando los dedos de Edward.

―te lo dije, esa melodía está en mi corazón. No la olvidaría por nada del mundo ―cuando escuche eso de los labios de Edward estuve a punto de echarme a llorar.

¡Yo estoy aquí Edward! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu Bella! ¿¡Porque no me miras a mí!?

----

**reviews xfaaa**

**si les llamoo la atencion este fic **

**dejenmeee si review solo denle**

**click al cuadro verdeeee!!XD**


	5. el corazon del pasado

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OVEJA**

* * *

**BELLA......**

¡Yo estoy aquí Edward! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu Bella! ¿¡Porque no me miras a mí!?

Después de aquella imagen tan romántica pero para mí tan descarada, en realidad no supe cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, en aquella posición pero de golpe Jo se había levantado y había roto el sello de ella y Edward.

Cuando se separaron Jo cambio radicalmente su expresión era como si se estuviera riendo de ella misma por sus adentros claramente y dado a ello escuche los susurros de Emmett hacia Alice.

-lo va a hacer –dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

¿Quién? ¿Y qué iba a hacer?

-¿Quieres apostar Alice? –le pregunto Emmett, estaba más que emocionado eso si lo podía escuchar.

-No puedo ver el futuro de Jo. Nunca me deja –susurro Alice con desgana.

¿Por qué no podía ver el futuro de Jo? ¿Ella no le deja? ¿Acaso tiene habilidades como las de Alice y Edward?

-y es por eso que no quieres aportarme. Es que no quieres perder. Tramposa solo cuando vez el futuro quieres apostar así no vale –dijo Emmett con un evidente berrinche de un niño pequeño.

-oh vamos Emmett para que apostar. Ambos sabemos lo que va a hacer. –dijo Alice con un suspiro y a la vez colocaba una gran sonrisa.

Entonces en aquel momento le preste más atención a la escena de Jo y Edward quería saber exactamente lo que pasaría.

Edward se levando de aquella banquita del piano y se puso frente a Jo, el sonreía con todas sus ganas y mi cólera estaba casi al borde de desbordarse por todo mi ser.

Jo le sonrió con malicia y jubilo, entonces extendió su mano abierta en el aire.

-Oh lo hará –dijo Emmett excitado.

Y en ese preciso instante Jo aventó su mano abierta a la frente de Edward y le dio un gran golpe en aquella frente cilla de él, en forma me gusto. Qué bien merecido se lo tenía por haberme dejado ignorada como si no existiera.

-Oh si, oh sí, lo hizo, lo hizo –dijo Emmett bailando hacia atrás con sus manos en el aire haciendo circulitos con ellas, yo solo pude echarme a reír por tremenda escena de Jo y Emmett.

-Oh….Pequeña…demonio –mascullo Edward sobándose la frente.

¡Vaya!

Ese era el mismísimo Edward, el educado y refinado Edward diciéndole a Jo "pequeña demonio" jamás había escuchado de sus labios palabras que no fueran educadas y refinadas pero ahora le hablaba como si la cortesía se desvaneciera.

-a vamos Edward, la conmoción desapareció. Solo fue un instante mientras estaba emocionada por regresar…ahora ya. Deja ese estúpido refinamiento y guárdatelo. –le dijo dándole más palmaditas en la frente con una sonrisa a todo lo que daban las comisuras de sus labios.

-sí, sí, si –decía Emmett susurrando lleno de emoción.

-¿Por qué no le cuentan a Bella su historia? –les dijo Rosalie.

Entonces comprendí lo que ella quería hacer. Seguramente deseaba sacarme de mis cávales y que me enojara con Edward. Eso era lo único que Rosalie quería, siempre le he caído mal y eso es algo que tal vez jamás cambiara.

-no creo que Bella quiera escucharla –replico Jo.

Y en ese momento mi curiosidad salió. Como dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato" yo quería saber aquel pasado de Edward, ese pasado que se negó a contarme y ahora veo las razones de ello.

-sí, sí quiero escuchar su historia –les dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Edward frunció el ceño ante mi repentina curiosidad de su historia con Josephine. Pero realmente lo único que yo quería era saber lo que ellos dos se traían.

-¿Bella ya es tarde mejor debería llevarte a tu casa?-me dijo Edward, definitivamente intentaba zafarse de todo este embrollo en el que los había metido Rosalie.

-Nadie me espera en casa Edward, aparte Rosalie despertó mi curiosidad ¿Anden cuéntenme como se conocieron? –les dije mas convencida.

-bien…entonces si quieres escucharla. Edward te la platicara –me dijo Rosalie con esa sonrisa siniestra que me hiela la sangre.

-Bueno todo empezó aquellos días cuando me había alejado de Carlisle…..-empezó a narrar Edward.

***/Flash Back/***

**_Año 1910 – San Francisco_.**

**Edward….**

La vida inmortal es tan repugnante, soy un monstruo. Un cuerpo frio y sin vida el cual vive días que no le corresponden. No puedo creer en lo que me convertí.

Un chupasangre, que debe alimentarse de seres vivos para sobrevivir.

Y a pesar de ello me he alejado de Carlisle para ser un monstruo mayor, matando a personas para poder alimentarme. Aunque me diga a mi mismo que mato a personas perversas las cuales son ladrones o violadores, pero a pesar de que intente pensar en ello…ellos son seres humanos y quién soy yo para arrebatarles sus vidas a pesar de lo crueles que sean.

Aunque es eso o posiblemente morir, aunque no se que pasaría si dejara de beber sangre, probablemente es lo mismo que si un humano deja de beber agua, esta simplemente moriría con el tiempo.

Y todo aquello me llevo a este pequeño pueblo de San francisco, la mayor parte del tiempo nublado, no hay rayo de sol que se distinga de aquellas densas nubes.

Este día parecía ser uno de los más nublados de la semana, he vivido en las alcantarillas por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero vivir en las alcantarillas no quiere decir que sea un sucio vagabundo para mi suerte en las noches salgo y voy directamente a un pequeño lago a las afueras del pueblo.

Hoy apenas es mediodía y tengo unas ansias de darme un buen baño, está nublado y así nadie se dará cuenta de lo que soy. De todas formas me alimente muy bien en la noche y podre resistir el aroma de cualquier humano a mi alrededor mientras voy al lago.

Sin más contratiempos salgo rápidamente de la alcantarilla y me doy cuenta que esta lloviznando con un poco de aire.

Había tantos aromas a mi alrededor, demasiados para mí. Camine lo más rápido posible hasta las afueras de la cuidad. Cuando me di cuenta que nadie me veía, me eche a correr a toda velocidad solamente como los vampiros podíamos hacerlo.

Reduje la velocidad cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al lago, la llovizna se había vuelto a una lluvia constante, esta era helada, se parecía tanto al contacto que debería tener mi piel.

Camine normalmente con la lluvia empapándome totalmente.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi un pequeño cuerpo bailando a un lado del lago, un pequeño Ángel veían mis ojos. Era una mujer, mejor dicho una joven, probablemente no pasaba de los 18. Ella danzaba al compas de la lluvia, llevaba un vestido blanco con pequeños diseños en la parte inferior de este. Su cabello volaba por los aires dado que ella empezaba a darse vueltas por todo aquel lugar, podía distinguir una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas rosadas. Su cuerpo estaba empapado debido a la lluvia, pero yo solamente podía ver su belleza…un Ángel caído del cielo.

Entonces decidí hablarme.

-te enfermaras si sigues aquí bajo la lluvia –le dije sonriendo.

Ella se paró en seco y la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció, su cuerpo se tenso.

-no te acerque más –me dijo alzando sus manos en forma de puños.

-He tranquila…si no voy a hacerte nada –le dije levantando las manos como si me estuvieran deteniendo.

-eso dicen todos –me dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

A mí me daba gracia sus movimientos y su valentía.

-No soy ningún ladrón, si eso es lo que piensas –le dije con una sonrisa.

-eso sería como si dijeran que yo no soy mujer –me dijo seriamente pero yo solamente me reía de sus actos.

-oye si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho –replique con mi ceño fruncido.

A pesar de que le dijera que no quería hacerle daño había algo dentro de mí que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por abalanzarse a ella y beber toda su sangre, era solamente de oler su dulce aroma.

Pero esa chica tenía algo, no sabía que era. Pero lo que si sabía era que una parte de mi no quería lastimarla.

-si quitaras ese ceño de matón depravado, te creería –me dijo acercándose precipitadamente a mí y poniendo un dedo en mis cejas levantándolas.

Despees de aquel acto la chica sonrió para sí misma.

-Vez, te miras mejor –dijo con una sonrisa inmensa, solamente faltaba un destello de luz para que pareciera un verdadero Ángel.

-¿Entonces ya no soy un ladrón? –le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No, ya no lo eres –me dijo alejándose de mi y empezando a dar vueltas nuevamente por todo aquel lugar, extendiendo sus manos y levantando su cara para que la lluvia la mojara completamente.

-Aun no se tu nombre –le dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

Esta era una chica especial, hace tanto que no sonreía. Siempre me la pasaba encerrado maldiciendo mi existencia y aborreciéndome por ser un monstruo.

-Josephine Juliet Mcknight–dijo parando de dar vueltas y mirándome fijamente.

Le volví a sonreír con su respuesta, un nombre tan dulce para un Ángel como ella.

-¿y tú tienes nombre? –me dijo alegre.

-Edward Anthony Mansen –le dije orgulloso.

-Anthony….MmM te llamare Tony –dijo riéndose.

-¡No y No! Llámame solo Edward, Josephine –le recalque.

-¡Bien pero no me llames Josephine, me hace sentir vieja. Llámame solamente Jo –replico.

-Bien, Jo –le dije feliz.

¿Acaso acababa de hacer una amiga?

-entonces Edward ¿Qué haces por aquí? –me pregunto dirigiendo su vista al lago.

-venia a darme un baño -le confesé.

-Ah –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí? –le pregunto curioso.

-Me Salí de casa, estar en esas cuatro paredes es asfixiante –me dijo con una mirada triste.

Entonces comprendí, ropa, collares, zapatos, cabello brillante. Seguramente era una de las pertenecientes de familias ricas. Aquellas de posición, pero ella no parecía ser exactamente una dama, su lenguaje medio vulgar, su valentía excesiva. Parecía más una chica sin clase, pero al haberme dicho "Me Salí de casa" con esas palabras me bastaron para saber su posición. Normalmente la gente rica no deja salir a sus hijos si no es con un sirviente.

-¿Eres de posición? –le pregunte seriamente.

-¿A qué viene eso? Posición Ja, posición mis padres, soy la hija rebelde y maleducada –dijo entre risas a las cuales no dude en unirme.

Ambos reímos unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella decidió romper las risas.

-pero de todas maneras eres rica –le dije muy a mi posar.

-que va, la posición nunca me ha importado y no me importara ahora –dijo con un bufido.

-eres humilde –le dije.

-más de lo que te imaginas –dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo le correspondí a aquella sonrisa.

-prefiero a la gente humilde que a la rica. Los ricos solo saben hablar de dinero y posición los humildes narran sus vidas, lo difícil que les ha costado vivir. Esas si son personas de verdad –me confesó orgullosa.

-me alegro –fue lo único que le dije.

-Ya es tarde creo que me tengo que ir–me dijo tomando una pequeña canasta del suelo.

-tan pronto –le dije como no queriendo que se alejara de mi.

-mis padres deben de estar poniendo la casa boca abajo buscándome. Mejor me voy antes de meterme en más problemas.

-¿Te veré después? –le pregunte con cierta tristeza.

-espérame mañana, vendré otra vez –me dijo con su angelical sonrisa.

-te estaré esperando –le dije jubiloso.

-entonces mañana –me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un cálido beso en mi mejilla.  
Si hubiera podido ruborizarme ya estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

**CONTINUARA******

**ESPERO Y LES ALLA GUSTADO:)**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW**

* * *


	6. ¿Lo amas?

**

* * *

*******YO NO SOY TU UNICA OVEJA********

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**BELLA……….**

Cuando Edward empezó a narrar aquella historia me había puesto triste como fue él se decía a sí mismo un monstruo, yo sabía cómo se sentía Edward. Desde que lo conocí siempre se ha odiado por ser lo que es, pero para mí es la criatura más bella.

Aunque Edward allá empezado a narrar su vida de aquella manera, no me gusto para nada el modo en el que empezó a decir que Jo era como un Ángel, pienso o quiero creer que simplemente se emociono al recordar viejos tiempos, pero lo que si pude ver fue aquel cálido brillo en sus ojos cuando comento el beso de la mejilla que le dio Jo.

Creo que cierta forma Edward sentía algo profundo por Jo y eso hacía que mi cólera aumenta tanto que casi podía ponerme colorada.

Había preguntas que aun no lograba contestar como ¿Por qué Edward convirtió a Jo en vampiro? ¿Por qué es mitad vampiro? ¿Cuál relación fue la de Edward y Jo? Y la más importante de todas ¿Por qué los Vulturi encerraron a Jo?

Había tantas cosas que quería que me respondieran pero sabía que hoy no serian contestadas, al menos tendría que estar sola con Jo para decirle de golpe lo que se traía con Edward. No me importaba para nada si ella le iba y le contaba a Edward sobre mis preguntas pues ella ya las abría contestado.

-Ay…esa es una verdadera historia de amor. Fue más romántico que ver una película y de ello solo fue el comienzo –dijo Rosalie con ironía.

Como la odiaba en este preciso momento. Se hacía tan inocente y risueña, hablando del romance como si supiera de él. En forma sabía con exactitud lo fría que era Rosalie. Siempre con su mirada de "Te comeré viva" jamás he comprendido la razón por la que Emmett sigue con ella. Ellos no son tal para cual, al contrario son polos opuestos como el agua y el aceite.

Había tantas cosas que no comprendía, pero también había cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia, era mejor dejarlo por un lado a meterme en problemas por asuntos privados.

-Rose, me dio hambre. Ven vamos a la cocina –le dijo Jo levantándola rápidamente del sillón y llevándola a empujones a la cocina.

Cuando ambas se fueron la sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Y aparte mi mente solo pensaba en lo que estarían haciendo Rosalie y Jo. Tal vez ambas planearon esto para hacerme enojar. Eso deseaba con toda mi alma para tener un motivo y odiar a Jo.

-Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua –les dije a todos los demás.

-te acompaño –dijo rápidamente Edward.

-oh, no tardo. Quédate aquí solo quiero tomar agua. En un momento regreso. –les dije con una gran sonrisa falsa. Últimamente se me estaban dando bien esas sonrisas.

Camine lentamente por el otro extremo de la cocina para que nadie me pudiera ver.

Saque la cabeza un poco y pude ver por aquella puertecilla que tenía una ventanita circular en la parte superior de la puerta, metí al cabeza lentamente y vi a Rosalie sentada en la barra de la cocina y a Jo frete a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose ¡Por dios como le dijiste algo así! ¡Decir que contáramos así de la nada la forma en que nos conocimos! –le decía Jo casi con gritos.

Pero lo que no comprendí fue que los demás no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Bella es un parasito en esta familia –mascullo Rosalie enojada.

-¡NO! Rosalie, Bella no es ningún parasito es la novia de Edward –le regaño Jo.

-¡OH VAMOS JO! Ella está aquí simplemente por tu parecido. Digo mírala, es idéntica a ti. Es obvio que Edward se acerco a ella por ser idéntica a ti. ¡NO LA AMA! Es un estorbo. –dijo Rosalie como sacando todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-¡YA BASTA ROSALIE! Edward esta con Bella. Compréndelo. Ella lo ama y el ama a Bella. Entiéndelo, yo desaparecí por 5 años. Deja de molestar a Bella. No quiero decirte esto ¡PERO NO ES TU ASUNTO! –le replico Jo.

-jamás la aceptare en esta familia. Ella es un estorbo. Somos ocho en esta familia Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward tu y yo. Ella no encaja aquí. Es una insignificante humana –volvió a mascullar Rosalie.

-Esa insignificante humana como tú la llamas es una de las personas más importantes para Edward, así que por favor prométeme que aunque sea hoy te comportaras como es debido –le dijo Jo con una sincera sonrisa llena de calidad.

-Bien pero solo por hoy –dijo con resignación Rosalie.

¿Cómo odiar a Jo?

¡Porque a mí!

Ella es tan perfecta y linda, tierna. Me defendió contra la vampiresa más dura que he conocido. Jo era una persona buena. Yo quería odiarla con toda mi alma pero como hacerlo si ella era tan buena conmigo.

¡Quisiera que ella me odiara para poder odiarla igual y no sentir remordimiento!

Después de aquello vi como Rosalie de un salto bajaba de la barra y se ponía frente a Jo.

¿No pensara golpearla?

-Jo, eres mi hermana, Bella no es nadie –le dijo con una sonrisa y después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-solo quiero que seas más amable –le dijo Jo pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera de Rosalie.

-lo seré…solo por hoy –le dijo Rosalie separándose un poco de ella y después lanzándole una sonrisa.

-bien hecho, así se hace Rose –le dijo con una risita.

-bueno iré a la sala a ser un angelito –le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa falsa.

-sal por la puerta principal –le dijo Jo con júbilo.

Pude ver como Rosalie dudaba unos segundos pero salió sin más contratiempos. Comprendí que era hora de irme de aquel lugar y dejar de espiar a Jo, pero entonces pude escuchar su voz.

-Ya puedes pasar Bella –me dijo con la voz elevada.

Entonces me quede congelada en aquel lugar.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba aquí?

Estúpida pregunta la mía. Simplemente ella era un vampiro.

Quería huir en este preciso instante pero que más daba ya. Ella me había descubierto si me preguntaba algo simplemente le diría la pura verdad. Que ardía en celos.

Abrí la puertecilla y entre con la cabeza agachada. Estaba algo sonrojada de la pena y avergonzada por el hecho de haber desconfiado de ella, cuando en realidad lo único que Jo quería hacer por mi era defenderme de la ogro Rosalie.

-Bella…-susurro Jo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir me sentía tan apenada con todo lo sucedido y peor era que la había espiado solo porque mis estúpidos celos me habían cegado.

-lo siento mucho –dije aun con la cabeza agachada.

Pude ver de reojo como Josephine se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí y yo seguía parada como una estatua en aquel lugar.

-yo debería ser la que se estuviera disculpando –me susurro.

Aquellas palabras salieron cálidamente de los labios de Jo y eso me hacía sentir peor. Ella era más buena que nada.

-Lamento lo de Rosalie y todo aquello que dijo. Tú no eres un estorbo Bella –me dijo con una sonrisa que no podía soportar. Era tan linda. Tan dulce.

-¿Edward está conmigo porque me parezco a ti? –le pregunte sin más rodeas necesitaba saber la verdad.

Cuando Rosalie había dicho que Edward estaba solamente conmigo por el simple hecho de tener semejanza a Josephine algo en mí se rompió y ese algo fue mi frágil corazón.

No podría soportar que Edward me abandonara y se fuera con Jo. Moriría sin Edward, él es una parte de mí y no creo poder seguir viviendo si no está junto a mí.

-no, claro que no Bella. Rosalie no lo entiende Bella. Edward no está junto a ti porque te pareces a mí. Edward está contigo porque te quiere y eso no lo dudo. –me dijo con una sonrisa. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras aunque no sabía si creerle.

-pero….Rosalie dijo… -murmure.

-está enojada Bella. Acabo de regresar y ella quiere a la familia completa. Como era antes pero eso ya no es posible –me dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no es posible? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Edward cambio. Yo me aleje. Es complicado –susurro.

-¿Edward cambio? –le pregunte nuevamente.

-sí, y mucho. El Edward que conocí antes era pura risa hablaba como cualquier otra persona. Ahora regreso y me encuentro con un Edward educado y refinado, todo cambio –en sus palabras podía sentir una cierta melancolía ante el hecho de que Edward había cambiado.

-¿Lo amas? –le pregunte directamente. Estaba celosa y yo solamente quería respuestas.

Ella agacho la cabeza pero pude ver como en las comisuras de sus labios se formaba una definida sonrisa.

-ya te lo dije Bella, todo cambio estuve retenida en Volterra por 5 años. Fueron 5 años lejos de mi familia….lejos de Edward. El amor no dura tanto tiempo –volvió a murmurar.

Ella le dio vuelta a mi pregunta y la evadió por completo. Me dijo cosas que no le había preguntado. Pero sabía que ella no respondería a mi pregunta, a pesar de no tener la respuesta directamente de sus labios yo sabía la respuesta de mi pregunta.

Una parte de ella y no sabía con exactitud cual, se encontraba completamente enamorada de Edward. Eso hasta un ciego lo podría ver.

Pude sentir que ella mentía cuando me dijo "El amor no dura tanto tiempo" hasta yo sabía que si era un amor puro. Duraría hasta la muerte y más allá de esta.

Tal vez Jo era más buena de lo que pensaba.

¿Pero acaso sería capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la mía? ¿Por la de los demás?

*

*

*

*

*

**CONTINUARA**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW:)**


	7. Herida

_

* * *

_

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**-----BELLA-----**_

_¿Pero acaso sería capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la mía? ¿Por la de los demás?_

-Bella no dudes. Que las demás personas no te hagan dudar del amor que te tiene Edward. –me dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Ella es tan buena. Como alguien podría llegar a odiarla. Era realmente sorprendente. Tan gentil, esa sonrisa suya solo reflejaba paz y ternura.

Creo que después de todo ser amiga de Jo no sería tan malo, siempre y cuando ella no me quitara a Edward.

Tendría que decir "tener cerca a tus amigos pero más a tus enemigos"

Si decía eso es como si considerara a Jo una enemiga y en parte creo que puede ser una enemiga, pero también puede ser mi amiga.

Mis pensamientos están tan revueltos que ya ni sé lo que hago. Pero por ahora, y en este instante Jo será considerada como una nueva amiga.

-Gracias Jo –le dije entornando una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

-quiero que seamos amigas. Si tú quieres –me dijo ella.

-claro que quiero. Desde este momento somos amigas –le dije con otra sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

Ambas estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que decidimos regresar a la sala, cuando íbamos en nuestro recorrido me pudo dar cuenta que el cielo se estaba torneando en un rojizo anaranjado con amarillo. La noche estaba cerca y yo seguía aquí. Creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa, después de todo ya no quiero seguir escuchando a Rosalie.

-Bella –dijo rápidamente Edward.

¿Abra escuchado la conversación que tuve con Jo? Me pregunte rápidamente cuando lo vi abrir rápidamente los ojos y con un tez de seriedad indiscutible.

-¿Me llevas a casa Edward? –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

El se acerco lo más deprisa hacia mí.

-¿todo bien? –me pregunto serio.

-¿porque no lo estaría?....descuida todo está bien –le dije sonriendo.

-me alegro –me dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

Entonces de reojo voltee a ver a todos los demás, y cuando los mire no pude hacer otra cosa que poner una sonrisa de melancolía.

Todos estaban con Jo, con excepción de Edward que estaba junto a mí, pero Esme, Caslisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban felices junto a Jo. Creo que ella es el centro de la familia. Un círculo siempre tiene un centro y cuando una parte de este sale, el círculo queda incompleto. Eran celos lo que sentía, no podía negarlo. Siempre intente ser buena y sentirme parte de los Cullen. Pero al parecer me he estado engañando todo este tiempo.

Es una familia de ocho integrantes, donde la novena no encaja en ningún sitio. No soy carismática como Alice, tampoco sombría como Jasper, graciosa como Emmett, fría como Rosalie, gentil como Esme, Amable como Carlisle ni educada como Edward. Pero al parecer Jo tenía un poco de todo.

Viendo aquella escena familiar donde Emmett les hace reír a carcajadas, Alice hacia caras graciosas, Rosalie hacia movimientos con sus manos, creo que estaba contando algo. Y Jo sonreía y carcajeaba sin parar, hasta cerraba sus ojos con cada risa o sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo y unos pequeños pósitos se hacían en estas.

No sabía la razón pero quería echarme a llorar en este preciso momento. Me sentía tan pequeña al lado de Jo. Indefensa, como si ella pudiera quitarme en cualquier momento a Edward.

Sin más contratiempos nos despedimos de todos los demás, ya no quería importunar o al menos lo único que quería era que las cosas fueran como antes.

Ahora soy invisible para los Cullen.

Tuvimos que usar el Jeep de Emmett dado que el Volvo de Edward seguía en el bosque.

El transcurso de regreso a casa fue silencioso tan apacible que todo parecía estar normal, aunque verdaderamente desde que Jo llego las cosas cambiaron. Y creo que seguirán cambiando. Algo me dice que esos cambios no será nada bueno para mí.

-¿Edward…Emmm me preguntaba si tu y Jo tenían algo especial en el pasado? –le pregunte con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

-si hace mucho pero después que se fue….muchas cosas cambiaron –me dijo con un susurro.

¿Muchas cosas cambiaron?

Exactamente lo mismo que Josephine me había dicho. "las cosas cambiaron" ¿Pero qué cosas? Tal vez ellos habían tenido algo que ver en el pasado….algo realmente fuerte que solo los Vulturi podrían separar.

-entiendo –susurre.

Era igual que Jo, no lograría sacarle más información de la que ya me dio.

Sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente a casa.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le pregunte.

-claro –dijo bajándose del lado del piloto.

Entramos a casa y en ese mismo momento el teléfono empezó a sonar.

No tenía ganas de levantar el teléfono así que simplemente lo puse en alta voz.

-¡EDWARD! ¡OLVIDASTE TU TELEFONO! –esa era la vocecilla de Alice.

Yo y Edward nos reímos en aquel instante por lo enojada que estaba Alice solamente por el celular.

-tranquila Alice solo es un celular –dijo Edward con una risita silenciosa.

-¡NO! ¡NO ENTIENDES! Intente localizarte antes pero claro el señorito se olvido del teléfono –le regañaba Alce.

-DILE YA –pude escuchar la voz de Rosalie al otro lado.

-¿Me dirán que sucede? –pregunto Edward con el semblante rígido.

-¡ES JO! La descuidada no nos dijo que estaba herida. No se le veían por esa blusa de manga larga. Pero tiene herida en la espalda en el vientre y brazos. La herida del vientre le preocupa a Carlisle, Jo se desmayo frente a nosotros –dijo Alice casi gritándole de una manera preocupada.

Pude ver como los ojos de Edward se abrían tanto que casi podría salírsele los ojos. La preocupación lo inundaba de eso no tenia duda.

-vamos Edward –le dije volviendo a ponerme la chaqueta.

Edward parecía estar en un estado de shock como si estuviera pensando en lo peor.

¿Acaso un vampiro era capaz de entrar en shock?

Era tan raro verlo en ese estado. No recuerdo jamás haber visto ese rostro inexpresivo y confuso. Todas aquellas expresiones de su rostro eran desconocidas para mí.

-¡Edward hay que ir! ¡Ahora! –le dije casi con un grito intentando sacarlo de aquel trance.

El instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y después hablo.

-iríamos demasiado lento en el coche. Vamos sube a mi espalda, iremos por el bosque –fue lo último que escuche salir de sus labios, porque rápidamente me tomo y subió en su espalda y corrió como nunca lo había visto correr.

Yo solamente tenía mis ojos bien cerrados intentando despegar la mente y pensar de que eran esas heridas que tenia Jo.

-Abajo –me dijo Edward.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y vi que nos encontrábamos frente a la gran casa de los Cullen.

Aun podía ver ese semblante rígido y duro que había apoderado el rostro de Edward.

Caminamos más lento de lo normal hacia la entrada de la casa, creo que en parte Edward no quería entrar a la casa. El sentía pavor de ver a Jo en aquellas condiciones, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Al entrar a la casa nos encontramos con toda la familia reunida en la sala.

Carlisle se encontraba cerca de un pequeño cuerpo que estaba recostado en el largo sillón.

Al verlos pude ver como Edward se acercaba a ellos como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yo instantáneamente seguí a Edward pero pude escuchar a Rosalie claramente.

-Genial tenía que traer al parasito –mascullo Rosalie.

Yo solamente hice como que no la escuche no quería problemas, no más.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Edward ancándose frente al frágil cuerpecito que estaba en el sillón.

Podía ver como Jo cerraba fuertemente los ojos y a Carlisle que pasaba un algodón por la herida del vientre.

-No menciono que tenía heridas –dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-Va, que no es para tanto –bufo Jo.

-pero Jo, podrías tener una hemorragia interna –dijo Carlisle.

-No creerás que soy tan estúpida. Sabes bien que se cuando hay hemorragia y no la hay –replico Jo.

Edward simplemente se mantenía callado con el mismo semblante frio e inexpresivo, mientras Jo y Carlisle discutían.

-De todas maneras, fue lo primero que nos debiste de haber dicho. Podría haberse infectado –recalco él.

-harían una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Ya los conozco –dijo ella aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-esa no es escusa Jo. Pero de todas maneras ¿Por qué no usaste tus habilidades para curar la herida? –le pregunto Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno estos cinco años no me han hecho muy fuerte que digamos –dijo ella no muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Y en ese momento pude percatarme como Edward ponía despistadamente su mano junto con la de Josephine y la apretaba un poco.

-Edward no estaba a tu lado –dijo Carlisle como respuesta.

¿Edward? ¿Para qué ella necesitaba a Edward?

-cure la parte interna de la herida, descuida esa está bien. Solo que ya no quise curar las demás. Pensé que si utilizaba mi energía en curarme no llegaría hasta aquí –dijo con una media sonrisa abriendo poco los ojos mirando a Edward.

Celos….malditos celos.

-¿Quién los hizo? –ese era Edward quien por fin había decidido hablar.

-¿Eh? –dijo Jo confundida.

-¡QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE SE ATREVIO A PONERTE UNA MANO ENCIMA! –dijo Edward exasperado.

Jamás lo había visto actuar de aquel modo tan desquiciado.

-¡Oh ya vas a empezar! Te he dicho cientos y cientos de veces que yo puedo cuidar de mi propio trasero –le dijo Jo dándole un golpecito a Edward con un dedo en la frente de este.

Al parecer a Jo le gustaba golpear a Edward en la frente. Y yo me reía por mis adentros, viendo como esos golpes hacían que Edward dejara de estar frio y serio. Y se ponía a mascullarle tontera alguna como "Pequeño demonio" o "Idiota" pero no eran palabras que fueran ofensivas entre ellos, al contrario podía ver como Edward sonreía al decir aquellas palabras y yo solo sabia ponerme celosa por ver como Edward se ponía contento estando con Jo.

-¡DIME! –rugió Edward.

-¿bueno iré por unas gasas, vendas y medicamentos –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

Le mire en ese momento y como siempre Carlisle me sonrió y me susurro al odio.

-esto va para largo Bella. Creo que deberías sentarte como los demás. Ellos no se callaran hasta estar en paz –dijo él y sin más salió de la sala.

Y comprendí una cosa. No quería estorbar entre Edward y Jo. Me aleje de ellos y me senté a un lado de Alice y de Emmett.

-No cambiaran –dijo Alice como nostálgica ante la escena que estaban dando Edward y Jo. Se empezaron a decir otra vez "Tonto" "Descerebrada" "Estúpido" hasta pude escuchar una palabra que jamás creí escuchar de los labios de Edward una palabra nada decente para el "Zorra"

Pero después de 5 minutos donde ambos sacaron todo lo que llevaban dentro, empezaron a sonreír con unas sonrisas tan inmensas que parecía que les dolería los labios cuando dejaran de sonreír.

-Ya dime yo…por favor –le rogo Edward con carita de perrito hambriento.

-jaja no puedo resistirme a la carita de perro que tienes Edward -dijo Jo carcajeándose.

Edward también se rio un poco junto con ella y los demás presente, con excepción mía.

-igual me enojare. Dime ya –le exigió Edward.

-bien. Fue Jane. Cuando escape de la celda. Al parecer a Jane le gustan las dagas. Y cuando escape de ella bueno pues…..me enfrente contra Félix y la guardia real. Nada del otro mundo –dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Entonces en ese instante Edward apretó con más fuerza su mano con la de Jo.

-hasta yo se que intentar escapar de los Vulturi no será nada fácil. Habría consecuencias. –dijo Jo cerrando instantáneamente sus ojos.

-estas bien y eso es lo único que me importa –dijo Edward sonriéndole de una manera que me dolió en pecho.

-Ya regrese. Jo date vuelta para curarte la herida de la espalda –le dijo Carlisle siempre con su sonrisa de portada de revista.

-Yo lo hago Carlisle –le dijo Edward quitándole el algodón y las gasas de la mano.

Carlisle no objeto nada simplemente se acerco a Esme.

Yo no pestañeaba estaba absorta con la escena que estaba dando Edward.

Vi como pasaba tan delicadamente aquel algodón por la herida de Jo que llevaba en la espalda.

-Sabes bien que le arrancare la cabeza a Jane a Félix y a todos los vulturi ¿Verdad? –le dijo Edward como si no fuera la gran maravilla del mundo.

-sí, sabía qué harías algo como eso….pero si vas a Volterra yo te acompaño y me dejas a Jane. Créeme que esas dagas suyas le quedarían muy lindas enterradas en esos horribles ojos suyos –dijo Jo orgullosa de sí misma.

No sabía si asustarme por las crueles palabras de Jo y Edward o preocuparme porque pensaban ir a Volterra.

En ese momento Jo me volteo a ver claramente estoy segura pudo ver mi expresión a sus palabras.

-Bella es broma. Crees que llevaría a este vampirillo frente a Aro. Claro que no –me dijo con un guiño.

A mi solo se me ocurrió sonreírle.

-¿Crees poder usar tus habilidades para curar tus brazos? –le pregunto Edward.

-estando tu aquí…claro que puedo –dijo ella sonriendo.

Y con esas simples palabras eran las que hacían que mis celos volaran al instante.

*

*

*

*


	8. Corazon Marchito

* * *

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

**BELLA.....**

¿Por qué Jo necesitaba a Edward para utilizar sus poderes? Es que acaso ella no puede sola.

¿Por qué Edward? No es simplemente que este ardiendo en celos. También tenía curiosidad en Josephine especialmente por ser un vampiro especial…único.

Este día era cada vez más horrible posiblemente el peor que allá vivido y es por el simple hecho de estar celosa de la vampiro perfecta.

-¿Carlisle? –le dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Jo, ¿segura que puedes usarlos? –le pregunto algo preocupado Carlisle.

-Sí, solo que necesitare la ayuda de Edward –dijo decidida.

-¿Para que necesitas a Edward? –masculle.

No pude quedarme simplemente callada, necesitaba hablar y que Edward se fijara en mí. Que supiera que yo seguía ahí y que no olvidara de que existo.

-Soy un vampiro débil. Necesito la ponzoña de Edward para poder utilizar mis habilidades –dijo Jo sentándose a duras penas en aquel sillón.

-¡Oh! Comprendo –le dije.

¡Claro era eso!

Como siempre yo y mis celos, estaba cegada por aquella escenita de ellos dos. Que no comprendí la razón por la que Jo necesitaba a Edward.

Ahora que me dijo ella era un vampiro débil que necesitaba de la ponzoña de Edward para sobrevivir.

¿Pero qué pasaría si Edward no le daba su ponzoña?

Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-Oye ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? –le pregunte nerviosa.

Ella se me quedo viendo unos cuantos segundos pero después vi como se decidió a hablar.

-mi habilidad es la omnipotencia, es la posesión de poderes ilimitados. Simplemente con pensar en una habilidad ya la puedo utilizar –dijo ella triunfante.

Yo me le quede viendo, era sorpréndete aquello que había dicho, ahora aparte de ser un vampiro perfecto era toda una guerrera con poderes ilimitados ¿Que más perfecta puede ser?

-y tiene algo bueno, como no dejar que te lean la mente. Ni dejar que se metan con tu futuro –dijo riéndose y mirando a Edward y a Alice.

-Vaya es genial –le dije sinceramente.

-nada de genial, si no controla su energía terminara muerta –mascullo Edward.

-no le hagas caso Bella, siempre se preocupa demasiado. Creo que eso tu también ya lo sabes –me dijo con otras risitas.

Eso si era algo que sabia y lo sabía muy bien. Edward siempre se preocupaba por todo. Siempre se preocupaba por mi….o al menos solía hacerlo porque desde la llegada de Jo soy invisible no solo para Edward sino para todos los Cullen.

-¿Lista Jo? –le pregunto Carlisle acercándose nuevamente a ella pero con una pequeña jeringa plateada.

-si Edward está listo, yo también lo estoy –dijo ella respirando y exhalando descompensada mente ante los nervios.

-sí, ya estoy listo –dijo Edward con un evidente miedo.

Carlisle inserto la jeringa plateada en el brazo derecho de Edward. Creo que sería para sacar su ponzoña, una vez escuche decir a Carlisle que la ponzoña se podía extraer como si fuera sangre.

Después de aquel acto, saco la pequeña aguja del brazo de Edward y se dirigió al brazo de Josephine.

Vi como introducía lentamente la aguja en el brazo de Jo y solo con eso me maree, no quería estar en su lugar. Odia las agujas y siempre las odiare.

-Listo –dijo Carlisle.

Entonces vi como Jo pasaba su mano abierta por su brazo y un destello color rojizo y naranja salía de su palma y cubría todo su brazo.

-sanación –escuche murmurar a Jo.

Era sorprendente como las heridas y cicatrices espantosas que cubrían sus brazos iban desapareciendo lentamente.

Yo solamente la miraba asombrada era excelente usando sus habilidades.

Ahora no solo estaba celosa, sino que también la envidiaba. Y no era envidia de la mala si no que me gustaría tener esa habilidad para que pudiera ayudarme con mi gran torpeza.

Después de un brazo Jo siguió con el otro hasta quedar completamente curada de ambos brazos. Pero al terminar se miraba totalmente agotada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, hasta se le podía ver unas gotitas de sudor en su a perlada frente.

-Tengo sueño –dijo Jo.

-a pesar de usar la ponzoña de Edward haz terminado agotada en algo tan sencillo. Creo que no es bueno que utilices tus habilidades, creo que solamente deberás usarlas cuando realmente las necesites. De lo contrario….-Carlisle no puedo acabar la frase pero creo que sabía bien como acababa esa frase.

"_De lo contrario….podrías morir"_ ¿era acaso eso lo que él quería decir?

No sabía si la frase terminaba así, pero aquel silencio sepulcral me decía que si.

-arriba hermanita, iras al cuarto de Alice, que el de Edward no tiene cama –dijo Emmett carcajeándose y tomando en sus brazos al frágil cuerpecillo de Jo.

Creo que Edward se molesto, en parte porque Emmett cargo a Jo, es posible que Edward quisiera ser el que llevara en sus brazos a Jo, pero en este momento llego mi turno, porque necesito respuestas de los labios de Edward y no de Jo.

El tiene que decirme qué diablos pasa. Y si aun me sigue amando.

Porque Edward me ama ¿Verdad?

No fue mucho tiempo cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la sala, Carlisle tenia guardia en el hospital, Esme empezó a arreglar la casa y todos los demás con excepción de Jo y Rosalie (La cual se encontraba cuidando de Jo) que se habían quedado en casa dado que los demás se fueron de caza.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón donde había estado antes Jo y tenía las manos en forma de puños como si se sintiera impotente y furioso por lo que le había pasado a Jo, aunque no había sido su culpa el siempre tenía ese defecto, sentirse culpable de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él.

-¿Edward tenemos que hablar seriamente? –le dije con confianza.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tenía que saber que significaba yo para él y lo tenía que saber AHORA.

Todo parecía llevarme a una sola respuesta, eran tantas preguntas las que mi mente realizaba, pero solamente una era la respuesta de todas ellas…."Edward siente algo por Jo"

Y ese algo es el que me aterra completamente. Tal vez no tendré el suficiente valor para soportarlo pero prefiero la verdad a una gran mentira donde la infelicidad prevalece.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya no sabía lo que mis ojos veían. Primero era la persona completamente ignorada y ahora era la chica a la que Edward le mandaba sonrisas…. ¿Los vampiros son bipolares?

-bueno, yo me preguntaba…..sin rodeos ¿Qué sucede entre Jo y tú? –le pregunte llena de nerviosismo.

El se quedo pasmado ante mi pregunta y abrió rápidamente sus ojos tan redondos como platos, pero podía ver claramente en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas una duda excepcional. Como si no supiera la respuesta de mi pregunta.

¿Era acaso que él no sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos?

-entre Jo y yo….nada –dijo titubeando.

-Edward…-le dije suspirando.

Era evidente que está mintiendo, incluso a pesar de tener practica mintiendo y años de experiencia, con ese titubeo era obvio que mentía descaradamente.

-me ignoras como si yo no estuviera. Acaricias a Jo como si fuera especial para ti, como si yo no estuviera presente…y ahora me dices que no pasa nada entre ustedes…y eso me duele –le dije con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo mi mejilla.

Edward se acerco rápidamente a mí y beso mi mejilla donde recorría la delicada lágrima.

En aquel tacto yo solamente cerré mis ojos al sentir la calidez de sus labios.

-lo lamento tanto. No me di cuenta del dolor que esto te estaba causando. Bella perdóname por favor, es que simplemente estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a Jo que todo lo que me rodeaba había desaparecido…-me susurro lentamente.

En sus palabras podía ver que era una verdadera disculpa, su forma educada y cálida de hablar me nublaba, era como si hiciera que los problemas desaparecieran…todo parecía….normal.

Pero a pesar de su disculpa, la cual estaba segura de aceptar, Edward no había contestado mi pregunta.

Simplemente la evadió con su disculpa, seria exactamente como Jo…dijo una cosa para evitar otra. Pero me bastaba con saber que aun me quería, con sus besos, sus palabras, sus miradas….era todo lo que necesitaba.

-te perdono….me llevas a casa –le dije con una sincera sonrisa.

El asistió con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía y empezamos a encaminar hacia la puerta.

**/----------_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________----------/**

**.com/watch?v=IBs7bCkPoLM**

**(Going Home" ) "CANCION DEL CAPITULO"**

**Josephine……**

Esas palabras son simplemente de Edward. Tal vez el no sepa que estoy escuchando su conversación con Bella. Pero qué más da.

Con solo escuchar sus palabras….las dulces palabras de Edward puedo entender lo fuerte que se ha hecho, ya no es ningún vampiro indefenso, tal vez no me necesita más.

¿Ha sido un error regresar?

Como saberlo, si solo al verlo. Ver esa cara tan dulce, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello…todo de Edward. No ha cambiado ni un poco. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, preocupándose por los de más y castigándose por ser lo que es.

Me duele…. ¿Por qué me duele tanto verlo con Bella?

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y que se desborden por mis mejillas.

Es bueno estar en el tejado de la casa donde nadie pueda escuchar mis lamentos.

Rosalie ha ido a traerme un vaso con agua, pero no quería seguir acostada en esa detestable cama, mejor al aire libre…oler el dulce olor de los arboles….de la naturaleza, sentir la brisa entre mi casa. Es bueno regresar a Forks…. ¿Acaso Billy seguiría viviendo aquí?

Mi gran confidente y amiga, ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, 20 años realmente. Pero a pesar del tiempo, aun sigo recordando a mi mejor amigo, aquel chico moreno de cabello revuelto que siempre llevaba Shorts y jamás se ponía camiseta, el confidente de mis problemas. Todavía escucho sus palabras, aquellos donde me había confesado su amor, eran exactamente así, a él le fascinaba decirme Juliet…o mejor dicho Juli.

"Juli…yo bueno a pesar de ser un licántropo y tu un vampiro….bueno un medio vampiro, pero de cualquier forma no me imputaría lo que fueras…yo…..yo estoy completamente loco por ti….te amo desde aquella vez que te vi"

Esas palabras de Billy fueron tan dulces. Para la desgracia de él y la mía, yo no pude corresponder a su amor, dado que mi alma le pertenecía a Edward y en verdad creo que en cierta forma le sigue perteneciendo. Aunque me niegue a admitirlo….mi alma es completamente de Edward. No puedo evitar pensar en el simple daño que me estoy causando, es que ser masoquista es lo mío.

Amar a una persona que está con otra. Con una persona idéntica a mí. Pero él se veía tan feliz cuando yo no estaba, según con lo que me había contado Alice por teléfono, el se encontraba feliz, pero yo no me pude resistirme a regresar….después de todo esta es mi familia. O eso pensaba.

Hay tantas cosas en este lugar que me traen viejos recuerdos.

No puedo dejar de llorar, siento como mi corazón se marchita lentamente como una rosa sin agua en medio del desierto.

Como cae pétalo por pétalo de aquella flor marchita es exactamente como se encuentra mi corazón, esta despedazándose lentamente. Pero es un dolor el cual no puedo minorar, es por el simple hecho de ver como Edward se encuentra con otra persona que no soy yo…es extraño verlo con otra mujer que no sea Esme, Alice, Rosalie o yo.

¿Algún día dejara de doler?

Espero que sí, porque es un dolor que cala más que el superficial. Un dolor el que no se puede curar con medicamentos, es el dolor del corazón el que no tiene solución, el cual no deja de doler porque te tomes una pastilla. Un dolor que solo el tiempo cura…es solo tiempo.

Un tiempo el cual tengo por delante, a pesar de haber estado 5 años prisionera en Volterra, donde me tenían enjaulada como un animal….es una época de dolor que solo el tiempo me hizo asimilar.

Tomos mis piernas y las flexione tomándolas fuertemente con mis manos y escondí mi rostro entre ellas, empecé a llorar a todo pulmón a pesar de que alguien pudiera escucharme…yo solamente quería llorar…necesitaba sacar todo este dolor que me tenia atada y estaba a punto de ahogarme.

De reojo mire hacia abajo del tejado y vi como Edward y Bella empezaban a salir de la casa…tomados de la mano. Yo no soy nadie para quitarles la felicidad.

-si sigues haciendo tanto ruido cuando lloras. Edward se dará cuenta –me dijo Rosalie frente a mí con un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

No le respondí, simplemente pase mis manos por mis mejillas quitando un poco las lágrimas.

-¿Qué, no me vas a hablar? –me pregunto Rosalie sentándose a un lado mío flexionando de la misma manera sus piernas.

-mirales –susurre dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Edward y Bella.

Ella volteo hacia abajo y miro la misma escena que yo. Edward dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla a Bella.

-Edward no la ama Jo. Eso deberías verlo bien. Él confundido, toda la familia lo sabe. Desde el principio cuando conoció a Bella, estuvo confundido. Me calle porque Carlisle me lo pidió. Pero me repugnaba tener que estar con Bella porque se parecía a ti, creo que todos intentaron acercarse a Bella porque se parecía a ti…pero no eras ella. –susurro Rosalie.

-Oh vamos Rose, eso no…-pero ella no me dejo terminar porque siguió hablando.

-puedo ver claramente lo confundido que se encuentra Edward en este momento. El a pesar de sus años de experiencia no puedo ocultarlo. En el fondo Edward sigue enamorado de ti…solamente esta confundido –seguía murmurando Rose.

-Rose…quien soy yo para hacer sufrir a esa chica –le dije refiriéndome a Bella.

Aquella chica no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada ¿Quién me creía yo para venir 5 años más tarde e intentar recuperar mi lugar? No soy absolutamente nadie….no seré yo la que haga sufrir a esta humana. No creo poder ver como esa chica sufre por mi culpa.

-eres la persona que vuelve loca a Edward. La chica que solamente sabe cómo hacer sonreír a Edward. La persona que ocupa el lugar especial en su alma…..esa eres tú. Y no serás tu la causante del dolor de Bella, sino Edward. Porque desde el principio el estaba consciente de este error. –me dijo dándome un abrazo yo escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Rosalie.

-No quiero verla sufrir Rose…es una buena chica. Y es mi amiga. A las amigas no se les hace sufrir –le murmure y en ese preciso instante me eche en un mar de lágrimas.

Mi corazón seguía marchitándose. Mi dolor seguía presente. Y seguía en el lugar donde el dolor no disminuiría.

Si esto es ser masoquista…..pues entonces lo soy.

Es el simple hecho de no poder dejar el dolor, como si lo necesítese para sobrevivir.

Y ese dolor se llamaba Edward….el vampiro que se llevo mi corazón.

**CONTINUARA!!!:)**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW SI LES GUSTAA LA NOVELA:)**


	9. Enfermedad

**

* * *

**

YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA

* * *

**Bella…..**

Nuestro transcurso de regreso a casa fue normal, parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad como si Jo jamás hubiera existido. Aunque seguía existiendo, a pesar de intentar tener una amistad con ella una parte de mí la odiaba y eso posiblemente jamás cambiara.

Había como un pequeño hueco en mi corazón, no sabía la procedencia de este. Pero dolía y mucho, pese a las disculpas de Edward y esas palabras que me dijo.

No podía dejar de dolor ese hueco, posiblemente seria por la única razón de que Edward no me aclarara todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-llegamos –me dijo Edward bajándome de su espalda.

Yo solamente le miraba y veía como en sus ojos se reflejaba un inexplicable sentimiento.

¿Por qué no puedo encontrar el sentimiento oculto que tiene su mirada?

Había tantas cosas que habían pasado en un solo día, no podía imaginarme lo que me pasaría mañana. Solo espero que sea mejor que el de hoy.

Un nuevo día, nuevos sentimientos en Edward, nuevos sentimientos para mí. Solo deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Donde Edward sonreía conmigo y me cantaba mi canción, donde me sobreprotegía por todo, nuestras caminatas por el bosque con cientos de preguntas. Quiero mi vida con Edward….quiero a mi Edward.

-¿Te quedas? –le pregunte con un susurro.

Pude ver la duda que lo invadía pero después de unos cuantos segundos me sonrió.

-claro –me dijo dándome un cálido beso en los labios.

Sin más contratiempos ambos entramos a la casa y subimos a mi habitación.

Me cambie lo más rápido posible, me puse aquella pijama de una blusa de tirantes y un delgado pans ambos color amarillo.

Cuando volví a entrar al cuarto me encontré con Edward acostado cómodamente en la cama con sus manos en su nuca.

Di un pequeño salto y caí en un lado de Edward, y le dedique una sonrisa.

Edward me abrazo y yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, en aquel pectoral de piedra, para mi era tan cálido y suave.

Aun tenía una duda sobre Jo y Edward, mejor dicho tenia mil dudas invadiendo mi cabeza, pero solamente quería que me contestara otra por hoy.

-¿Edward si te pregunto algo, prometes responderme? –le pregunte dudosa.

-ss…si –me dijo quedadamente.

-¿Qué paso después? Digo después de que conociste a Jo. –le dije entre tartamudeando.

Su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Jo. Creo que dudo en contestar a mi pregunta pero en parte pienso que no le quedo de otro.

-Bueno….después de aquel día en que vi a Jo…..todo mejoro, pero yo no era el único que tenía problemas –me murmuro.

***/Flash Back/***

_**Edward…**_

Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que algo de especial había en ti. Tu sonrisa, tu valentía, tu brillo. Eras tan perfecta. Tus labios pequeños, tus ojos redondos, tu cabello ondulado. No había mujer más bella que pudiera existir.

Desde aquel día en que vi a Jo mi mundo dio un cambio radical. Gracias a ella volví a sonreír a reír, y a tener un pequeño rayo de esperanza en esta vida eterna.

Cada día me encontraba mas impaciente por esperar el amanecer e ir rápidamente al lago, mi buena suerte no podría ser mas, ha estado nublado todos estos días y gracias a ello puedo salir sin que las personas se den cuenta de lo que soy.

Estos días he estado intentando decirle a Jo lo que realmente soy, pero tengo miedo de que ella piense que soy un monstruo y que termine alejándose de mi.

Últimamente he estado pensando en Carlisle, tal vez debería de visitarlo. Hace mucho que no se dé el.

Una respiración agitada, un corazón palpitante, era Jo definitivamente era ella. Salí detrás del árbol y dirigí mi mirada hacia al frente y hay estaba Jo agitaba y respirando descompensada mente.

Pero yo solamente miraba su lindo vestido color pastel, me acerque a ella y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando intente acercarme a ella vi como se empezó a tambalear, algo no andaba bien.

Entonces lo demás sucedió muy rápido, ella se desvaneció en mis brazos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante este suceso, todo fue en cámara rápida, ella aquí sonriendo y después desmayándose frente a mí.

¿Qué eran estos sentimientos que me invadían?

No comprendo lo que siento al tener a Jo tan cerca de mí, pálida y débil.

¿Estoy enamorado de ella?

Es eso, amor. Tantas semanas juntos y no me di cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorado de una humana.

Sin más contratiempos, tome el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Jo y lo recosté en aquel pasto verdoso, bajo el gran roble.

Coloque su cabeza en mis piernas y empecé a tocarle el cabello, suavemente.

No sabía lo que le ocurría, pero podía escuchar su corazón y este se podía oír constantemente, con eso me bastaba para saber que ella seguía con vida.

-Jo….vamos….despierta –le dije con un leve susurro.

No quería perder la cordura y empezar a temer por su desmayo, sería mejor esperar a que ella despertara y me dijera realmente lo que pasaba.

Intente calmarme y esperar a que ella despertara, según Carlisle un desmayo era común en esta época del año, había muchas enfermedades. Tal vez un refriado o algo parecido. Al menos eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

No fueron más que unos 25 minutos según lo que había estado contando, cuando empecé a escuchar los quejidos de Jo y sus soñolientos ojos.

Coloque mis manos en ambas mejillas de Jo, con la esperanza de que se encontrara completamente bien.

-¿Qué paso? –escuche el leve murmullo de Jo.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿No crees? –le dije intentando no sonar tan preocupado.

-Me desmaye –susurro.

-No me digas –le dice sarcásticamente.

-Oh genial, yo me desmayo y tú te pones sarcástico. –dijo con una risilla.

-Me preocupaste –le dije agachando la cabeza.

-No es para tanto –me dijo tomándome una mano y apretándola un poco.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? –le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, solo fue un desmayo. Nada de qué preocuparse –me dijo intentado poner una sonrisa.

Pero claramente pude ver la mentira en sus palabras y en esos brillantes ojos.

-Jo, eres pésima mintiendo ¿Dime qué te pasa? –le pregunte con preocupación tanto en mis palabras como en mis expresiones.

-No quería contártelo, es que no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Tu ya tienes muchos problemas… -No la deje terminar porque mi preocupación me venció.

-¿Por dios Jo que es lo que sucede? –le dije aterrado.

No quería que ella tuviera una enfermedad parecida a la que yo tuve, no una enfermedad que la llevara a la muerte, no a ella, que es la persona más especial que he encontrado en este frio mundo.

-En realidad los doctores no saben lo que es. Pero está empeorando –susurro aun recostada en mis piernas.

Intente no dejarme llevar por la rabia. Simplemente intente hallarle una solución a todo eso.

-¡Vamos tal vez esos doctores no saben nada! A ver dime los síntomas –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

En los pocos años que estuve con Carlisle pude saber acerca de la medicina, tal vez algo pueda recordar en este momento.

-No sé en que ayudara pero bueno, es dolor abdominal, fatiga, infección respiratoria, debilidad, toz constante y pérdida de peso –dijo cortadamente. Parecía que estaba aterrada recordando todo lo que había vivido. Pero lo peor de todo era ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello?

Estoy todas las tardes, con ella y no pude percatarme de esos síntomas. ¿Es acaso mi estupefacción por Jo la que hace segarme dejándome ver solamente lo perfecto del momento?

Aunque intente hallar una enfermedad que encajara con todos esos síntomas, no la encontraba era como si no existiera.

-¿No encuentras nada verdad? –me pregunto dolida.

-no….-susurre dolido yo también.

- Gracias por intentar encontrar algo –me dijo levantando su cuerpo quedando sentada en un lado mío.

-¿Qué pasara con esa enfermedad que tienes? –le pregunte angustiado.

-El doctor dice que mis pulmones se están debilitando y mi corazón late más lento….así…que –ella no pudo terminar las palabras ya no le salían.

-Puedes morir… ¿Verdad? –le dice con un susurro.

-si –tartamudeo.

Esa palabra se clavo en mis pensamientos ¿Morir? Acaso esa enfermedad podría ser tan peligrosa como para poder matar a la única persona que ha sido importante para mí, la única que me ha hecho sonreír y dar luz a mi vida.

No iba a permitirlo….ella no moriría, no mientras yo esté junto a ella.

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

**Bella….**

No podía creer todo aquello que Edward me estaba contando, todo parecía como una película triste de aquellos años. En cada parte de esta historia pude sentir y escuchar a Edward con una gran tristeza y agonía, como si recordar removiera viejas heridas.

-¿De qué enfermedad se trataba? –le pregunte tímidamente.

-fibrosis quística, en aquel entonces no era conocida y tampoco había métodos para tratarla –me susurro aun con su dolor.

-----

**CONTINUARAAA**

**SI LES GUSTA DEJEN SU REVIEW**

**ayudenme kiero llegar a los 100 reviews!!!xD**

*****JO&EDWARD&BELLA*****


	10. El primer beso

**

* * *

**

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

**Bella…..**

-fibrosis quística, en aquel entonces no era conocida y tampoco había métodos para tratarla –me susurro aun con su dolor.

Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Edward, podía sentir la culpabilidad que sentía al no poder haber salvado su humanidad en aquellos tiempos.

Si la hubiera salvado ella hace mucho tiempo hubiera muerto. Tal vez eso fuera sido lo mejor, que muriera en su época y pudiera dejar de molestar en mi vida.

¡ALTO!

¿Esa soy yo?

Como es posible que allá llegado a los extremos de querer desearle la muerte a un ser humano como Jo, bueno un mitad humano pero después de todo humano. Soy demasiado ruin, porque estoy sentimientos florecen de repente en mi.

Eran unos sentimientos que no me estaban gustando, era como si fuera Rosalie, lo cual odiaba totalmente. Es como si fuera la fría y amargada Rosalie.

¡No, no y definitivamente no!

-Bella, ¿no te importa si hoy me voy temprano? –me pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

-No claro que no. Mañana te veo en el instituto –le dije con una sonrisa y sin más Edward salió casi podría decirse volando por la ventana.

Cuando ya no pude percibir su sombra ni absolutamente nada lance un gran y largo suspiro dándome golpecitos en la cabeza con ambas manos.

Definitivamente necesito despejarme de todos estos sentimientos.

Tome la colcha y me tape hasta la cabeza dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

**Edward….**

Me encuentro corriendo por todo el inmenso bosque, en busca de una respuesta, no sé lo que me está sucediendo. Algo en mi me dice que jamás debí de haber hecho una relación con Bella pero otra dice que sin ella no hubiera podido salir adelante.

No comprendo estos sentimientos que me están inundando, tan solo recordad la tarde donde volví a ver a Jo, siendo tan ella, con sus golpes y palabrería, siendo simplemente la chica de la que me enamore completamente.

Tengo que admitir que cuando vi a Bell en el instituto, mi intención fue alejarme de ella no simplemente por el hecho de que deseara su sangre si no también porque era exactamente igual a Jo y verla hay me dolía, en principio pensé que era Jo, pero en ese transcurso del día comprendí que no era más que otra chica con un parecido a Josephine.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba me di cuenta que no podía huir de una simple imagen que pensé que estaba muerta para mi, fue en aquel entonces cuando decidí que era momento de dejar el pasado y hay estaba Bella, ella era tan dulce. Como un ángel caído del cielo. Fue cuando sin darme cuenta una parte de mi alma se estuviera enamorando nuevamente de otra persona….de Bella.

Pero mi alma se reanimo al ver a Jo, solo tengo un alma pero amo a dos personas, como puedo elegir a una, es como si estuviera jugando con fuego….y al final terminare quemándome.

Ambo son tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes, son dos amores imposibles.

Ya no se qué hacer ni en que pensar. Todo en mi cabeza esta revuelto como si un huracán fuera pasado y dejado todo en destrozos.

Como es posible que pueda seguir mirándolas a los ojos, estoy tan confuso.

No tengo la suficiente valentía para contárselo a Bella, le causaría un sufrimiento horrible, no soy tan ruin como para destruir nuestro amor….un amor indefinido, pero amor de todas maneras.

Sin darme cuenta la estoy frente a casa, a pesar de no necesitar aire inhalo y exhalo profundamente, necesito mucho valor para volver a estar junto a Jo y no intentar abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entro pesadamente arrastrando las piernas, primero me dirijo a la sala y me encuentro con Rosalie, esta estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión, por lo visto los demás aun no han llegado de la caza.

-¿Y Jo? –le pregunto algo tímido a Rosalie.

-en el cuarto de música –me responde sin verme a la cara.

Esa era la misma fría Rosalie, solo podía ser amable con todos los demás, excepción mía y de Bella, será porque siempre la ignoro.

-para que la buscas, si ella sufre con solo tenerte cerca. Sabes si la quieres recuperar deberías empezar dejando a la patética de Bella –me dijo de la misma manera fría y sin dirigirme la mirada.

Masculle por lo bajo y me dirigí al cuarto de música, no tenía intención de ponerme a pelear con Rosalie, y menos ahora que había sido un día demasiado largo.

Mientras más me acercaba al cuarto de música, podía escuchar la música del piano. Aquella melodía de David Nevue, era una de las favoritas de Jo solo ella podía tocarla idénticamente, "Greensleeves" ella y solo ella hacía que las melodías me llegaran hasta el fondo de mi alma.

Pero sabía también que solo tocaba esa canción cuando se sentía realmente frustrada, enojada y triste.

-El amor consuela como el resplandor…. –me había escuchado venir y había recitando nuestra frase del relicario, ella paro en aquella parte, era evidente que Jo quería que yo completara nuestra frase.

-…..del sol después de la lluvia –termine nuestra frase.

Después de terminar nuestra frase, Jo siguió tocando aquella melodía hasta finalizarla totalmente, pero cuando termino ella simplemente quedo en aquella posición dándome la espalda y el silencio sepulcral nos rodeaba.

-No regrese por ti, si es eso lo que piensas Edward. Fue por mi familia, no te preocupes se que ahora tú tienes una nueva vida. Prometo no interferir en ella, ni en tu relación con Bella. Solo quería volver –todo eso me lo dijo sin darme la cara y a veces con susurros casi inaudibles.

Aquellas palabras de Jo no me dolieron absolutamente nada, dado que yo sabía claramente que lo que me decía era toda una absurda mentira. Ella jamás había sido buena mintiendo y no empezaría en este momento.

Me acerco a ella, y roso mis manos en su espalda ella sigue sin dirigirme la mirada, pero puedo percibir como su cuerpo se tensa al tacto de mis dedos en especie de caricias.

-No te creo –le susurre con una calidez inconfundible.

- no me importa si me crees o no –me dijo seriamente.

-creo que debería importarte, jamás has sido buena mintiendo y en especial hoy. Dime Jo, ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos y me dices todo eso que me dijiste a espaldas? No puedes, sé que no puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no regresaste por mí. Que ya no me amabas, porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. E intentado hacerlo, fingir que verte me es indiferente. Pero estas aquí, no es una alucinación ni nada por el estilo, estuviste 5 años alejada de mí. No me vengas con que no regresarte solo por mí, porque si yo fuera tu, fuera regresado solo por ti –le dice decididamente, si pudiera llorar, en este momento ya sería un mar de lagrimas.

En aquel preciso instante Jo se paro rápidamente de su asiento y me dio la cara, pude ver en su expresión el sufrimiento que le causaba la verdad de mis palabras, las lagrimas se esparcían por su rostro, era algo inevitable. Ella sabía como yo, que nuestro amor es algo que sobrepasa mas allá de todo, es un lazo irrompible, una química totalmente fuerte. Era tan diferente a la que tenia con Bella, pero mi alma estaba partida en dos partes iguales y una le pertenecía a Jo como otra a Bella.

-Edward…-susurro.

En aquel preciso instante yo quería estrecharla contra mi pecho, acurrucarla en mí. Sentir su calor cerca mío, no lo pensé dos veces y levante mis brazos para tomarla en un cálido abrazo, pero ella simplemente se alejo de mí, como si lo que íbamos a hacer fuera incorrecto.

-¡Hace 5 años atrás te decía que te amaba, te besaba y te abrazaba! ¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo acariciarte! –le grite enojado.

Josephine no me dejaba ni siquiera consolar su dolor, ese dolor que también sentía yo, es que no podíamos consolarnos juntos, me sentía tan impotente al no poder abrazar su frágil cuerpo, al no poder limpiar esas lagrimas con mis besos, al no decirle que la amaba como el primer día.

¿Por qué me tiene que pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué yo?

-Edward hace 5 años éramos una pareja, ahora solamente somos dos personas que pertenecen a una misma familia. Solo eso….no esperes más de mí. Porque no lo abra –me dijo decidida.

-desearía que jamás te fueras ido –masculle.

-¡Crees que me fui por gusto! ¡Idita! Si no hubiera sido por Aro…todo seguiría igual. Probablemente ya estaríamos casados como Rosalie y Emmett. El destino nos jugo chueco, yo no quise marcharme, jamás lo quise….tal vez no era nuestro destino estar juntos –me dijo exaltada.

-¡DESTINO! Te pones a decir que el maldito destino nos separo. No fue el destino, ¡Maldición! ¡Dime porque Aro te alejo de mí! ¡DIMELO! -le grite tan enojado con el ceño fruncido.

-no quiero hablar de eso…no ahora –murmuro.

-¡Cuando piensas contármelo! –le seguía gritando.

-¡No quiero y ya! –le grito ella a mí.

-¡Por dios Josephine Juliet Cullen! ¡Maldita sea! ¡A que le temes! –le volví a gritar.

-¡A que te maten descerebrado! –me grito ahora echándose a llorar en forma aguda.

En ese preciso instante quede en un estado de shock, era acaso que ella seguía siendo la misma tonta que se preocupa por todos antes que por ella. ¿Me estaba protegiendo? ¿Nos estaba protegiendo a todos?

¿Acaso Aro sería capaz de matar a toda nuestra familia?

-¿Jo de que hablas? –le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-Eres tan….- ella no pudo terminar su frase. Pero yo ya sabía aquella palabra de ofensa que me quería recriminar.

-dime –le ordene.

-Edward regrese ese es el punto, estoy aquí. No necesitas más explicaciones –me dijo alejándose de mi, queriéndose marchar de la sala de música.

-eso no me basta. Dime ¿Qué sucede con los Vulturi? –le pregunte con seriedad.

-lo único que puedes saber Edward, es que una guerra se acerca. Una grande –me dijo ella saliendo del salón de música.

¿Acaso escuche bien lo que dijo? ¿Una batalla? Eran ciertas sus palabras. Ni siquiera me dejo procesar toda aquella cantidad de información, me lo dijo sin titubear ni temblar, solo me soltó las palabras rápidamente y se fue como queriendo huir de mi interrogatorio.

Solamente me quede mirando hacia el piano, había tantas preguntas en mi mente en este momento.

¿Una batalla grande? ¿Jo me estaba protegiendo? ¿De los Vulturi acaso? ¿Serian capaces de matarme? ¿De matar a toda nuestra familia?

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, yo ni siquiera podía contestar mis propias preguntas, no sabía lo que mi alma sentía, mis emociones y sentimientos estaba confusos y en este precioso momento yo solo hacía preguntas otros casos cuando realmente me debería estar preguntando lo que mi alma sentía.

Es difícil preguntarme algo tan doloroso.

¿A quién amo?

Aun tenía esa inquieta pero contante pregunta enterrada en mis pensamientos. Sentía tanto temor de encontrar la respuesta, no quería elegir entre ambas, cada una pertenecía a mí, Bella a pesar de solo haber estado con ella en un lapso de un año y medio siento como me robo una parte de mi alma, una parte de mi ser, en ella encontré el amor que había perdido el día que sentí aquel vacio de mi alma al pensar que Jo jamás regresaría.

Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que Bella, es y será siempre una parte de mí ser como lo es también Josephine.

Sin más tiempo perdido decido salir del salón de música y regresar a la sala, para mi sorpresa al entrar a la gran sala blanca me encuentro con toda mi familia reunida sentados en los sillones viendo una película de Coyote Ugly, esa era una de las favoritas de Jo, en realidad tiempo atrás ella me había contado la loca idea de tener un bar y bailar con varias amigas sobre la barra del bar, claro que esa idea en aquel tiempo no me pareció nada bien dado que mis celos no la dejarían subirse y bailarle a la demás gente como si ella fuera una stripper.

-¿Qué hacen?- a que gran pregunta la mía, era evidente lo que hacían.

-pues viendo una película Edward –dijo Emmett sacándole la legua, como siempre se comporta como un niño de 6 años.

-Familia, yo creo que esta noche no veré la película. Tengo algo de sueño, prefiero descansar para ir mañana al instituto –nos dijo Jo con una sonrisa.

-¿Al instituto? ¿Tu? ¿Mañana? -le pregunte con curiosidad.

-pues sí, Carlisle ha movido rápidamente sus influencias y mañana tengo que ir –dijo dando una risilla silenciosa.

-¡Si Jo! ¡Estrenaras tu porsche amarillo! –le dijo Alice emocionada?

-¿Cuál porsche? –les pregunte.

-bueno nos tardamos tanto porque a Alice se le ocurrió ir a Seattle a comprar un coche para Jo, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana –me dijo pausadamente Carlisle.

-Comprendo –musite.

-Bueno sin más contratiempos voy a caer sobre la almohada –dijo cómicamente Jo, subiendo por las escaleras.

Cuando la vi desaparecer de aquellas escaleras, no dude ni un minuto cuando la empecé a seguir casi corriendo por la escalera.

La busque entre los pasillos pero no estaba, eso sí era algo extraño, mire instantáneamente en mi habitación y pude ver la puerta abierta, era comprensible. Jo siempre dormía en mi habitación. Pero ahora yo no tenía cama.

Me encamine hacia mi habitación y abrí mas la puerta, al abrirla completamente me encontré con la silleta de un frágil cuerpo que brillaba ante el reflejo de la luna.

-Antes tenias cama, solo para que yo durmiera en tu habitación –me dijo decepcionada.

-Puse el sillón, porque es algo parecido a una cama. Hace mucho que deje de poner cama en mi habitación, solo me recordaba a ti. Sé que es raro que te recuerde por una cama, pero ya sabes... –le dije haciendo muecas.

-el señorito don perfecto, se está comportando como un verdadero pervertido –me dijo carcajeándose.

Entonces comprendí por donde iba la cosa, ella había comprendido todo, estaba equivocada.

-¿Qué? No por dios, como piensas que yo te recordaba por eso ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Tú eres la pervertida por pensar en eso! –le grite con rigidez, haciendo que ella se riera más fuerte.

-a pobre de Eddy, sigue siendo tímido cuando hablamos de sexo –me reto ella.

Creo que si pudiera sonrojarme ya estaría rojo como un tomate.

-Vamos, ¡Claro que no soy tímido! ¡Soy reservado cosa muy diferente! Pero para tu información lo de la cama, me refería a que siempre nos dormíamos juntos, tu dormías en mis brazos, no dormías en otro lugar que no fuera en nuestra cama, y nosotros abrazados. –le replique.

-¿Puedo? –me pregunto.

-¿Qué? –le pregunte yo, no comprendía su pregunta.

-puedo dormir en tus brazos esta noche –me dijo con timidez.

No sabía el porqué, pero me acerque rápidamente a ella y la abrace fuertemente. Necesitaba tanto sentir su calor junto a mi….la necesitaba a ella.

En este cálido momento pude sentir las frágiles manos de Jo en mi pecho, si mi corazón pudiera latir ya estaría a mil por hora.

Entonces en este precioso instante pude recordar nuestro primer beso, aquel que fue tan parecido como el que me di con Bella. No puedo creer lo similares que pueden ser los sucesos después de 99 años.

***/Flash back/***

La oscuridad inundaba el pequeño pueblo de San Francisco, solo la luna era mi luz latente de la larga noche.

Pero parecía que la noche seria larga y verdaderamente me encontraba con una enorme ansiedad de ver aquel angelical rostro de Josephine, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos brillantes que tenía cuando estábamos juntos. Pero desgraciadamente la enfermedad de Jo no le permitía ir muy seguido al lago de nuestras reuniones, me sentía tan impotente, cada vez que la miraba se veía mas pálida pero jamás perdía su escancia, y esa sonrisa que la hacía verse tan encantadora.

Pero yo sabía que su enfermedad seguía empeorando y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cada vez que iba al lago la abrigaba con unas pequeñas mantas que siempre llevaba conmigo desde que me dijo de su enfermedad, ya habíamos empezado el invierno y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, el frio era desgarrador.

Nos sentábamos en lo bajo del gran roble y Jo se acomodaba en mi pecho como si fuera una almohada, esos días parecían tan perfectos para mí. Tenerla junto a mi….solo para mí, pero ahora su enfermedad la hacía quedarse más tiempo en cama, ella no lo sabía pero yo todas las noches me escabullía por su enorme casa y me metía por el balcón de su cuarto, quedándome viéndola y cuidándola como su guardián de la noche.

Pero este día en especial me encuentro con una gran ansiedad, necesitaba ir ahora mismo a verla.

No dude y Salí de mi escondite para ir a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Mcknight, no tarde ni 2 minutos cuando me encontraba escalando el balcón de Jo, ella jamás ha sabido que la cuido en las noches, pero tal vez este día seria en el cual le revelaría esto.

Abrí las puertas para entrar a la habitación, al abrirlas pude ver una dulce silueta acomodada en una gran cama, unos cuantos pasos y ya me encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama posando mi mano por la mejilla de Jo, no puedo creer lo mucho que me ha cambiado ella, el tiempo va pasando yo sigo exactamente igual pero mi interior esos sentimientos se están volviendo más adultos ayudándome a comprender lo que es el verdadero amor, no puedo dudar de esto que mi alma siente, no hay persona más importante para mi….que Josephine.

-Jo… -le susurre todavía acariciando su mejilla.

En ese preciso instante ella abrí los ojos pesadamente, pero al visualizarme los abrió rápidamente y se ergio en la cama.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pueden descubrir –me susurro tomándome la mano.

-quería verte, de todas maneras nunca me descubren –le dije orgullo.

-¿Nunca? ¿Pero desde cuando vienes? –me pregunto inocentemente.

-bueno desde hace un par de semanas –le confesé con una sonrisa.

-no quiero una niñera –me dijo en forma de puchero.

-quien dijo que soy tu niñera, estoy aquí solo porque me gusta ver el paisaje desde tu balcón –le dije con una gran mentira, aunque no del todo porque desde su balcón se podía ver el hermoso paisaje del pueblo, el bosque, el resplandor de las estrellas como el de la luna, era algo totalmente mágico.

-si claro –me dijo mascullando.

-vamos Jo, estaba preocupado por ti. Últimamente no te miras muy bien que digamos –le dije con otra sonrisa.

-pero que dices, si yo estoy más fuerte que un toro – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si claro, eres tan fuerte –le dije en forma de sarcasmo.

-odio que hagas eso –me dijo exaltada.

-a Jo se enoja conmigo por decir la verdad –le dije riéndome.

-eres un malvado, si pudiera te patearía el trasero –me dijo serrando sus puños en mi cara con una expresión graciosa.

-vamos, vamos. Guarda esa energía para recuper…. –pero no pude terminar la frase porque ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un apasionado beso, eran unos movimientos de labios lentos al principio pero al paso de estos se hacían más rápidos y feroces, yo no dude en ningún momento y acepte ese beso porque yo lo quería con la misma intensidad que ella.

Cuando a ella le falta aire nos separamos un momento, en aquel reflejo de la luna pude ver sus labios, estos estaban completamente rojos por la presión con los míos, intente no ser tan violento y no perder el control para no hacerle daño.

-wuau –la escuche susurrar.

Entonces en ese instante me empecé a reír por su comentario.

-con que esto se siente besar a Edward Mansen –me dijo con una fugaz sonrisa.

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás –le dije sonriendo.

***/Fin de flash back/***

Vaya tiempos, no pude evitar volver a sonreír cuando recordé el "wuau" que había emitido Jo con nuestro primer beso, todavía seguíamos abrazados. Era un abrazo interminable…uno que no quería que terminara.

-Aun te amo….pero no quiero regresar contigo……-me dijo con un leve susurro.

**CONTINUARA:)**

**graxias x seguir leyendo el fic:)**

**si les sigue gustando denle click al boton verde y dejen su review!!!xD**


	11. Un nuevo amigo

* * *

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

**Edward...**

-Aun te amo….pero no quiero regresar contigo……-me dijo con un leve susurro.

Esas palabras se taladraron en mi mente.

¿Cómo era posible que me dijera así de fácil aquellas palabras?

No comprendía porque me decía que me amaba pero que no quería estar conmigo, pero en vez de preguntarme el porqué ella me lo confeso, debería de preguntarme

¿Seré capaz de dejar a Bella por Jo?

Como puedo hacerme preguntas tan estúpidas, no sé lo que siento. No sé lo que mi alma quiere en realidad, no puedo escoger a una sola porque sería escoger solamente una parte de mi alma, y esta jamás estaría completa.

Nos acostamos en el sillón, ella seguía escondiendo su rostro en mi pectoral, yo simplemente deslizaba mis dedos por su cabellera. Era tan cálida esta posición que las horas pasaban volando sin darme cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida y que el sol estaba a pocas horas de brillar inmensamente en la calidez del cielo azul.

**.Casa de Bella.**

**Bella…**

Era un insomnio total, tal vez se debería por el gran remordimiento de haber deseado que Josephine hubiera muerto en su época, a eso había llegado mis celos, pero tengo que admitir que mi cólera era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward en este momento?

Con eso de que no duerme y esta Jo en la casa de los Cullen, tal vez están retomando el tiempo perdido y estarían muy juntos. Eso si hacia mi cólera más grande y más profunda.

No supe bien cuantas horas habían transcurrido, pero lo que si sabía bien era que ya había amanecido.

Sin más que hacer me levante de la cama para ducharme, el insomnio no daba para mucho, ni los esfuerzos en vano para poder dormir, era mejor darme prisa y ducharme.

No fue tan lento como esperaba que fuera la mañana, me duche, cambie, arregle, y almorcé. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana, toma las llaves de mi camioneta junto con mi suéter azul marino y me dirigí a las afuera de mi casa.

Subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí al instituto.

Encendí el radia y empecé a escuchar canciones de los 70, era lo único que se podía escuchar en la mañana.

Sin fijarme bien ya estaba frente al colegio, me parquee en el mismo lugar de siempre, frente al instituto. Por lo visto ni Edward ni los demás habían llegado.

Salí de mi camioneta y en ese preciso momento Jessica y Ángela me saludaron desde lejos, situadas en un lado de la camioneta de Tyler, en donde estaban los demás chicos platicando animadamente. Camine justamente hacia ellos.

-¿Bella, hoy no vienes con Edward? –me pregunto Jessica.

-No, el estaba algo ocupado –le respondí con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Era costumbre que Jessica fuera tan antipática conmigo, a veces sentía que me odiaba y que simplemente estaba de amiga conmigo por el simple hecho de que Edward estaba conmigo, no se la razón, pero siento que Jessica tiene esperanzas de que Edward salga con ella.

Y entonces en ese preciso momento vi el Jeep de Emmett entrando por el estacionamiento del instituto.

Una sonrisa salió de mis labios y me despedí de los chicos dirigiéndome rápidamente al Jeep.

Pude visualizar como Emmett de un brinco bajo de su Jeep, y Rosalie salía lentamente del lado del copiloto, junto con Jasper. Pero no vi ni a Alice y Edward/

¿Dónde se habrían metido?

-¿Dónde están Edward y Alice? –le pregunte a Emmett, no me atrevía a preguntarle a Rosalie tenía un horrible escalofrió.

-bueno Jo no quería venir en el coche de Edward así que…..-todo aquello me lo dijo rascándose la cabeza, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque su vista se desvió hacia la entrada, donde pude ver un elegante porsche amarillo y refinado.

-Allá vienen –dijo Rosalie con una voz de lo más contenta.

¡Vaya! Ese coche era de Josephine, para ser un vampiro no le importa pasar desapercibida.

Pude fijarme como todas las personas del instituto posaban su mirada en el brilloso coche.

Este se estaciono en un lado del Jeep de Emmett. Del piloto salió Edward.

¡SANTO CIELO!

Que era ese look, jamás había visto ese look en Edward, chaqueta de cuero negra, gafas oscuras como si fuera un actor famoso y cabello completamente despeinado, después de Edward salió Alice, otro look diferente, sus picudos cabellos habían desaparecido por completo, ahora era alisado con unos caireles singulares y un fleco sujetado con un pequeño broche, lo que más me sorprendió fue la persona que salió del copiloto, era nada más y nada menos que Josephine, totalmente parecía una top model, una chaqueta de cuero parecida a la de Edward solo que mas ajustada, completamente abierta donde se podía ver claramente una ligera blusa color roja que llegaba arriba de su ombligo, también llevaba puesto unas gafas tan parecidas a las de Edward solo que mas femeninas con detalles finos, junto con una jeans completamente pegados a su cuerpo, unos tacones rojos y su cabello tan revuelto y a la vez tan genial.

Viéndolos a los tres juntos parecían que estaba realizando un comercial de "Si quieres lucir así de perfecto tienes que tener un coche como este"

Pude escuchar los susurros a mi espalda "Vaya tremenda chica" "Que sexy" "Tremenda chica"

Vuelven los celos enfurecidos acumulados con una cólera inestable en mi interior. Eran celos ¿Por qué celos? Digo que a mí no me hayan dicho todas esas cosas cuando entre a este instituto no significa que me importe ¿O sí? No definitivamente no, yo no soy así. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, si soy sexy o no. Edward me quiere así…o al menos eso creo.

Por lo que mis ojos veían Jo se mira totalmente feliz de entrar en este instituto, podía ver sus mejillas teñidas de un pequeño color rojizo seguramente por el frio que hacía, una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios y una mirada radiante que podría hasta hacer salir el sol si se lo proponía.

Cuando vi a Jessica y a Lauren casi me rio a todo pulmón, parecía que estaban a punto de echar humo por las orejas cuando apareció Jo con Alice y Edward en aquel lujoso coche.

Creo que la que mas estaba ardida era Jessica porque Mike estaba con la boca abierta viendo a Josephine, casi se le cae la baba. Pude escuchar lo que Jessica le murmuraba.

-Mike, ¿no quieres un babero, no te vayas a manchar? –le dijo Jessica con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que provocan los celos.

Jo por su parte elevo su rostro al cielo para ver las tersas nubes que rodeaban Forks.

-Parece que será un gran día –dijo divertida Jo con una sonrisa que casi cubría todo su rostro.

-si así parece –dijo Edward sacándose la chaqueta de cuero y quedando con una camisa de cuadritos color roja y naranja.

-Bien, que empiece la fiesta –dijo Jo con un pequeño aplauso.

-¿La fiesta? si esto es aburridísimo, odio venir al instituto –le dijo Emmett con un evidente berrinche.

-¿Quieres divertirte Emmett? –le pregunto Jo con una miradilla traviesa.

-Oh conozco esa mirada –susurro Alice.

-¿Quieres bailar Emmett? –le pregunto Jo divertida.

-¿Bailar? ¿Aquí frente a todos? –le pregunto algo tímido, jamás había visto a Emmett tímido, era una expresión nueva para mí.

-Oh, Emmett acaso eres tímido –le dijo Jo con una risilla silenciosa.

-¡Yo! Claro que no, ya quisieras –le dije con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos.

-Bien, entonces si estas aburrido bailemos –le dijo Jo de lo más confiada.

Camino hacia su coche y se sentó en el lado del piloto, pude visualizar como le movía al radio hasta encontrar una canción, no podía creer la canción que se atrevería a bailar frente a todo el institutito, era la de Get right live de Jennifer López. Salió del coche y se paro justo al frente de Emmett pero no antes de quitarse su chaqueta de cuero y quedar con la pequeña blusa de tirantes cubriendo su blanco cuerpo.

Empezó a moverse con los típicos pasos del video de Jennifer, se movía seductoramente frente a Emmett se abría de piernas pero flexionando sus rodillas, era todo un espectáculo, voltee a ver a los demás chicos del instituto y para mi sorpresa había una multitud viendo el show de Josephine, había tanto hombres como mujeres, la mayoría de las chicas le están enviando miradas envenenadas sabía muy bien lo que están pensando de ella en ese momento, había variedad de chicas que se morían por Emmett y verlo así con Jo las hacia enloquecer, pero al parecer a Rosalie no le daban celos al contrario sonriera, aun no me acostumbraba a esa sonrisa suyo aun así me daba miedo, al contrario de los chicos ellos tenían la boca abierta pensando en no se cuantas morbosidades, de las cuales estoy segura que Edward ya se entero porque tiene una cara tan fría e inexpresiva que ni el sol lo calienta.

Emmett solo movía una parte de su cuerpo pero no lo hacía nada mal.

-¿Qué es todo este espectáculo? –grito el prefecto.

¡Diablos ya nos cargaron a todos!

Jo dejo de bailar junto con Emmett y tomaron una postura rígida y por lo visto de lo más normal.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –volvió a preguntar el prefecto.

Nadie respondió, la multitud seguía cerca del coche solo que más dispersa.

-usted debe de ser la nueva alumna, señorita Josephine Cullen, ¿dígame que es todo este espectáculo que ha hecho? –le pregunto directamente.

-Les enseño unos cuantos pases a los chicos, como he estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo quería saber si Emmett aun sabia bailar, y mire que no ha perdido el estilo ¿Quiere que le enseñe a bailar? –le dijo Jo de forma tan inocente que hasta yo me tragaría sus palabras, solo que esa pregunta que le hizo al prefecto fue totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –le pregunto un poco rojo tal vez debido a la vergüenza.

-¿Qué si quiere que le enseñe a bailar? –otra vez su voz inocente e infantil.

-Mire señorita Cullen como es nueva hare como que no paso nada y por favor póngase du chaqueta que no es tiempo para que ante así –le dijo el prefecto apuntando a su delgada blusa.

-Por supuesto prefecto, ha sido un gusto conocerlo –le dio ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando el prefecto se fue todos pudimos respirar y la mayoría de los que estaban presentes ponerse a reír.

-esa estuvo cerca –dijo Jo de lo más divertida parecía que lo que el prefecto le había dicho le había entrado por una oreja y salido por otra.

-Jo deberías esperar a que pase la semana antes de que te expulsen –le respondió Emmett con una risa chillante.

-Una semana, uff se me hace mucho tiempo –dijo entre carcajadas Alice.

Con que Josephine era la Cullen problemática, y yo que pensé que el problemático era Emmett.

Aun seguían algunos alumnos estupefactados en sus lugares sin moverse de aquel lugar como si estuvieran regalando algo.

-Mejor entramos –dijo Edward aun con el ceño fruncido.

-sí, vamos Bella –me dijo Alice sujetando mi mano y llevándome casi a rastras dentro del instituto.

Pude escuchar los últimos susurros de Jo hacia Edward.

-Vamos Edward, quita esa cara feo de asesino pirado –le dijo riéndose Jo.

-Tú no tuviste que escuchar las morbosidades que se les ocurrían –se quejo Edward.

-Se te harán arugas con tanta expresión cruda que haces –le dijo nuevamente Jo con la risa.

-No se me pueden hacer arugas Jo –replico él.

Y era obvio que a Edward no se le podían marcar las arugas era un ser perfecto que jamás envejecía, solo para mí.

-Ya lo sé idiota –le dijo algo enojada.

¡Volvemos a los insultos!

Como podían llevarse tan bien pero a la vez insultarse de una manera tan iracunda.

-Pues no digas estupideces –le dijo Edward, voltee instantáneamente a verlo cuando dijo la ofensa y en ella pude ver una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

-Oh vamos chicos dejen los insultos para después, apúrense que llegamos tarde –les grito Alice que estaba situada a un lado mío.

Todos corrieron unos cuantos pasos y nos alcanzaron rápidamente, no me sorprendió que todos llevaran una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bella, te toca lengua de Francés ¿Verdad? –me pregunto Edward.

-si –respondí con una sonrisa.

-a Jo le toca la misma clase, ¿te molesta si la conduces al camino? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

¡Genial tener a Jo en una clase! A como odio mi sarcasmo, pero como decirle que no a esa sonrisa encantadora que me pone Edward.

-Yo pude habérselo pedido Edward, no necesito que hables por mi tonto –le dijo Jo.

Para mi sorpresa Edward le saco la lengua y Jo solo se enfureció mas, pero simplemente suspiro.

-Claro porque no, vamos Jo o llegaremos tarde –le dije.

-bien vamos –me dijo ella con esa sonrisa.

Empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al salón de Francés para mi mala suerte habíamos llegado tarde, toque la puerta algo nerviosa porque la profesora de Francés no era exactamente un pan de dios si no era mejor dicho cruela devil.

-Que son estas horas de llegar –nos dijo con una mirada envenenada. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar inconscientemente.

-Lo siento profesora es mi culpa que Bella llegara tarde pero es que me perdí, como soy nueva –le dijo Jo con una mirada triste.

¡Si que era una buena actriz!

-bien solo por esta vez pasare esto por alto –nos dijo la profesora.

-y se le agradece por ello –le dijo educadamente Jo.

-pasa a tu asiento Bella, la alumna nueva se va a presentar –me dijo con una mirada penetrante, asistí y rápidamente me senté en mi banca.

-debes de ser la señorita Josephine Cullen, Mmm otra Cullen, seguramente todo otro prodigio –dijo orgullosa la profesora sacándose los lentes.

Los chicos a mi alrededor murmuraban algunas cosas de Jo que no pude comprender bien, pero no les tome demasiada importancia.

-Bien señorita Cullen, demuestre sus dotes y preséntese en francés ante sus compañeros. –le ordeno la profesora.

-será todo un placer –le dijo quedadamente.

Miro hacia delante dándonos la cara a todos y empezó con su presentación.

-je beaucoup plais mon nom il est Josephine Cullen mais llamenme Jo, il est un plaisir être à ce institut et j'attends leur tomber bien à tous, m'encantaria être amie de tous vous –todo aquello lo dijo sin titubear, parecía que el francés fuera como su lengua natal, genial otra prodigio.  
Sin más deje caer mi cabeza en mi pupitre, dándome golpecitos con la madera.

-valla, valla. Hablas excelente el francés, ¿dime en que instituto has estado antes? –le pregunto de lo más interesada la profesora.

-estuve un tiempo en un internado en parís –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Era buena mintiendo en eso si se parecía a Edward.

Este día seria de lo más largo tan parecido como ayer.

**Jo… "POV"**

mi presentación había sido lo mejor que pude, la verdad el francés no era la gran lengua que podría conocer pero al menos se me defender bien, lo bueno de todo esto fue que los demás creyeron que si era experta en francés, ja, si supieran que a duras penas se idiomas. Esto de vivir tantos años es bueno, pero no soy tan buena como Edward, la verdad podre ser un prodigio pero esto del francés realmente no era mi fuerte, pero gracias a dios Edward me enseño un poco este idioma.

Después de mi presentación la profesora me había asignado en un asiento del medio, por ambos lados, tanto izquierdo como derecho tenía dos chicos, uff, como si esto no pudiera ir peor.

Uno era un chico rubio y otro moreno ¿Quién rayos serian?

En el transcurso de la clase pude sentir las miradas de casi todo el salón, me estaba tensando y se me ponía la piel chinita, eran oleadas frías que entraban en mi cuerpo, hasta podía sentir un sudor frio que me helaba por completo.

Los susurros eran "Esa es la nueva Cullen, seguro es igual de rara que los otros" "Esa fue la que se puso a bailar con Emmett" "La Cullen nueva tiene un carro asombroso"

Todos aquellos susurros me estaban ahogando ni siquiera le preste la suficiente atención a la profesora por estar atenta a los murmullos.

Y entonces fui salvada por la campana y no lo digo literalmente si no que el timbrecillo para decir que la hora de clase había terminado empezó a sonar y me levante rápidamente quería salir del salir ¡Ahora mismo!

-Oye Jo que clase tienes ahora –me dijo Bella.

-Mm deportes ¿y tu? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-igual –me dijo con una sonrisa, posiblemente ya le este cayendo mejor a Bella. Eso si me ponía contenta.

-¿Dónde queda? –le pregunte.

-no está lejos de aquí, pero tengo que ir a mi casillero, espérame aquí, no tardo mucho solo dejo unas cosas y regreso. No te vayas. –fue lo último que me dijo porque salió en dirección contraria a como me encontraba parada.

Me había quedado sola en el corredor de este instituto, odiaba los institutos pero divertirme en estos lugares era muy tentador para mí y no podía evitar meterme en problemas es como si mi diablillo interno me lo dijera.

Entonces en este precioso momento un chico se me empezó a acercar.

Me quede petrificada en aquel lugar, este era el momento preciso para usar mis piernas y echarme a correr pero no claro que no, estúpidos sentidos humanos, aun sentía todo, esta inseguridad y nerviosismo como la odiaba.

-hola cariño, te has quedado sola. No quieres que te haga compañía lindura –me dijo orgulloso de él, no era más que un niñato si subiera que yo tengo 5 o 6 veces la edad que tiene el saldría corriendo y podría dejarme en paz.

-quieres ir a un lugar más privado –se me insinuó aquel pervertido.

-¡Hey Ian déjala en paz! –grito un chico acercándose a ese tal Ian.

Este chico nuevo tenía un aura más limpia…más dulce, ojos brillantes como las estrellas y una mirada floreciente.

-Oh vamos Mike, No me digas que ahora ella es tuya –le replico el tal Ian.

Aquel chico Mike alejo de mi a Ian y empezó a decirle unas cuantas cosas en susurros, las cuales ya no pude escuchar porque hablaron muy rápido y aunque quería usar mi odio vampírico ya era demasiado tarde porque ellos habían terminado su conversación.

-Lindura háblame cuando quieras –fue lo último que me dijo ese Ian y después desapareció entre la multitud de los alumnos.

-Gracias….-le dije a Mike.

-no tienes porque –me dijo con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que me dejara de molestar? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Ah le dije que eras mi prometida y que mañana nos casaríamos –me dijo riendo.

Vaya era lindo y simpático, de lo mas encantador que resultaba ser esta persona.

-Mm es una lástima –le dije riéndome.

-¿Qué? –me pregunto sonriendo.

-que si mañana nos casamos, tendremos poco tiempo para conocernos –le dije riéndome cómodamente frente a él.

-bueno nuestra boda es dentro de veinticuatro horas dime qué quieres saber, soy un libro abierto –me dijo en forma de chiste, y con eso me empecé a reír más fuerte.

-eres muy simpático –le dije aun riendo.

-eso me han dicho –me dijo con orgullo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos cuantos segundos.

-Vaya donde quedaron mis modales, soy Mike Newton, todo un placer –le dije extendiendo su mano para saludarme, yo no dude en ofrecerle la mía y presentarme también.

-Un verdadero gusto Mike, yo soy Josephine Cullen, pero dime Jo –le dije suavemente y le dedique una sonrisa.

-y dime Jo ¿te has perdido? –me pregunto soltando poco a poco mi mano.

-no, en realidad esperaba a una amiga –le respondí.

-¿Qué clase te toca? –me pregunto.

-educación física –le volví a responder.

-oh mira la casualidad yo tengo la misma clase, te parece si nos vamos adelantando, seguro que tu amiga nos sigue en un rato –me dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

-sí, claro porque no –le respondí alegremente.

Seguramente Bella sabrá que si no estoy aquí es porque me adelanta, o al menos eso creo.

**--------------**

**CONTINUARA **

**GRAXIAS X DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA NOVE:)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEW'S!XD**


	12. Vampiro&Licantropo

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

* * *

*****

*****

*****

**Josephine…**

Seguramente Bella sabrá que si no estoy aquí es porque me adelanta, o al menos eso creo.

Caminamos hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, este instituto estaba un poco revuelto pero al menos tenía un ambiente amigable y cálido que era lo que hacía que la alegría diera flote en este pequeño pueblo.

Nuestro camino hacia gimnasia fue algo silencioso, pero en ese transcurso pude ver a dos chicas que me enviaron miradas envenenadas o asesinas no se cual de las dos podía ser peor pero sí que sabían mirar de una manera horrible, de todas maneras intente no prestarles mucha atención y ponerme a mirar al frente.

-oye no te ofendas pero te pareces tanto a una amiga mía que podrías pasar por ser casi si hermana gemela –me dijo mirándome fijamente pero todavía caminando, yo sabía exactamente a la persona que se refería.

-te refieres a Bella swan ¿Verdad? –le pregunta casi sabiendo su respuesta.

-exacto –contesto con satisfacción.

-si me han dicho que nos parecemos un poco–le respondí.

-un poco, uff pero si son casi idénticas, caso aunque tu….bueno tu, mírate…eres….sexy –lo ultimo me lo dijo algo nervioso y pude ver como sus mejillas se ponían rojas por sus palabras.

-¿Sexy? Acaso Mike me está lanzando halagos –le dije con una risita.

-bueno, no digo si…pero tú sabes, tienes… –sus palabras eran entre cortadas y se había detenido para mirarme fijamente cuando digo "tú sabes, tienes" empezó a mover sus manos como haciendo una escultura de una mujer empezando por la cintura pero esa silueta era invisible simplemente hacia las facciones estructurales de lo que sería mi cintura y mi pecho en el aire.

-en serio –le dije aguantándome la risa.

-¿No estás ofendida verdad? –me pregunto poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y poniendo una expresión rara en su cara realmente no pude descifrar esa expresión, pero fue lo que falto para que me explotara la risa, empecé a reírme tan fuerte que no alcanzaba aire.

-creo que no estás ofendida –dije Mike riéndose conmigo.

-¿ofendida? Estoy lejos de estar ofendida, jaja aunque tu forma de hablar es realmente graciosa, en serio Mike eres muy gracioso, pero por favor no hagas mi cintura frente a Edward. –le dije como en una especie de favor.

-¿Edward? No me digas que Edward se enojaría –me dijo otra vez con esa risa tan cautivadora suya.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que si Edward se enteraba que estaba haciendo un amigo nuevo y si este amigo nuevo llegaba a insinuárseme, Edward posiblemente lo asesinaría a sangre fría y escondería el cuerpo y la evidencia en el medio del bosque.

Eso si era algo de lo que verdaderamente no quería ver.

-enojarse seria poco –le susurre.

Mike estallo de risa con ese comentario.

-vamos hablamos de Edward Cullen, solo se pone celoso cuando estoy junto a Bella –me dijo orgulloso de sus palabras como de sus actos.

Esas palabras sí que me dolieron, Edward solo se pone celoso cuando estoy junto a Bella. Claro Edward se enojaría si hasta una mujer se le insinúa a su amada, fue una bala directamente a mi corazón, sus palabras sonaban muy seguras de sí mismas, pero claro Edward tenía todo el derecho de ponerse celoso si una persona se acercaba a su novia, yo ya no era nada suyo más que una nueva hermana adoptiva que regreso del internado de parís, eso era todo lo que podía ser para Edward yo misma quise que fuera así y ahora no puedo cambiar las cosas, el simple hecho de que yo me aleje de el por 5 años, no puedo venir y reclamar algo que ya no me pertenece, sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte quitarle esa felicidad que Bella le da a Edward…ahora yo, debo encontrar mi propia felicidad.

-si tienes razón –le dije con una sonrisa falsa e hipócrita.

-No eres como los otros Cullen –me afirmo él con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-bueno es que los demás son algo raros, no es que diga que son algo así como locos, pero son raros, tu eres mas simpática. Los demás muy apenas nos dirigen la mirada, es como si fuéramos poca cosa para ellos –dijo Mike medio ofendido.

-no es que sean poca cosa Mike. Mis hermanos son algo tímidos, claro como no me tenían a mí para sacarlos de quicio estaban tranquilos, pero créeme ahora que regrese….las cosas van a cambiar –dije en forma decidida, porque cuando decía que las cosas cambiarían seria porque todo cambiaria, odiaba en lo que mi familia se había convertido, era tan calmado y sin vida, necesitaban diversión, risas, alegría….y para eso necesitaría de mucha ayuda.

-Mm esa cara que pones, jaja en que estas pensando –me dijo con un ademan de curiosidad.

-nada que no valga la pena hacer –le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces en este precioso momento en que nuestra conversación era tan extensa Bella apareció corriendo atrás de mi espalda.

-¡Jo!.... ¿Mike? –me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-eh Bella –le saludo Mike agitando su mano.

-Te fuiste. Estuve buscándote –me reprocho Bella, entonces creo si se enojo.

-lo siento, solo que un chico me estaba molestando y entonces apareció Mike y me ayudo un poco –dije sonriendo con gratitud.

-para eso estoy –me dijo Mike poniendo su mano y con dos dedos pegados en su frente como si fuera un militar.

-entiendo, bueno como sea. Vamos a gimnasia o tendremos retardo –nos dijo Bella empezando a caminar frente a nosotros.

-es un poco gruñona pero ya te acostumbraras –me dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

Yo me sonreí junto a él y los tres nos dirigimos a aquel enorme gimnasio.

Yo y Bella nos fuimos a cambiar lo más rápido posible porque la profesora ya estaba al frente dando unas cuantas ordenes, yo como siempre intente ser la mejor mentirosa posible ante la profesora Buddz, nada femenina la verdad parecía más un hombre que una mujer, casi podría estar segura que si se quitara esos pans que llevaba puestos seguramente sus piernas estarían más velludas que las de un hombre….está bien creo que aquí acabo mi gran imaginación de la profesora Buddz, mejor dejo de imaginarla o vomitare.

Mientras yo y Bella nos cambiábamos pude escuchar un pitido, era un teléfono exactamente el móvil de Bella.

Me voltee instantáneamente hacia ella y pude ver como sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y cuando miro la pantalla puso una cara de sorpresa y podría decir felicidad.

**Bella…**

No puedo creerlo, es ¡Seth! Hace tanto que no tengo comunicación con ninguna persona de la Push y ahora Seth me habla, tal vez sea sorpresa y felicidad lo que mi rostro este reflejando en este momento, pero a la vez sentía preocupación, si Seth me estaba localizando no creo que sea para algo bueno o eso creo yo.

-hola, Seth –dije con ilusión.

-Bella, que bien que contestaste pensé que estarías ocupada en el instituto y que no podrías contestarme –me dijo con algo de desilusión.

-sucede algo ¿le paso algo a Jake? –pregunte angustiada.

-no, bueno es que no debería estar hablando contigo, probablemente Leah me matara cuando lo descubra o Jake me parte mi cara. Bueno el punto es que quería que supieras que Jacob te extraña mucho, el no lo admite pero siempre está deprimido, creo que si lo vinieras a ver se pondría más feliz –me dijo con alegría.

¿Ver a Jake de nuevo? Eso era algo que si quería pero Edward no me dejaría ir sola, diciéndome lo peligroso que es estar cerca de un licántropo. Y no sé si podría ir sin ser descubierta por las visiones de Alice. La única oportunidad que tenía era esta, salir del instituto subirme a mi coche e ir directamente a la Push….pero Alice no Tartaria en darse cuenta.

-Seth iré en cuanto pueda…lo prometo –le dije decidida.

-en serio Bella aunque Jake no lo diga, le haces mucha falta –me dijo

-y el a mi Seth –le dije con melancolía.

-ven cuando puedas Bella, sabes que eres bienvenida –me dijo como despedida.

-lo prometo –fue lo último que dije y la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Vas a la Push? –me pregunte Jo directamente a los ojos.

¡Vaya! Había escuchado toda la conversación.

-no creo poder ir sin que Alice o Edward se den cuenta –musite.

-yo puedo alterar las visiones de Alice y a Edward lo puedo confundir con otro olor…pero solo con una condición –me dijo ella muy decidida.

-¿Cuál? –le pregunte con extrañes.

-yo voy contigo, Edward tampoco me dejaría ir, y si voy contigo sería mucho mejor, así que vamos juntos ahora mismo –me dijo con determinación y volviéndose a poner la ropa que llevaba antes.

-bien, iremos las dos –le dije decidida, era obvio que sin las habilidades de Jo no podría escapar de Alice ni de Edward, si íbamos juntas sería mejor, pero entonces recordé aquel pacto entre los Cullen y los licántropos, los vampiros no deben pasar por la Push o serán eliminados.

-Jo, ¿pero como entraras a la Push sin que intente matarte los licántropos? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-el pacto entre ellos es de vampiros yo no soy un vampiro, no completamente por lo tanto el pacto no cuenta para mi, de todas formas Billy y toda la gente de la Push me conoce siempre he ido y he sido recibida como cualquier otra persona –me dijo orgullosa.

-sí, pero el tiempo ha pasado hay nuevos licántropos, ¿estás segura que no te sucederá nada? –le pregunte con algo de preocupación por el simple hecho de que si algo le pasaba seria mi culpa dado que yo la lleve conmigo a la Push.

-estoy segura, y de todas formas se defenderme yo sola. Nada va a pasar Bella. Ahora ¡Vámonos! –me dijo como si fuera una orden.

-¿cómo saldremos sin que se dé cuenta la profesora Buddz? –le pregunte.

-que aquí no hay una salida de emergencia –me dijo mirándome con algo de irritación, se miraba que ella también estaba ansiosa por regresar a la Push.

-claro, por allá –le apunte el lugar y nos fuimos casi corriendo hacia la salida.

Caminamos lo las relajadas que pudimos hasta el coche amarillo de Jo, ella me había dicho que así llegaríamos más pronto y eso era realmente verdad.

Subimos a su coche y sin más transitamos por la carretera de Forks, al parecer no tuve que indicarle el camino ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Bella bajaremos cerca del bosque, caminaremos un rato pero llegaremos por otro lado de la Push –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hace mucho que no venias? –le pregunte mirándola directamente.

-20 años….es mucho tiempo –musito.

-demasiado –concorde.

-listo, desde aquí caminaremos –me dijo apagando el motor de su coche.

Bajamos del coche y caminamos por el oscuro bosque, realmente íbamos en un silencio sepulcral, como si no tuvieras algún tema de conversación.

Todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio, era como si fuera la típica película de terror, donde dos chicas van entrando a la boca del lobo, mejor dicho en esta situación al bosque oscuro y húmido.

-deberías calmarte –me susurró.

-lo siento es solo….ya sabes, nervios –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso el silencio volví a nosotras. Pero creo que duro por mucho porque empezamos a escuchar unos pasos definitivamente alguien se estaba acercando hacia nosotros.

Y entonces, la gran sorpresa.

¡Jake! Era él como siempre sin camiseta pero era definitivamente el, no había cambiado nada seguía siendo el mismo, claro ahora estaba con cabello corto y mas musculoso que antes, pero seguía siendo mi Jake.

-¡Que hace un chupasangre en nuestro territorio! –rugió Jacob.

-¿Billy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú? –decía Jo entre preguntas silenciosas.

¿Billy?

¿Por qué confundía a Jacob con Billy?

-¿pero qué estás diciendo Jo? –le pregunte asustada, Jacob se miraba furioso. Sabía que esto no iba a salir bien.

-¡CUALQUIER CHUPASANGRE QUE PASE LA LINEA DEBE DE SER ELIMINADO! –le grito Jacob a Josephine.

**Josephine…**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese preciso momento, era el… era Billy ¿Pero cómo? Habían pasado ya veinte años, porque no había envejecido ¿acaso sería un error? Pero ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Billy? Tenían las mismas facciones, esa mirada de asesino pirado, siempre la había tenido pero solo hacía que me riera de él, la misma manía de andar sin camisa por el bosque húmedo y ese pectoral delineado de su pecho, definitivamente podría ser mi Billy, pero eran esperanzas falsas porque ese chico que estaba frente a mi parecía no tener conciencia de haberme conocido o siquiera haberme visto una vez.

Ese definitivamente no era Billy ¿Pero quién era?

-¿Billy? –volví a murmurar por lo bajo, pero sin percatarme bien ese chico seguía mirándome con odio y asco, como si yo le repugnara a él, era como si yo fuera una basura.

-Jake cálmate viene conmigo –le intento calmar Bella.

¿Jake había dicho?

Ese sería definitivamente su nombre, ¿Qué relación tendría con Billy?

-¡los chupasangre no deben venir aquí! –rugió el tal Jake y me siguió mirando con odio.

-lo sé Jake, pero si me dejas explicarte –le decía de forma nerviosa Bella.

-y tu tampoco deberías estar aquí Bella, escogiste tu camino, no eres bienvenida en este lugar –le grito Jake, parecía estar muy enfadado.

-¿Jake? Ese es tu nombre ¿Verdad? –le pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-la chupasangre me habla, genial –bufo él.

Vi su hombro y me percate del tatuaje, el mismo tatuaje que simbolizaba a los licántropos, el debería de ser uno de ellos.

-eres un licántropo –afirme.

-y por ellos debo matarte –me dijo y sin más se abalanzo sobre mí, no lo vi venir pero no me moví. Sea quien sea La Push era mi segundo hogar y por nada del mundo dañaría a una persona que viviera en ese lugar ¡Ni aunque me costara la vida lo tocaría!

-atácame para que esto sea más emocionante –me exigió. Me tomo del hombro y lo empezó a apretar fuerte y más fuerte casi podría romperme los huesos.

No le hice caso simplemente le hice otra pregunta.

-¿Conoces a Billy? –le pregunte ahogadamente, el dolor me dejaba sin aire pero no iba a dejar que me viera indefensa y vulnerable.

El abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de mi pregunta, parecía que si lo conocía.

-Jake por favor basta –le rogo Bella, ella estaba completamente asustada.

El hizo como si no la escucho y siguió estrujándome a sus anchas.

Si él conocía a Billy yo no podía siquiera levantarle una mano, no tenía el valor para lastimar a un conocido de mi gran amigo, sería como si quisiera lastimas a Billy y eso era algo que yo no aria nunca.

-¡ATACA! –Me grito y después me aventó fuertemente contra un árbol pude escuchar un fuerte crujido proveniente de mi, algún hueso se había quebrado, pero eso fue lo menos que me importo, sentí que algo se deslizaba por mi frente, puse mis dedos…era sangre, y aun así dejo de importarme.

Puse una mano en el árbol para poder apoyarme de él y levantarme con todas mis fuerzas.

Volví a pararme frente a él y lo mire con ternura, no sabía el porqué, pero ese chico tenía algo especial. Pero claro era la viva imagen de Billy, si lo ataco seria atacar a la imagen de él.

-no vengo a pelear –le dije frente a frente, pero al parecer él no lo tomo de esa manera, tal vez pensó que lo estaba desafiando, pero no me importo, si quería podía convertirse en lobo y aun así no le tocaría ni un cabello.

-¡Vas a pelear y lo vas a hacer ahora! –me volví a gritar estrujándome de mi blusa.

Parecía estar sufriendo por dentro, como si alguien lo hubiera lastimado profundamente, creo que en eso nos parecíamos, éramos los heridos del corazón.

Sus ojos no emitían sentimiento alguno, no había un brillo como los que tenía mi familia, estaban completamente apagados…sin luz….sin esperanza.

-oblígame –le dije seriamente.

-¡Maldita chupasangre! –seguía con su rugido.

Y me volvió a aventar contra el mismo árbol, pero esta vez se fue junto a mí y coloco su mano en mi cuello. Mis pies no pisaban el suelo, la respiración me estaba faltando, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, el dolor empeoraba, mis ojos se estaban nublando…. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo ahora?

-¡Jacob Black! Te exijo que la sueltes –le grito histérica Bella.

¿Black? ¿Ha dicho Black?

Él era el hijo de Billy, pero como Billy pudo procrear a un chico tan iracundo.

-Black –dije entre jadeos aun faltándome el aire.

-¿Eres…. el hijo de…. Billy Black? –digo ahogadamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron mas por la sorpresa de mi pregunta, realmente él no sabía quién era yo. Pero cuando su sorpresa aumento también su fuerza hizo lo mismo, sentí como sus manos que posaban en mi cuello se cerraban mas, me estaba asfixiando. Ya no podía más, creo que este sería mi fin….que horrible final me conseguí, no dure ni dos días en este lugar, cuando ya me están ahorcando por pasar una estúpida línea. Nunca comprendí esa línea que los vampiros no debían pasar, era tan importante no poder comunicarse con la gente de la Push, aun no puedo entender como un ser como Carlisle, gentil y que no mataría a nadie no podía vincularse con una persona como Billy o simplemente con cualquier licántropo de la esa zona, son tonterías absurdas querer separar dos razas simplemente por el pasado, todo era absurdo.

Pero lo más absurdo es que yo esté pensando en esto en este preciso momento donde estoy a punto de morir.

Pero entonces pude ver rápidamente una persona acercarse a una velocidad sorprendente, solo había alguien que conocía con esa velocidad….Edward.

Se abalanzo sobre Jacob y mí, pero de un solo empujón aventó a Jacob contra un árbol y este se partió en dos.

En ese momento yo caí al suelo quedando de rodillas, puse mis manos en mi cuello y empecé a toser de una manera descontrolada, tome todo el aire que hace unos momentos me escaseaba, Edward se incoó delante de mí y puso su mano en mi frente donde se encontraba mi herida sangrando.

-no es nada…solo un simple rasguño –le dije antes que empezara con su interrogatorio.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Jo, Bella! –nos grito Alice llegando a gran velocidad.

Al parecer yo era la única junto con Bella que está preocupada por Jacob.

-Bella no te hizo daño –le dijo Edward alejándose de mi y yendo junto a ella poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de ella.

-no, tranquilo yo estoy bien –le dijo con una sonrisa media asustada por lo que había pasado.

Y en ese preciso instante vimos como Jacob salió del trance de aquel impacto que había sufrido contra el árbol y de un brinco se volvió a ubicar frente a nosotros.

-¡Bravo! ¡El gran chupasangre ha venido al rescate! –le dijo Jacob con cinismo y a la vez aplaudiendo.

Alice por su parte me ayudo a pararme.

-¡MALDITO PERRO! –le grito Edward lleno de cólera. Y un rugido salió de su pecho.

-viniste a salvar a tu amiguita chupasangre –le dijo Jacob mirándolo con furia.

-Edward…no –le empecé a susurrar pero Edward ya se había dejado de guiar por su razonamiento y ahora solamente iba a seguir su instinto, Edward jamás se pensaba las cosas dos veces cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos.

-¡cómo te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima! ¡Ella no te haría daño ni aunque se estuviera muriendo! ¡Maldito imbécil no vez que ella no es un vampiro! –le gritoneo Edward mirándolo con una mirada aterradora y casi demoniaca.

-¡no me vengas con que no es un vampiro! La pude oler desde el otro lado de la Push –le grito Jacob.

-por favor…..-le rogué a Edward, no quería peleas.

-vamos, solo es un maldito paracito –dijo Jacob con odio.

Edward cerraba sus puños con odio y frustración.

-una mas una menos, de todos modos nadie los echaría de menos –siguió Jacob con su palabrería.

-retractare –le grito Edward.

-porque debería retractarme de algo que todo el mundo desea –le dijo con una risa burlona.

Y ahí fue cuando Edward empezó con sus instintos asesinos, abalanzándose otra vez hacia Jacob, corrió tan rápido que a duras penas logre ver sus movimientos.

-hare que te tragues tus palabras –le grito Edward cuando lo volvió a aventar contra otro árbol.

-¡Edward! –grito Bella asustada.

-tranquila el estará bien, los demás ya vienen en camino –le calmo Alice.

Cuando Edward había empujado a Jacob contra el árbol, este rápidamente se convirtió en licántropo y de esa manera poder esquivar lo más pronto posible otro árbol.

Jacob enseño los colmillos, con un fuerte rugido, sabía lo que eso indicaba. Jacob tal vez lo allá echo inconscientemente pero sin querer había llamado a los demás licántropos a la zona, cada rugido que salía era de ira, parecía tenerles un odio irracional a los vampiros.

De un solo salto Jacob brinco sobre Edward, pero el más rápido esquivo su emboscada, cayendo de cuatro patas como si fuera un gato, Edward miraba de la misma manera a Jacob con ese mismo odio irracional… ¿Cuándo empezó todo este odio? ¿Quién lo ocasiono?

Era un odio que solo ellos dos comprendían, se odiaban mutuamente pero no comprendía el porqué de ese odio, un odio incontrolable, que solo acabaría con destruirlos a ambos.

**CONTINUARA :)**

*****

*****

*****

**SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO ESTA NOVELA DEJEN SU REVIEW Y YO LA SIGO CON MUCHO GUSTO:D**


	13. Dulce beso

**

* * *

**

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

**Josephine….**

_Era un odio que solo ellos dos comprendían, se odiaban mutuamente pero no comprendía el porqué de ese odio, un odio incontrolable, que solo acabaría con destruirlos a ambos._

_No podía decirlo de otra manera, ambos se comportaban como unos verdaderos imbéciles incapaces de razonar un solo momento, como era que un vampiro de 100 años como Edward no supiera controlar su ira o un licántropo de alto rango ¿o al menos creo que lo es? Si es un Black tiene que ser el líder de la manada._

-¡Deténganse! –les grite.

Pero al parecer me tomaron como si no existiera porque ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarme ni vacilaron en sus movimientos, seguían atacándose, solo pedía con todas mis fuerzas que a Edward no se le ocurriera morder a Jacob, porque si no todo acabaría.

Y en ese instante por un lado del oscuro bosque apareció mi familia, estaban todos, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Emmett sin necesidad de utilizar mis habilidades, sus ojos avellana brillaron con excitación al ver la acción de la pelea, era obvio que el gustoso pelearía contra los licántropos solo por diversión.

Pero también pude sentir las feroces pisadas del lado sur del bosque, era ahí donde apareció toda una gran manada de lobos con miradas furiosas, conté rápidamente con solo la vista y pude distinguir 9 licántropos frente a nosotros. Uno de ellos iba al frente ¿Tal vez el era el líder? ¿Pero que el líder no era Jacob?

Aquel lobo que se destacaba de los demás, se acerco a nosotros y se convirtió en un humano común, tal vez el no creía que éramos una amenaza.

Cuando pensé que se dirigía hacia mi dio media vuelta y fue a dar frente a Carlisle.

-Carlisle sabes bien lo que es el pacto, si ustedes pasaban nosotros no nos detendríamos y los mataríamos –dijo con voz autoritaria aquel desconocido.

-en realidad, Sam tuvimos que romper el pacto dado que Jacob estaba atacando a mi familia –dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-comprendo, pero ustedes pasaron la línea, por lo tanto Jacob tiene derecho a tomar medidas drásticas –le dijo ese tal Sam.

-no con ella, Jo tiene el permiso de los viejos licántropos a acceder a La Push –menciono algo cortante Carlisle.

Pero al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos que se habían olvidado de la pelea de Jacob y Edward, porque los demás estaban atentos a esos movimientos que hacían tanto Edward como Jacob, esquivando golpes, moviéndose rápidamente, Jacob lanzando sus feroces mordidas y Edward rugiendo como nunca…estos dos sí que se traían mucha ira.

Esta tonta e infantil pelea realmente me estaba sacando de mis cabales, se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-¿Qué quieres decir con permiso? –le pregunto Sam con curiosidad.

-Billy Black autorizo tiempo atrás cuando él era un licántropo, que Josephine Cullen, semi vampiro podía ir y venir de La Push cuando ella lo desee y con eso le dio un amuleto de los Quileute como prueba de ello –dijo Carlisle muy seguro de sí mismo y eso era verdad dado que Billy me había obsequiado un talismán de Venus, en ese tiempo el estaba tan enamorado de mí que me había contado esa historia de aquel talismán, según el ese talismán era el significado de encontrar y consolidar el verdadero amor, para convertir los enemigos en amigos y protege contra todo mal.

Sin pensarlo dos bese saque de mi cuello aquel pequeño talismán que colgaba junto a mi relicario.

-esta es la prueba –le dije cortante.

Sam quedo sorprendido cuando le revele mi amuleto y con ello cerró los ojos con resignación y un suspiro salió de sus labios, creo que por fin algo bueno había salido de todo, esto yo solamente quería irme directo a la Push y ver a mi viejo amigo, tantas cosas tenia por contarle.

-¡BASTA JACOB! ¡DETENTE! –le grito Sam con voz autoritaria, pero aun así solo logro que Jacob le rugiera y le enseñara los colmillos, el seguía llevándose por la ira.

-Edward detente ya –le dije con mi voz rogante pero él tampoco se detuvo solo me dio la espalda, si seguían así ambos terminarían destruyendo todo el bosque.

-¡OH BASTA YA! ¡Parecen críos peleándose de esa manera! –les grite casi histérica de verlos asi.

Que otra cosa me quedaba que usar mis habilidades, uff con lo que odio usarlas, pero bueno si ya las use despistadamente frente a todos para curar el hueso que me rompió Jacob creo que también las puedo usar para detener a este par de pirados incontrolables.

Utilice mi habilidad favorita, la de alineación motora, con ella podía controlar el cuerpo de cual ser vivo a mi alrededor, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí una mano que iba dirigida a Edward y este instantáneamente se detuvo, sin más avente su cuerpo hacia un árbol pero sin quebrarlo solo lo deje así para que se tranquilizara era como si Edward estuviera amarrado contra el árbol con una cuerda invisible, con mi otra mano lance el cuerpo licántropo de Jacob contra otro árbol.

-¡par de críos insensatos! Que no ven lo que le están asiendo al bosque –les dije como si fuera su mamá.

Ni uno ni otro me contesto solo me lanzaban miradas irritantes y llenas de cólera.

-bien, como veo ni uno dirá nada, así que si no les importa tengo cosas que hacer –eso ultimo se los dije dejando caer mis manos y a la vez dejando caer ambos cuerpos al piso, solo se escucho una queja silenciosa de ambos pero aun así no les preste atención, camine hacia delante pero me tope con aquel escudo de licántropos que me impedían el paso hacia la Push.

Sam volvió a suspirar.

-déjenla pasar –dijo resignado y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

-pero que idioteces dices ¡es un chupasangre! –le dijo Jacob, ¡vaya que rápido se convirtió en humano!

Ni me importo ellos se quitaron y me dejaron el paso libre.

-los veré en casa –les dije a mi familia.

Camine dirigiéndome hacia la Push pero aun así podía sentir las pisadas de Jacob, me iba siguiendo como si fuera un criminal en persecución solo que yo no me estaba escapando.

-crees que puedes ir así como así por La Push chupasangre –me dijo con ira, pero realmente no lo tome en cuenta.

-eres demasiado irritante perrito…-le dije con una risa alegre.

-a quien le llamas perro –me grito con enojo.

-al idiota que me está siguiendo –le dije riéndome otra vez.

***Al otro lado del bosque***

**Bella…**

A duras penas podía captar lo que acababa de ocurrir, casi ni me había dado cuenta que había llegado todos los Cullen y la manada de licántropos, si no es por Jo que interrumpe esa pelea absurda, no puedo mentir, una parte de mi ser siente un gran celo por el hecho de que Edward allá peleado con Jacob solo por el simple hecho de querer proteger a Josephine, sé que no debería pensar de esa manera tan escalofriante y frígida, pero los celos son celos.

De todas maneras no importe lo que mi mente piense, se que todo esto va alrededor de Jo, es como un circulo que ella lleva….ella es el centro y todos los demás somos la corteza de ese círculo, pero abra una ocasión que uno de nosotros se aleje y en ese momento el circulo se romperá, creo que en este precioso momento quiero sacarme del circulo esperar que se rompa para por fin poder seguir con mi vida feliz junto a Edward, pero otra parte de mi me dice que salirme del circulo es como salirme de la vida de Edward…. Y eso es algo que no quiero, no puedo perderlo a él, no Edward.

-dejaras que se vaya sola –le regaño Edward a Carlisle.

-nosotros no podemos ir mas allá Edward, si ya pasamos el limite, lo mejor será regresar a casa, Edward se que estas preocupado por ella pero Jo sabe defenderse…. –Edward no dejo que Carlisle terminara porque ya lo había interrumpido.

-¡Si como ahora! Ni siquiera esquivo los ataques de ese perro… ¡conoces a Jo igual que yo Carlisle, ella no le dañara aunque el este a punto de darle el último golpe –le dijo Edward con la cólera evidente.

Como no ponerme celosa con las rabietas que hace Edward al poner a Josephine de promedio, no es fácil algo así. Definitivamente es algo inevitable…los celos, son celos incontrolables.

-¡Edward! Ten fe en ella, te aseguro que nada malo le sucederá –le dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-hombre tranquilo, no que ella no se supiera cuidar…jaja Edward ella es más fuerte que tu –le dijo Emmett carcajeándose.

-tranquilos Jacob no la tocara, es una privilegiada de la tribu no se le puede hacer daño alguno –dijo de forma sabia Sam.

Los demás asistieron y sin más todos ya convertidos en licántropos desaparecieron por el oscuro bosque que nos rodeaba.

-ciento que hallas estado en todo esto Bella –me dijo Edward dándome un cálido abrazo, definitivamente aquí acabaron mis celos, solo me deje llevar por la calidez que los brazos de Edward me daban.

-tranquilo, no ha pasado nada –le murmure de la forma más dulce posible.

-si ese perro te hubiera hecho algo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos –me dijo con algo de enojo.

-todo está bien, Edward –le dije intentando darle ánimos para que quitara esa cara sepulcral que tenia, ahora realmente parecía un muerto con esa cara tan sombría.

***Regresando con Jacob y Josephine***

**Josephine…**

Definitivamente el hijo de Billy era un completo idiota y creo que ser idiota le quedaba corto, sinceramente aun no podía hacerme la idea de que un chico como Jacob fuera el hijo de Billy

¿A lo mejor la esposa de Billy lo engaño y le encasqueto el hijo a Billy?

Pero que tonterías digo, era la viva imagen de Billy, todo Jacob era Billy, claro solo en lo físico porque en lo temperamental no se le parecía absolutamente nada, son como el agua y el aceite.

-¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE IDIOTA CHUPASANGRE! –grito con enojo Jacob, ahora si lo hice enojar.

Aunque esto podía resultar verdaderamente divertido.

-calmado perrito o no te daré un hueso –le dije carcajeándome lo más fuerte que pude, posiblemente me quiera matar después de esto, pero sí que me estaba divirtiendo con Jacob.

-¡OH MALDITA VAMPIRO! –gimió el.

-calma, calma –le dije riéndome aun mas.

-te crees que tienes derecho solo por tener ese maldito talismán –me dijo acercándose a mí.

-pues ese maldito talismán como tú le dices, me lo regalo tu padre –le dije volteándome hacia él y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Mi padre? –pregunto con duda.

-¡Oh maldita sea! Que eres sordo, es lo que te he tratado de decir todo este tiempo pero no claro que no él, el señorito es mas bárbaro que nada y empieza a golpearme –le dije con ironía.

-¡Oh disculpa! Es solo que cuando miro un vampiro no me pongo a platicar y a invitarle una tasita de café –le dijo con la misma ironía que yo, definitivamente teníamos ciertos puntos en común, claramente ambos éramos maleducados.

-me vienes tu con eso, Ja que antipático eres, si soy una semi vampiro muy social, podíamos ser muy buenos amigos –le dije con una sonrisa y una risa.

-yo un amigo de un chupasangre, Mm ya quisieras –me dijo apartándose de mi.

-a claro, no te gustan los vampiros…porque les tienes miedo- le dije acercándome mas a él.

Y entonces levante mis brazos y los cerré como puños para luego abrirlos por sorpresa frente a él.

-¡Boohh!-le dije con una risita.

El se empezó a reír de mi, claro ahora era yo la que daba risa, hay que ver para creer.

-¡Dios! No puedo creer que ataque a un vampiro idiota –me dijo carcajeándose, pero aun así me enoje ¿Idiota? ¿Yo? Ja, claro como él no se ha visto en un espejo.

-para tu información, soy semi vampiro, lo he dicho muchas veces –le dije seriamente.

-semi vampiro, o vampiro igual sigues siendo una chupasangre –me dijo volviendo a su estado actual de seriedad.

-a eres un amargado de lo peor –le dije poniendo un puchero.

Al parecer nada funcionaba, esta táctica de caerle bien a Jacob no me había salido muy bien que digamos, ahora tendría que hacer otra cosa para que él se diera cuenta de que yo realmente no soy una mala persona.

-vamos Jacob, dame una sonrisa –le dije poniendo mis dos manos en su rostro y con dos dedos haciendo una línea curva en sus labios para que pareciera sonrisa.

-eres tan rara-mascullo.

-te mordiste la lengua y te salió sangre –le dije con un sarcasmo una gran risa que podía hacer hueco en todo este bosque.

-aparte esta zafada –podría deducir que eso se lo dijo así mismo, pero aun así se escucho.

El silencio nos gobernó, nos quedamos mirándonos unos cuantos segundos, era algo embarazoso estar de esa manera, solo nos mirábamos, parecía como si sus palabras ofensivas se las hubiera llevado el aire, y solo quedaran nuestras miradas…tenía que admitirlo y repetirlo mil veces, era idéntico a Billy y siendo así mi interior sentía mil cosas a la vez cada vez que miraba ese rostro.

Sin previo aviso coloco su mano en mi cabellera y la fue deslizando hasta mi mejilla, podía sentir su tibia piel chocando con la mía, se sentía tan caliente…era una sensación cálida y delicada.

-¿Q..que….que haces? –le pregunte titubeando. Realmente estaba nerviosa ante el tacto que estaba teniendo Jacob conmigo, no sabía que sentimiento me estaba rodeando este momento pero se sentía especial.

-aun tienes sangre en el rostro –me murmuro de una manera dulce.

Seguía moviendo su mano por mi rostro, creo que había podido hacer que Jacob no me odiara, aunque fuera solo por este momento.

-¿me contaras de donde conoces a mi padre? –me pregunto él con una sonrisa.

-bueno fue cuando tenía tu edad, el bueno, era un licántropo y yo estaba herida……-le dije con un murmullo.

Si aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

-¿Herida? ¿Un vampiro herida? –me pregunto con suma curiosidad.

-como a te dije soy semi vampiro, en realidad mi lado vampiro solo es beber sangre y tener esas habilidades extrañas, es solamente eso –le dije.

-entonces ¿puedes morir como alguien normal? –me pregunto de nuevo.

-sí, claro si me empiezas a lanzar contra los arboles, es obvio que me voy a romper varios huesos –le dije con la misma ironía de antes.

El sabía exactamente bien a lo que me refería, aventarme hacia los arboles no era lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-lo siento –me murmuro, pero sin quitar su mano de mi cabellera.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era el mismo Jacob que estaba a punto de ejecutarme el que me estaba diciendo lo siento.

¡Vaya! Soy buena siendo amigable.

-las personas cometen errores, son seres humanos –le dije con un susurro.

-pero no soy un ser humano completamente –me dijo.

-yo tampoco soy un ser humano completo, pero trato de ser como los demás –le musite.

-creo que eres mucho mejor que los demás –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-dios ¡Eres bipolar! Primero me estas matando y luego me coqueteas, eres tan rarito Jacob –le dije riéndome y rompiendo el encanto de la escena que estábamos realizando, no quería mas romances, no por ahora.

-¡QUE! Yo no soy bipolar –me dijo Jacob cruzando sus brazos y poniendo un puchero su rostro.

-¡Hombre no te alteres! –le dije sonriendo y a la vez cerrando mis ojos.

-eres muy extraña –recalco.

-vamos anda apresura el paso, ya quiero ver a Billy –le dije con alegría.

-tanto entusiasmo por ver a mi viejo –mascullo Jacob con pereza.

-¡Oye! No le llames viejo a tu padre –le dije algo enojada.

-no me digas que ahora eres su defensora –me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-eres exasperante niño –le dije con casi una venita saltándome en la frente.

-¡A quien jamás niño, vieja! –me dijo con furia.

-hui que miedo no me vallas a morder –le dije carcajeándome.

-chuuu –dijo Jacob de repente.

Bien si que era tan raro, primero me dice vieja, dios quien me diría vieja solo tengo 99 años que no son ni tantos, y no se me nota ni uno más y ni uno menos, soy eternamente una linda señorita de 18 años, claro superficialmente pero eran 18 y eso era algo bueno para mí. A comparación de Jacob, el cual él era un pequeño, aunque no tanto realmente parecía de mi edad, pero tal vez…..no y no todo esto es un revoltijo.

-y porque me callas –le dije poniéndome mis manos en la cadera.

-todo está muy silencioso ¿no crees? –me pregunto casi en un vago susurro.

Pero ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía razón todo parecía estar algo silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto, los animales estaban más callados de lo normal, podía sentir el miedo…..algo no andaba del todo bien, pero no podía poner en peligro a Jacob, en todo caso que fueran los rastreadores de Aro, sería muy peligroso tener a Jake junto a mí, espero que este equivocada y que no sean los rastreadores, no puedo pensar que Aro me allá encontrado tan pronto.

-vamos son tonterías tuyas –le dije con una falsa sonrisa, tenía que sacarlo de allí ¡Ahora!

-no son tonterías Josephine, el bosque está muy callado –me dijo mirando a todos lados inspeccionando todos los rumbos.

-no es nada, vamos camina más rápido –le dije tomando su mano y caminando más rápido, intentando salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Caminamos lo más rápido posible, fueron unos escasos minutos cuando por fin pude ver las pequeñas casas de la Push. En ese preciso momento pude darme un enorme suspiro de salvación.

-hogar dulce hogar –murmure con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Mire por todos lados, el cálido olor del mar, el sonido de las olas chasqueando en las piedras, las risas de la gente que habitaba en este sitio, todo parecía estar como antes…..como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

-vaya pero si diría que amas estar en este lugar –me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa delicada idéntica a la mia.

-es bueno regresar al pasado –le dije con otra sonrisa.

Si, el pasado aun podía ver todas las escenas que viví con Billy, todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

**/*Flash back*/**

**Josephine…**

El olor del mas de la Push era lo que más me gustaba, era tan fascinante poder estar aquí, amaba este lugar, me daba tanta paz como jamás hubiera imaginado, todo era pacifico, un buen lugar para vivir, no fue hace mucho que me encontré a Billy, pero estoy agradecida por ello, el ha resultado ser un gran amigo y confidente, realmente no se qué haría si lo perdiera.

-¡Jophi! Baja de allí de una maldita vez –como siempre esa voz gruñona y regañona…pero sobre todo sobre protectora, en eso se parecía a Edward…..Mm Edwar, si el supiera realmente donde estoy, seguramente le daría un ataca su pudiera sufrir alguno, si Edward se imaginara que estoy en la boca del lobo y esta vez no lo digo como sarcasmo o algo por el estilo, pera Edward posiblemente seria una tremenda locura estar rodeada de lobos, ellos son los enemigos, pero no para mi, ellos son ahora como mi segunda familia, una hermosa familia, estar rodeada de más gente que me aprecia es algo tan asombroso, se siente tan apacible….es un sentimiento único.

-No me llamas Jophi –le grite enojada, como odiaba que me llagara de esa manera, pero él era un inmaduro de lo peor.

-bueno, bueno…por favor Josephine podrías de una maldita vez bajarte de esas rocas, podrías caerte –me dijo enojado, no cavia decir que él era un mal educado de lo peor, siempre poniendo "maldito" a casi todas sus frases, pero para mí era divertido escucharlo.

-oh Billy está preocupado por mi –le dije de una manera tan graciosa que no me aguante y me empecé a reír, a lo contrario de él, pues pude ver cómo me fruncía el ceño.

-¡Baja! Ahora –me ordeno.

-pues si quieres ven por mi –le dije y después le saque la lengua.

-eso quieres, pues hay voy –me dijo corriendo hacia mí, y en ese momento me brinque de las piedras para caer en la dulce arena y echarme a correr como una loca por toda la orilla del mar.

-ahhhh –dije de forma desquiciada corriendo.

-no escaparas de mi, te voy a atrapas –me dijo y si en ese preciso instante me cogió de la cintura. El se encontraba a mi espalda, y en ese instante puso su mentón en mi hombro.

-me tienes –le dije riéndome.

El me rodeo para poder estar cara a cara junto a mí, la brisa del mar me revolvía el cabello, pero solo estábamos Billy y yo, el era mi amigo, pero sentía que yo para él, era mucho más.

-siempre juntos-musito.

Entonces llego lo inesperado acerco sus labios hacia los míos, no supe realmente como reaccionar, quede en un estado de shock, solo pude sentir la calidez de esos labios de Billy tocando los míos, en unos movimientos dulces y suaves…..

**/*Fin del flash back*/**

Ese el primer beso que recibí de Billy……fue la razón por la que todo cambio.

-vamos –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero en ese instante mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, tenia tantos nervios de volver a ver a Billy, no sabía lo que él había cambiado, sus facciones podrían ser diferentes y su cabello de otro color, mi mente estaba invadida por los nervios.

**CONTINUARA:)**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y si es asi aganmelo saber por su review!!XDXDXD**

**abra mas Jo que Bella lo siento, pero el final es memorial jaja de la novela claro!:D**


	14. Hasta el cielo llora

****

* * *

**************

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA***************

* * *

**Josephine....**

Ese el primer beso que recibí de Billy……fue la razón por la que todo cambio.

-vamos –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero en ese instante mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, tenia tantos nervios de volver a ver a Billy, no sabía lo que él había cambiado, sus facciones podrían ser diferentes y su cabello de otro color, mi mente estaba invadida por los nervios.

En ese preciso momento pude sentir la cálida mano de Jacob tomando la mía, eso sí que era una verdadera sorpresa.

-tranquila, asustaras al viejo si lo miras con esos temblores –me susurro casi al oído.

-lo siento, solo es un poco de nervio –le susurre al igual que el.

-bueno aun nos falta un poco más para llegar a casa, ¿te importa si te hago unas preguntas? –me pregunto con intensidad.

-claro, suéltalo –le dije riéndome y a la vez caminando.

-¿Por qué te pareces a Bella? –me dijo rápidamente pero sin verme a la cara.

¡Vaya pregunta!

En realidad ni siquiera yo sabía la razón por la que éramos tan semejantes en el exterior, pero ya me había tomado el tiempo de pensarlo anteriormente, y realmente creo que tal vez nuestra relación física sea porque en yo sea una parienta lejana de ella.

-bueno mi única teoría es que, tal vez Bella y yo seamos parientes –le dije mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-¿y ella lo sabe? –me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-no, pero como ya te dije es solo una teoría, nada importante –le conteste.

-oh, entiendo. Bueno ¿Dime, tú tienes algo con los Cullen? –me evadió con otra pregunta.

-bueno ellos son mi familia, yo y Edward….-antes de seguir Jacob me interrumpió.

-¡Alto! ¿Edward? ...no me digas que él y tu…ya sabes tuvieron lo suyo –me dijo dejando de caminar y mirándome fijamente.

¡Diablos!

Como es que cuando hablo de Edward, se dan cuenta que tuvimos algo, si le miento de todas maneras Jacob descubrirá la verdad después, pero si le digo la verdad, creo que se enojara ¿Oh tal vez no?

-sí, fue hace 99 años….el fue mi primer amor –le dije temerosa.

-tu primer amor, ¿Y Bella lo sabe? –me pregunto nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno, saber detalladamente del todo no, pero sabe unas cuantas cosas –le respondí con un suspiro.

-comprendo, ¿y que son esos detalles que Bella no sabe? –me pregunto mirándome fijamente casi como un interrogatorio.

Definitivamente esa era una de las preguntas que no quería responder, era por el simple hecho del temor de que Jacob le contara a Bella, todo esto.

-no le contare a nadie, si eso es lo que temes –me dijo sonriendo.

¡Dios me lecho el pensamiento!

Pero no estaba muy convencida del todo, apenas conocía a Jacob ¿podía poner mi confianza en sus manos?

Era algo de lo que verdaderamente no estaba segura de poder hacer.

-sabes, sé que no se lo has contado a Bella, pero comprendo algo con esto. Sé que eres buena, porque si no fuera así, hubieras utilizado tu pasado para separar a Bella de Edward, pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario. Tu escondiste tu pasado para no hacerle daño a Bella, y quiero que confíes en mi, puedes contármelo, porque yo también quiero la felicidad para Bella, aunque me duela…no podría decirle algo que la hiriera –todas sus palabras me las dijo mirándome con una dulzura infinita.

Ahora estaba segura que podía contarle, porque él era como yo….ambos éramos los platos de segunda mesa.

-hace mucho…Edward, el siempre estaba conmigo, sabes…él era mi todo, podía poner mi vida en sus manos, porque sabía que él la cuidaría como suya….y bueno, los detalles que no le quise contar a Bella, eran que Edward me propuso matrimonio….en realidad varias veces –le dije con una media sonrisa, recordando todas sus propuestas románticas, en la playa, a la luz de la luna, en parís, en aquel lado de san Francisco, y en el bosque.

-¿Cuántas veces exactamente? –me pregunto con curiosidad.

-cinco, exactamente cinco –le dije con un susurro.

-¡Vaya! Entonces, ¿ustedes, están casados? –me pregunto con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-no, en realidad no, en todas sus propuestas yo me negué….-musite.

-¿pero…porque? –me volvió a preguntar.

-realmente ni yo lo sé, es que simplemente esperaba esa pequeña chispa que llega al cuerpo y te dice que es la hora….bueno si llego esa chispa….pero fue demasiado tarde –le dije con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo mi mejilla.

Pero en ese momento, Jacob la atrapo con su mano.

-¿tarde?... ¿a qué te refieres?

-un día, yo sabía que Edward me iba a proponer matrimonio, y la chispa llego, estaba lista para decirle el deseado si….pero entonces llegaron los Vulturi y desaparecí del mapa por cinco años -susurre.

-y cuando regresaste Edward ya estaba con Bella –dijo él con claridad.

-en realidad, sabía que Edward ya estaba con Bella, pero no me sorprendí, el no me iba a esperar toda la eternidad –le dije con voz más clara y seria.

-eres demasiado buena Jo, más de lo que deberías –musito él.

**______-------*****--------__________**

**Bella…..**

Después de aquella escena casi dramática, yo junto con los Cullen habíamos regresado a su casa, aunque el regreso había sido algo silencioso, y solo podía escuchar de Jasper "Cálmate Edward" sin que ni siquiera él hubiera hablado, seguramente las emociones de Edward deberían estar tan alteradas por todo lo que había ocurrido, realmente no quise hablar de nada, dado que con la mirada asesina de Rosalie tenia y me bastaba para entender que no era el momento de mis grandes platicas para acomodar el ambiente.

En este momento todos nos encontrábamos en la sala, Edward y yo estábamos en un sillón, casi mirando a la nada.

-¿Por qué dejaron ir a Jo con ese estúpido perro? –bravo Rosalie, caminando de un lado a otro.

-ella tomo su decisión Rosalie, Jo sabe bien lo que hace. Aparte no creo que le hagan daño, ella es una invitada –dijo Carlisle siempre con sus sabias palabras.

-pero si viste como el idiota de Jacob casi la mata a golpes y ella no se defendía –replico Rosalie.

-ella no lo ataco porque no quería herirlo, sabes bien como se pone en una pelea –le dijo Emmett dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-tal vez debería ser yo quien matara a ese estúpido perro –exaspero Rosalie.

-ya Rosalie, Jo esta ya grande, sabe cómo cuidarse. Yo confió en el chuchito –le dijo Alice con su autoestima por las alturas y con una gratificante sonrisa celestial.

-Edward, se que estas preocupado por Jo, pero de verdad no creo que Jacob le haga algo, de todas maneras la manada estará allí –le dije a él, intentando darle ánimos.

-sí, eso ya lo sé, es solo que…bueno ella va a ver a Billy y el pues…..no sabe que está viva –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte confusa.

-bueno hace 5 años Jo había desaparecido, pero yo sabía que ella era amiga de los licántropos de esta zona, cuando desapareció se me ocurrió buscarla en este lugar pero no había rastro de ella. En aquellos momentos Billy, me reprochaba que era mi culpa, que yo no la había cuidado bien. No le tome importancia a sus palabras en ese momento, pero después Aro nos engaño y me nos dijo que Jo había muerto. Le conté lo sucedido a Billy y desde ese momento el me odia con todo su corazón, es por eso que cuando me mira….lo hace de esa manera –me dijo casi sin aliento. No podía creer lo que me decía, ahora lo que me preocupaba era Billy.

¿Y si le da un infarto de la sorpresa? ¿Podría pasarle lo mismo que a Harry Clearwater?

No, realmente no quería pensar en ello en este preciso momento.

-Bella ¿Vamos a mi habitación? –me pregunto Edward tomándome de la mano dulcemente.

No dude en aceptar, me pare a la misma velocidad que él, y nos despedimos cordialmente de los demás, para encaminarnos por las escaleras a la habitación de Edward.

En todo ese transcurso nuestras manos no se despegaron, era como si estuvieran unidas con cola loca.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, me solté por primera vez de su mano y me senté en aquel sillón de Edward, el se puso frente a mí, parecía angustiado y afligido, su rostro reflejaba muchos sentimientos.

-Edward…se que estas preocupado por Jo….pero –antes de seguir hablando, el había colocado un dedo en mis labios, quede pasmada ante esa reacción.

-no es solo por eso, Bella…siempre te pongo en peligro, se que digo que te protegeré, pero nunca puedo cumplirlo, siempre llego cuando están a punto de darte el golpe de gracia –me dijo con seriedad.

-pero hoy no fue así –le dije con una sonrisa.

En este momento mis temores renacían de mi interior, esto era tan parecido a lo que me había dicho cuando me dejo en aquella época, donde solamente me podía ocultar detrás de Jacob, no podía dejar que aquello volviera a ocurrir, una vez ya había vivido sin Edward, realmente no podría sobrevivir otra vez sin él, ese si sería mi golpe de gracia…el definitivo.

-vamos, no empieces con eso. La última vez que me dijiste eso, te fuiste de mi vida…no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir…no podría vivir otra vez sin ti –le dije levantándome y poniéndome frente a él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Bella….-murmuro el.

-por favor no lo hagas –le suplique.

-pero…-empezó levemente

No podía escuchar las palabras de despedida una segunda vez, como es que el inconscientemente me hiciera tanto daño, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, pero a la vez sentía como se despedazaba lentamente al solo hecho de pensar lo que sería sus siguientes palabras.

-no me dejes –le dije con mi llanto prominente.

-Bella, no lo hare –me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Sentí un gran alivio al escuchar esas cuatro simples palabras.

-la última vez, estuve a punto de perderte porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti, pero solo te cause más dolor de lo que pensé, es por eso que ahora no importa lo que suceda, estaremos juntos en esto, prometo no dejarte sola…nunca más –me dijo besando mi cabellera, pude sentir sus manos frías en mi piel, pero realmente no era ese frio insoportable que no podía soportar, era lo contrario era n frio cálido.

-Edward –dije llorando de felicidad.

Ahora sabia que él no me dejaría, estaba el y yo solamente nosotros dos, juntos.

-perdón por hacerte llorar, no era mi intención –me dijo al oído.

-no importa, se que te preocupas por mi –le susurre aun con mi rostro escondido.

-siempre me preocupare por ti Bella, eres mi todo –musito.

-y tu el mío, Edward –susurre.

******______-------*****--------__________**

**J****osephine….**

a solo unos cuantos pasos podía ver la pequeña casa de Billy, los nervios aumentaron. Si eran nervios pero sentía tanta ansiedad, ya no importaba lo que pasaría después, ahora y en este precioso momento solo podía pensar que vería a mi mejor viejo amigo.

Jacob camino frente a mí y abrió la puerta, pude escuchar como hablaba de una manera algo ruidosa.

-viejo, ya llegue –grito Jacob.

-hijo ya llegaste al fin –le dijo Billy.

¡Vaya! Su voz había cambiado ya no era igual que antes, pero claro un humano, crece y envejece.

Me quede helada, a pesar de no ser la voz de antes, aun seguía dándome escalofríos poder escucharlo.

-viejo, te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo Jacob emocionado.

Después de esas palabras pude escuchar como una silla era arrastrada hacia afuera, Oh mi dios.

Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos de amarga espera, cuando vi una silla de ruedas en aquel pórtico, con una persona de una edad mayor, era Billy….mi Billy.

Su cara fue de calma a sorpresa, podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba ante mi presencia.

-J…Jo..oo –dijo entrecortadamente.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer era sonreírle, había cambiado, sus facciones eran más definidas, su cara era mas arrugada, al parecer estaba postrado en esa silla de ruedas, pero no importaba absolutamente nada, solo éramos yo y el, ahora…este era nuestro rencuentro.

-hola, Billy –le dije acercándome a él a paso lento.

-Jophi –dijo casi gritando de alegría, creo que él se pudiera levantar de esa silla lo hubiera hecho.

-tanto tiempo –le dije abalanzándome hacia él y dándole un caloroso abrazo.

-muchísimo tiempo, pero Edward me dijo que habías muerto –susurro con delicadez.

-es una larga historia –musite.

-no sabes cuanta alegría me has dado al verte de nuevo –me dijo cálidamente.

-y tu a mi Billy –le dije echándome a llorar con una melancólicamente.

El no rechazo mi abrazo, al contrario me estrecho con más fuerza en su pecho, hace mucho que no me sentía tan amada, pese a que sabía que Edward sentía algo por mí, más bien aun lo sentía, pero ahora el estaba con Bella, algo que inevitablemente no se podía romper…algo que yo no quería romper, ellos se miraban bien juntos y como ya he pensando mil veces, no soy quien para separarlos.

-mi Jo, sabes cuanta falta me hiciste –me decía en mi oreja.

-y tu a mi…necesitaba tu apoyo….lo necesito ahora –le dije llorando desconsoladamente, creo que por fin podía sacar todo ese dolor que había estado guardando desde aquellos momentos en que llegue, cuando vi a Edward junto con Bella en el bosque, se miraban felices juntos.

Y yo….yo solamente era un estorbo.

-Jacob, por favor puedes ir a comprar algo de comer –le dijo Billy aun abrazándome.

-pero, si acabo de traer –replico Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

-Jacob, obedece –le ordeno Billy con voz cortante.

Pude escuchar los refunfuños de Jacob, al ir resignado y arrastrando los pies por todo aquel lugar.

Yo no paraba de llorar, necesitaba contarle mis problemas a alguien, y quien mejor que mi mejor amiga, el que siempre estuvo junto a mí y me apoyo en todo.

-ahora ¿me dirás, lo que el idiota de Edward te hizo? –me dijo casi sin aliento.

El siempre había sido bueno, sabiendo lo que me sucedía. La mayoría de mis cosas iban siendo relacionadas a Edward, el dolor, la amargura, la alegría, la felicidad, y el amor….todo giraba en torno a Edward….siempre había sido así. Y Billy, el siempre supo eso…pero jamás se separo de mi lado.

-Billy, Edward…el no –intente negar que Edward era el causante de mi sufrimiento, pero el realmente lo era, el dolor que aprisionaba mi corazón, y lo exprimía lentamente era el….Edward.

-conmigo nunca has sido una buena mentirosa Josephine –recalco.

-es, solo que verlo con….Bella…..me duele –le dije aun sin despegas mi rostro de su pecho.

Pero en ese preciso instante me tomo de los hombros e hizo que le diera la cara, seguramente el podía ver mis ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-cuando Edward vino a verme, pude ver el dolor que trasmitían sus ojos…..el dolor se hizo una burbuja en la que Edward permanecía adentro. –me susurro dolido.

**/*Flash Back*/**

**Billy…..**

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba a todo lo que daba, parecía normal. Pero no era un día perfecto….no sin Josephine. Hace más de 20 años que no viene, tal vez sea por aquel beso que le di cuando estábamos jugando.

Pero para mi mala suerte no me pude resistir a tocar sus labios junto a los míos, no podía resistirme a ella, su aroma, su rostro, su forma de ser, todo de ella me atraía descontroladamente sin poder impedirlo. Era un ser maravillo, no la veía como un simple vampiro, ella no era un vampiro, era una persona valiosa y hermosa, jamás había sido tan feliz desde que la conocí a ella, pero…..ella ya tenía un amor, ese vampiro…Edward.

Cuando la conocí y me conto su vida, sin pensarlo me enamore de ella, pero cuando me empezó a platicar de su gran amor, mi corazón se marchito completamente, ella ya tenía alguien a quien amar.

Me enamore, esa era la verdad, mi corazón pertenecía a un vampiro. No sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos pero esa era la verdad. Casi toda la manada había imprimado, yo jamás pude, pero intente hacer mi vida con una hermosa chica de aquí, su nombre es April, no digo que no la ame, siento algo por ella…pero jamás sentiré lo mismo que con Jo.

Yo me encontraba completamente feliz, con tener a April a mi lado, con ella sentía que mi vida no era miserable, incluso ya teníamos un hijo, Jacob.

Pero hoy, exactamente hoy sentía un mal presentimiento, como si algo realmente malo hubiera sucedido, no sabía el porqué de este sentimiento…solamente sabía que lo sentía.

Me encontraba en el centro del bosque, era un grandioso día y tal vez podría encontrarme a Jo vagando por aquí, esa era mi vaga esperanza.

Pero entonces, en ese preciso instante pude sentir el olor de un vampiro, no era el hermoso aroma de Jo, era otro.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Oh si no! ¡Te matare! –le grite con rabia, era verdad que Jo era magnifica, pero mi deber era proteger a La Push de los vampiros, a costa de todo.

-tú eres Billy ¿Oh me equivoco? –me pregunto rápidamente.

En ese instante voltee hacia donde la voz se escuchaba, y ahí estaba un vampiro recargado en un árbol, su piel blanca como la cal, sus ojos de un color siniestro y con un corazón frio como su rostro.

-¿¡Que es lo que buscas!? –le dije mirándolo fríamente.

-entonces si eres –me dijo en modo de respuesta.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –le pregunte de manera cortante.

-Edward Cullen –me dijo dando unos pasos hacia mí.

Con que él era la persona de la Josephine tanto hablaba, Jo debería estar ciega. El se miraba tan frio hasta podía decir que daba miedo su expresión malévola.

Había algo realmente raro en su mirada, solo podía ver dolor en sus ojos.

-¡TU! Eres el vampiro de Jo –le dije sorprendido.

-y tu su amigo, si no me equivoco –me dio de la manera más educada posible, quien lo diría, un vampiro con modales.

-exactamente –le dije mirándolo sin pestañear.

-ella hubiera querido que tu lo supieras –me dijo con amargura.

-¿Hubiera? –dije con temor.

¿Por qué habla en pasado? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Josephine…ella murió –me dijo con un dolor que se reflejaba en sus palabras.

Pero ¡QUE! No podía procesar esas cortas palabras…Jo, mi Jo había muerto. Como era posible que algo así hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Maldito! ¡Es mentira! ¿¡Verdad!? –le grite con furia.

-¿crees que hubiera venido aquí solo para mentirte? –recalco.

-si, tal vez si –le grite, me acerque violentamente hacia él y apreté mis puños en su camisa.

-no me importa si me crees o no. Simplemente quería que lo supieras –me dijo desapareciendo ante mi vista.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo, y tape mi rostro con mis manos, llorando desconsoladamente. Su muerte….dolía, mi corazón se aprisionaba, se partía en mil pedazos…..ella se había ido para siempre.

Entonces el hermoso día había dejado de ser hermoso a tenebroso.

Las nubes se juntaron y la lluvia empezó a caer sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me moví seguí llorando como un pequeño……hasta el cielo llora por su perdida.

**/*Fin del flash Back*/**

-Jo, se que tal vez esto no es lo querías escuchar…..sé que tu jamás lastimarías a una persona y menos a Bella……pero Edward inconscientemente…..te sigue amando –me musito dolido.

**CONTINUARA:)''**

**aa si les sigue gustando la nove solo aganmelo saber por su review!XDXD**

**gracias x dar su opinion siempre ybueno jaja como ven llevo un buen sin subir creo ke dos semanas jaja para mi es mucho1XDXD**


	15. El Amarte Duele

**

* * *

*******YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA*****

**

* * *

**

**Josephine…**

-Jo, se que tal vez esto no es lo querías escuchar…..sé que tu jamás lastimarías a una persona y menos a Bella……pero Edward inconscientemente…..te sigue amando –me musito dolido.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero mi corazón no quería admitir que una parte de Edward seguía siendo mía, Bella también tenía una parte de Edward, pero ¿acaso seria más grande que la mía?

Pero lo que tampoco sabía era si Edward se daba cuenta su amor por mi seguía dentro de, el, simplemente se encontraba dormido… ¿pero qué pasaría si despertaba? ¿Yo sería capaz de lastimar a Bella por Edward? Herir los sentimientos de esa humana solo para satisfacer los míos, es acaso que ella no se merece la misma felicidad que yo.

-si llegas ver a Edward, no le digas nada –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-pero Jo, ¿es acaso que tú no quieres ser feliz otra ves? –me pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo soy feliz si Edward es feliz, y sé que lo es porque tiene a Bella a su lado –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

-siempre lo he dicho y lo diré siempre….eres demasiado buena –me dijo con la misma sonrisa que la mía.

-todo sea por su felicidad –musite.

-¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad? ¿Es acaso que tu felicidad no cuenta? Tanto lo amas –me dijo de modo serio.

-ya te lo dije, mi felicidad es la de Edward –le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-eso ni tú te lo crees. Llevas tanto tiempo esperando regresar, y ahora que estas aquí….quieres dejar ir lo que más amas –recalco.

Billy siempre había sabido de mis sentimientos, jamás se los oculte. Sabia cada una de mis reacciones como también cuando mentía, pero esta vez una parte de lo dije era verdad, no importaba si me dolía estar viendo como Edward besaba a otra frente a mí, no si él se sentía feliz…con eso me sentía llena…..aunque el dolor jamás acabara.

-Billy, lo de Edward y Bella es algo en lo que yo no puedo meterme…Edward, el tiene un nuevo amor….y eso es grandioso –le dije sinceramente.

-eres una cabeza dura, nunca admitirás que necesitas el amor de Edward –me dijo.

Tenía razón, era terca. Pero preferiría ser eso a tener que ser la persona que destruyo la vida de Bella.

-podemos cambiar de tema –le dije con un leve susurro.

-bien, dime que paso con esos tales Vulturis –me dijo con su mirada fija.

-no, yo me refería a hablar de otras cosas más importantes –recalque.

-¿Cosas más importantes? Es acaso que desaparecieras por 5 años no era importante –me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-prefiero que me digas, porque estas en esa silla de ruedas –le dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-pues ya no soy tan joven como antes Jo, el tiempo pasa. Y sigo envejeciendo…eso es normal –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo cual hizo sentirme mal, el tenia razón eso era normal, era un humano, ellos nacen, crecen y mueren, pero no yo, yo tenía que quedarme así por el resto de la eternidad. Viendo como los amigos que más amo van muriendo uno por uno….tendré a mi familia…pero al final Aro regresara por mi y estaré…..completamente sola.

-Oh Jo sabes que no quise decirlo de esa manera –me dijo con una disculpa, seguramente por ver mi expresión de dolor.

-no te preocupes –musite.

-sabes que te quiero Jo –me dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

-y yo a ti Billy –susurre.

-siempre juntos –me dijo con una voz melancólica.

-hasta el final de los días –le dijo con varias lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero ocultas por el cuerpo de Billy.

Estuvimos unos minutos en esa posición hasta que decidí separarme, no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era y el crepúsculo estaba sobre nosotros.

-es tarde –dije mirando hacia el cielo.

-un día más se nos ha ido –dijo en forma de susurro.

-creo que ya debería irme, no quiero preocupar a los chicos –le dije levantándome de aquel suelo.

-Jacob te llevara –me dijo descidido.

-no es necesario –le dije asiendo señas con las manos diciendo que no y a la vez cerrando los ojos.

-Oh vamos ese chico le encantara acompañarte, de todas maneras no está haciendo nada –replico Billy.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ JACOB! –le grito Billy.

Y en ese preciso instante Jake salió de su escondite, el cual era un ancho árbol.

-no te han dicho que no debes escuchar las conversaciones privadas –le dije algo enojada.

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera la gran cosa –dijo cruzado de brazos.

-ya, ya. Vamos Jacob lleva a Jo a su casa –le dijo Billy en forma de orden.

-claro –mascullo Jacob.

-anda vago, vámonos –le dije a Jacob tomándolo del hombro.

El solo camino a rastras junto a mí.

-vendré pronto a visitarte Billy –le grite con alegría.

-te estaré esperando –me dijo con la misma felicidad.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a mi casa, Jacob iba de lo más silencioso y casi arrastrando las piernas, ¿Tal vez el no quería acompañarme?

Si definitivamente debe de ser eso, por la cara que lleva ni el sol lo calienta.

-oye idiota si no querías venir te hubieras quedado en la Push –le reproche.

No me gustaba que la gente viniera conmigo solo por una simple orden, si él quería estar aquí que se quedara pero si solo estaba porque su padre lo obligo mejor que se largara, ni que lo necesitara para regresar a mi casa, si conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

-lo siento –fue lo único que me dijo.

¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué? Ahora que le pasaba a este que se venía a disculpar conmigo.

-¿eh? –le dije sin comprender.

-haber escuchado la conversación, no era mi intención –me dijo agachando la cabeza.

Mira que era eso, desde cuando a Jacob le entraba el remordimiento, mira que con solo haber pasado un solo día con él, podía decir que Jake era bastante orgulloso como para disculparse con alguien.

-descuida –musité.

-¿No estás enojada? –le pregunto levantando su rostro y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Debería? Oye Jacob, lo que escuchaste es algo que casi todos saben. Pero creo que Edward es el único que no, pero quiero que las cosas sigan así –le dije con una media sonrisa.

-ese idiota de Edward, no que muy listo y educado. Que no se da cuenta de algo tan simple –mascullo Jacob entre dientes.

-solo no le digas –replique.

-bien, como tu digas –me dijo con una gesto de aprobación.

Caminamos nuevamente en la misma dirección con aquel silencio sepulcral, con excepción de los sonidos de los animales que nos rodeaban y aquel pequeño ruido de varios grillos.

-¿Duele no es así? –me pregunto así como así.

Cuando me pregunto aquello no comprendí realmente lo que era su pregunta, ¿Duele? ¿Qué duele? Me pregunte.

Pero después de varios segundos comprendí aquellas palabras, mi corazón…eso es lo que duele.

Si esa era la pregunta, pues mi respuesta era sí, pero como decirle todo el dolor que siento. Nunca terminaría.

-sientes como se te oprime el pecho, unas punzadas están en tu corazón y no paran, te sientes solo a pesar de tener a gente que te rodea, aunque intentes estar feliz solo consigues ponerte más tristes, y cuando cierras los ojos miras los mejor momentos que pasaste con esa persona… y lo único que quieres es llorar –me dijo Jacob con voz melancólica.

¡Vaya! Jacob había dicho todo aquello…realmente sabia como me sentía, toda su descripción concordaba conmigo. Tenía a toda mi familia conmigo, pero me sentía más sola que nunca, cerraba los ojos y revivía los mejores momentos que tuve con Edward a mi lado, mis ojos se empañaban con solo recordarlo. Sentía fuertes punzadas en mi pecho que no cesaban, y en este preciso momento quería llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-a ti tampoco te ha ido muy bien –le dije con un susurro intentando no echarme a llorar como u bebe.

-he sufrido como tu pero no tanto….es exactamente así como me siento cuando veo a Bella con Edward –me dijo tristemente.

-pues ahora somos dos –le dije con una sonrisa irónica.

-somos los platos de segunda mesa –me dijo riéndose con tristeza.

-nos aremos buena compañía –le dije con otra sonrisa.

-me alegro haberte conocido –me dijo con alegría.

Otra sorpresa mas para mi, Jacob alegre de tenerme a su lado, pero eso era algo bueno porque yo siento lo mismo que el, creo que Jacob podía ser un gran confidente…al igual que su padre.

-yo también cabeza hueca –recalque.

-hare como que no te escuche –me dijo entre dientes.

Yo solamente me reí ante aquello.

-¿Entonces, amigos? –dijo poniendo su mano hacia delante, para yo estrecharla con la de él.

En ese momento levante mi mano y la estreche con la de Jacob.

-Amigos, entonces –le dije con una sonrisa verdadera.

-vez podemos llevarnos bien, claro si no me insultas…pequeño demonio –me dijo sacándome la lengua. Y después corriendo para que no le diera una patada.

-Ven acá Jacob Black –le grite corriendo atrás de él.

Corrimos tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta cuando estábamos frente a la enorme casa…mi casa.

-creo que hasta aquí llego –me dijo sonriendo.

-¿No quieres pasar? –le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Rosalie está?-me pregunto mirando por la ventana.

¿Rosalie? Y ahora porque me preguntaba por ella, sí que es raro, pero era lo más obvio de que Rose estaría en casa.

-en ese caso paso –me dijo riendo.

-Pero…porque –le reproche.

-oye no quiero ver a esa loca y que cada cinco minutos me este diciendo "perro" o "chucho" mejor nos ahorramos esa pelea –me dijo riendo.

-oye, Rosalie en el fondo es buena –la defendi.

Yo sabía lo dura que podía ser Rosalie por fuera, ella como yo y casi toda mi familia habían sufrido mucho y habíamos pasado demasiadas cosas para llegar a este lugar, era por eso que Rose era tan fría, ella jamás deseo ser algo así, pero Carlisle tampoco podía dejarla morir…todos éramos buenos pero cada uno lo expresaba de una manera diferente.

-si claro, su bondad debe estar, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo –dijo con sarcasmo.

Ante aquello lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue darle un buen zape por haber dicho aquello, el solo se quejo sobándose esa parte de su cabeza mascullando no sé cuantas tonteras dirigidas especialmente para mí.

-Ouch –chillo en un susurro.

-Vez, y así quieres que Rose te quiera –recalque.

-oye Jo, déjalo así. Creo que mejor me voy le tengo que hacer de cenar al viejo, no quiero que se envenene él solo, con eso que cocina –me dijo asiendo unos gestos desagradables que lo único que causaron en mi fueron risas.

-Bien, nos vemos después –le dije con una sonrisa de despedida.

-tal vez sea más pronto de lo que te imaginas –me dijo guiñen domé un ojo y echándose a correr por los adentros del bosque.

Me reí para mis adentros, y después de aquello respire profundo. A pesar de negarlo no quería entrar a cada y ver el rostro de Edward, me duele verlo….ver que esta tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos. Cuantas veces me había dicho lo mismo…pero como no decirlo si mi pecho me dolía cada vez más cuando mirada su rostro.

Sin más que hacer, entre casi arrastrando los pies hacia adentro de la casa.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que solo estaba Alice sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo un programa que podía pasar por ser infantil, pero no le tome demasiada importancia si no al hecho de que casi nadie de mi familia se encontraba en casa.

-Alice, ¿Dónde están todos? –le pregunte mirando de un lado a otro.

-Bueno como siempre Carlisle esta en el hospital, Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Rosalie salieron de casa, porque Jasper y Emmett querían competir de quien mataba primero a un puma –dijo Alice riéndose.

No había mencionado a Edward ¿Estaría con Bella?

-Y ¿Edward? –le pregunte intentando hacerlo con indiferencia.

-Edward está en la sala de música, ya sabes como siempre está tocando el piano….creo que es algún método para quitar el estrés –dijo carcajeándose.

Me reí un poco con ella pero después se me vino a la mente la gran idea de ir al salón de música, aunque no lo quisiera tendría que aceptar el hecho de que tendría que ver a Edward por mucho tiempo, y ahora tengo que aprender a verlo sin sentir esas punzadas en mi pecho.

-oye de seguro le sacas varias sonrisas si vas al salón –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí, tienes razón –le dijo yo con una sonrisa y después me encamine hacia el hermoso salón blanco.

A pocos pasos de entrar a aquel salón ya podía escuchar una encantadora melodía, no podía descifrar quien la tocaba…pero claro la respuesta estaba en mis narices. ..Seguramente esa melodía la había compuesto Edward a Bella…si eso era lo más probable.

Me sentía triste pero a la vez feliz, Edward es feliz, tengo que pensar solo en eso.

-¿Vas a quedarte escondida toda la noche? –me grito Edward pero son dejar de tocar.

¡Diablos, siempre me escuchaba! No sabía como lo hacía pero siempre terminaba descubriéndome, eran escasas las ocasiones en que no me cachaba.

Entre a duras penas con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunto sin mirarme.

-¿Qué? –le dije.

-la canción tonta –me dijo riendo.

-es muy linda, seguro que a Bella le fascina –le dije sonriendo.

-esta melodía jamás la ha escuchado Bella….porque no era para ella –me musito lentamente.

-oh, no lo sabía –le dije apenada.

-esta melodía, la escribí hace 5 años, el mismo día que iba a proponerte matrimonio otra vez…era para ti -musito.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente hacia aquella sorpresa que Edward me había dado, ¿Era para mí? Pero como, esa melodía tan hermosa con toques tan delicados era mía….solo mía.

No pude evitar que en ese preciso instante mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos y que una pequeña lagrima resbalará por mi mejilla…. ¿Cómo quería que lo olvidara si me decía esto? No ve lo difícil que es para mí todo esto, y el solo lo hace más duro….no sé cuanto podre seguir resistiendo sin tocar sus fríos y a la vez cálidos labios carmesí.

-ese día, estaba tan emocionado por proponerte otra vez matrimonio…que me senté en el piano y sin entender mis dedos empezaron a tocar sinfonías sin sentido hasta que me llevaron a esta melodía, y entonces pensé que tal vez te podía expresar lo que sentía de una manera diferente, sin tener que hablar….simplemente expresar todo con esta melodía –musito dolido.

Era como estar en una especie de shock, solo escuchar sus palabras, con eso me bastaba para saber que jamás podre olvidarlo…..el hizo todo por mí, me salvo de una muerte brutal, cumplió mi más preciado deseo cuando fui humana….me entregue en cuerpo y alma cuando era humana a Edward, el dio todo por mi…. ¿Y ahora que hago yo?

Lo mire con ternura, tristeza, alegría, deseo, melancolía, pero sobre todo…lo mire con amor.

-soy patético no es así –me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Estoy segura que si Edward pudiera llorar en este momento estaría en un mar de lágrimas.

Tenía que desaparecer de ahí antes de que hiciera algo que me negaba rotundamente a realizar, no podía hacerlo, iba en contra de todo.

Edward dejo de tocar y se levanto de la pequeña banca, se acerco hacia mí de una manera peligrosa, me miro profundamente con aquellos ojos en los que me perdía.

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando retener mis deseos, estaba a poco de abalanzarme contra Edward y darle un beso como si jamás le hubiera dado uno.

-mis sentimientos están confusos, se que amo a Bella…pero sé que aun te quiero a ti, y cuando te veo, algo dentro de mi se activa –me mustio deslizando una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

¿Por qué me hacia esto? Ya no puedo más, siento su cuerpo cerca del mío, su mano rosar mi piel, no evito cerrar los ojos, solo me dedico a sentir su suave tez.

-Bella te ama –musite con dificultad, sentía que la el aire se me iba de los pulmones.

-Y yo a ella….pero no estoy convencido, Jo pasamos tanto juntos, fueron casi 100 años y quieres que lo olvide de la noche a la mañana, fueron demasiadas emociones, la primera mirada, el primer beso, cuando hicimos el amor, los lugares que recorrimos –susurro lentamente palabra por palabra.

-Eras feliz antes de que yo llegara, y lo seguirás siendo…con ella –le dije con dolor.

-como puedes decir eso –me dijo con más sufrimiento que el de antes.

-porque te amo…y sé que eso es lo mejor para ti –le dije con mas lagrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

- y me lo dices así, ¿qué hay de ti? –me pregunto poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Su pregunta me sorprendió, era idéntica a la que Billy me había hecho en La Push, pero claro que a Edward no le podía decir que si él era feliz yo sería feliz, Edward me diría que no es feliz, pero eso es como si me estuviera mintiendo, porque aunque él no me lo quiera decir…yo se que él es feliz con Bella.

-yo…yo solamente vine por mi familia –le dije, pero era obvio que eso no era suficiente para Edward, el sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-no te creo nada –replico.

-no me importa –le dije dándole la espalda pero él me regreso a la posición que estaba solo que esta vez me encerró con sus brazos y mi espalda estaba topando con la pared.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! –casi le grite.

-la verdad, solo eso –me dijo con rabia.

-basta ya…dejémoslo hasta aquí, me voy a dormir –le dije desasiéndome de su encierro.

En solo suspiro con resignación, pero yo solo le di la espalda, jamás le dije a Edward desde que llegue mi respuesta de que le hubiera dicho cuando me propusiera matrimonio…creo que este el momento adecuado para decírselo y olvidar el pasado.

Antes de salir del salón le dije.

-Sabes ese día cuando me ibas a proponer matrimonio te iba a decir que si, no porque me dijiste ahora lo de la canción….solo que ya estaba cansada de estarte diciendo que no, cuando quise decirte que si, algo malo sucedió…creo que eso quiere decir que no somos el uno para el otro –le musite y Salí del salón con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

**Edward…**

No podía ser que yo le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas a Josephine. Me había salido de control quise retenerla con recuerdos, esos bellos momentos que vivimos juntos. Pero algo en mí, no sabía lo que era, primero se me había ocurrido la gran idea de tocar aquella melodía, que le había hecho con tanta ilusión, no comprendía el porqué, pero cada vez que tocaba esa canción un vacío en mi interior aparecía y se hacía doloroso, como si estuvieran desgarrándome por dentro.

Sé que si mis ojos pudieran emitir lágrimas en este preciso instante mi rostro estaría empapado, a pesar de que mi corazón estuviera tan frio como mi piel, aun así…sentía que mi corazón se despedazaba en pequeños fragmentos…llorar es imposible para mi, hacer que las emociones se reflejen en pequeñas gotas es algo que jamás podrá ocurrir, solo puedo gritar porque es lo único que me queda.

Porque no puedo decidirme por una de las dos, siento que lastimo a ambas, pero si dejo a una me lastimo a mí mismo, seré egoísta pero no puedo….no quiero alejar a ninguna de las dos…cada una tiene una parte de mi frio corazón.

¿Amor? ¿Dolor? ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? Que es lo que realmente ciento…..necesito saberlo.

Había una frase que Josephine me repetía casi siempre, era cuando ella me mira confundido y distante….o más bien me miraba, porque ya no hay presente, solo pasado.

_"Si amas a alguien te arriesgas a sufrir, esa la verdad. Tal vez te rompas el corazón o tal vez le rompas el corazón y nunca se vuelvan a ver de la misma manera que antes...pero esos son los riesgos"_

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me la había dicho, pero esa frase está enterrada en el fondo de mi corazón, es una frase verdadera y pura…amo a alguien ¿Pero a quien? Hay dos maravillosas mujeres a mi lado y o no puedo decidirme por ninguna por el simpe hecho de perder a la otra…pero la frase lo dice todo _"Tal vez le rompas el corazón"_

Como no romperle el corazón a una de las dos, soy demasiado cobarde para elegir…demasiado egoísta para alejar a una de ellas…y demasiado estúpido por lastimar a las dos.

Soy patético, por el simple hecho de ser un verdadero cobarde.

Hay tantos sentimientos dentro de mí que no puedo descifrar, ni siquiera sé si es amor o cariño… ¿Cómo puedo elegir entre dos personas?

Desde que llego Josephine me hago la misma pregunta hora tras hora…pero la respuesta, jamás llega.

-Edward –me llamaron.

Voltee a ver rápidamente había la entrada y hay estaba Alice con su expresión preocupada y semblante rígido, seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Alice no estoy de humor para tus cosas –le dije seriamente con la mirada fría, era la mejor que se me daba.

Ella me miro de una forma que jamás pensé ver en su rostro, creo que esta era de las pocas veces que miraba la seriedad en el rostro de Alice.

-no vine a decirte mis locuras, Edward –me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte con la misma frialdad de antes.

-bueno no era que yo quisiera escuchar, pero ya sabes es imposible –me dijo con timidez.

-¿eso es todo? Porque si vienes a decirme que le estoy causando daño a Jo y a Bella, mejor ahórratelo –le dije exasperado.

Jamás pensé que podría llegar a hablarle de esa manera a Alice, pero este no era realmente mi mejor momento.

-solo quería decirte que Jo se ha ido –musito algo dolida.

Aquella confesión me llego de sorpresa ¿se fue? Era mi culpa ella se había ido por mi culpa, mis palabras seguramente le afectaron, la trate mal y ahora ella me vuelve a abandonar.

-¿A dónde SE FUE?-le pregunte exaltado.

-bueno solo dejo esto, pero me dijo que mañana la veríamos en el instituto…descuida se que ella no se ira de Forks –me dijo con una sonrisa y entregándome una pequeña nota color amarilla que estaba doblada en dos.

La tome rápidamente como si mis manos empezaran a temblar.

-bueno ya no te molesto –me dijo saliendo del salón de música.

Al tener en mis manos aquella nota, rápidamente la abrí y empecé a leer lentamente.

_**Edward:  
**__se que esto no hace falta pero no quiero que salgas y me empieces a buscar, solo será por esta noche, Edward necesito tan siquiera por una noche alejarme de ti…me duelen tus palabras porque sé que son ciertas…pero aun así, lo nuestro no tiene ni tendrá un futuro, pero a pesar de eso…dentro de mi corazón seguirás siendo mi Eddy._

**Bella….**

Y a eran casi las 12 de la noche, me hallaba acostada en mi cama, cuando sin previo aviso el timbre empezó a sonar, ¿Quién podía ser? No era Edward, el entraba siempre por la ventana a pesar de poder entrar como gente normal le gustaba entrar y darme un buen susto como siempre. Jacob tampoco podía ser, nuestra relación no estaba muy bien que digamos, la forma fría en que me trato me dolió, ver esa expresión en su rostro…parecía dolido, pero no era para más. Nuestra amistad acabo para él día que le dije que Edward era todo para mí y que yo a él solo lo podía ver como un gran amigo y hermano, solo eso y no más.

Tal vez fui algo ruda con él al decirle todo aquello a la ligera, pero no iba a estar jugando con él, no podía tenerlo a mi lado de esa manera, el tenía que saber mis sentimientos, amaba y amo a Edward eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, el cariño que le tengo a Jacob es de hermanos…en cambio Edward…él es mi todo.

Que mas daba, sin más Salí de la cama me puse las pantuflas y baje casi corriendo por las escaleras. Al estar frente a la puerta respire hondo y sin mas abrí la puerta, pero al abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa, no era más que Josephine, con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía nerviosa. Consigo llevaba una pequeña mochila, su cabello estaba algo revuelto ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Jo…-musite ante la sorpresa.

-Bella –me dijo titubeando.

**CONTINUARAAA**

**AA jaja bueno creo bueno sii jaja creo ke el proximo capitulo llevara algo parecido al lemon jaja pero de quien??**


	16. Una dulce pasion

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

**Bella...**

Que mas daba, sin más Salí de la cama me puse las pantuflas y baje casi corriendo por las escaleras. Al estar frente a la puerta respire hondo y sin más abrí la puerta, pero al abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa, no era más que Josephine, con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía nerviosa. Consigo llevaba una pequeña mochila, su cabello estaba algo revuelto ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Jo…-musite ante la sorpresa.

-Bella –me dijo titubeando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-oye sé que es inoportuno venir a esta hora de la noche a tu casa, pero quería pedirte el favor de poder dormir esta noche en tu casa, si no te importa –me dijo con una risita nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza.

¡Que! Gritaron mis pensamientos.

No podía creer que Josephine viniera a estas horas de la noche y me pidiera alojo, bueno realmente yo no dudaba, claro que se lo daría con gusto. Pero lo que más me daba curiosidad era él porque quería quedarse en mi casa y no con los Cullen.

-¿Paso algo con los Cullen? –le interrogue.

-No, es solo que bueno tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Aun no me siento a gusto eso es todo –me dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, claro que puedes quedarte en casa, pasa –le dije abriendo por completo la puerta.

-Muchísimas gracias –me dijo agachando la cabeza y entrando lentamente a mi casa.

Pude ver que tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara al ver mi pequeño hogar, por lo que pude ver le gustaban las cosas pequeñas.

Me dio gusto que le allá gustado mi casa, Josephine miraba encantada la pequeña sala, el comedor que estaba frente, los adornos que tenia, los pequeños cuadros…era como si mirara cada rincón de mi casa.

-Es hermosa tu casa Bella –me dijo con otra sonrisa.

Parecía feliz, eso se miraba a leguas.

-¿Te gustan las cosas sencillas verdad? –le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno en especial las casas, las pequeñas y acogedoras son las mejores. Te hacen sentir en paz. Claro que de vez en cuando un lujillo no le hace nada mal a alguien –me dijo riéndose.

Ahora si lo único que me faltaba era una cama para Jo, desde que Charlie se mudo su cuarto se convirtió en sótano, solo hay cajas y mas cajas por todo el lugar.

-Oye Bella, te importa su duermo en el sillón –me dijo apuntando al sofá.

-Bueno en realidad es lo único disponible que tengo –le dije apenada.

-Oh no importa, donde sea está bien, es mejor que dormir en un árbol –dijo riéndose de nuevo.

-Bueno eso si está bien –le dije.

-Me dejarías darme un baño, es que no creo que pueda dormir así –me dijo apuntándose así misma.

-Sí, el baño está subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda –recalque.

Ella solo asistió y tomo su pequeña mochila.

-Te traerá unas mantas mientras te duchas –le dije, y así ambas subimos por las escaleras.

Era algo extraño tener a Jo en casa, pero era realmente genial poder tener a alguien con quien vivir aunque solo fuera por una noche, de esa manera ya no me sentiría tan sola por hoy.

**Josephine….**

Bella había sido tan amable conmigo, realmente me sorprendió que si me dejara quedarme con ella, por un momento pensé que me cerraría la puerta en la cara. Pero otra vez me equivoco ella es verdaderamente buena. Seguramente es por eso que Edward se enamoro de ella, tiene una calidad sorprendente.

Yo no pensaba venir a casa de Bella, pero tampoco quería ir a molestar a Billy y Jacob, lo más seguro era que ambos ya estuvieran dormidos, lo mejor era no molestarlos.

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de venir con Bella, porque no tenía muchos conocidos aquí, creo que solo quedaba Mike, pero eso si se vería extraño y aparte ni siquiera conocía el lugar donde vivía.

Al entrar al baño saque, mi pijama y la puse en un pequeño estante, mientras habría la llave caliente para que el vapor llenara completamente el baño.

Y en ese preciso instante mi teléfono empezó a sonar, al verlo pude ver que era un mensaje, y claro nada más y nada menos que de Edward.

Abrí el teléfono y mire el mensaje.

_**Edward:  
¿Dónde diablos te metiste?**_

Eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje genial ahora venia el señor don preocupaciones. Le puse rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

_**Josephine:  
Estoy bien, es mas estoy a punto de irme a la cama, mañana te veo en el instituto. Todo será como si jamás hubiera pasado.**_

Siempre era igual, Edward, Edward y Edward. No había otro nombre que ocupara mis pensamientos, sus insinuaciones, sus negativas y positivas todo parecía estar confuso ya no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero no quería comprender, mejor dejar las cosas como están y no moverles nada.

Sin más me di una ducha caliente, no tarde ni 10 minutos cuando me encontraba ya con mi pijama y secándome el cabello, al salir del baño pude ver que en frente se encontraba Bella en su cuarto recortada leyendo un libro, se miraba tranquila, simplemente le daría las buenas noches y me iría directamente a dormir.

Camine unos cuantos pases hasta quedar recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Jo ya acabaste –me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, solo venia a darte las buenas noches, y a agradecerte de nuevo por lo de hoy –le dije apenada.

-Descuida, cuando quieras algo no dudes en pedírmelo –me dijo con sinceridad. Simplemente asistí y baje las escaleras para encontrar dos mantas y unas almohadas, sonreí para mis adentros y me recosté en aquel sillón.

La noche pasó prácticamente volando, para cuando menos lo imagine ya me encontraba doblando las mantas, podía escuchar como Bella apenas bajaba lentamente por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Bella –le dije alegre, por primera vez me sentí completamente en paz en un hogar, en parte creía que pertenecía a esto.

-Buenos días para ti también Jo, ¿Dormiste bien? –me pregunto.

-Como un dulce bebe –le dije riéndome, y ella también se rio junto conmigo.

-Bien, almorzamos y nos vamos al instituto –me dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina, yo simplemente la seguí sonriendo, este día había amanecido de lo más contenta.

Almorzamos cereal con leche, un típico almuerzo familiar, era genial poder hacer esto, todo parecía normal y tan siquiera por un instante podía dejar de pensar en los rastreadores, en los Vulturis y en Edward.

Después de nuestro almuerzo, tomamos nuestras mochilas y subimos a la camioneta de Bella, era vieja pero adorable se sentía bien subirse a este coche.

El camino hacia el instituto prácticamente no la pasamos cantando canciones de los Beatles era algo que teníamos en común tenían la misma fascinación por la música de los 70, jamás había escuchado a Bella cantar pero no lo hacía nada mal, creo que la que desafinaba era yo. Pensé que Bella era tímida pero creo que cuando se siente segura con las personas refleja su verdadero Jo.

La llegada al instituto fue como cualquier otro, unas cuantas miradas se posaron en nosotras, tal vez era nuevo para ellos vernos juntas pero eso era algo que realmente no me importaba.

Cuando bajamos de la camioneta de Bella, pude visualizar a Alice y a Edward, Edward tenía una cara que ni el sol lo calentaba. Lo mire solo de reojo y me reí, siempre llevaba el seño fruncido desde que llegue aquí, lo malo es que se había hecho un amargado de lo peor, no sé como Bella salía con el amargado de Edward.

Lo salude simplemente con la mirada, en cambio Bella se acerco a él y le dio un candente beso en los labios, genial mas escenas que tengo que soportar…pero espero que Edward sea feliz.

-¿En donde dormiste? –me pregunto fríamente. Creo que si estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-Bella me dejo quedarme con ella –le dije sonriendo.

Pero en ese instante pude escuchar el motor de una motocicleta no estaba lejos, eso era seguro. Unos cuantos metros, voltee rápidamente y ahí estaba la moto frente a mí, el conductor se saco el casco, y para mi sorpresa no era más que Jacob con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Jacob! –exclame con felicidad.

El solo seguía con su sonrisa Colgate.

-No se supone que deberías estar en el colegio –le recrimine, como si fuera su madre.

-Descuida mamá hoy no hay clases–me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le sonríe y lo mire fijamente.

Nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, por un instante habíamos olvidado que había personas a nuestro alrededor.

-Vine por ti –me dijo entusiasmado.

-¿Por mi? –le pregunte.

-Oh vamos siempre has ido al instituto te sabes todo de memoria, creo que un día libre no te aria nada mal –me dijo con una risita.

-oh Jacob, me estas pidiendo que no entre a clases, pero eso sería malo yo soy una santa –le dije echándome a reír.

-si eres una santa –dijo riéndose.

-va, va. Anda vamos a divertirnos, pero con una condición –le dije riéndome.

-tu dime –me dijo con su sonrisa fugaz.

-vamos ir a bailar –le dije meneándome de un lado a otro y palmeando fuertemente mis caderas de forma sensual

-tus deseos son ordenes –me dijo estirando una mano para que yo la tomara.

Yo me encamine hacia él para tomar su mano, pero en medio de nosotros apareció Edward con su mirada siniestra y tenebrosa.

-a donde se supone que vas –me dijo, pero no era una pregunta.

-a vivir la vida Edward, alejándome de ti. No eres el único hombre sobre la tierra, yo también tengo una vida, y ya no es contigo –le dije esquivándolo y abalanzándome sobre Jacob.

Ni siquiera mira hacia atrás, no vi a Edward, ni a Bella y Alice.

Jacob me cedió amigablemente su casco y me lo puse con gusto, me subí en la parte trasera de la moto y Jacob enfrente, lo tome de la cintura y el prendió el motor y salimos casi volando por la carretera.

**Edward…**

"_a vivir la vida Edward, alejándome de ti. No eres el único hombre sobre la tierra, yo también tengo una vida, y ya no es contigo"_

¿Porque aquellas palabras me habían dolido tanto?

Sus palabras sonaban como un eco en mi mente, no paraban, se repetían una y otra vez.

No entendía porque el amor era como el aire, no podías verlo pero si sentirlo, si tan siquiera pudiera ver el amor para saber quién es esa persona.

Tengo miedo de equivocarme, la rabia me cegaba solo fue por esa razón que me interpuse entre Josephine y Jacob, pero al escuchar esas palabras salidas de los labios de ella, no sé lo que me sucedió realmente, pero algo si se….es que sus palabras si dolieron, sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebraba en mil pedazos.

Cuando vi que se alejo de mi y que ni siquiera voltee hacia atrás para verme desde lejos, ni eso se atrevió a hacer…solamente se fue, me dejo solo.

Ella solamente se había subido a esa moto y alejado de mí, porque sentía tanto dolor solo por ella. No entendía tantas cosas, pero creo que ella estaba tratando de hacer su vida, una vida donde yo solo era un integrante más de su familia, solo eso. No sabía la razón por la que yo no podía simplemente conformarme con eso, pero era un hecho que desde que Josephine regreso, todo mi interior se volvió un completo lio.

-Edward ¿todo bien? –me pregunto Bella poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-si –le dije con una sonrisa forzada, Bella no debería cargar con algo que simplemente no le corresponde, mis sentimientos son mi responsabilidad y necesito descifrarlos antes de que alguien salga completamente lastimado…eso no podría perdonármelo por nada del mundo.

-¿seguro? –me volvió a preguntar de una manera diferente.

-tranquila Bella, sabes bien que Jacob y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien –le dije intentando salir del tema.

-sí, lo sé. Pero tranquilo Jake no le haría nada malo a Jo, de eso estoy segura –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí, creo que tienes razón –le dije con otra sonrisa.

En ese momento desvié mi mirada para ver a Alice, ella negó con la cabeza y agacho la cabeza, siempre sabía adivinar mis movimientos, cuando en este preciso momento quería ir a buscar a Josephine y traerla aquí no importaba si fuera a la fuerza, Alice me sale con que no debo hacerlo.

Y creo que realmente tiene razón, no puedo seguir siempre atrás de Jo como si fuera su perro guardián creo que eso le quedaría mejor a Jacob que a mí.

-vamos a clases –me dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí con desgana, pero después la seguí. No quedaba más que intentar olvidar sus palabras que calaban mi alma, pero sé que eso era casi imposible…pero tenía a Bella, se que ella me amaba y con eso mi corazón y alma tenia para aminorar el dolor.

Caminamos por los pasillos del aula, solo éramos Bella y yo.

-¿Edward tu me amas? ¿Verdad?- me pregunto de repente.

En ese momento pare en seco, su pregunta me había sorprendido realmente no me la esperaba, pero no entendía la razón de su pregunta.

La mire fijamente, en serio su pregunta era algo extremista no sabía que responder, una parte de mi si la amaba eso era seguro, pero decirle que solo una parte de mi la amaba era como decirle que la otra parte no.

-te amo – le musite poniendo una mano en su mejilla.  
Ella solo cerró los ojos ante mi tacto.

En forma esa respuesta no podía ser una mentira, si la amaba, así que mi respuesta era sí. A demás decirle que no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos eso le partiría el corazón, y verla sufrir era algo que definitivamente no quería ver.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –le pregunte susurrando.

-es que han pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo que ya no sé lo que está pasando con nosotros –recalco.

-yo siempre te querré Bella, pase lo que pase tu siempre serás una parte de mi –le musite posando mis labios con los suyos y dándole un cálido beso, ante su confesión.

Sabía que las cosas estaban casi de cabeza, pero Bella no se merecía pasar por algo que la lastimara, no por ahora. Yo solo intentare comprender lo que hay en mi interior.

-lo sé, solo son tonterías mías. Pero me gusta oírte decir que me amas –me musito al oído.

-te amo, te amo –le segui susurrando para hacer que ella se dejara de preocupar.

Mis palabras si eran sinceras eso lo sabía porque no había la necesidad de fingir algo que era realmente verdadero.

**-------------------___________________________************************************_________________________________--------------------------**

**Josephine….**

Íbamos a una velocidad rápida, el viendo a pesar de llevar el casco golpeaba mis cabellos. Era un buen momento para meditar mis crueles actos.

Había sido realmente cruel con Edward, aquellas palabras me dolieron más a mí que a él, pero era la única manera que me deja ir. Soy una persona con las alas rotas, necesito curarlas y tomar mi vuelo, se que amo a Edward con todo mi corazón no hay día que no me lo repita pero así como mis alas están rotas esta mi corazón, no puedo permitirme sufrir más de lo que ya sufro y si hay una persona que puede minorar el dolor que siento entonces no durare en aceptarlo e intentar olvidar el sufrimiento, no sé si esto se verá como egoísta de mi parte intentando estar con Jacob solo para calmar mi dolor, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, se que le estoy haciendo lo mismo que le hice a su padre, Billy no se lo merecía pero en aquellos tiempos todo era diferente.

"_si la muerte no es realmente el final, tanto para nosotros tal vez ésta no era nuestra primera reunión. Tal vez ya nos habíamos conectado antes de alguna manera. No lo sé, pero creo que es un vínculo que una vez conectado nunca se romperá. Por lo tanto, incluso si nos olvidamos de todo, todavía podemos estar conectados en otro lugar. Somos uno solo."_

Esa era la frase que Edward tanto me decía, no comprendía el porqué la recordaba en este preciso momento.

Claro, "uno solo" esas eran las dos simples palabras que me agobiaban. Cuando Edward me dijo eso, fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Aquel día cuando nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma. Pero es una lástima que la eternidad no fue creada para estar juntos. Ya no es necesario entender el amor que siento si en realidad este no puede ser correspondido….solo me queda el pasado.

**/*Flash Back*/**

**Jo…**

Hoy era un hermoso día. Mis energías estaban habían vuelto, y ahora tenía tantas ganas de ver a Edward. Aunque el venia a verme todas las noches, sabía que a pesar de cerrar los ojos para dormir el estaba a mi lado cuidando de mi.

Por lo último que supe de mi enfermedad era que esta iría empeorando, hasta terminar con mi vida, pero no me importaba, no si tenía a Edward a mi lado. Sé que si mañana no vuelvo a abrir los ojos, no me arrepentiré de nada, porque Edward estuvo a mi lado y vive con el cosas que jamás pensé vivir. Hay un amor inigualable que siento por él y nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar…él es mi príncipe azul, el único que supo quitar la barrera que llevaba mi corazón.

Pude escaparme a duras pena de casa, camine como pude hasta el hermoso lago que ocultaba nuestro secreto. Y como siempre pude ver a Edward acostado bajo aquel árbol, tenía sus ojos cerrados y pude escuchar que tarareaba una canción, pero no pude cual.

-mira que si no vengo te la pasas todo el día hay echado, que flojo –le dije riéndome y dejándome caer a su lado.

-oh vamos, descansar un día no le hace daño a nadie, eso deberías saberlo muy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar acostada bajo unas mantas, en esta época hace demasiado frio. Así no te vas a recuperar –me regaño como siempre lo hacía, pero posaba su mano entre mis hombros siempre con cariño.

A pesar de que Edward intentara protegerme de todo, no siempre podría hacerlo. Yo sabía que iba a morir, sentía a la muerte cerca de mí, pero como mirar a los ojos a Edward y romperle sus esperanzas de que yo podría curarme.

-Te amo –le dije con una mirada dulce y rosando mi mano con su mejilla.

El se sorprendió.

-¿A qué viene eso? –me pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente.

-a nada, solo quería que lo supieras. Y que nunca lo olvides –le musite acercando su rostro al mío y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-como podría olvidarlo Josephine, eres la mujer más maravillosa que puedo amar, ese nunca se olvida, ni aunque pasen cien o doscientos años –me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

¿Por qué sentía tanto por ti, Edward? Si tan solo no sintiera estos sentimientos podría irme de una vez tranquila, pero no puedo dejarte solo, no sabiendo que soy la única persona que tienes. Ambos nos tenemos el uno al otro, como dejarte solo, eso era algo que no podía hacer.

-Edward… -murmure, haciendo que una pequeña lagrima recorriera mi mejilla pero era ocultada por el cuello de Edward.

Estuvimos así por varios segundos hasta que me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle algo que jamás pensé pedirle.

-Edward quiero ser tuya…hazme el amor –le dije temerosa.

El quedo en completo shock cuando le revele aquella propuesta. Creo que se lo había dicho muy a la ligera pero era mejor sin rodeos, si iba a morir quería estar en cuerpo y alma con la única persona que e amado.

-Jo, ¿qué estás diciendo? –me pregunto aun en shock.

-Edward, admítelo tu también sabes que moriré, y si voy a morir quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo –recalque.

-no vas a morir, solo estas enferma, te recuperaras pronto –me dijo levemente, estaba segura que él tampoco creía lo que sus labios decían.

-Edward, por favor…solo por hoy. Quiero que hagas lo que te pido –le rogué.

-no quiero lastimarte –me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-no me lastimaras, al contrario me cumplirás mi ultimo deseo –le dije cerrando los ojos y dándole una preciada sonrisa.

-¿Realmente es lo que quieres? –me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-si –le dije y después le di un apasionado beso en los labios.

Cuando el acepto mi beso, pude saber que correspondía a mis actos y había aceptado hacer el amor conmigo, era todo lo que quería en este momento….solo lo quería a él, a mi Edward.

Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, desde mis muslos hasta mis pechos. No sabía que era esta nueva sensación que estaba sintiendo pero realmente era una experiencia única, y yo estaba feliz porque la viviría con la persona que mas amaba.

Poco a poco, sus manos fueron posando por los botones de mi vestido celeste, pero ante la dificultad que tenía para desabrochar los botones, de un solo tirón con brusquedad rompió los botones y estos volaron por los aires esparciéndose por todo el pasto verde.

Estaba casi desnuda si no era solo por mi braga, pero mis pechos estaban desnudos, Edward solo me miraba, era como si él como yo quisiera guardar cada momento en su mente.

A pesar de que sus labios seguían unidos a los míos, podía sentir como una de sus manos se iba posando en uno de mis pechos, deslizaba su dedo índice de arriba abajo por mi pecho, sentía vibraciones en mi interior al sentir esos fríos dedos de Edward.

-hermosa –me murmuro en la oreja y al mismo tiempo mordió una pequeña parte de mi odio, haciendo más latentes las vibraciones de mi cuerpo.

Al parecer Edward seguía hipnotizado como yo, ante estos actos que estábamos haciendo. Aunque su mano seguía acariciando mi pecho, su otra mano iba bajando para posarse en mi muslo, podía sentir el tacto de su piel junto a la mía, la suavidad con que me trataba era única.

Mis suspiros eran fuertes y frecuentes, algo que realmente no podía evitar. Era tanta satisfacción que tenía mi cuerpo que evitar suspirar era como si intentara detener la lluvia.

Mis ojos se cerraron, de esa manera podía sentir más las sensaciones que Edward me hacía profesar. Poco a poco pude sentir algo húmedo en uno de mis pechos, entre abrí los ojos y me encontré con que los labios de Edward que estaban besando mis pechos.

De un pecho a otro, sus besos se hacían frecuentes, iba bajando lentamente pasando por mi abdomen, besándolo desde un ángulo a otro.

Sentía como las caricias y las atenciones de la boca de Edward se volvían más agresivas, provocándome tan intensas sensaciones que creí que me desfallecería.

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, mi pulso estaba acelerado y el hormigueo en mi vientre se incrementaba, era todo lo había deseado.

Los labios de Edward continuaron recorriendo mi pálida piel, deteniéndose momentáneamente en mi cuello, donde besó y mordisqueó con fervor, al mismo tiempo, que sus palmas se encargaban de continuar estimulando mis definidos pechos.

Poco a poco sus labios regresaron a los míos y empezamos a darnos besos agresivos y explosivos, todo el momento fogoso.

-Ed…Edward –dije entrecortadamente con un leve gemido.

-J…Jo –me dijo de la misma manera.

Estábamos tan extasiados el uno con el otro, que nada al exterior nos importaba, solo nosotros y nada más.

Poco a poco pude sentir como Edward se acomodaba entre mis piernas, ahora venia la parte donde el dolor me invadiría, pero no me importaba, no si Edward estaba aquí. Mire fijamente a Edward, y sus ojos solo mostraban una enorme lujuria de placer igual que la mía.

-no quiero hacerte daño –me musito entre gemidos.

-cállate, si no sigues, voy a violarte –le dije entre gemidos.

Esas palabras jamás las pensé salir de mis labios pero era tanto lo que sentía que lo mataría si se detuviera.

-como negarme –dijo mordiendo la parte inferior de mi labio.

Nuestras prendas ahora estaban dispersadas por todo el pasto, ambos desnudos bajo las sombras del enorme árbol.

Numerosos gemidos eran emitidos tanto por Edward como por mí, no podíamos parar de gemir y de suspirar era tanta la éxtasis que acumulábamos que no parábamos de tocarnos.

Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a pasar mis dedos por el frio pectoral de él, su cuerpo era tan perfecto que me quedaba estupefacta da con ello.

Y en ese preciso instante pude sentir como algo iba entrando en mi cuerpo,

-Edward –le dije con una sensación de dolor que invadía mi vientre.

Era una sensación extraña, rodeaba de dolor y a la vez de placer, no pude evitar hacer unas muecas que mostraban dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

Y entonces sentí una penetración más profunda en ese instante me fue inevitable no gritar.

-aaahh –dije encajando mis uñas en la espalda de Edward.

Cuando aquella penetración me invadió, Edward se quedo paralizado por completo.

-¿Te lastime? –me pregunto en un leve murmullo.

-no, descuida –le dije algo quejumbrosa, pero creo que él no se lo creyó del todo, porque seguía sin moverse.

Pasamos quietos por lo menos 5 minutos, hasta que él empezó a moverse lentamente, en un pequeño vaivén. Primero íbamos en forma lenta pero sigilosa, pero poco a poco la agresividad nos invadía haciéndonos querer mas haciendo las envestidas feroces y rápidas.

En realidad perdimos la noción del tiempo, pero fue bastante, porque al terminar nuestro objetivo el crepúsculo ya nos inundaba, al acabar mis fuerzas me abandonaron y sin más caí en el pectoral de Edward, él por su parte me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias –le musite.

-No, gracias a ti –me dijo con una sonrisa.

**/*Fin del flash Back*/**

Si, definitivamente eso fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida humana, lo único que recuerdo con claridad.

-y dime ¿Jake que hacemos aquí? –le pregunte al estar en medio del bosque, ya habíamos dejado la moto a las afueras de este lugar para adentrarnos al inmenso bosque.

-Bueno quiero enseñarte varias cosas –me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-bien –musite.

Al parecer recordar viejos tiempos no era un gran autoestima, solamente hacía que mi tristeza se agrandara.

Camínanos unos minutos más, pero cuando menos lo pensamos el bosque se silencio, era como si nada viviera en el bosque, no se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, ni el sonido de los grillos, tampoco el movimiento de las ardillas y los ciervos, algo iba mal…muy mal.

Y si así era, pude ver varias sombras que corrían cerca de nosotros, empecé a dar círculos buscando exactamente a aquellas sombras, me pegue mas a Jake no quería que alguien lo atacara.

Pero no fui lo suficiente astuta, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tres personas nos rodearon, llevaban unos trajes como si fueran ninjas y también espadas, las cuales nos las colocaron en nuestras gargantas, no podíamos movernos y si lo hacíamos lo más seguro era que estábamos muertos.

-Es hora de regresar Juliet –me dijo uno de ellos. Estaba en un estado de shock, solo los Vulturi me llamaban Juliet, y odiaba rotundamente ese nombre, pero ellos ya lo sabían.

**CONTINUARA:)**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA UNA MUERTE, DEFINITIVAMENTE ALGUIEN VA A MORIR!!^^**


	17. Adios a mi viejo amigo

**

* * *

****YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

* * *

**Josephine….**

-Es hora de regresar Juliet –me dijo uno de ellos. Estaba en un estado de shock, solo los Vulturi me llamaban Juliet, y odiaba rotundamente ese nombre, pero ellos ya lo sabían.

Pero a pesar de llevar esos trajes parecidos a los ninjas yo sabía exactamente quienes eran, Lucy, un nombre tan dulce para un ser tan monstruoso, pero no era solo ese pequeño nombre lo que la describía, en realidad era apodada Lucy solo porque ella era igual o peor que el mismísimo Lucifer, el verdadero nombre de Lucy era Zetta, ella no vacilaba, no titubeaba a la hora de la masacre, mataba sin compasión a todos los que se pusieran en su camino no le importaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, pero era de esperarse su mirada era asesina, con solo mirar sus ojos te quedabas hipnotizado como si fuera una víbora lo que vieras. Lucy también era conocida como la odisea de la muerte, un simple beso de sus labios podía dejarte inconsciente o incluso jamás despertar llevándote a la muerte.

Carlow, era la mano derecha de Octavius, Carlow era igual que Lucy, pero creo o al menos eso quiero creer que no es tan malvado como ella, según se o escuche en mi época que permanecía encerrada en Volterra, Carlow podía crear vortex, no se con exactitud pero al parecer aquellos vortex o mejor conocidos agujeros negros podían llevarte al pasado que el mismo deseara entre otras cosas podía alterar la gravedad.

Y solo me quedaba Octavius, el general comándate de esta división, en mi estadía con los Vulturis aprendí que Aro tiene divisiones de guardianes, están desde el uno hasta el veinte, y como era de esperarse el equipo de Octavius era el número uno, el mejor de la guardia real, por esa razón eran los rastreadores, conseguían lo que se les ordenaba y jamás fallaban en su trabajo, si tenían que matar lo hacían sin basilar, esa era la verdad. Por parte de Octavius su habilidad era el destronamiento, con sola la mirada podía destruir un árbol, el no era tan perverso como su mano derecha ni Lucy, pero por alguna razón era el líder, a Octavius lo conocí dado que era él que me llevaba comida pero siempre me miro con repulsión, creo que jamás le agrade y menos ahora.

Ellos tres conformaban la división Cochineal poder.

-Vaya, pensé que tardaríamos menos, Octavius –le dije con ironía, sé que no era momento para estas estupideces, pero si podía distraer a Lucy, y Carlow podía hacer que Jake escapara y se fuera lejos de este lugar.

-eso no funcionara mi querida Juliet –me dijo Octavius leyéndome los pensamientos.

¿Qué debo de hacer? Jacob está en peligro por mi culpa, pero tengo algo de mi parte y es el crepúsculo que ya se estaba ocultando, la noche estaba casi rodeando el lugar.

-sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre –recrimine.

-Y tú la misma irrespetuosa, créeme Juliet, Aro está muy enfadado contigo, te fuiste sin despedirte –me dijo acercando mas la espada a mi garganta.

-Envíale mis disculpas –recalque.

-porque no vienes y se las das personalmente –me dijo con seriedad.

-Bien, entonces ya no lo necesitan a él, pueden dejarlo ir –les dije refiriéndome a Jake.

-Astuta, pero no demasiado –dijo Lucy riéndose con malvad.

-Querida July, para tu mala suerte todo ser que estuvo en contacto contigo…perecerá –me dijo Carlow sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Eso no podía pasar, no podía dejar que eso pasara, matarían a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Edward. Si necesitaba dar la vida para que ellos vivieran entonces se las entrego en charola de plata.

-Jo –musito cortamente Jake.

Con solo su mirada sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

-En ese caso mi estimado Octavius, será para la otra, y dale a Aro mis más sinceras disculpas –le dije rápidamente.

-¿Pero, qué? –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me deslice con facilidad quedando casi hincada con una sola rodilla y mi otra pierna la avente contra los tres haciendo que sus espadas cayeran junto con ellos al suelo.

-Lazo rojo –musite apuntándolos con mi dedo índice. Solo nos daría un poco de tiempo, pero con eso podíamos escabullir rápidamente, los tres estaban amarrados un hechizo, en época Vulturi, no había mucho que hacer en una jaula y leer libros de hechicería era lo único que podía hacer.

En ese preciso instante Jacob se convirtió en lobo, les lanzo un rugido, Jake quería abalanzarse y atacarlos, pero no era momento para hacer ese tipo de estupideces, no había tiempo.

-¡AHORA NO JACOB! –le grite, el reacciono rápidamente, y salió corriendo junto conmigo. Necesitábamos alejarnos lo más que podamos de aquel lugar, corrimos rápido, Jake aúllo anunciando lo ocurrido…solo nos quedaba ir a La Push.

Pero si iba a La Push con Jacob lo más seguro era que nos siguieran, de todas maneras no había escapatoria…era mi fin.

-Jacob ve a la Push yo intentare que me sigan –me exigí común grito temeroso, tenía miedo eso era más que evidente, mi cuerpo temblaba ante la presencia de los rastreadores, no comprendía el porqué, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que algo malo, muy malo iba a ocurrir esta noche.

La respuesta que recibí por Jacob fue un enorme rugido de negación. Entonces comencé con mi trabajo de hablarle mentalmente como los licántropos solían hacerlo.

"_Jacob entiende es demasiado peligroso" _le volví a repetir, esto no era un juego de casar un vampiro mas, ellos no eran vampiros comunes, eran los mas tenebrosos y siniestros que el mundo entero ha visto, Aro a cumplido su promesa.

Jamás le conté esto a mi familia, pero si salgo viva de esto, es hora de que se enteren lo que Aro se propone, el junto con su enorme escolta de vampiros, planean la destrucción de la humanidad, buscan más poder del que ya tienen, por lo que pude escuchar en Volterra, Aro no solo planea la destrucción de la humanidad, si no también hacer vampiros a los humanos más fuertes, encerrar a la raza humana como animales, para que sean un festín para su ejército. Pero lo peor de todo, es que un día antes de que yo me escapara del castillo de los Vulturi, Aro me dijo claramente que mataría a uno por uno de mi familia, según él, ser vegetarianos es como ser unos débiles humanos inservibles para su raza.

Soy una egoísta, venir hacia ellos, como no me fui a otro lugar, porque regrese…se que quería ver a Edward. Pero yo ya sabía que él estaba con Bella…. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Porque no puedo hacer nada?

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Mis piernas tiemblan cuando corro, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, no me importa si puedo verme débil y estúpida, las lagrimas son lo único verdaderamente humano que tengo.

"_No, entiéndalo tu, si no vienes conmigo te arrastrare hasta la Push y no me importa lo que digas"_ me dijo con un rugido estruendoso.

"_Pero…Jake"_ le dije con debilidad, dado que derramando mis lagrimas, mi voz se hacía escasa y entrecortada.

"_Nada, sabes lo que me hará Edward o mi padre si saben que te deje sola. Moriré en manos de un vampiro o peor en las de mi padre…estamos juntos en esto, así que vamos a la Push"_ me exigió.

Ya no había más que hacer, que venga lo que venga. Solo espero no arrepentirme.

Corrimos de más rápido que pudimos, no tardamos demasiado cuanto pudimos visualizar a los 7 licántropos que nos esperaban en la entrada de La Push, aquellas personas solo llevaban un short pero también había una mujer, muy hermosa para ser verdad.

Cuando llegamos a ellos rápidamente Jacob se volvió a desconvertir y regresó a su forma original.

-Tenemos problemas chicos –dijo Jacob algo fatigado.

-¿Que está sucediendo Jake? –le pregunto uno de ellos.

-Sam hay vampiros cerca de la zona, y créeme no son iguales que otros –le explico Jacob.

-los matamos y se acabo –dijo uno mas con voz de superioridad.

-no lo entienden. Ellos son más fuertes que 10 vampiros juntos, no podrán con ellos –les dije aterrada.

-descuida Jo, no creo que se atrevan a venir a la Push somos 10 contra 3 –me dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola levente.

-pero –iba a contradecirlos cuando Jacob se puso frente a mí y me miro fijamente.

-¿Confías en mi? –me pregunto sonriendo.

-si –asistí.

-entonces, te prometo que yo te protegeré –me dijo dándome un caluroso abrazo, en sus brazos me sentí protegida, creo que esto era lo que necesitaba, un apoyo. Un lugar donde poder descargar mis penas.

Pude escuchar un bufido, era proveniente de aquella chica, se miraba algo celosa por así decirlo, realmente se había enfadado porque Jacob me abrazo.

-Vamos hay que alejarnos de aquí –me dijo tomando mi mano y caminando al centro de las casas.

-Sam llevare a Jo a casa de mi padre, necesito ocultarla –les dijo seriamente.

-Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas después –me dijo Sam.

-Claro…si salgo de esta responderé a lo que quieras –le dije sonriendo.

Después de aquello caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos a casa de Billy en completo silencio, al llegar jake abrió rápidamente la entrada de su casa, y me dijo que pasara. Al entrar vi a Billy en su silla de ruedas viendo un partido de futbol.

-Oh Jo que alegría verte por aquí –me dijo Billy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le sonreí a duras penas, pero mis ojos no emitían la alegría que mi sonrisa le brindaba era todo lo que podía hacer, aun tenía miedo y eso no cambiaba hasta no ver alejados o muertos a los rastreadores.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? –me pregunto con preocupación.

-descuida, no es nada que no tenga solución –le dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-siempre igual –musito.

-Papá, ¿están todos ya en sus casas?- le pregunto un Jacob serio.

-No, sabes bien que hay noche de leyendas, ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? –quiso saber Billy.

-Aparecieron unos vampiros nada que no pueda arreglar pero estaría mejor si todos se fueran a sus casas –le dije Jacob intentando no preocupar a su padre.

-sí, creo que tienes razón –recalco Billy.

-SAL DE HAY JULIET –grito Octavius, entonces quede completamente paralizada, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

¿Cómo pudieron pasar sin que los licántropos se dieran cuenta?

Esto estaba mal, demasiado mal, me encontraba en casa de Billy. No podía ponerlo a él en peligro, que pasaría si algo le sucediera jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Quién es? –musito Billy.

-Jacob –murmure evadiendo la pregunta de Billy.

-No y No, no te dejare –me dijo aterrado.

-tienes que proteger a tu padre, yo me encargare de Octavius. Tu quédate aquí –le dije saliendo rápidamente de la casa de Billy.

Octavius estaba a casi diez metros cerca de mí, por un lado suyo estaba Carlow con una mirada seria pero una mirada extravagante, a su otro lado se encontraba Lucy con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada asesina, podía distinguir que tenía ganas de matar…su rostro la delataba.

-Aquí me tienes –le dije extendiendo los brazos.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya no te miras tan miedosa –me dijo con autosuficiencia.

-si me quieres a mí, entonces aquí me tienes, pero no les hagas daño a nadie de aquí, ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo -le grite dolida.

-y que si los mato –dijo Octavius con una sonrisa burlona.

-entonces te matare de la forma más dolorosa posible –le dije con una mirada llena de ira.

-serás capaz de matarme –musito.

-sabes que si –le respondí con la misma manera.

-Vaya, por fin sale la vampiro mala –dijo Carlow riéndose.

-vamos esto es aburrido, quiero divertirme –dijo Lucy con una mirada desquiciada.

-esto es todo suyo, ACABEN CON TODO –les grito Octavius dándoles la orden de matar y destruir todo a su paso.

-¡NO! –grite histéricamente.

Y en ese momento Octavius de forma rápido empezó a correr hacia mí con su espada directamente a mi vientre.

Abrí los ojos lo mas que puede ante la sorpresa de su acto, no podía moverme…. ¿Era el fin?

**Jacob….**

Podía escuchar la conversación de a duras penas que tenia Jo con aquellos tipos, pero de pronto nada, completo silencio. Me aterre pensando que algo había sucedido con Josephine, pero tenía que tener fe en que ella saldría de esta.

Y entonces un estruendoso ruido me aturdió, habían arrancado la puerta de una forma monstruosa, después de que el polvo se desvaneciera pude ver a esa mujer que venía con aquellos tipos, realmente era la que más miedo daba.

-tengo que destruir todos los lazos de Juliet y tengo que empezar contigo –dijo ella apuntando a mi padre, entonces sin pensarlo me convertí en licántropo dentro de mi casa y me puse como escudo de mi padre.

-OH vamos, aléjate y déjame hacer mi trabajo –me dijo sínicamente.

Le rugí y me abalance contra ella, pero ella sin verlo bien me aventó contra el muro izquierdo de mi casa, haciendo que rompiera la pared y cayendo contra un árbol.

Me levante mareado moví la cara de un lado a otro y me regrese corriendo hacia mi casa, pero me quede paralizado aquella mujer estaba frente a mi padre dándole un beso en la boca, pude ver que las venas de mi padre se marcaban firmemente en su rostro, una mueca de dolor reflejaba sus facciones, me abalance nuevamente contra aquella persona y la avente fuera de casa, al hacerlo mi padre cayó al piso, estaba asustado y aterrado ¿Qué le había hecho?

Volví rápidamente a mi forma humana y tome a mi padre y acomode su cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Papá –musite.

El abría y cerraba los ojos. Podía escuchar la rapidez con que su corazón empezaba a palpitar, su respiración entrecortada no ayudaba mucho a mi angustia.

-Hijo…Jake –musito con dolor.

-tranquilo viejo, todo está bien, todo va a estar bien. Te vas a recuperar, tranquilo –le dije con unas lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

-Tu…estate tranquilo, escúchame…quiero que cuides a Jo, y te cuides a ti mismo, aunque eso es casi imposible…trata de no meterme en problemas –murmuro.

¿Por qué me decía todas esas palabras? Me estaba asustando más de lo que ya estaba, no quería escuchar esas palabras que parecían una despedida amarga.

-viejo que estás diciendo –le dije con una risita nerviosa.

-tienes que cuidarla…ella está muy sola aunque no lo parezca…cuídala…porque sé que ella te cuidara a ti –me dijo.

-te quiero Papá, por favor no te mueras, no puedes dejarme solo como mamá, si te vas ya no tendré a nadie, por favor no –le grite abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-sé que esto será un fuerte golpe para ti…pero tranquilo, se que estarás bien…yo también te quiero hijo –fue lo último que musito porque después de eso cerro sus ojos, y el latido de su corazón se detuvo.

Una cólera me invadió, esa maldita vampiro lo mato, esa escoria. Acabo con la vida de mi padre, jamás se lo perdonare, la matare aunque sea lo último que haga.

-AAAAHHH –grite de una forma aterradora. Todo el dolor que sentía era solo culpa de esos malditos vampiros…los matare a todos. Coloque mi rostro en el pecho de mi padre y reprimi mis gritos con su pecho frio.

El techo de mi casa estaba desello solo quedaba un muro en pie, pero en ese preciso momento el cielo empezó a rugir como si yo se lo hubiera pedido y la lluvia aterradora invadió todo el lugar…era todo un diluvio…como el fondo de mi corazón.

**CONTINUARA?**

JAJA UN CAPI CORTO PERO INTRIGANTE. 

QUE PASARA CON JO??

BUENO SIGUIENTE CAP HABRA UNA SORPRESA JAJA OTRO PROBLEMAS MAS!XDXDXD 

PERO PARA QUIEN~?


	18. Vortex

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

**Josephine…**

Ante aquella sorpresa, solo pude esperar el golpe final, cerré los ojos intentando pensar en que el golpe no dolería, pero mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados y esperaba su golpe de gracia, intentando pensar o sentir aquel frio que se siente al estar muriendo, o ver aquella luz de lo que todo mundo hablaba, pero esta jamás llego. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con una figura que se encontraba frente a mí, como si estuviera delante de mi siento algún tipo de escudo.

Una de sus manos estaba alzada, donde detenía el filo de la espada de Octavius, apretó tan fuerte el filo de aquella espada que esta se quebró en dos, y en ese preciso momento comprendí que solo una persona tendría esa fuera y no sangraría aunque intentaran degollarlo.

-Edward…-murmure vagamente.

Y en vez de que obtuviera una respuesta de sus labios, solamente lanzo un rugido de ira hacia Octavius y lo aventó fuertemente para adentrarlo al bosque, los arboles se quebraron, la lluvia seguía rodeándonos, era un diluvio que parecía no tener fin, en cuanto Octavius desapareció de nuestra vista, Edward me dio la cara con un semblante de ira y preocupación, si él estaba aquí lo más seguro es que toda mi familia también lo esté.

-Alice tuvo una visión donde morías salvando a Jacob –me dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos.

De eso se trataba, Alice me había visto ¿Pero muriendo? ¿Qué era lo que ocurriría para que estuviera salvando a Jacob? Pero si eso pasaba realmente ya no me importaba dar mi vida por la de Jacob o por cualquiera…de todas maneras, nadie me necesita.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Carlisle y los demás están junto con la manada, te llevare a un lugar seguro y después me encontrare con ellos para deshacernos de esos vampiros –me dijo con seriedad.

-¡QUE! No me iré, no te puedo dejar solo con ellos a ti ni a nadie. Tengo que buscar a Jacob y a Billy, los deje solos –le dije caminando rápidamente, dado que me había encaminado tanto a donde se encontraba Octavuis que ahora estaba tan alejada de la casa que no se podía ver a simple vista.

-¡Jo! No es un juego, los Vulturi han venido por ti, no se irán a menos que te lleven con ellos viva o muerta, sabes bien lo que es capaz de hacer Aro. Por una maldita vez en tu vida hazme caso, no puedes permanecer aquí –me grito exasperado, creo que jamás lo había visto tan enojado conmigo, era normal esos venían por mi y no se irían, no al menos que muriera porque por nada del mundo pensaba ir con ellos y regresar a ese pozo oscuro llamada celda.

-No se tu Edward, pero si esos vienen por mí, que vengan aquí los estoy esperando, pero ahora necesito ir con Jacob y Billy –le dije echándome a correr en dirección donde quedaba la casa de Billy.

-¡MALDICION! –exclamo Edward con desesperación, y en eso lo escuche correr detrás de mí.

Corrí con desesperación, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando pero no sabía que era, solo con el hecho de que Octavius les ordeno a Lucy y Carlow que podían hacer lo que quisieran con este lugar, si le hacían algo a esta gente inocente jamás podría perdonármelo, después de todo ellos venían por mi y si se derramaba sangre por mi causa jamás podría volver a ver a la cara a mi familia ni amigos.

Pero en cuanto llegue a la casa de Billy quede paralizada, la casa estaba casi destruida, las paredes se caían poco a poco, el polvo se elevaba con el aire, pero a pesar de eso podía distinguir a una figura en medio de todo ese derrumbe.

Agitada y preocupada me adentre a aquella catástrofe como pude, en cuanto entre vi a Jacob, abrazando a un bulto, pude escuchar su lamento, mi estomago se encogió, no podía ser lo que me imaginaba, entonces moví mi vista a otro lugar y mi la silla de ruedas perteneciente de Billy vacía.

-No, no, no…esto no –murmure con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

-Diablos –exclamo en forma baja Edward al ver la misma escena que yo.

-Jake…-musite con debilidad.

Pero el no respondió a mi llamado, camine lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, de todas formas su rostro no era visible dado que lo tenía oculto con el pecho de Billy.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar descontroladamente, sin más caí de rodillas, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, solo me quede hay mirando a mi viejo amigo…su corazón estático y su cuerpo frio.

Las lágrimas salían más rápido de mis parpados, los gritos eran ahogados por mis sollozos.

Mi confidente, la persona humana que mas me importo…ahora está muerta, y solo por mi culpa, si tan solo jamás hubiera regresado él estaría aquí con vida, fue la única culpable de todo este suceso, altere las vidas de las personas que más amo y ahora están muriendo…que mas tengo que vivir, preferiría dar la vida para que Billy regresara…soy solamente una carga para todos.

Me tape la cara con mis dos manos, ocultando mi rostro, y casi queriendo gritar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Esa maldita, lo mato…Jo, lo mato –por fin escuche a Jacob hablar, ¿Lucy? Había escuchado bien, esa estúpida se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Billy, lo mato…y claro que sin remordimiento, era cierto cuando la llamaban Lucifer.

-Voy a matarla ¡VOY A MATARLA! –dije gritando de forma histérica poniéndome de pie rápidamente.

Jacob también se puso de pie junto conmigo, nos miramos fijamente pero a la vez con intensidad. Ambos llevábamos una ira y rabia que nadie podría pararnos hasta destruir a ese ser que jamás debió existir.

-Ya somos dos Jo –me dijo Jacob con rabia.

-Más bien tres, si tu vas Jo yo también –me dijo Edward seriamente.

-Gracias… -le musite.

Esta era una promesa para mí misma, y en ella juro que matare a todos y cada uno de los Vulturi…no quedara huella de ninguno de ellos…porque me encargare personalmente de matarlos con mis propias manos.

**Bella….**

Algo estaba sucediendo, realmente no sabía que era realmente lo que pasaba, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que algo malo, realmente malo estaba pasando y me sentía impotente por no poder descifrar lo que era, solo que cuando Edward y todos los demás se fueron sin querer darme explicaciones, comprendí que no querían meterme en uno de esos asuntos peligrosos, o eso era lo que yo creía.

***/Flash Back/***

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de la enorme y acogedora mansión Cullen viendo una película de terror, yo y Edward estábamos en el pequeño sillón, pegados el uno al otro hace mucho que no pasábamos un buen rato así, solamente yo y el, aunque realmente no me importaba que estuvieran todos los demás, no cuando él estuviera junto a mi lado. En forma pensé que Edward podría haberse sentido mal por el modo en que Jo lo había tratado en la entrada del instituto, y si había visto su semblante estaba dolido pero ahora parecía más relajado y alegre, en cierta forma.

No podía dejar de cerrar los ojos en las escenas sangrientas y brutales, era algo totalmente inevitable.

-¿Sabes que eso es falso? ¿Verdad? –me mustio seductoramente Edward al oído.

Yo sabía que esas películas eran solo una ficción, pero de todas formas las escenas eran demasiado fuertes para alguien como yo que odiaba la sangre, pero era genial estar aquí.

-lo sé –murmure con una risita.

-Bien, solo quería que lo comprendieras –me dijo riéndose.

Pero mientras Edward como yo charlábamos también podía escuchar la charla que tenían Rosalie y Emmett que estaba a poca distancia de nosotros.

-¿Crees que Jo este bien? –le pregunto en un susurro Rosalie.

-Vamos Rose, Jo es más grande que tu, no actúes como su madre. Lo más seguro es que se esté divirtiendo bailando quien sabe dónde y no nos invito la malvada –le dijo Emmett en forma de puchero como un pequeño niño.

-No lo sé, pero desde que se encontró con ese perro de Jacob, ha cambiado. ¿Y si nos cambia por los perros? –pensó ella con repugnancia, eso sí lo pude distinguir muy bien en sus palabras.

-Oh Rosalie siente celos de los chuchos, Ja, ja. Eso jamás pensé escucharlo –dijo Emmett con unas carcajadas extravagantes pero después seguidas por un pequeño lamento, dado que le dio un tremendo porrazo en la cabeza, eso también lo pude escuchar, en realidad se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación.

-¡Quién diablos esta celosa! –le grito Rosalie rabiosa.

-tranquila amor, era broma –le dijo Emmett nervioso y a la vez asustado.

-¡PROBLEMAS! ¡GRANDES PROBLEMAS –grito de repente Alice, lo cual me saco de la conversación entre Emmett y Rosalie. En ese momento no pude evitar sobresaltarme ante el grito histérico que había emitido Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dije a Edward volteando a verlo directamente, pero solo al ver su semblante pude visualizar su mirada preocupada sus ojos abiertos y redondos como platos, seguro que había leído la mente de Alice para estar de esa manera, realmente esto no olía nada bien.

-Edward –murmure, ahora realmente asustada.

El intento hacerme una sonrisa de tranquilidad pero seriamente ahora no estaba para caer en esas miradas, no cuando Alice se había puesto de esa manera tan rara.

-Bella, escúchame. Necesito que te quedes aquí, tenemos que ir a la Push –me dijo seriamente.

¿La Push? ¿Había pasado algo? ¡JACOB!

-¿¡sucedió algo!? –le pregunto asustada.

-no, solo quiero verificar que todo esté en orden –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Edward no me mientas…no quiero que te pase nada –le dije en un leve susurro.

-y yo no quiero que te pase nada, por favor Bella. Tranquila no me pasara nada, ya sabes que tengo lo mío –me dijo con un pequeño giño.

***/Fin del Flash Back/* **

Después de eso, todo sucedió muy rápido, Edward y todos los demás salieron con alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la Push. ¿Los licántropos los dejarían entrar?

¿Qué era realmente lo que sucedía?

Definitivamente no podía quedarme aquí a esperar buenas o malas noticias, necesitaba verlas con mis propios ojos.

Sin más Salí la casa de los cullen por la puerta trasera y me fui casi podría decirse que corriendo, estaba desesperada y angustiada, tenía miedo de que algo les sucediera, todos ellos formaban mi familia, pero Edward. En especial el, tenia tanto pavor de perderlo…

-Vaya, Vaya…tú debes de ser la pequeña Bella –escuche decir.

En ese preciso momento mis músculos se tensaron haciéndome quedar completamente paralizada ante aquella voy aguda y a la vez siniestra.

-Te pareces tanto a Juliet –me murmuro, cuando menos lo pensé se encontraba frente a mí, rozando su mano helada con mi pálida mejilla.

No podía hablar, era como si tuviera un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-¿Crees que si te mato, Edward se enoje? –me pregunto en un leve susurro con una risa escalofriante.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunte casi en un susurro.

-Carlow Vulturi, soy el que te llevara directamente al infierno –me dijo lentamente haciéndome estremecer.

**Edward….**

No tardamos demasiado cuando ya nos encontrábamos a pocos metros de los licántropos como de mi familia, realmente no sabía el porqué. Pero sentía un mal presentimiento, algo oprimía mi pecho y realmente podría sonar absurdo el hecho de siente cosas de semejante magnitud cuando yo no puedo sentir demasiado dolor físico.

Era como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que alguien estuviera en peligro ¿Pero quién?

Cuando por fin nos acercamos nosotros tres a toda la multitud, Alice como Rosalie rápidamente se acercaron a Josephine, lo primero que hicieron ambas fue pasar su mirada de pies a cabeza del frágil cuerpo de Jo, seguramente intentando hallar alguna herida para curarla o alejarla de aquí, pero sus ojos no pudieron encontrar más que varios cardenales y pequeños rasguños en su cara y brazos.

-¿Están todos bien? –nos pregunto Carlisle al lado de Esme y Sam.

-Sí, estamos bien –musite levemente, pero aun así no pude dejar de sentirme mal. En forma era que ver a Jo y a Jacob de esa manera al estar frente al cuerpo estático de Billy, con su corazón frio y sin latido alguno. Mi corazón no sintió absolutamente… ¿Pero cómo podía sentir si estaba frio?

Pero esa pregunta siempre me la había hecho, siempre me la hacía. En cada minuto de esta eternidad, me hacia esa misma pregunta. Pero a pesar de que mi corazón se encontraba frio y sin ningún signo de vita…aun tenía el alma.

Sé que tal vez podría sonar estúpido y sin sentido alguno, pero era lo único que tenia. El único modo en que me decía a mi mismo que aun tenia esos sentimientos de amor y tristeza, que aunque no pueda expresarlo por medio de lagrimas aun puedo hacerlo con mis facciones, quisiera poder llorar como lo había hecho anteriormente Jo y Jacob. Pero simplemente no puedo…fue este corazón sin vida el que me lo impidió.

Si tan solo pudiera expresar mis sentimientos con lágrimas…sentir la salada agua recorrer mis mejillas y topar con mis labios. Ese momento jamás llegara, es algo imposible como intentar sacar yerba de un terreno seco.

El que duela y no poder expresarlo…solo me lastima más…después de la muerte de un humano queda el cielo, allá ellos se pueden expresar de la misma manera… ¿Pero que le queda a un vampiro después la muerte? ¿El infierno tal vez?, La desdicha de seguir sin expresar emociones. El simple e irrelevante hecho de no poder escuchar latir de nuevo tu corazón, y jamás sentir la calidez de lo que es tener un cuerpo tibio.

-Edward –musito Jo que se encontraba a mi lado.

Salí de mi trance meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quiénes eran esos? –le pregunto Carlisle a Jo.

-Son la primera base de rastreadores de los Vulturi –les dijo ella sin vacilar.

-¿Qué buscan? –le pregunto ahora Emmett, con esa mirada brillante. Aquella mirada suya solo decía "pelea"

-A mi –respondió con seques.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti? –le preguntó Rosalie rabiosa.

-Aro, me quiere de regreso –les contesto nuevamente.

-¿Pero, porque? –le pregunto esta vez Jasper.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER PREGUNTAS! –les grite exaltado

Por lo cual todos ellos me voltearon a ver con aquella mirada de sorpresa ante mi repentino comportamiento.

-¡Que no ven que Aro quiere las habilidades de Jo! ¡Fue casi lo mismo que nos ocurrió en Volterra! –les conteste algo histérico por la situación.

Todos se quedaron callados ante mi repentino cambio de conducta.

-Es fácil, los matamos y el problemas se acabo –dijo con superioridad Sam.

Como si realmente supiera el poder que tenían aquellos tipos. Realmente no sabía de cual magnitud era el problema. Podría morir si seguía viéndolo todo como un juego donde debía matar a lo primero que se le atravesara.

-Tal vez podría alejarlos con mi olor, ustedes estarían a salvo –dijo repentinamente Jo.

En este preciso momento no estaba como para ponerla en una situación de riesgo.

-¿harías algo por mí, por favor? Deja de intentar salvarme de intentar salvarnos a todos. Deja de irte por el camino fácil –le grite.

-¿Cuál camino fácil? ¡No hay un camino fácil! Por más que busco no lo hay…alguien siempre saldrá lastimado…Billy está muerto, y solo por mi culpa –me dijo llorando.

-deja de pensar en los demás… ¡Piensa en ti misma por una maldita vez!

-no es tan simple –me dijo con su llanto latente.

¿No era simple? Acaso no comprendía lo que le decía. Estaba totalmente harto de que siempre se preocupara por mi y por todos los de su alrededor pero jamás se tomaba 5 segundos para pensar un poco en ella, nunca ha hecho tal cosa, y no creo que empiece ahora. Pero realmente no estaba para escuchar de sus labios que ella misma los alejaría. Era como meterse a la boca del lobo.

-¡MAS PROBLEMAS! –grito con preocupación Alice.

Me fui directamente a sus pensamientos, quede aterrado con lo que escuche. Bella…mi Bella, estaba con uno de esos vampiros rastreadores. La estaba tomando del cuello y apretando hasta dejarla casi sin aire.

Salí de sus pensamientos rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza de una manera aturdida.

-¡Bella! –grite abriendo lo mas que pude mis ojos.

Jo volteo hacia mí de la misma forma preocupada en la que me encontraba yo.

-¿Quién era ese Jo? –le pregunte gritándole.

Sabía bien que ella también había estado husmeando en los pensamientos de Alice en el preciso momento en que grito "más problemas"

-Carlow Vulturi. El segundo al mando de la división. Edward es demasiado peligroso –me dijo rápidamente.

-No me importa si es peligroso. Bella esta en problemas –le dije y Salí corriendo en camino al lugar donde Alice había tenido la visión anteriormente.

No me importaba nada en absoluto. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en llegar para salvar a Bella, no debí dejarla sola. Siempre se mete en problemas. No supe cómo se me ocurrió dejarla sabiendo que ella misma es un imán de problemas. Pero era tanta mi ansiedad por saber si Josephine estaba bien que deje de pensar en los demás…todo es mi culpa si tan solo hubiera dejado a alguien con ella, esto no hubiera pasado.

Podía sentir que algunas personas me iban siguiendo, no sabía quiénes eran pero no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas…mi mente solo decía. Bella.

-Edward cuando llegamos, si miras a Carlow extender sus dos manos aléjate de ellas, me entiendes. –me dijo casi gritando Josephine.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte volteando a su lado pero sin detener mi paso.

-si extiende sus manos lo más seguro es que habrá un Vortex –me dijo con rapidez.

¿Vortex? Realmente no pensé que hubiera una habilidad como esa en un vampiro. Llevarte a otro lugar, eso era diferente. Estos vampiros eran diferentes, ellos no tenían habilidades que solo se utilizaban con la mente. Eran habilidades frías…jamás había escuchado hablar de un vampiro haciendo Vortex pero si era verdad lo mejor sería alejarme lo más posible de esos, si es que no quería regresar al pasado… ¿El pasado?, acaso eso sería bueno.

Regresar tiempo atrás y evitar el secuestro de Josephine. Pero ¿Y Bella? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarla a su suerte con solo poder evitar el secuestro? ¿Sería tan egoísta?

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, todo me tenía aturdido. Mis emociones estaban tan revueltas que ya no sabía lo que hacía. No podía creer las preguntas que me estaba haciendo en este preciso momento. Decirme a mi mismo que quería regresar al pasado, volver a vivir todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos. Pero no podía dejar a Bella a su suerte, porque sé que la amaba y dejarla seria como dejar una parte de mi alma en este lugar, siendo egoísta por un solo capricho de poder evitar aquello que sucedió hace cinco años, la ira era algo que me invadía. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada me ahogaba. Pero lo correcto…es lo correcto.

A lo lejos pude divisar a Bella y ese tal Carlow, el cual estaba cerca de ella. Pude visualizar como deslizaba lentamente su mano entre la cabellera de Bella, en ella solo pude ver miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba descomunalmente ante

-ALEJATE DE ELLA –le dije a Carlow aventándolo fuertemente contra un árbol.

-el superhéroe llego –dijo con ironía con una risa desquiciada y siniestra.

Voltee a ver otra vez a Bella, con ella estaba Jo, sacudiéndola un poco para que reaccionara, por suerte estaba intacta. Eso era un buen comienzo.

-No te distraigas –me dijo aventándome a más de diez metros a la izquierda.

Carlow tomo ese tiempo para poder acercarse de nuevo a Jo y a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa Cullen? No piensas venir y salvarlas –me dijo volviendo a reírse.

Intente volver a incorporarme.

En ese instante Carlow corrió directamente hacia Bella, pero Jo se puso frente a ella.

-No te dejare pasar –le dijo ella extendiendo los brazos como si fuera una especie de escudo.

-crees que podrás detenerme Juliet –le dijo en forma afirmante y extendiendo sus manos… ¡UN VORTEX! Grite para mis adentros.

Intente moverme pero no sabía el porqué, pero con esa imagen delante de mi quede paralizado, jamás me había sucedido. Estaba hay sin poder hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo.

-Adiós mi querida Juliet –le dijo volviéndose a reír entonces, empezó a aparecer una esfera negra con unos rayos rojos y morados que fue creciendo y creciendo.

Y en ese preciso momento aventó rápidamente la esfera contra Jo, lo demás lo vi en cámara lenta…Bella, ella había empujado a Jo, y esta cayo a piso haciendo que aquella esfera diera directamente en el cuerpo de Bella, y esta desapareciera completamente.

¡NO! ¡BELLA! ¡NO!

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Carlow había aventado esa esfera contra Josephine pero Bella…ella la había salvado de ese Vortex. Ni siquiera pensó dos veces lo que hacía.

No sé bien, pero siento como algo aprisiona mi pecho fuertemente como si me quitara el aire…aire del que no tengo necesidad de utilizar, solo sé que me está desgarrando por dentro. Ella a mi simple vista desapareció, como aire en el viento. Como si jamás hubiera existido.

Tengo la enorme necesidad de que mis ojos se vuelvan vidriosos y llorar desgarradoramente por esa escena que presencie y que no pude detener.

-¡Tráela de vuelta! –le rugí a Carlow corriendo hacia él y sujetándolo por el cuello.

El me miraba con esa expresión malévola y con una sonrisa, cada vez que miraba esa sonrisa sentí un horrible escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa? –me pregunto de lo más relajado a pesar de que mi mano estuviera en su garganta.

-¡Te rebanare si no lo haces! –le grite mirándolo con aquella mirada de dolor e ira.

-Vaya, me he equivocado. Pensé que no te importaría si mataba a la humana. Pero mira que si te importa. No me digas que estabas enamorado de ella –me dijo riéndose con una felicidad de frivolidad que me daba algo de miedo.

Pero aquel miedo se ocultaba con rapidez, con mi ira y preocupación no tenía para más emociones. Solo quería ver a Bella de nuevo.

Era cierto cuando decían que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.  
Bella significa mucho en mi vida como para desaparecerla así como así, de la noche a la mañana y ver que su sonrisa se desvanecía, que su olor a fresas era opacado. Y que esa torpeza suya se disipaba, como si fuera una película la cual simplemente dejas de ver.

Rápidamente, realmente no supe en qué momento pero Jo esta a mi lado, con una mirada distante y llena de culpabilidad. Odiaba verla de esa manera. Sintiendo y cargando una culpa que no le correspondía, si debí culpar a alguien debería ser a mí mismo. Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de Bella como de Jo y toda mi familia…y ahora les he fallado a todos.

-Carlow, tráela de vuelta. Me iré contigo pero por favor tráela –le dijo de una manera suplicante que jamás había escuchado de sus labios.

Abrí los ojos ante su respuesta o mejor dicho suplica, como se atrevía a decir que se iría con ellos. Que me abandonaría a mí y a mi familia para regresar de nuevo con los Vulturi, solo quería protegernos a todos, pero ella no puede…no con esa carga. Proteger a todos, eso es imposible incluso para ella.

-Las órdenes fueron claras mi pequeña Juliet. Eliminar a todo ser que tuvo contacto contigo –le dijo él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Por favor – le volvió a suplicar.

-Aro nos lo ordeno, pero descuida. Después seguirá tu querido Edward –dijo volteando hacia mí y riendo en forma silenciosa para sus adentros.

Lo único que yo le podía dedicar a Carlow era una mirada de odio y a la vez asesina. Si se movió un poco le arrancaba lo primero que mi mano tocara.

Para mi mala suerte no pude arrancarle absolutamente nada porque en ese instante se empezaron a escuchar unos leves aplausos. Que solo hacían que me irritara más.

Voltee instantáneamente así donde venia aquellos aplausos. Entre la sombras iban saliendo dos figuras, una mujer y un hombre. Era aquel que casi mataba a Josephine y una mujer que no se me hacía nada conocida, pero su mirada solo mostraba odio e ira, la vi y realmente no pude describir lo que mi cuerpo sentía, sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente asechando a su presa.

-Vaya Carlow, no has perdido tu tiempo. Mira que tu y Lucy me llevan la ventaja. Mira que matar al viejo decrepito y la repugnante humana. Me tiene sorprendidos –le dijo Octavius riéndose.

-Solo ordenes –le dijo Carlow con esa sonrisa irónica.

-al menos me han dejado unos cuantos para divertirme –le respondió Octavius riéndose mas fuerte con esa frialdad que tenían sus expresiones.

-A mi déjenme a Juliet –le dijo la tal Lucy con su mirada de cazadora junto con la sonrisa escalofriante, si pudiera sudar, sudaría de una manera fría y patética.

¡Eso no lo creo! Grite para mis adentros.

Lo primero que hare es acabar con los tres sombríos vampiros que nos rodeaban y después no sabía cómo y no me importaba ir hasta el fin del mundo…pero una cosa si sabía, traería a Bella de nuevo…eso lo puedo jugar.

-¿Por qué HACEN TODO ESTO? –les grito Jo que estaba a mi lado con esa mirada horrorizada ante todo lo que habían dicho, no era nada difícil descifrar lo que sus ojos decían, solo quería que nosotros huyéramos, ni siquiera creía que podríamos contra ellos.

-Mata o te matan, pero eso ya lo sabes muy bien ¿No es así Juliet? Aro te enseño todo, sus reglas, hasta lo que no deberías saber –le contesto Lucy mirándola fijamente.

Voltee rápidamente a mirar a Jo, pero ella solo agacho la cabeza, lo más seguro es que no le gustara que hablaran de su época en Volterra.

-Matar no lo es todo. Mírenos, somos una familia, eso es lo que importa. El matar no importa aquí –les dije casi en un grito desgarrador.

Era acaso esa la leí de los vampiros "Mata o te matan" ¿Solo eso importaba? ¿Por qué? Nosotros vivimos en paz, como una familia normal. No lastimábamos a ningún humano nadie salía lastimado con nuestra presencia…

-Edward, Edward. Has estado demasiado tiempo junto a los humanos, que hasta crees que tu eres uno de ellos. No me digas que ya se te dio eso de los sentimientos, la alegría, la felicidad….el amor. Eres patético Edward Cullen –me dijo Octavius riéndose de mi.

-prefiero mil veces ser patético a un monstruo como tu –le volví a gritar.

**CONTINUARAAAA**

**JAJA BELLA SE A IDOOO PERO REGRESARAAA!!!XDXDXD**


	19. Destino

**YO NO SOY TU UNICA OBEJA**

_-Edward, Edward. Has estado demasiado tiempo junto a los humanos, que hasta crees que tu eres uno de ellos. No me digas que ya se te dio eso de los sentimientos, la alegría, la felicidad….el amor. Eres patético Edward Cullen –me dijo Octavius riéndose de mi._

_-prefiero mil veces ser patético a un monstruo como tu –le volví a gritar._

_(pasado)_

**1910 – San Francisco.**

**Isabella Swan.**

Había caído casi del cielo, golpeándome con unas ramas y dejándome algunos cardenales en los codos. Me levante y sacudí un poco el polvo de mi pantalón.

Mire por todos lados, ese lugar era desconocido para mí.

Solo había casas antiguas, gallinas por todo el lugar, cabras y gente a lo lejos con ropas de época.

-¡Diablos!… ¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué es todo este lugar? Lo único que recuerdo es haber aventado a Josephine al piso para que esa esfera no la tocara. ¿Pero porque llegue hasta aquí?

¡ALTO! ¿Edward? ¿Dónde está Edward?

La última imagen que tuve de él me aterro, quede petrificada cuando lo vi en el suelo intentando levantarse, sentía como si mi corazón se hiciera pequeño por cada segundo que pasaba.

Todo lo que miraba era desconocido. Casas que podían pasar por medievales y algo tribales, realmente esto parecía otra época.

¡OTRA EPOCA!

Estoy completamente sola en una época desconocida, sin Edward ni nadie que pueda ayudarme.  
No tenía más remedio que caminar y revisar el lugar, era lo único que podía hacer, tenía la sensación que pasaría un buen rato aquí.

Pero necesitaba otra ropa, la gente se daría cuanta si me ve con esta ropa, llevar vaqueros y esta blusa con la chamarra no ayudaba mucho con el camuflaje.

Mire un tendedero donde había un largo vestido delgado y holgado. Lo bueno que era tan largo que no se mirarían mis converse, sería raro ponerme ese vestido con tenis, pero que mas podía hacer.

Despistadamente tome el vestido y me fui a un pequeño callejo donde me puse rápidamente aquel vestido dejando mi otra ropa escondida debajo de un barril.

Respire hondo, y después Salí del callejo intentando adaptarme a este lugar desconocido, debía averiguar qué lugar era y sobre todo en qué año nos encontrábamos.

Intente preguntarle a la primera persona que vi, se que sería extraño pero que mas podía hacer.

-Disculpe, podría decirme en donde estoy –le dije apenada.

-pues donde más que en San Francisco –me respondió extrañado por mi pregunta.

-¿En qué año? –le dije agachando la cabeza.

-1910 –me respondió y después se alejo de mí como si pensara que era una loca que no sabía ni donde se encontraba, pero ¡1910! Esa demasiado, como había salido de 2009 hasta esta época, y lo peor ¿Cómo regresaba?

***PRESENTE***

**Josephine…..**

Cuando escuche aquellas palabras de los labios de Lucy "mata o te matan" un fuerte escalofrió corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Si eso era verdad entonces los tenía que matar a ellos tres, solo con seguir su frase, matar antes de ser matado. Era todo lo que importaba en el mundo vampírico…solo había masoquismo y crueldad, no seremos humanos pero nuestras almas son como nuestros corazones, tal vez no sea la misma cosa conmigo, porque mi corazón late pero no tan igual que un humano. De todas formas se que a Edward le dolieron esas palabras que le dijeron, burlarse en su cara de que jamás seria un humana, eso hasta a mi me dolió. No podríamos ser humanos pero al menos intentábamos no ser unos monstros alimentándonos de gente inocente.

Pero solo se me ocurría una manera de traer a Bella de nuevo, y era ir a buscarla por mi cuenta, si usaba mis habilidades e intentaba hacer un Vortex como el de Carlow probablemente podría encontrar a Bella, si es que no me desviaba del tiempo y el espacio, llevándonos a otra época o simplemente a otra dimensión, todo podía pasar. Pero mejor intentar que no haberlo hecho.

**Edward…**

-¿Dime Juliet, Edward ya está enterado? –le pregunto Octavius con esa sonrisa macabra y fría que siempre llevaba puesta.

¿Saber? ¿Qué era lo que yo debía sabes? ¿Acaso había más secretos?

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido y no entendía la pregunta de Octavius, tal vez la utilizaba para confundirme, pero realmente estaba interesado por saber la respuesta de Jo, esa reacción que tuve en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se hicieron redondos como platos, sus retinas se dilataron por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-Por tu reacción veo que no lo sabe. Sigues protegiéndolo, mi pequeña. Vamos porque no le contamos a Edward lo que le ocultaste, seguro que eso lo dejaría devastado. –le dijo Octavius con la fría risa.

¿Protegiéndome? ¿Yo quedaría devastado? ¿Qué era todo esto?

¿QUE ME OCULTAS JOSEPHINE?

-Carlow, serias tan amable de contarle a nuestro querido amigo Edward lo que Juliet le esconde, seguro querrá saberlo….estas ansioso ¿No es así Edward? -me pregunto Octavius directamente con la mirada llena de diversión.

-¿Qué pasa Jo? –le pregunte volteando hacia ella dándole la espalda a los Rastreadores.

Pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba con la cabeza agachada, y su cuerpo temblaba. Era como si se encontrara nerviosa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A CONTARLE! –le grito Jo levantando su rostro, para dejar ver unas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

¿Porque no tenía derecho a decírmelo? Si ella no me lo contaba tenía derecho a que alguien más me dijera lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo, aunque al ver el rostro de Josephine con lagrimas y sus ojos vidriosos no pude sentir más que ese dolor que aprisionaba mi pecho al ver su sufrimiento.

-Quiero saberlo –les dije a ambos de la manera más seria que pude.

Jo se me quedo viendo como diciéndome que no era algo que mis oídos quisieran escuchar, pero como quedarme con esta duda que me está carcomiendo, si tenía que sufrir para saber la verdad, pues que venga el sufrimiento. Prefiero sufrir a tener una venda en los ojos, que solo tapa la verdad con un dedo.

Necesitaba estar aquí, en la cruda realidad. Ya no importaba si podría ser algo que me hiciera sufrir de la manera más cruel, no si con eso saciaba mi curiosidad y ansia por la verdad.

-Edward, si que eres curioso. –Me dijo Lucy sonriendo frívolamente.

-No me agradas ¿Eso lo sabes, verdad? –le dije harto de sus sonrisas y esa oscuridad que destellaban sus ojos oscuros como la noche pero penetrantes como los de una víbora.

-Lo sé, pero aun así. Me gusta este juego –me contesto con la risa diabólica.

¿Juego? Esto era lo que era para ella, solo un juego donde ella como sus compañeros querían ser los ganadores ¿Pero, de qué? Ansiaba tanto querer saber que no me importaba ser el perdedor de esta partida de ajedrez, había que ser demasiado astuto para ganar y decir jaqué mate. Aunque esa palabra no importaba si no salía de mis labios, y si no coronaba tampoco me interesaba…la verdad era lo único que podría ganar.

-Juliet, el quiere saberlo. Nosotros no podemos negarnos –le dijo Carlow con esa media sonrisa que podría hacerse pasar por un verdadero personaje de una película de terror y suspenso.

-Nada de lo que diga los hará cambiar de opinión, así que si se lo vas a contar, hazlo ahora. –le respondió Josephine con una amargura evidente y una tristeza que me inundaba.

-Es lo que hare –recalco Octavius con su mirada petulante.

-¡HABLA AHORA OCTAVIUS! –le grite saliendo de mis casillas.

Realmente esto parecía una película de suspenso donde hacían la respuesta lenta y con emoción, necesitaba la verdad y la necesitaba…AHOA.

-Vaya Edward, creo que la paciencia no se te da muy bien –replico Carlow.

-Carlow no ofendas a Edward, no te vaya a morder –le dijo Lucy riéndose fuertemente.

-¡Basta! No hagamos esperar más a Edward. Bien ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –me pregunto Octavius.

¿Qué si quería saberlo? Creo que eso estaba más que obvio.

-Claro que sí. –les dije secamente.

-Creo que recuerdas cuando fusita a Volterra para que te matáramos ¿Verdad? –me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Si –le conteste.

Claro que recordaba esa época cuando pensé que mi vida ya no tenía sentido por el simple hecho de que Bella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como este preciso momento se había esfumado frente a mis ojos. ¿Pero porque hoy no me sentía como si quisiera morirme en este instante? No es que no la extrañara y que añoñará verla de nuevo, con esa mirada suya y la sonrisa angelical que siempre me enviaba solamente a mí.

Todo cambio cuando Jo regreso a mi vida, pero todo había dando un vuelco tan repentino que mi vida como la de mi familia había sido alterada. Me sentía extraño respecto a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ya mi siquiera podía reconocerme a mí mismo.

¿Soy el mismo que entro por la ventana de Bella y se atrevió a besarla?

Como saberlo, todo es…diferente.

-Edward, estabas tan despistado que al llegar al castillo de todos los Vulturis no te percataste de que Juliet estaba allí…tan cerca de ti –me dijo con la seriedad más prudente.

Pero quede en un estado de shock ¿Cómo pudo estar ella allí sin que me diera cuenta? No, no era verdad. Me hubiera percatado de ello, pero ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia.

-No, eso No es cierto –replique con brusquedad.

Y voltee hacia Josephine, ella seguía con su cabeza agachada como si estuviera mirando a la nada.

Y en ese instante comprendí que las duras y frías palabras de Octavius eran esa cruel verdad.

-Estabas tan concentrado en morir que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de algo tan simple. Y cuando regresaste con Bella y Alice, tampoco te percataste de ello, solo querías salir de ese lugar para salvar a Bella. La abandonaste como a un perro callejero, no te importo en lo mas mínimo…sigues siendo patético –recalco Octavius.

-No, no puede ser –murmure para mí mismo.

¿Olvidarla? Como pude hacerlo.

-Jo, dime que es mentira. Que está mintiendo. ¡JO! –le dije casi queriendo caer de rodillas ante aquello que estaban escuchando mis oídos.

-Es la verdad, estaba en una celda…gritándote, pero jamás me escuchaste…me abandonaste –mustio con su llanto.

Sus palabras congelaron mi alma, me lo tenía merecido, eso si era verdad. Pero escuchar de sus labios "Me abandonaste" y con ese sollozo interminable, no pude más que sentirme culpable por el hecho de que toda la culpabilidad caía sobre mis hombros.

La mire con un dolor que jamás pensé que pudiera sentir, ella se miraba tan frágil.

¿Cómo pude hacer tal cosa?

Me siento tan culpable, ya no entiendo nada. Si hice tal cosa ¿Por qué Josephine regreso a mi?

Si realmente la había abandonado de esa manera tan ruin ¿Por qué volvió?

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –le musite a Josephine, pero aun así yo sabía que aquellos vampiros me habían escuchado.

-Tú la dejaste amigo –me respondió Carlow riendo.

-¡No te hable a ti! –le grite de la forma más furiosa que pude.

-cuidado, a Edward le sale humo por los oídos –dijo Lucy riéndose de una manera desquiciada.

-¡CALLATE! –le grite.

Pero jamás voltee hacia ellos, solamente venia el dolor del rostro de Josephine, sus lagrimas eran demasiado para mí. Me dolía cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos.

-Jo –musite con un semblante de dolor.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que ella te mienta!? ¿Eso lo que quieres para no sentirte tan culpable? En ese caso, vamos Juliet dile que todo es mentira, que solo bromeabas –le dijo Octavius con un toque de sarcasmo.

Ella solo seguía con su cabeza agachada, casi pierdo los estribos, y lo más seguro que si eso ocurre me lanzo contra ellos, tres contra uno, era mi muerte si hacia semejante idiotez.

-Aro, me dio una promesa…me dijo que si tu sabias que yo estaba en el castillo…me dejaría libre. Yo estaba feliz, sabía que reconocerías mi olor, que escacharías mi voz….pero no fue así….solo te fuiste…me quede sola en la oscuridad de esa celda –me dijo unas veces de forma lenta y otras gritándome perdiendo el juicio pero siempre con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Esto es el verdadero dolor…el dolor de haberte abandonado.

**Josephine…**

No sabía cómo los Rastreadores, o mejor dicho Octavius habían llegado al punto de decirle a Edward aquel secreto. Me sentí terriblemente mal cuando Edward se entero de lo que realmente sucedió en Volterra, pero lo que más me dolió fue lo que le dije. "Me abandonaste" ¿cómo pude decirle semejante estupidez? Tal vez podría haber sido del gran dolor que abarcaba todo mi corazón, al ver todo el dolor frente a mí. Era algo que quería olvidar, un mal recuerdo que quería desaparecer de mi mente, borrarlo como si yo fuera un teléfono donde se puede quitar un video.

Pero no era así, yo estaba precisamente hay parada, frente a Edward, viendo su dolor, agonía y tristeza al saber la realidad.

La dificultad de razón hizo nublar mi mente y hacerme perder el juicio, haciéndome decir cosas que realmente mi corazón no quería decirle. Soy una mala persona, no merezco causarle este dolor a Edward, pero el simple hecho de recordar viejas cicatrices se me hace…difícil.

Cuando Edward se fue le guarde mucho rencor, me había dejado. Se había ido…todo lo que amaba moría o se alejaba, eso era lo que siempre me recordaba Aro, pero cuando escape, no supe la razón del porque regrese a este lugar. Primero solo pensaba en escapar, irme lejos de aquí. Pero cuando recordé a Edward, su rostro, sus facciones, esa sonrisa suya que solo producía una cálida hermosa, esa mirada penétrate suya. Su corazón, sus abrazos amorosos y llenos de alegría…fue todo eso que hizo olvidar mi rencor hacia él y hacerme regresar a sus brazos. Sabía de antemano que Edward ya tenía a quien amar. Bella ya estaba de promedio, eso lo sabía desde el principio de mi llegada, pero verlo a él, sonreír y ser feliz…pensé que yo sería feliz si Edward lo era, pero ahora…ya no sé nada.

***/Flash Back/***

**Jo…**

Oscuridad…es todo lo que habitaba en esta celda. No había nada más que me rodeara que solo la negrura. Podría escuchar una gotera, gota…gota, era el único eco que acompañaba a mi respiración. Solo quería salir de ese lugar e ir a los brazos de Edward...tenía miedo eso era algo evidente.

-Mi reina –dijo Aro.

¿Cuándo llego? No lo había escuchado entrar, tal vez estaba tan concentrada en mis propias cosas que no me di cuenta de su llegada.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunte dándole la espalda.

-veo que sigues de mal humor, y eso que han pasado casi 5 años que sigues aquí ¿Cuándo dejaras de odiarme Juliet? –me pregunto, y a pesar de no verlo pude sentir su fría sonrisa rodearme.

-El día en que te mueras –recalque de la forma más grosera que pude haberlo hecho.

-No me dirás eso cuando te cuente quien está aquí. Mira que el mismísimo Edward Cullen ha venido a Volterra –me dijo lentamente.

Cuando dijo Edward Cullen, voltee a verlo rápidamente. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero no duro mucho. Lo mire con rabia, deseaba que se acercara mas para que mis manos posaran en su cabeza y así arrancársela de la forma más dolorosa posible.

-Mira que si te ha tomado por sorpresa –me dijo con esa risa fría que solo él podía hacer.

-No le hagas daño –musite dolida.

-¿Daño? Acaso he hablado de matarle. No lo creo –me dijo volviéndose a reír.

-Entonces ¿Para qué me lo cuentas? –le pregunte de una forma triste.

-solo quería ver tu expresión –me dijo con diversión.

-Eres un maldito –masculle.

-Yo también te quiero Juliet. Pero sabes aunque no mate yo a Edward, el se matara solito, sin mi ayuda –me dijo alardeando.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte asombrada.

¿Edward? ¿Quiere morir? ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer se olvido de ti, y se encontró a una mejor. Ahora que su nuevo amor murió, ya no tiene motivos para vivir –me dijo con la sonrisa escalofriante.

-Nuevo amor… -musite con dolor.

-Como lo veo yo, Edward jugo contigo. Eras una más para él –me dijo riéndose.

-No eso no es verdad –le dije gritando.

-Pero sabes te hare una promesa. Si en su estadía, Edward se da cuenta que estas aquí…eres libre. Pero si no…permanecerás aquí y estarás bajo mis órdenes –contesto.

El vendrá por mí, el me sigue queriendo. Soy Josephine Cullen, soy la persona que Edward ama….soy yo…Edward me ama, el me sigue amando.

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

**Josephine**

Fue en aquella época, donde aun pensaba que Edward me escucharía, que me olería. Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar alguno de mis gritos, ni distinguir mi aroma. Entro la primera vez como si nada, como si yo estuviera muerta, y en ese tiempo él pensaba de esa manera.

Pensé que tal vez, estaba tan distraído que no podía escuchar, pero la segunda vez que el junto con Alice y Bella llegaron al castillo, volví a intentarlo. Pensé que esta vez me escucharía, y entonces había escuchado esas palabras de Edward dirigidas a Bella, pude sentir el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella. Lo mucho que Bella significaba en la vida de Edward. Fue en ese instante cuando deje de luchar, y detuve mis gritos…para que gritar si Edward estaba embalsamado con Bella…

***/Flash Back/***

**Josephine**

Podía escuchar, como Edward junto con Alice, se encontraban en la sala principal del castillo, había otra chica, lo sentía. Pero realmente no olía como un vampiro…más bien era una humana.

No comprendía la razón por la que una humana estaba con ellos dos, pero no quería hacer preguntas, solo quería ver a Edward junto a mí.

Tal vez esta era mi última oportunidad…la primera vez que vino pude sentir su tristeza trasmitida en el ambiente frio y oscuro de este castillo. Escuche claramente sus palabras…me dolieron demasiado.

-¿A qué has venido, amigo mío? –le había preguntado Aro.

-Quiero que me maten –le había dicho sin pensar. En aquel momento mis ojos se habían abierto tan grandes que casi se me salían de las orbitas.

Claro que Aro se había negado, y gracias a ello pudo dar un largo suspiro.

Pero ahora está aquí, esperando. Más bien suplicando a que Edward escuchara mis ahogados gritos.

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡EDWARD, ESTOY AQUÍ! –gritaba una y otra vez lo mismo. Pero no me escuchaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ya cállate! Sabes bien que ni te escucha –me dijo Octavius bostezando, sentado en una silla, sacándole filo a un pedazo de rama con su navaja dorada.

Lo mire con la mirada más fría que pude.

-No me pongas esa cara –me grito furioso.

Pero no me importo yo lo seguía viendo de la misma manera, odiaba su forma de ser. Todo él era un detestable y escalofriante monstruo.

-No te escucha, no te quiero en lo más mínimo ¿Sabes quién esta hay con él? –me pregunto con esa sonrisa llena de maldad.

No le respondí, odiaba hablar con él, jamás lo tomaba en cuenta.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward. Hoy pareces de mucho mejor humor –escuche que decía Alec.

-un poquito-admitió Edward.

¿Mejor humor? Eso era bueno, con eso me bastaba para saber que no intentaría matarse o algo por el estilo, no podía vivir sabiendo que murió…sin el yo no soy nadie.

-¿Y esta es la causante de todo el problema? –le pregunto Alec con el tono amargo e incredulidad.

Solo pude escuchar la ironía de la risa de Edward.

¿Pero quién era "está"? Algo andaba mal.

¿Por qué sentía esta presión en mi pecho?

-Aro estará feliz de verte –le dijo Alec.

-No lo hagamos esperar –dijo la tintineante voz de Jane.

Paso casi menos de un minuto cuando volví escuchar aquellas melodiosas voces.

-¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! –dijo amistosamente Aro.

Odiaba a Jane con toda mi alma, no era algo que era fácil de ocultar. Simplemente la odiaba, era fría y cruel…tal parecía a la rastreadora Lucy.

-Sí, maestro. Lo traje de regreso con vida –había dicho ella con satisfacción… solo con eso me bastaba para odiarla.

-Ay Jane ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! Y mira ¡Trajiste a Alice y a Bella! –dijo con emoción.

¿Bella? Con que así se llamaba aquella humana… ¿pero que tenía que ver con los vampiros?

-Lo vez Edward, ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer? –le dijo Aro con sorna.

-Si Aro, lo celebro –pude escuchar un toque de felicidad en la voz de Edward, ¿Pero porque?

-Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos. Eso sí, quiero que me comenten toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Alice? Tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error. –le dijo con diversión.

-No, no, no soy infalible ni por asomo, Como habrán podido comprobar hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono. –dijo con un deje de tristeza.

¿Era ella la del error? ¿Pero cuál error?

La conversación siguió, Aro le decía lo modesta que era, que sus poderes eran sorprendentes y que adoraba todo de ella…halagos y más halagos. Después prosiguió con Edward, diciéndole lo sorprendente que era poder escuchar de lejos, correr a esa velocidad, y poder escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

-Marco, Cayo. ¡Miren! Después de todo Bella sigue con vida, y Alice se encuentra con ella ¿No es maravilloso? –les pregunto tajante.

¿Sigue con vida? Eso quiere decir que en lo que se había equivocado Alice, era en la muerte de aquella humana. Es por eso que Edward se quería morir….solo por la humana.

Porque de repente ya no siento la necesidad de gritar. Ni la necesidad de vivir…para que si Edward ya tiene a otra.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya no quise escuchar mas…me quede ahí cayada, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, solo me encontraba con mi pecho adolorido por aquel comentario.

Pero que mas podía hacer, no supe el porqué, pero aun tenia la necesidad de escuchar. Era masoquista lo que estaba haciendo…pero quería saber más sobre Edward y la humana.

-Silencio, Bella, calma –escuche la cálida voz de Edward sobre protectora.

-Creo que se está poniendo histérica. Quizá deberías darle una bofetada —sugirió Alice.

-Todo va bien, estás a salvo, todo va bien – esas eran las suaves palabras de Edward. Solo pude derramar lagrimas, es lo único que hice, silenciosamente las lagrimas caían, recorriendo mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Ay, Edward –escuche el lloriqueo de la humana Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal? –le había preguntado Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

-¿No es de locos sentirse feliz justo en este momento? –le dijo Bella riéndose.

-Sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero nos sobran razones para ser felices. La primera es que seguimos vivos. –le dijo Edward con fijes.

-Sí, Ésa es una excelente razón. –dijo Bella con un susurro.

-Y juntos —musitó Edward. Otra cosa para que mi corazón se volviera a partir en mil fragmentos, un cristal roto…eso es lo que era mi corazón en este preciso instante.

Ya no me quedaba nada, cuando pensé que Edward seguía amándome. Que seguía en busca de mi…pero no, ahora está con una mujer…una humana que le puede dar el amor que yo ya puedo ofrecerle.

Era injusto sentirse de esta manera….pero duele…duele mucho.

Estoy sola, sin nadie que me necesite… ¿Para qué vivir entonces?

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

**Josephine...**

No importa el porqué decidí regresar a un lugar donde el dolor solamente se reflejaba al simple hecho de ver a Edward con Bella, no importa, el es y será siempre…Mi único amor…su amor es el único que quiero. Y si no puedo tenerlo, prefiero no amar nunca más. Todo mi mundo cambia cuando lo conocí a él, a mi verdadero amor…no es fácil olvidarse de los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, nuestros viajes, nuestras risas, sonrisas, caricias, alegrías y besos… ¿Es posible olvidar todo eso?

No lo creo.

El es mi ángel, que bajo del cielo, solo para mí. O al menos eso era antes…

¿Cómo obtener palabras para gritarle te quiero?

No puedo…no hay palabras que puedan hacerlo volver a mi…su amor ya no está junto a mí, esta con Bella, mi verdadero amor desapareció…que mas puedo hacer… ¿Llorar, lamentarme? ¿Oh gritarle "te quiero"?...es mucho mejor decir te quiero cuando se siente el mismo sentimiento, pero ahora estoy tan confundida, al recodar todo aquello…

¿Cuál es tu amor verdadero Edward? ¿Cuál?

Ya no tengo una palabra para hacerte decir la verdad de tu corazón, necesito esa llave que abre tu alma, tus puros sentimientos…y encontrar tu amor…solo eso.

Nostalgia, eso es lo que siento en este preciso instante, ya no puedo encontrar otra cosa que no sea nostalgia, tristeza podría describirlo de la misma manera…

Cuando pienso que las cosas están bien, algo siempre sale mal, pero así es mi vida. Creo que la felicidad no fue hecha para un ser como yo… ¿tal vez me lo merezco? no lo sé. Lo único que realmente es que lo sigo amando, como el primer día.

Voltee a ver a Edward, las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis pupilas, era inevitable no llorar ante el terrible recuerdo de Volterra, sus palabras…esas calidad palabras dirigidas a otra persona que no era yo. Alguien de nombre Isabella, que le robo el corazón a mi vampiro.

Los ojos de Edward se miraban oscuros y tenebrosos al escuchar las palabras frías y sádicas de Octavius, sabía bien que él, lo único que quería era enfadar a Edward y distraerlo. Octavius como los demás sabían bien lo que mis habilidades podían hacer, si me lo proponía iría por Bella y la traía de vuelta…pero ahora, ahora no se si quiero traerla.

¿Realmente es necesario?

¿Por qué traerla?

Cierto, es una estúpida pregunta decir porque traerla, si la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos…

Para que Edward fuera feliz.

Era así de sencilla mi respuesta, la felicidad de la persona que mas amaba en este ruin mundo, cuantas veces me dije a mi misma "Si Edward es feliz yo soy feliz", realmente no lo sé. Pero ahora que verdaderamente lo veo, fue una gran mentira, cada vez que mencionaba esas palabras solo me mentía a mí misma, jugando con mis sentimientos, haciéndome creer que todo estaba bien que realmente yo estaba feliz cuando solo era una simple ilusión de mi mente para no sentir el dolor punzante que rodea mi pecho y me carcome por dentro cada segundo que pasa al recordar las que le dije Edward a Bella en Volterra…

"_La primera es que seguimos vivos…y juntos"_

-Josephine… -murmuro Edward dolido.

¿Josephine? Hace tanto que no escuchaba mi nombre complete en sus labios, se escuchaba hermoso con su dulce voz.

Sentí otra punzada en mi corazón, con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, mi corazón brincaba de alegría y más si era mi nombre lo que su voz mencionaba.

-Lo siento…mucho…de verdad, lo siento –me dijo agachando la cabeza.

Estoy segura que si Edward pudiera llorar, ya estaría en un mar de lágrimas de su lamento.

Lo mire con ternura, y mis lagrimas salían con más rapidez de mis pupilas.

¿Cuántas veces quise escuchar esas palabras?

No lo sé con exactitud, pero me siento feliz de escuchar si disculpa. Por mucho tiempo lo culpaba de todo, sentía que él era el culpable de todo lo que me pasaba en Volterra, pero después, mi gran amigo, uno de los escasos que tenía en Volterra, me ayudo…ayudo a que el rencor desapareciera de mi corazón, de esa manera pude perdonar a Edward pese que siempre había querido escuchar de sus labios, esas disculpas por haberme abandonado, se que suena egoísta, y más de mi parte. Yo no soy así, pero al haberme dejado sin siquiera percibir mi presencia, era algo que merecía la pena una disculpa.

Bienvenida sea su disculpa, mi corazón sigue roto por no volver a ser correspondida pero al menos era un peso menos, sentir las sinceras disculpas de él, aliviaban un poco mi corazón…solo un poco.

Una foto rota, un corazón roto…era así como mi vida era, una foto de un solo recuerdo del corazón.

**CONTINUARA!XDXD**

**BUENO HOY ACTUALICE DOS NOVELAS ESTA Y LA DE GIROS JAJA LA NOVE**

**DE CARDENALES DEL CORAZON LA SEGUIRE CUANDO TERMINE ESTA!XDXD**


	20. Recordando el Crepusculo

**NO HABIA SUBIDO CAPITULO POR UNAS CUANTAS RAZONES, UNA GORROSAAA Y FASTIDIOSA POR NO DECIR PEOR ME ESTA PONIENDO UN GORRO KE YA NO ME DAN GANAS DE SUBIR EN ESTA PAGINa, IGUAL TENGO MUCHAS MAS PAGINAS DONDE**

**PONERLA PERO YA AKI ME TIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO AL FIN EL REENCUENTRO ROMANTICO Y TRISTE DE BELLA Y EDWARD AMOR AMOR AMOR AMOR ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UN RECUERDO DEL CREPUSCULO!!XDXD**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Una foto rota, un corazón roto…era así como mi vida era, una foto de un solo recuerdo del corazón._

**Edward…**

-Lo siento…mucho…de verdad, lo siento –le dije dolido y con remordimiento.

Solo pude ver que en sus ojos aparecía un pequeño reflejo de luz, sabía que aceptaba bien mis disculpas y yo estaba agradecido por ello, el simple hecho de sentir que la deje, en aquel lugar oscuro y sombrío, donde pude haberla rescatado y traído conmigo para cuidarla como antes…todo ahora es diferente, no puedo tenerla a mi lado como una mujer, porque tengo a Bella, no puedo pensar en ella como una simple hermana o un integrante más de la familia.

¿Entonces, como puedo pensar en ella?

Es tan detestable no encontrar un significado que le diera a Jo, se que significada algo en mi vida, más bien significaba mucho.

¿Pero qué?

-Aro espera –dijo una voz tintineante como pequeñas campas.

Era una voz que no había escuchado jamás, ni siquiera era de aquellos rastreadores, era distinta…más alegre pero a la vez siniestra.

-El comando escarlata –escuche murmurar a Josephine sorprendida por su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cassandra? –le pregunta una enfadada Lucy mirándola con odio.

-Aro se está desesperando, hace tres días que los mando a una simple misión. Octavius al parecer estar perdiendo tu toque –le dije un hombre esbelto pero fornido tenía un aspecto parecido al de Emmett.

-¡Cállate Fearghus! –le grito el furioso Carlow, protegiendo a Octavius.

El otro chico que estaba con ellos no hablaba solo los miraba fijamente como un león asechando a su presa, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-¿Y tu West brook no hablas? –le pregunto Octavius.

-No veo la necesidad de rebajarme ante ti –dijo sínicamente.

**Josephine…**

A pesar de que mis ojos lo miraban, mi subconsciente no lo podía creer. Era aquel equipo de los Vulturi.

El comando escarlata.

Solo se usaba en los casos más especiales, eran requeridos cuando querían exterminar a alguien, un vampiro que había desobedecido las leyes o simplemente no era necesario en Volterra.

Westbrook, odiaba decirle de tal manera, tal vez ellos no lo sabían pero yo conocía muy bien a West, el a pesar de parecer frio y sin sentimientos, tenía un alma realmente hermosa, tocaba el piano como Edward, la guitarra y el violín, escribía poesía a escondidas, tenia cientos de sus diarios en su escondite secreto.

Era un alma libre, pacifico y amigable, en aquel tiempo. West, todos los miércoles y viernes solía llevarme la comida a mi celda, primero no me hablaba. Pero cuando le empecé a hablar, empezamos a tenernos confianza hasta convertirnos en amigos. No podía creer que lo enviaran a él y a sus compañeros.

Lo vi de reojo, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de mis labios. Era extraño volver a ver ese gentil rostro, sus ojos verdes pacíficos, sus gruesos labios, su cálida piel…era mi West.

El me miro y también me dedico disimuladamente una sonrisa.

-Vaya Westbrook, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante –dijo Octavius con soberbia.

-y tu el mismo fracasado –le dijo con esa seriedad tan suya.

-Ya, ya, ya. Calmados todos –les grito Cassandra, con sus manos en sus costados, exactamente en su cintura.

-No eres quien, para dar órdenes –le reprocho Lucy con frialdad y enojo.

Cassandra se rio ante las palabras de Lucy.

-soy tu superior Lucifer –recalco.

Escuche las maldiciones silenciosas que Lucy le dedicaba especialmente a Cassandra al haberle dicho de tal manera.

-¿Por qué los mando Aro? –les pregunto Carlow.

-Se han tardado demasiado, Aro está realmente interesado en Juliet. Y si ustedes no la llevan con vida, creo que se enfadara, pero no creo que le importe si le falta una mano o un ojo –dijo fríamente Fearghus.

Empecé a sudar de una forma fría al escuchar sus palabras, ¿realmente sería capaz de hacerme tal crueldad?

-Contrólate Fearghus, no queremos asustar a Juliet –le dijo Cassandra riéndose.

Pero a quien lo le hizo gracia fue a West, pude ver que se había enojado cuando Fearghus había dicho que quería arrancarme alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos destilaban furia y enojo, eran parecidos a los que Edward tenía, y si realmente yo tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir en este preciso instante, conocía bien a West. Pero no demasiado como para saber si me ayudaría contra aquellos vampiros sádicos.

Mi otra gran preocupación era Edward, eran demasiados vampiros para nosotros…lo matarían sin la necesidad de ensuciarse sus ropas…todo era demasiado riesgoso.

Deseaba utilizar tanto mis habilidades y poder destruir a todos esos vampiros, pero sabía muy bien que si los usaba, lo más seguro era que me desmayara o muriera al gastar mi energía, y yo realmente no quería morir…sé que mi muerte podría beneficiar a mucha gente que está a mi alrededor y que solo la pongo en peligro…pero no quiero morir.

También se que debí de haberles dicho la verdad a mi familia, se que debí…pero no lo hice.

Tenía miedo de que los lastimaran, que Edward se enfureciera tanto que pudiera convencer a todos para que fueran a Volterra y se enfrentaran a Aro y su ejército, no durarían ni cinco segundos antes de que su guardia real los hiciera añicos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle la verdad y que fuere a firmar su propia muerte, o esperar a que pasara todo, ahora ya no quedaba nada. Solo que en este preciso momento, estábamos en el momento que quería evitar. No importaba lo que hiciera, los problemas siempre iban tras de mi…como si fuera un imán.

-Bueno un ojo o un brazo, estaría bien. Una nueva imagen –me dijo Cassandra con la misma frialdad que me producía Lucy.

Sabía bien que Edward y yo solos no podíamos hacer nada contra ellos seis, realmente no sabía con claridad las habilidades del comando escarlata, pero unas cosas había escuchado de los labios de West, supuestamente la habilidad de Cassandra era la de la alteración de apariencia, pero no solo quedaba hay, aparte de ello podía usar las habilidades de la persona en la que se convertía, para mi sonaba frio…claro al igual que ella.

Fearghus, aquel hombre alto y robusto, de cara de león en asecho, tenía la habilidad de la ilusión, podía hacer que las personas vieran y escucharan lo que aquella persona deseara, podía ser tan cruel con esa habilidad, si lo sabré yo.

En una ocasión, Fearghus fue a mi celda, y jugó con mis sentimientos de la manera más ruin, para él fue comido y divertido para mi frívolo e injusto. Había venido a mí, y disfrutaba poniéndome la ilusión de Edward frente a mí. Aun recuerdo las palabras falsas que utilizo.

"_Regrese por ti, Josephine…te amo"_

Fueron exactamente aquellas palabras que tanta emoción me habían causado, pero después la ilusión se rompió como una taza cayendo al suelo, pude ver que no había nada hay, solo era yo, en la sombría celda con Fearghus riéndose de mi patético rostro alegre. Pero no era solo eso sino que también podía hacer sentir emociones tan fuertes y a la vez tan dolorosas, que te destruiría por dentro en un solo instante.

Y por parte de West, pues realmente debo de decir que al principio su habilidad me asusto, dado que esta se trataba de manipular las mentes, haciendo que las personas olvidaran sus recuerdos, su pasado y también podía evitar que las personas usaran sus habilidades, pero poco después me di cuenta que el jamás me haría una cosa como esa…porque sabía que en el fondo de su alma…me quería.

Los poderes del comando escarlata podrían verse débiles y casi patéticos, pero realmente eran todo lo contrario. Con West absteniéndolos de sus habilidades, Fearghus haciéndolos caer en la peor ilusión de todas y Cassandra usando la habilidad que le diera en gana, ganarían con facilidad.

Odiaba a Cassandra a pesar de ser la capitana del comando escarlata, la odiaba con toda mi alma porque sentía algo por West, era estúpido de mi parte sentir celos de un ser como ella, pero West había pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que lo sentía como algo mío…como si fuera de mi propiedad, era egoísta de mi parte pensar de esa manera d él como si fuera un objeto, pero lo quería, era de la manera como quería a Jacob.

No paraba de mirarlo, hace semanas que no sabía de él. Mirarlo de nuevo, me hacía sentir…feliz. El tampoco para de mirarme, había como un imán que me atraía a West, quería saltar hacia él y abrazarlo, necesitaba ese consuelo que solo West me podía brindar.

-no se diga mas, comandante Octavius, le brindare el primer ataque –le ofreció Cassandra con la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Octavius la miro de reojo pero a pesar de eso le dio una media sonrisa con fervor.

-Lucy, haz lo tuyo –le dijo sin mirarla, pero seguía sonriendo.

-como ordenes –dijo sacándose por fin esas vendad del traje que parecía ninja, donde se pudieron ver sus cabellos, Rojos como el fuego, tan diferentes a los de Cassanandra, que eran tan oscuros como la noche.

A la vez que se deshizo de aquellas vendas, su cabello bolo por los aires de una manera que pareciera toda una modelo en una sesión fotográfica.

Corrió directamente hacia mí, pero claro Edward no tardo en usarse a sí mismo como un escudo de hierro, lo lastimarían y seria solo mi culpa, pero que podía hacer…moriría si usaba mis habilidades, no me quedaba nada.

Cerré los ojos, parecido al mismo momento en que Octavius estaba a punto de atravesarme la espada en mi estomago, en el momento que Edward me salvo, pero ahora…ahora quien salvaba a Edward.

Los segundos pasaban, pero igual que la otra ocasión nada pasaba, no se oía ni un ruido de que estuvieran batallando, todo estaba sumido en un sepulcral silencio.

Abrí un ojo con temor, y para mi sorpresa West estaba frente a Edward.

-West…-musite ahogada, el aire a duras penas me llegaba.

-Te acuerdas del juramento…no lo pienso romper –musito con alegría, a pesar de no verlo podía sentir una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿La promesa? Esa promesa que me había hecho aquel día que me escape, cuando estaba a la puerta principal del castillo Vulturi.

***/Flash Back/***

Corría como una loca, pero esa era mi única oportunidad de salir de mi cárcel, de volver a ver la luz del día, de ver el crepúsculo, oler la tierra mojada, sentir la brisa en mi rostro…era el todo o el nada, ya no me importaba si moría en el intento.

Cuando vi la puerta principal, aquella que me sacaría de mi calvario, pero no era todo. West estaba recargado en el marco izquierdo de la enorme puerta que se habrá como si fuera un armario.

Pare en seco, el me miro y me sonrió, lo mismo hice con el…solamente le sonreí.

-Tardaste mucho en decidirte –me dijo serio.

-pero aquí estoy, a dos pases de la libertad –le dije sonriendo.

-sabes que si pasas esa puerta, media ciudad de Volterra, bueno mejor dicho casi toda la guardia Vulturi ira detrás de ti, y probablemente de tu familia –me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-lo tendré en cuenta –replique soberbia.

-De todas formas, aquí y ahora quiero hacerte un juramento –me dijo sonriendo.

-Oye West no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero soy una fugitiva, no hay tiempo para las promesas y las despedidas….ven conmigo –le dije con tristeza y la vez con la risa de maniaca enloquecida.

-No puedo irme contigo pero te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tu familia, a pesar de que el estúpido de Edward no lo valga, yo lo salvare y te salvare a ti…pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo, recuérdalo siempre, Juliet –me dijo y después me abrazo, no dude en abrazarlo.

Lo mire una vez mas y unas lagrimas deslizaron mis mejillas.

-Siempre lo tendré en mi corazón…gracias West –le dije y después Salí corriendo. La puerta se abrí con un fuerte golpe, y la luz del sol ilumino mi rostro, cerré los ojos y mencione con un susurro.

_-Libertad…_

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

**San Francisco: 1910**

**Bella Swan…**

No paraba de caminar, habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutes atrás cuando había tenido esa conversación con aquel tipo extraño que me había visto como si realmente estuviera loca al preguntarla la fecha y la ubicación en el que estaba.

No supe realmente como, pero al caminar y caminar, sin darme cuenta, salí de aquel pequeño poblado, dirigiéndome a un enorme roble con una gran sombra por sus verdosas hojas, a un lado de este se encontraba un hermoso y brillante lago.

Parecía el lugar indicado para tomar un descanso después de tanto ajetreo.

Me faltaba pocos pasos para llegar al esperado roble, cuando unas voces me alertaron. No era la única que estaba en ese lugar.

¿Pero quiénes eran?

Me acerque curioso, quería ver los rostros de las pequeñas voces escasas, no podía definir claramente las voces, eran como leves susurros casi indescriptibles.

Me posicione contra el árbol, agachándome, quedando casi hincada para poder lanzar una mirada hacia el otro lado.

La impresión que llego, no era más que Josephine y Edward… ¿Vinieron por mi?

¡No! ¡Alto! Esas ropas, el vestido esponjoso de un color rojo con mangas propensas, el peinado extravagante y las joyas…Edward vestido con ese traje de gala y en vez de corbata una pequeña bufanda en su cuello, el cabello bien arreglado.

¡Eran los Edward y Josephine del pasado!

¿Por qué llegue a esta fecha?

¿Por qué los entre a ellos exactamente?

¿Y porque estaban tan elegantes?

Sin darme cuenta me caí hacia delante de la impresión, golpeándome la frente con el duro suelo tierrazo y húmedo.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ninguno de los dos volteara a verme, era como si no existiera como si no pudieran verme ¿Era eso acaso? No podían verme. ¿Pero porque solo ellos?

-Te vez muy guapo Edward –pude escuchar la voz propensa de Josephine ante el alago que le dedico a Edward, el solo le sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo.

Definitivamente no me veían.

-Pero no tan hermosa como tu Jo, tan brillante como la luna y radiante como el sol. Todo un angel caído del cielo –le dijo Edward.

Me dolió, eso sí fue un golpe bajo.

Pero no debía olvidarlo, este es el pasado, en el futuro Edward me ama...esto solo es el pasado, un recuerdo lejano, solo eso.

-Mmm escuche un alago de Edward, voy a llorar de la emoción –dijo riéndose de manera risueña en forma de broma hacia Edward.

-Yo que trato de ser romántico y tierno contigo y tú me tratas mal –dijo poniendo un puchero.

¿Un puchero? Jamás había visto uno en el rostro de Edward. Seguía doliéndome el asunto de estar presenciando todo este acontecimiento, ¿Por qué ellos? Preferiría encontrarme a James del pasado a las escenas románticas de Josephine y Edward.

-Lo siento, eres romántico. Y el hombre perfecto. Te quiero para toda la vida…te amo –le dije ella poniendo una mano en la mejilla pálida y brillosa de Edward, él le volvió a sonreír ante el tacto.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? ¿Jo y si tus padres descubren la farsa? –le pregunto Edward.

-Mis padres creen que eres un caballero que viene de otro país por negocios, todo saldrá bien. Y podremos bailar –le dije Jo con su ternura viviente y su sonrisa dulce.

-Aun así, tú sigues enferma, no quiero que empeore tu estado –le dijo Edward con la mirada llena de dolor.

¿Enferma? ¿Cuál era su enfermedad?

Pero eso no era todo, esa expresión de Edward. Su dolor reflejado en sus oscuros ojos, en sus labios curveados y esa apagada postura de sufrimiento.

Desde que dijo aquello solo pude ver dolor en Edward, ¿Acaso su enfermedad era tan grave para que Edward pusiera una expresión de esa manera?

-Tranquilo, Edward me siento mucho mejor. Y esto me pondrá mejor. Seremos tú y yo bailando, tomando una copa, y bailando otra vez. Disfrutaremos la noche –le dijo Josephine acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Yo sabía exactamente lo que se avecinaba.

Los ojos de ella se empezaron a cerrar, los de Edward de la misma manera. Sus rostros se empezaron a juntar, uno, dos, tres. Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y romántico beso, quería cerrar los ojos y no ver esa escena, pero era como si mis ojos tuvieran voluntad propia y no se quisieran cerrar, pude ver el movimiento lento de sus labios, la suavidad con que se trataban, las manos de ambos adheridas con las del otro, sus dedos deslizándose en la piel de ambos, todo era como una película romántica donde los protagonistas acababan el final a la luz de la luna con las estrellas a su alrededor con un beso, y ya solo salían las palabras "EL FIN"

Después de un minuto sus labios se despegaron y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo por su maravilloso beso, que a mí me dio asco, no por no gustarme la escena. Sino por el hecho de ver a la persona que creía mi amiga con la persona que yo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero es el pasado, eso si no se me debe olvidar.

-Vámonos, si no llegaremos tarde. Y mis padres se enfadaran –le dijo Josephine dándole un leve apretón a la mano de Edward. Y sin más empezaron a caminar alegremente en dirección del pueblo, pude escuchar a Edward canturrea una canción, realmente la conocía, era la melodía que le había hecho a Josephine, esa dulce canción que realmente era hermosa.

No sabía el porqué, pero yo quería ir a esa fiesta, si ellos ya no me podían ver, eso significaba, que yo estaba desapareciendo, en ese caso podría entrar a la fiesta sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

Solo esperaba con ansias que mi Edward, mi verdadero Edward viniera por mí y me sacara de mi calvario, esta cárcel de sentimientos que solo a machacaba mi pobre corazón a ver escenas románticas donde yo no era la protagonista de los besos de Edward, solo era la que veía la escena sin la esperanza que me eligieran para interpretarla.

Edward…ven por mí, sácame de aquí, quiero irme a casa.

No me había dado cuenta, pero el crepúsculo ya se encontraba casi desvaneciéndose, por lo visto la oscuridad de la noche.

Los seguí sin importar lo que pudiera ver o encontrar, solo quería seguirlos, quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que Edward reflejaba al estar junto a Josephine, a pesar de todo el dolor que pudiera sentir yo. Solo quería mirar, solo eso.

Fueron unos largos minutos de caminata silenciosa hasta que llegamos a una gran mansión con cientos de arboles con pequeñas velas incrustadas en unos pequeños caparazones que parecían huevos en forma de flores.

Me recordaba tanto a la noche del baile donde Edward bailo junto a mí, solo que eran luces en lugar de velas, pero igual no perdía el toque de la belleza. Todo era como una hermosa escena romántica.

Me traía viejos recuerdos.

***/Flash Back/***

-De acuerdo -confesé atropelladamente-, albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me _transformaras._

Una decena de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su rostro. Reconocí algunos, como la ira y el dolor, y, después de que se hubo serenado, la expresión de sus facciones pareció divertida.

-Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos, ¿a que sí? -se burló, tocando la solapa de la chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta.

Torcí el gesto para ocultar mi vergüenza.

-No sé cómo van esas cosas; al menos, a mí me parecía más racional que un baile de fin de curso ---Edward seguía sonriendo-. No es divertido -le aseguré.

-No, tienes razón, no lo es -admitió mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa-. De todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.

-Lo digo en serio.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?

La pena había vuelto a sus ojos. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

-De modo que estás preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir -musitó, hablando casi para sí mismo-. Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.

-No es el final, sino el comienzo -le contradije casi sin aliento.

-No lo merezco -dijo con tristeza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí misma de forma realista? -le pregunté, arqueando las cejas-. Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma ceguera.

-Lo sé.

Suspiré.

De repente, su voluble estado de ánimo cambió. Frunció los labios y me estudió con la mirada. Examinó mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás preparada, entonces? -me preguntó.

-Esto... -tragué saliva-. ¿Ya?

Sonrió e inclinó despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula con sus fríos labios.

- ¿Ahora, ya? -susurró al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento frío sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí de forma involuntaria.

-Sí -contesté en un susurro para que no se me quebrara la voz.

Edward se iba a llevar un chasco si pensaba que me estaba tirando un farol. Ya había tomado mi decisión, estaba segura. No me importaba que mi cuerpo fuera tan rígido como una tabla, que mis manos se transformaran en puños y mi respiración se volviera irregular... Se rió de forma enigmática y se irguió con gesto de verdadera desaprobación.

-No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente -dijo con un punto de amargura en su tono burlón.

-Una chica tiene derecho a soñar.

Enarcó las cejas.

-¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?

-No exactamente -repliqué. Fruncí el ceño ante la palabra que había escogido. En verdad, era eso, un monstruo-. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre.

Su expresión se alteró, más suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que impregnaba mi voz.

-Bella -sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios-. Yo _voy a estar _contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?

Edward puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Basta por ahora.

Torció el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido.

Le acaricié el rostro y le dije:

-Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?

-Sí, es suficiente -contestó, sonriendo-. Suficiente para siempre.

Y se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios fríos contra mi garganta.

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

Fueron buenos momentos los que pase con Edward en aquel entonces, pero desde la llegada de Josephine, nos habíamos distanciado, era como si a Edward le doliera estar a mi lado y al de Jo. No quería pensar que la causante de esto era Josephine, pero que mas podía pensar si todo apuntaba a ella, me había quitado a Edward, a Alice, a Mike, a Jacob. Sonara imprudente y egoísta de mi parte pero era la única verdad que tenia ante mis ojos, ella había cambiado mi vida, y desearía decirlo que para bien, pero no es así. Fue para mal.

-Sigues viéndote hermosa. Me alegra que seas tú la que este conmigo –le dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió ante aquello.

-sí, definitivamente tu eres el suertudo –dijo orgullosa.

-creo que a ti no te enseñaron la modestia –dijo Edward riéndose de la manera más fuerte que pude escuchar.

- Bien, yo también tengo suerte por tenerte a mi lado, eso cuenta como modestia –dijo riéndose junto con Edward.

-Bueno al menos admites que también tienes suerte de tener a un hombre como yo –dijo con la mirada de autosuficiencia.

-mm y tú me hablabas de modestia –bufo Josephine con el ceño fruncido.

-ambos somos el uno para el otro. El destino nos unió, nada nos separara, señorita modestia –le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

-el destino…-musite con dolor.

¿El destino? Era acaso que mis odios habían escuchado bien, no puedo creer que Edward creyera que el destino lo junto con Josephine, entonces ¿Qué fue lo nuestro?

Acaso fue algo que hizo que él se olvidara de ella, ¿Solo me utilizo?

¿Por qué siento como si todo se desmoronara?

Me siento sola…porque no puedo sentirme como antes, quiero mi vida, quiero a mis amigos de vuelta…quiero que Edward me ame como antes.

¿Cómo se regresa al instante en que Edward me amaba? Daría mi propia vida para volver a esos viejos tiempos, donde las sonrisas de Edward eran solamente mías, donde me abrazaba y sentía su piel junto a la mía, su dulce aroma impregnado en mi ropa, sus suaves labios frente a los míos.

Si tan solo volviera a ese tiempo.

Creo que si desaparezco será la mejor solución, tal vez sea la manera de que el dolor desaparezca de mí.

¿Desapareces, esfumarse como el humo? Era acaso esa mi respuesta, la única solución que me quedaba, esfumarme, volar hasta otro lugar. Desaparecer de la vida de Edward, dejar su vida con Jo e irme lejos.

-Cuando este teatro acabe, te daré todos los besos que me pidas –escuche la voz melosa de Josephine susurrante al oído de Edward.

-Me estas comprando –le dijo Edward riéndose discretamente, entrando hacia aquel lugar, hermoso y mágico.

Cientos de personas habitan la enorme sala de aquella mansión, había gente con esos hermosos vestidos medievales y hombres con trajes muy ajustados y ese bastón con piedras de jade preciosas.

-Comprar no sería la palabra indicada, pero si lo quieres llamar así. Entonces te e comprando Edward Mansen, ahora eres mío. Solo mío –le dijo Jo con esa sonrisa encantadora que su rostro mostraba ante la felicidad que le proporcionaba estar al lado de Edward.

-Estoy a tus pies –dijo Edward haciendo una leve reverencia extendiendo sus brazos, y después tomar delicadamente la mano de Josephine, posando un leve beso en su muñeca, sube se miraba el tacto y lucida la imagen.

Dolor, dolor, dolor. Es lo único que siente mi corazón, si es que sigue ahí mi corazón, ahora solo siento ese pequeño agujero que sentí cuando Edward me había dejado, aquel instante cuando lo perdí todo.

-Te apetece bailar –le dijo Edward con la sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Seria todo un honor mi querido Mansen –le dijo Josephine, ahora ella era la que hacia la reverencia colocando una manos en cada costad del vestido y flexionando las rodillas indicando que aceptaba gustosa aquella invitación.

La canción que podía escuchar, era una lenta y cálida. Romántica y llena de pasión a la vez. Una canción que no era exactamente para mí.

Ambos se centraron en la pequeña pista y empezaron a mecerse lentamente de un lado a otro, pude distinguir como Edward acercaba mas su pecho al de Josephine como si realmente quisiera quitar todo espacio que los separara.

-No sé cómo pude tardar tanto tiempo sin ti –le dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarla maravillado con su rostro.

-Pero estamos aquí, y eso lo que importa –musito ella sonriéndole.

-No sé qué haría si te perdiera –le susurro Edward con la mirada triste.

-Edward, yo sé lo que eres –le contesto Josephine.

Pude ver como el semblante de Edward pasaba de ser cálido a rígido como si realmente no se esperara esa respuesta de parte de Jo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le pregunto sin dejar de moverse.

-Eres un vampiro –le respondió ella.

Edward abrí los ojos ante aquello.

-Pero no me importa…yo te amo –le dijo Josephine poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas de la misma manera que lo hiso en aquel lago.

-Soy un monstruo Jo, qué clase de persona quería estar cera de mi –le dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Pues la clase de persona que soy yo, quiere estar a tu lado. No me importa si eras un vampiro aunque fueras feo con orejas puntiagudas y verrugas por todos lados, yo te seguiría amando –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que ya no me necesitas –musito Edward.

-siempre voy a necesitarte, eres la luz de mi camino…de mi vida –le dijo ella siguiendo bailando.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-desde el preciso momento en que te conocí, pero solo ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa normal, tu conversación normal…eres normal para mi, y no me importa lo que la gente piense de los vampiros…tu eres mío –recalco Jo.

-Como no me di cuenta –dijo él.

Estaba sorprendida con lo que estaba ocurriendo, realmente ella lo sabía y no le tuvo miedo alguno, como yo. Y seguía a su lado.

Todo parecía recordarme a lo que había vivido con Edward, era todo tan parecido.

-Quiero que me hagas como tu –replico Josephine con dulzura.

-¿Por qué querrías ser algo como lo que soy. Soy un monstruo que se oculta por miedo a ser descubierto –le dijo con violencia

-Porque te amo, y es la única manera de estar juntos para siempre…Edward ambos sabemos que estoy muriendo, no es ningún secreto para ambos –dijo levemente Josephine.

***Presente***

**Edward…**

¿Qué hago aquí? Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con unos vampiros totalmente desquiciados y maniacos, tengo que ir por Bella. Tengo que salvarla…porque si no la salvo yo, ¿Quién lo hará? No puedo hacer como si simplemente no importaba, porque era obvio que si me importaba y mucho, sentía una rabia al no poder hacer que Carlow me aventara un Vortex para poder ir tras Bella, quiero verla, ver el dulce brillo chocolate de sus centellantes ojos, su sonrisa sincera, su cálido aroma a fresas.

Era extraño, habían pasado diez infinitos minutos donde nos empezaron a rodear vampiros por todos lados y ahora no teníamos escapatoria alguna.

Pero no paraba de pensar en Bella un solo segundo, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendrá miedo? ¿Le estarán haciendo algo?''

**CONTINUARA**

**Siguiente capitulo (Promo)**

_-Bella…-musite.  
Ella levanto la cabeza y pude ver las lágrimas que se dispersaban por sus mejillas rojizas.  
-Se…ven, lindos los dos –musito con dolor.  
-Tú y yo también nos vemos lindos juntos –le dije sonriendo, pero ella no sonrió.  
-Ahora entiendo tu repentino cambio cuando Jo regreso –me dijo llorando un poco más fuerte.  
-No era eso –le dije.  
-Descuida no seré un inconveniente para que seas feliz –me dijo fríamente.  
Entonces sentí un fuerte golpe dentro del estomago, ella había dicho esas palabras con una frialdad que jamás conocí en ella.  
-Te amo –le musite a Bella._

JAJAJ ESPERO KE LES GUSTE:)

**POR FIN BELLA Y EDWARD ESTARAN JUNTOS Y BUENO JO TENDRA UN PRETENDIENTE Y ABRA MAS DRAMA CCULPA DE ROSALIE!XDXD**


	21. Confrontaciones

**Uff jaja mucho tiempo sin pasar por aka aa bueno aqui si voi atrasada porke en mi pagina ya voi en la ultima temporada igual hay capis siguientes donde ya Bella se esta convirtiendo en la protagonista jaja pero tienen ke esperar!!XDXD uff e intentare escribir un capi de mi otrra nove CARDENALES DEL CORAZON a ver si me da tiempo y luego lo subo:)**

**Edward…**

Porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí, a veces cuando tengo a Bella a un lado y luego a Jo del otro olvido a Bella por una razón inexplicable pero cuando veo que algo malo está a punto de pasarle mi cuerpo empieza a sentir un deseo de dar la vida por ella y rescatarla a costa de todo, son tan igual y a la vez tan diferentes…mi alma las reclama a ambas, pero no me merezco a ninguna.

Miraba a Josephine, a West y luego a la amenaza de vampiros que tenias por todos lados ¿Pero dónde diablos esta mi familia y los lobos cuando se les necesita?

-Vete…-Musito Jo, pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

-¿Qué? –no podía comprender su simple palabra, que a pesar de ser tan corta para mi tenía un significado tan grande.

-Abrire un Vortex, rescata a Bella. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos, ahora tu objetivo es traer a Bella –me contesto aun con dolor.

¿Pero…como? ¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando en Bella en estos momentos?

-No soy tan débil Edward, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos ¿Recuerdas? Ahora ¡Ve! –me dijo abriendo un enorme agujeró negro, mejor dicho aquel Vortex que me reuniría con Bella.

-No puedo dejarte sola, no con ellos –le grite.

La lluvia seguía como grandes latigazos, nuestros rostros estaban empapados, pero no era lo importante, ella me pedía que la abandonara, que la dejara hay para salvar a Bella, ¿Por qué?

-Ven conmigo –le dije repentinamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No dejare que más personas mueran por mi Edward –me grito con el rostro empapado.

-Pero…-murmure.

-Se cuidarme bien Edward. –me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo regresare cuando vea a Bella? –le pregunte resignado, era Jo de quien estaba hablando cuando decidía algo era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Toma su mano, una vez que dos objetos o personas del futuro se juntan, regresan a su tiempo. Todo estará bien –me dijo con esa sonrisa sincera pero con la amargura de su mirada.

-No quiero dejarte aquí –le volví a decir.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí dos manos, una en cada uno de mis hombros, voltee a ver listo para atacar pero cuando mire quede sorprendido, por un lado tenia a West y por el otro tenia a Jacob, ambos sonreían orgullosos por sus actos valientes.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ella –me dijo West educadamente pero con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente yo no era de su agrado.

-Vamos, vamos. No te hagas del rogar o te aviento por ese agujero. Metete de una maldita vez y trae a Bella. Después que regresen te alardeare como vencí a los estúpidos vampiros –me dijo Jacob como siempre maleducado y a la vez divertido, pero no tan animado, no para alguien que acababa de perder a su padre. Era obvio que se hacia el fuerte, ¿pero quién no haría lo mismo?

-Gracias, a ambos –musite y me adentre al agujero negro y morado.

**Josephine**

Lo último que vi de Edward fue su espalda, si silueta había saltado en aquel agujero negro, pero que mas podía hacer yo. Cuando escuche sus pensamientos pude sentir la necesidad de rescatar a Bella a costa de todo, tal vez, solo tal vez Edward ame a Bella más que a mí. Eso si era el dolor que podía matar a una persona, ver la felicidad frente a ti cuando tu solo eres escoria que espera la muerte.

Lo único bueno que la lluvia tenia era que si llorabas nadie se percataba de ello, agua y agua eso es solo lo que hay en el exterior, ¿Pero nadie puede ver cómo está lloviendo en tu interior? Esa enorme llovizna que me atormenta por dentro, más potente que la que tengo aquí mismo ante mis ojos.

_El destino…._

¿Cuántas veces me dije lo mismo?

No lo recuerdo con exactitud, siempre pensé que el destino nos había juntado y de la misma manera nos había separado.

Era estúpido pensar de esta manera, pero preferiría este engaño a pensar de una manera completamente diferente.

Después de todo, soy la chica desolada, tengo el derecho de engañarme a mí misma.

-¿A quién quieres Jo? –me pregunto Jacob mirando a todos aquellos vampiros.

-Pediría a Lucy pero sé que ya la tienes apartada, así que déjame a Octavius –le dije con una sonrisa sombría y desolada.

-A mi déjenme a Cassandra –nos dijo West con voz tajante.

-Oigan déjennos a nosotros un poco de diversión –dije Emmett riéndose.

Era mi familia, toda reunida saliendo de las penumbras junto con los licántropos.

-Jasper, Carlisle y yo nos ocupamos de Carlow –me dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Rose, Esme y yo de ese tal Fearghus –me contesto Emmett aun con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-No se olviden de nosotros, también ayudamos a matar chupasangres –dije Sam.

-Vaya, vaya. Tantos licántropos y vampiros juntos. Pensé que los licántropos nos detestaban –les dijo la voz fría de Carlow.

-No me cae bien tu ni ningún vampiro, pero esto se trata de orgullo. Mataron a uno de los nuestros y se les recompensara de tal manera –dijo sombríamente Sam.

Todos estaban preparados para pelear, pero no sabía si estaban preparados para morir. Era algo que no quería que sucediera, y si pasaba entonces yo me voy con ellos, porque no habrá más sangre derramada por mis actos, prefiero la muerte antes que nada.

***Pasado***

**Bella**

Me debatía entre, correr hacia la salida o tomar una silla y aventárselas en la cabeza. Pero claro como aventar una silla si ni siquiera me pueden ver.

-Sabes que te amo –le dije repentinamente Edward.

-Lo sé, siempre me lo recuerdas –musito ella.

-Entonces porque, ¿Por qué quieres esto? –le pregunto un Edward dolido y miserable.

-Es tan difícil comprender que quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte toda la eternidad. Decirte todos los días lo feliz que me haces, vivir cientos de cosas contigo…deseo todo contigo –le musito levemente

-No lo sé…-musito Edward.

-Bésame, y dime si no lo comprendes. –le dije Josephine sonriendo con esa dulzura que la reflejaba.

Edward se acerco a sus labios lentamente, fue en ese momento cuando quise estar cerca de una silla y lanzárselas fuertemente contra la cara.

Edward había posado sus labios junto a los de Jo, fue un beso mágico, tan hermoso si no fuera Edward quien la estuviera besando, yo estaría llorando de alegría ante la escena viviente.

-¿Dime que no sientes esto?, esta estática, nuestros cuerpos se necesitan el uno al otro. No podemos estar demasiado tiempo separados. No sé qué haría si te perdiera Edward, pero lo que si se, es que quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad. –le dije ella sonriendo.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres –le dije Edward riéndose y besando su cuello.

-solo cuando se trata de lo que realmente amo –le respondió riéndose ante el tacto gélido de los labios de Edward.

¿Siempre consigue lo que ella quiere? Eso quiere decir…que la convertirá en vampiro.

-Pero…solo te convertiré cuando realmente lo necesites. En aquel momento cuando tu corazón este a pocos segundos de parar, solo en esa ocasión –murmuró.

-Con eso me basta y me sobra –le dije ella con una satisfacción increíble.

-Vamos a fuera –le dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y alejándola de la pista de baile.

Los seguí rápidamente.

Pararon en el medio de la hermosa iluminación de las velas y la enorme luna los rodeaba a ambos.

Este lugar era mágico, por alguna razón todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, pero un cuento al que yo no pertenecía.

Al parecer, no le importo a nadie si no ya hubieran venido por mí, pero creo que Edward está demasiado ocupado como para tomarse cinco minutos y sacarme de este maldito lugar.

-La noche es hermosa –le dije Edward sin soltar ambas manos de Josephine yo me deje caer de rodillas a un lado del árbol.

¿De qué sirve amar cuando no te aman?

Puedo ver a Edward en esta época, y solo miro felicidad en sus ojos. Alegría y espontaneidad, es lo que hace aquí. No le importa nada que no sea Josephine.

Para que regresar si seguiré con una farsa total, si desaparezco podría ser magnifico.

-Te amo –le dije Josephine.

-¿A qué viene eso? –le pregunto Edward.

-No lo sé, solo quería decirte que te amo –musito ella aferrándose más a las manos de Edward.

Las lágrimas se dispersaron por mi rostro, había llegado a mi límite, esto era más de lo que un ser humana podría soportar. Solo verlo a él y verla a ella, no es justo. Simplemente no lo sé.

**Edward…**

Esto era raro, había caído en el mismo lugar en el que solía vivir hace casi décadas, todo parecía igual y claro que lo era, pero era raro regresar.

Con solo ver la luna supe exactamente la noche que era, como olvidar esa enorme luna, fue el día en aquel Josephine me rebelo que sabía lo que yo era y me hizo decirle que la convertiría en vampiro el día que su corazón estuviera a punto de apagarse.

No sube porque, pero corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no paraba solo corría para llegar a la mansión. Y realmente no me tomo ni cinco minutos.

Como lo suponía, era el momento…aquel momento que nunca olvidare.

Estaba mi yo del pasado y la Josephine del pasado, plasmados en aquel luminoso lugar frente a la luna, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Te quería dar un regalo –le dijo mi yo pasado.

-sabes que me encantan los regalos –musito de la forma más seductora Jo.

-No es gran cosa, pero es algo que será tuyo y mío –musito.

Mi yo pasado saco una pequeña cajita roja de su saco, y después aquella cadena, más bien el relicario de corazón dorado.

-Edward es hermoso. –le dijo Jo sorprendida.

Josephine tomo el relicario en sus manos, yo sabía bien lo que decía aquella cadena.

"_En el pasado pensé que era imposible encontrar un amor…"_

-No comprendo… ¿Por qué está incompleta la frase –le pregunto Jo mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque acá esta la otra mitad de la frase –musito lentamente levantando otro relicario…mi relicario.

"_Pero cierto día llegaste tú y me doy cuenta de que nada es imposible"_

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando escuche un llanto desmesurado.

Vi de donde provenía, y me di cuenta que era Bella, estaba arrodilladla a un lado de un árbol.

¡OH NO!

Se suponía que ella no debería de ver esto. No debería ver viejos recuerdos.

Pero me siento feliz, verla sana y salva, me siento feliz.

Corrí hacia ella y me pose frente a ella.

-Bella…-musite.

Ella levanto la cabeza y pude ver las lágrimas que se dispersaban por sus mejillas rojizas.

-Se…ven, lindos los dos –musito con dolor.

-Tú y yo también nos vemos lindos juntos –le dije sonriendo, pero ella no sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo tu repentino cambio cuando Jo regreso –me dijo llorando un poco más fuerte.

-No era eso –le dije.

-Descuida no seré un inconveniente para que seas feliz –me dijo fríamente.

Entonces sentí un fuerte golpe dentro del estomago, ella había dicho esas palabras con una frialdad que jamás conocí en ella.

-Te amo –le musite a Bella.

Ella levanto el rostro sorprendida.

-Nosotros también podemos vernos lindos como Josephine y mi yo pasado –murmure.

-Pero tú la amas, solo mírate. Míralos a ellos –me dijo abrazándose a sí misma y temblando levemente.

-Eso que miras hay Bella, paso hace casi cien años. Las cosas cambiaron, el destino eligió un camino para cada uno…te eligió a tu, el destino te eligió a ti. Y yo, Bella, yo te elijo a ti –musite sorprendido, ¿Yo había dicho esas palabras?

Realmente mi corazón la eligió, aun creo que Jo significa algo en mi vida, pero amo a Bella, ahora sé que la amo. Tal vez después pueda buscar el verdadero significado que Josephine tiene en mí, pero por ahora, mi alma ama a Bella.

-Toma mi mano Bella, regresemos a casa juntos –le dije hincándome con una sola rodilla y estirando levemente una mano hacia ella.

Pude ver el brillo en los ojos de Bella, me había vuelto amar, su corazón era mío de nuevo, y mi alma era suya sin dudarlo.

Nuestras manos se tocaron y una gran luz blanca y amarilla nos rodeo como si fuera una enorme esfera.

_De regreso a casa…_

**Josephine…**

La batalla había comenzado, no sabía si todos podríamos sobrevivir a este encuentro, pero realmente no era eso lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos, sino Edward. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que se había marchado por aquel enorme agujero negro. No sabía si había llegado a la época correcta, o si había llegado sano y salvo. Era egoísta pensar en el cuándo tenia aquí una prioridad más grande pero el solo hecho de pensar perderlo, mi interior se empieza a encoger de la manera más dolorosa que se podría imaginar.

Empecé a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no sabía si ganaría, pero de patadas, llaves y puñetazos era lo único que podía realizar por el momento.

Varios de mis golpes lo aventaban fuera del campo de batalla pero no se daba por vencido, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia mi familia y amigos para vez como iban con sus peleas, todo parecía ir bien. Pero me preocupaban, eso era verdad. Mis pensamientos podrían estar con Edward este momento. Pero aun así sentía la presencia de mis seres queridos, todos ellos estaban aquí por mí, y yo debería estar aquí para ellos.

-¿Crees que con esos patéticos golpes me vencerás Juliet? –me pregunto con incredulidad.

Sabía que mis habilidades eran débiles, y de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo era diferente, en mi época con los Vulturis, West me enseño técnicas de ataque y de autoprotección, el me había dicho que las necesitaría cuando me fuera y así era.

Voltee a ver a West, el cual estaba peleando contra Cassandra. Ella tenía la mirada fría y furiosa como si le doliera lo que había hecho West por mí, y eso en parte me gusto. Odiaba a Cassandra desde siempre y eso era algo que no cambiaria.

-Eres un maldito, no puedo creer que hagas esto Westbrook, estas traicionando todo lo que proteges –le grito una histérica Cassandra a West lanzándose contra el de forma violenta y atemorizante.

-¿¡Por todo lo que protegí!? ¡Mi vida ha sido un engaño! –le grito West con la mirada llena de ira.

-Aro te dio un hogar, ¿¡Y así le pagas!? –le grito de nuevo Cassandra.

-Aro jamás me dio un hogar, fui simplemente un arma para él, para su protección. Crees que se interesa en ti, si mueres simplemente te reemplazara por otro, solo eres carne, un objeto para el –le dijo West esquivando los bruscos ataques de ella.

-No importa lo que días, solo lo haces por ella. ¿¡Que es lo que tiene ella que te haga desearla tanto! –le volvió a decir de una forma ahogada y furiosa.

-Ella es diferente a todo lo que conocí, sincera, dulce, noble. Algo que ninguno de ustedes podrá ser en toda su eternidad. Así que si tengo que dar mi vida para proteger esa nobleza y sinceridad, entonces que así sea. –le contesto.

West…el me quería de esa manera, siempre lo había hecho. Cuando me ingresaron a la celda, West había sido cruel y brusco conmigo, pero después de una semana esa mirada llena de dolor que tenia siempre, fue desapareciendo por otra dulce y comprensiva.

***/Flash Back/***

Había llegado al castillo de los Vulturi, Edward y Carlisle ya me habían llevado una vez, Aro se había mostrado vagamente interesado por mí, y Edward se había percatado de ello, pero jamás pensé que los Vulturi me secuestraran, ¿que tengo yo? , que desee tanto tenerme en su ejército sin alma.

No sabía realmente la respuesta, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba en una celda encerrada y sin salida alguna, había cientos de guardias, no importaba si usara mis habilidades no podría salir de este lugar.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva chica de Aro –pude escuchar a alguien, vi la sombre de una persona vagando las escaleras hasta mi, donde en vez de celda parecía una mazmorra.

Cuando lo vi, pude distinguir su mirada llena de dolor y amargura, parecía infeliz, llevaba un traje negro, y una corbata rara, como si todavía estuviera en 1940, pero en sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja con comida. ¿Cómo sabia el que yo debía alimentarme?

Me asuste con solo su expiración y me aleje hacia la esquina de mi celda, tomando mis rodillas y flexionándolas, acomodando mi rostro entre ellas.

-Vamos, ven acá no voy a comerte –me dijo bruscamente dejando caer la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de madero donde había dos sillas con la misma complexión.

Me acerque a él temerosa de lo que pudiera hacerme, pero me podría defender, eso no me serviría de mucho estando en un lugar infestado por vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana.

Me senté en la silla izquierda bajando la mirada y poniendo mis manos sobre mis piernas y haciéndolos puños por aquella impotencia y rabia que me rodeaba en el interior.

-No pareces ser malvada como Jane, tampoco tiene esa mirada deseosa de sangre que tiene Lucy. Ni eres fría como Cassandra ¿Entonteces que tienes para que Aro te quiera a su lado? –me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Lo mire temerosa, no me gustaba nada su mirada, me daba pena su mirada, no había ningún brillo de alegría en el, tampoco sonreía.

-No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a casa –le dije llorando, tenía miedo de mi, de lo que estaría pasando con Edward con mi familia.

-Un vampiro llorando, eso es digno de ver –me dijo sin ningún sentimiento alguno.

-Cállate –le dije volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

-eres valiente, eso dice mucho de ti –me dijo.

-¿Por qué me tiene aquí? Yo no quería venir, no pertenezco aquí –le dije volviendo a llorar.

No supe porque, pero aquel vampiro había colocado su mano sobre mi mejilla, sentí una calidad profunda, el miedo iba desapareciendo…pero aun así la voz de Edward seguía en mi mente.

-Dime tu nombre mujer –me dijo quitando con rapidez su mano de mi rostro.

-Para que decírtelo si ya lo sabes –le dije incrédula.

-Debes ser cortes con el que te trae el alimento –me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Josephine Juliet Cullen –le dije desganada.

-Creo que tu apellido lo querrá cambiar Aro –musito levente.

-No me importa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunte.

-Westbrook Vulturi –me dijo levemente.

-¿Y cuál era tu apellido antes de convertirte en un títere de Aro? –le pregunte nuevamente.

-Debería sentirme ofendido pero no, mi apellido era Maxwell, Westbrook Maxwell –me dijo y fue la primera vez en todo ese rato que vi una leve expresión de sonrisa.

***/Fin del flash back/***

Claro, eso era.

Desde el preciso momento en que llegue, West me había estado interrogado intentando comprender la razón por la cual Aro me quería a su lado como una aliada mas, yo no era como Lucy, ni Jane y absolutamente tampoco como Cassandra, solo era una semivampira desdichada por tener que vivir en un destino cruel y atroz.

-West…-musite. Sabía que él me escucharía.

-La razón por la que Aro te eligió, fue por ser distinta a todos los vampiros…eres como una humana –me había dicho sonriendo y volviendo a atacar a Cassandra.

¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando en ello?

¿Pero me eligió por intentar ser humana? Que no es lo que todos los vampiros deberíamos intentar hacer. Tratar de ser…más humanos, convivir como si realmente no pasara nada, olvidar por unos momentos la fuerza brutal y la inmortalidad, solo ser personas comunes y corrientes aunque fueran mentiras de momentos, eso tan siquiera nos haría llenar más nuestras almas y corazones sin latidos.

-La quieres demasiado West. Yo soy mejor que ella. –le gritoneo Cassandra enfadada.

-No intentes compararte con ella Cassandra, porque terminaras perdiendo, no puedes llegarle ni a los talones. Eres fría y arrogante, una vampira soberbia sin escrúpulos. Igual que toda la guardia Vulturi –le dijo un rabioso West.

-¿Y en toda la guardia Vulturi te incluyes tu, West? En ese caso tu también eres soberbio, arrogante y sin escrúpulos. Acaso Juliet sabe cuánta gente has matado, cuantos vampiros has hecho sufrir por órdenes de Aro.

Me quede perpleja ante aquella confesión de Cassandra, pude sentir la frialdad de West al sorprenderse con aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de Cassandra, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Sé que él jamás lo haría voluntariamente, ordenes son ordenes, y si me ordenaran matar para salvar a mi familia no dudaría en hacerlo, ningún titubeo saldría de mis labios, solo aceptaría.

-Eres bueno lo sé –le dije y después le avente una fuerte patada a Octavius.

-Pero no mejor que tu –me dijo riéndose, al parecer West se sentía mejor ahora que estaba traicionando a los Vulturi, como si estuviera esperando este momento para divertirse viendo a los demás con asombro ante sus actos.

Y en ese momento Cassandra saco dos pequeñas dagas de sus bolsillos de las rodillas, tenían detalles delicados, delineados finos y a la vez destacados, pequeñas piedras preciosas de jade de variedad de colores, toda una belleza.

¿Qué Cassandra no sabía que no podría hacerle ningún daño con eso?

Un vampiro no podía salir herido con una simple daga, esta simplemente se rompería antes de que le hiciera un rasguño a un vampiro, pero su rostro se mostraba tan seguro que empezaba a dudar de mi misma.

Iba rápidamente corriente con esa mirada rabiosa y llena de frialdad, quería interponerme entre la daga y West pero Octavius me tenia acorralada no podía hacer nada.

¡West! Grite desde mi interior.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la daga que llevaba Cassandra en su mano voló por los aires enterrándose en un rápido movimiento en la tierra, voltee a ver a Cassandra y con ella se encontraba Alec, con esa sonrisa angelical suya y ese lindo y alborotado cabello suyo.

-Idiota porque tardaste tanto –le gritoneo West como si supiera realmente que Alec llegaría.

-¿Oye crees que Grecia está muy cerca? Pues no compañero, tarde un buen rato –le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No importa, pero para que le quitaste la daga, de todas maneras no me haría nada –le dije West con el ceño fruncido.

-La daga contiene Botulinum, Aro descubrió ese veneno. Mata a los vampiros West. Aléjense de las dagas –les grito a todos para que estuviéramos alerta.

Pude ver que mi familia asistía con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él, como si confiaran en Alec, y claro que deberían de confiar porque Alec era aquel amigo que me dejo la celda abierta para poder salir sin ningún contratiempo.

-¿Botulinum? –le pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

-Sí, afecta el sistema nervioso del vampiro y muere con dolor extremo y agonía. Créeme he visto a Aro utilizarlo en algunas pruebas, realmente funciona –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Comprendo –musite.

-Vaya, vaya. Otro Guardia traicionando la lealtad de Aro, esto no se mira todos los días –le dijo Octavius mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y a la vez con su voz arrogante.

-Prefiero estar de su lado que del tuyo grandísimo idiota –le dije sacándole la lengua.

Esa gracia de Alec no cambiaba seguía siendo el mismo estúpido que se hacía de bromas para matar el tiempo.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –grito emocionado.

-Eres un estúpido –masculle con alegría.

-Pero así te mueres por mi –musito riéndose.

**Edward…**

No sabía el porqué, pero habíamos caído en medio del mar de la Push, nadamos un poco pero regresamos a la orilla, mire a Bella, ella estaba algo agitada podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerados.

-Hay que llegar con los demás- me dijo rápidamente.

Yo solo asisti, teníamos que ir con los otros, estábamos demasiado lejos de aquella zona donde habíamos sido transportados.

Solo le sostuve la mano y le sonreí.

Hice que Bella subiera a mi espalda y sin más me eche a correr como un rayo.

**Josephine…**

Algo en mi interior crecía cada vez mas y mas, mis habilidades estaban a punto de desbordarse y salir al exterior, no entiendo porque me está ocurriendo esto, pero si esas habilidades salen de mi ser probablemente toda persona cercana a mi saldría lastimada, no me importaba realmente tener cerca a los guardias Vulturi, pero mi familia, mis amigos están aquí…intente pensar que los vampiros pueden cambiar y ser mas como mi familia, alimentarse de algo diferente a los humanos, que los hiciera ser menos mezquinos y aterrorizantes, pero no fue así. Esos vampiros han sido creados para matar y atemorizar a los humanos, creo que después de todo…estoy equivocada…no hay nada humano en un Vulturi, no hay bondad, alegría, ni amor. Son solo maquinas maniobradas por Aro, usándolos como títeres a su favor. Pero solo había dos excepciones en ese clan asesino…Alec y West, los únicos que realmente supieron elegir sus caminos, rompiendo los hilos de su marioneta y así, ellos mismos poder seguir su rumbo sin contradicciones ni prejuicios.

Cuando mis ojos se empezaron a entrecerrar y mi vista se volvía cada vez mas borrosa, así como mi cuerpo se volvía como una pequeña pluma blanca y frágil cayendo lentamente al frio suelo…fue en ese momento cuando sentí unas cálidas manos abrazar mi cuerpo, tenía la esperanza que fueron esas manos que tanto amaba, pero me equivoque de nuevo, era West, con su semblante preocupado, lo único lógico que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto en un pequeño murmuro.

-Mejor que nunca –exprese con la misma sonrisa.

-Esto ya paso de nuestros límites –contesto.

Yo asistí con los ojos cerrados.

-¡VAMONOS! -pude escuchar el grito friolento de Cassandra.

-¿pero que estas diciendo? Es nuestra oportunidad de llevarnos a Juliet, Aro se enfadara si no la llevamos –explico Carlow.

-Ellos son casi veinte y nosotros somos solo cinco –dijo tranquilamente Lucy.

-Exacto, pero regresaremos por nuestra pequeña princesa Vulturi –exhalo Octavius.

Estaba demasiado cansada intentando guardar toda esa energía que quería desbordarse dentro de mí como para ponerle a hablar con aquellos vampiros.

Entre abrí los ojos y ya no había nada frente a mí, era como si simplemente hubieran desaparecido en la nada, pero sabía que regresarían y ya nada iba a poder hacer.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto…esa voz, esa voz solo puede ser de…Edward, era él, realmente era él.

No me importo ni siquiera el cansancio, abrí los ojos a duras penas y vi su silueta frente a mi familia, junto a él iba Bella, era bueno volver a verla. No me importaba nada, ella estaba bien, Edward estaba bien, estoy feliz con eso, pero es hora de hacer algo que debí de haber hecho desde que llegue.

Vi como Alec se acercaba a Edward con el rostro gélido y furioso, o no, no pensaba hacer lo que creo que estoy pensando, si, si es eso.

Lanzo su puño hacia atrás y después rápidamente hacia el cálido rostro de Edward, este ni siquiera pudo prevenir el golpe porque ni siquiera lo esquivo, solo se escuche el fuerte impacto del puño de Alec en Edward.

-Imbécil, que diablos te sucede –le grito Edward tocándose la parte golpeada, aunque fuera vampiro, un golpe de otro vampiro no pasaba desapercibido, dolía más que ser atropellado por un coche y no resultar ileso.

-Eso va por Juliet, se que ella no te golpearía por eso mejor lo hago yo –le dijo Alec volviendo a su postura actual y más relajada.

-En ese caso, yo también te golpeo por Juliet –dijo seriamente West.

-Entonces yo tambien -dijo Jacob.

Creo que se había vuelto un complot contra Edward.

-¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡Qué les pasa no soy una piñata para que todos me quieran golpear! –se quejo Edward rabioso.

Ante aquello no pude dejar que una risa saliera de mis labios igual que en todos los que estaban presentes.

-Creo que es hora de que todos regresen a sus casas y duerman un poco, mañana nos espera un día muy largo –musito Carlisle y tenía razón, posiblemente mañana seria el funeral de Billy, un día que realmente no quería que llegara.

-Si, a casa –murmure.

-Bien dicho cariño, vamos a casa a que te des un baño caliente –me dijo Esme de la forma más maternal.

-Bueno, chicos cuando dije casa, me refería a la Push. Quiero vivir con Jacob y los demás lobos en la Push, no quiero volver a la mansión –musite algo apenada, realmente eso era lo mejor.

Mientras mas lejos este de Edward y de Bella, menos fuerte será el dolor que debo soportar por verlos juntos.

Pude ver el rostro de Edward que cambiaba de enojo a asombro, igual que el de toda mi familia, Rosalie era la única que parecía realmente llena de ira.

-claro si Jacob acepta –dije volteando a verlo directamente a él.

-Porque no, un poco de compañía no me caería mal, y puedes traer a tus amigos, West y Alec, ellos nos servirían de mucho –dijo sonriendo.

-No lo sé, necesito pensarlo. Yo viviendo con licántropos, eso sí sería extraño –dijo Alec riendo.

-No te hagas del rogar, es vivir hay o vivir debajo de un árbol –expreso West seriamente pero aun llevándome cargada.

-Bien, acepto, pero quiero una habitación para mí solo –contesto Alec.

-Un niño necesita privacidad –musito West.

-¡QUE! Yo no soy un niño, te recuerdo que soy dos años más grande que tú –le dije riéndose.

Solo pude escuchar el bufido de West.

Pero realmente no le preste atención, solo miraba a Edward, el también me miraba. Pero ya no había un cambio, era mi decisión y es como se debía hacer.

-iré por mis cosas mañana –conteste.

Todos asistieron pero después simplemente se fueron, Edward y Bella eran los únicos que quedaban junto con Jacob.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-me pregunto Edward.

-Si no lo estuviera no lo hubiera dicho –le dije.

Edward agacho la cabeza, pero después subió a Bella a su espalda y desapareció como si nada, sola de nuevo.

-Bien, vamos a nuestra nueva casa –dijo alec poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y caminando de un lado para otro.

-Alec te importaría adelantarte con Jacob –replico West.

-Bueno si me importa –se quejo Alec.

-Obedece Alec –recalco West con una mirada asesina.

Alec se quejo y maldijo a West pero después se fue corriendo junto con Jacob, ambos iban hablando y discutiendo, al parecer Alec había hecho un nuevo amigo.

-Ya puedes bajarme –musite colocando una de mis manos en su pecho.

-¿Segura? –me pregunto aun preocupado.

-Sí.

Me bajo cuidadosamente y quede frente a él, mis manos seguían colocadas en su pecho. Lo mire y sonreí, West coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y aparto un pequeño mechón de mi rostro.

-Si algo te hubiera pasado, si les hubiera pasado algo a todos…yo, yo…no –pero antes de que siguiera el coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-Estoy bien, estamos todos bien. Nada malo pasara –me dijo y después de aquella me abraso fuertemente. Yo no me resistí, solamente lo abrace, me hacia tanta falta tenerlo junto a mí.

Pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, era la forma más cálida de estar con él.

Nos volvimos a mirar fijamente, su rostro se empezó a acercar al mío, yo estaba hipnotizada con sus labios, con esos ojos oscuros como la misma noche que nos rodeaba.

Pero en vez de besarlo preferí abrazarlo nuevamente.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en Volterra –musite a su oído.

-Realmente quisiera que fuera cierto –musito él.

-Lo es –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No de la forma que yo quisiera, pero estar a tu lado es lo único bueno que tengo en esa vida –me dijo volviendo a abrazarme con fuerza y coloca sus suaves labios en mi garganta.

-Te quiero, West –le dije lentamente.

El sabía que mi cariño hacia él era sincero, pero no creo haberlo visto jamás como algo más, y me lamentaba por ello a mí misma, realmente era perfecto, dulce, cálido, protector. Tenía todo para hacerme feliz, pero no, en el corazón no se manda.

**Edward…**

Realmente me había confundido todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Escuchar la voz de Josephine diciendo que ella quería vivir con la manada de licántropos.

No era algo que me esperaba realmente de Jo, abandonar la familia, era algo extremista de su parte, pero a la vez creo que podría ser lo correcto, y es esa la miserable respuesta que me doy para no sentirme tan culpable por todo.

Había dejado a Bella en su casa para que se diera un baño y hablara por teléfono con Charlie, debía informarle la muerte de Billy, tal vez ese sería un golpe terrible para él, pero en parte creo que todos nos habíamos sentidos culpables por su muerte.

En este preciso instante iba entrando a la sala de la casa, todos estaban reunidos hay, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era soportar a Rosalie, ella de seguro me odiaría por dejar ir a Jo así de fácil, pero no era algo que yo pudiera hacer, no había nada que pudiera hacer para retenerla.

"_Te odio, Edward" _escuche fuertemente la resonante voz de Rosalie en mi mente.

¡GENIAL!

Es en este preciso momento cuando quisiera no poder tener estas habilidades.

Intente ignorarla, pero no era suficiente.

"_¡Imbécil! Tu podías traerla, pero no hiciste nada" _

Esto estaba para largo.

"_Te juro que si no regresa, te matare de la forma más dolorosa posible" _Me amenazo, fue ahí cuando la mire a los ojos, tenía esa mirada asesina como la de Lucy casi igual o peor de fría.

-Basta ya, Rosalie –masculle furioso.

-Pero si no he hecho nada Edward –dijo de la forma más inocente.

-No estoy de humor Rosalie –seguí mascullando intentando contener todo mi odio dirigido especialmente a ella.

-Basta ya chicos, estamos en algo mas importante –dijo Carlisle sentando en el sillón junto con Esme.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte acercándome a él.

-Estamos conversando sobre el Botulinum. –dijo Alice sonriente desde la otra esquina de la sala.

-¿Y qué es? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Cierto, Edward no estaba allí –dijo seriamente Jasper.

-Al parecer Aro ha estado trabajando duro –dijo Emmett, aun así no comprendía la conversación.

-¿Podrían ser claros? –recalque.

-Por lo visto, Aro ha encontrado un veneno que mata a los vampiros –dijo Carlisle.

-¿Veneno? Desde cuando algo como eso nos puede dañar –dije arrogante.

Era extraño todo eso, tal vez era alguna mentira.

-Realmente no lo sabemos, Alec nos dio a conocer esa información, y por los rostros de nuestros agresores creo que es verdad. Según Alec, el veneno es colocado en las dagas, al clavarlas en nuestra piel el veneno se esparce. De tal manera que el sistema nervioso se daña, el proceso es lento y doloroso. Es toda la información que tenemos –dijo Carslisle.

-Es muy extraño Carlisle. Y si nos está mintiendo –le dije rápidamente.

Yo realmente no podía decir que confiaba ciegamente en Alec, la última vez que lo vi, su hermana Jane casi me mata, por así decirlo y él ni se diga es igual que ella o peor pero ahora que está aquí me hace ver las cosas de una manera tan diferente que haga que desconfié de lo que realmente pensaba, ahora todo está revuelto.

-No lo creo Edward. Se miraba tan seguro, de todas maneras es amigo de Josephine, no creo que mintiera –dijo Carlisle.

-Aun así tengo mis dudas –dije pensativamente.

-Oye Edward que ese Alec te allá golpeado no significa que tengamos que dudar de el –contesto Emmett riendo.

Lance un bufido y quede resignado, tal vez era verdad aquello. Y si era asi, ya había una manera de matarnos lenta y dolorosamente.

**Josephine…**

Habíamos llegado a la Push, todo estaba desolado y muchas casas destruidas, realmente esto parecía estar como una ciudad abandonada.

El lugar que más daños había sufrido era la casa de Jacob, solo quedaban unos cuantos muros en pie y los otros totalmente destruidos hechos casi cenizas.

El cuerpo de Billy, se lo habían llevado al parecer el funeral seria mañana y lo enterrarían en el pequeño cementerio de la Push.

-Jacob lo siento mucho, tu casa…-musite.

-descuida, ya nos las arreglaremos para construirla de nuevo –me dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Bueno no quiero sonar mal, pero, ¿Dónde diablos vamos a dormir? –pregunto Alec viendo la casa con desgana.

-Bueno Alec y West pueden dormir esta noche con Sam y Jo, tu puedes dormir conmigo. Bueno ya sabes no dormir conmigo de esa manera, tengo un catre en el taller y unas colchas yo dormiré en el suelo –dijo rápidamente y a veces tartamudeando, pero era gracioso verlo de esa manera, me alegraba que estuviera bien, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Acepto –conteste sonriendo.

Esto no le pareció muy bien a West, pude ver su ceño fruncido y su mirada rabiosa dirigida así el pobre de Jacob, pero no le preste atención.

-Bien, bien. Háganle caso a Sam chicos –les dije mirándolos fijamente.

Ellos solo asistieron con desgana.

Después de aquello se fueron atrás de Sam casi arrastrando las piernas.

Cuando por fin sentí que ya nadie nos miraba solamente estábamos Jacob y yo bajo el cálido manto de la noche, las lágrimas se empezaron a visualizar entre mis pupilas.

-En la noche las lágrimas se disipan –me dijo Jacob.

El sabía bien que estaba llorando, y no lo había hecho delante de mi familia, de Alec ni de West. Creo que este dolor solo lo puedo compartir con Jacob, porque es el único que sabe lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Lamento lo de tu padre, lo de tu casa…yo…lo siento –musite ahogada en mi propio llanto.

-Mi padre antes de morir me dijo que te protegerá, y lo voy a hacer no por el simple hecho de que sea una promesa sino porque es algo que me nace, tal vez no es suficiente para hacerte sentir mejor, pero al menos…es algo bueno para el corazón –musito Jacob.

-No, verdaderamente ayuda, y mucho…gracias –murmure.

-Me alegro –me dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Jacob, sé que no debería pedirte esto. Pero necesito ir a la mansión por algo de ropa, ¿Quieres acompañarme? –le pregunte temerosa.

-Claro que si –me dijo estirando la mano para sostener la mía.

No dude en tomarla, era una muestra de amistad…y cada vez me demostraba que era igual que su…padre.

Caminamos lentamente entre el oscuro bosque, no teníamos apuro en llegar a la mansión.

En nuestro transcurso le hable a Jacob sobre su padre, como era la relación que tenia con él en aquel tiempo. Las cosas divertidas que hacíamos y la forma en que solía hacerme reír. Todo parecía cálido y brilloso, los viejos recuerdos son los mejores, o los únicos.

Sin imaginarnos que ya estábamos frente a la mansión. Realmente resultaba extraño, no solo el hecho de que mi casa ya no es mi casa y que la persona que amo ya no está a mi lado, sino todo, han cambiado cosas que ya no sé que es verdad y que es mentira, pero todo cambia según he escuchado, pero desearía que no fuera así.

-Bien ya estamos aquí –dijo Jacob parando en seco.

-No quieres pasar ¿Verdad? –le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Preferiría esperarte aquí –musito avergonzado.

-Bien, no tardo. Solo tomare mi ropa, unas cuantas maletas y ya –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero si necesitas algo solo grítame y entro –me dijo con las palabras atropelladas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –le dije subiendo el primer escalón de la casa.

Era extraño, todo lo que habíamos pasado y estaba aquí como si nada, realmente me dolía la muerte de mi amigo, pero si me dejo caer ¿Quién va a sostenerme? En este momento no podía ser la doncella desprotegida que necesita consuelo, necesito ser fuerte y ruda…eso es todo.

Al solo subir las escaleras escuche como Edward decía que no confiaba de Alec, y claramente que no podía sentir confianza por alguien que lo había atacado. No me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que Edward pensara en este momento, yo confiaba en Alec y sabia de ante mano que él era incapaz de traicionare, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí, si hay un traicionero aquí es Edward. Y claro que lo digo porque no se entero que estaba en Volterra, también porque no me espero, que entrego su alma a alguien más, todo esto ya no lo soportaba y solo encontraba a Edward como culpable, si le había dicho que ya no tenía importancia, porque al haber visto ese rostro encogido de dolor, lo único sensato que pude hacer fue perdonarlo, pero me sentía mal por todo…y lo peor era que quería culpar a Edward de lo que me sucedía.

-Jo carino pasa, ¿O piensas quedarte toda la noche hay? –musito Carlisle.

Siempre amable y dulce, ese era el integrante de mi familia.

Salí de la oscuridad para acercarme hacia aquel lugar. Era evidente que todas las amargas miradas se lanzaron contra mí.

-Solo vine por mi ropa –musite acercándome a la sala.

-Entonces por lo visto, as decidido mudarte –me dijo Esme.

-Es lo mejor, para todos –murmure.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES LO MEJOR PARA TODOS! ¡Solo lo mejor para Edward! Todos nos damos cuenta que lo haces por el –grito histéricamente Rosalie apuntando con el dedo a Edward, el solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-No Rose, lo hago por mí misma. Es patético, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer –le dije cara a cara.

-Odio que hagas eso, siempre protegiendo a los demás –mascullo Rosalie abrumada.

Tal vez podría tener razón, mi forma de ser era demasiado extraña pero no importaba, no cuando la gente que amo está a salvo.

-Basta, si me permiten. Voy a la habitación por mis cosas –musite subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

No era mucho lo que tenia, ¿Oh tal vez si? Alice junto con Rosalie me habían llevado a comprar ropa hasta sobregirar la pobre tarjeta de crédito.

A lo mejor y había más ropa de la que pensaba.

Al encontrarme en el segundo piso me fui directo a la habitación de Edward, si la de Edward. El me la había prestado mientras que Carlisle ayudaba a Alice a sacar todas las cajas de ropa que estaban en la habitación de invitados, no debí aceptarla pero como negarme ante Edward.

Al entrar encontré todo desordenado, si así era mi habitación, ropa sobre el espejo de cuerpo entero, un brasear sobre la lámpara al lado del estante de discos. Todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Pero me fui directamente hacia abajo del sillón, metí la mano en el pequeño oyó que había hecho y saque mi cajita, era exactamente un piano de cristal, como una caja musical, pero un piano de cristal cortado, al abrirla pude encontrar mi relicario, que Edward me había obsequiado en aquella época, la rosa roja diseca que Edward me había dado hace diez años y el pequeño broche de mariposa con las alas cristalizadas por colores claros y profundos que también me había regalado Edward pero ese regalo fue de hace 20 años.

Una pequeña lagrima termino deslizándose por mi mejilla, en ese instante me encontraba sentada en el piso helado sosteniendo y admirando el sujetador de mariposa entre mis manos.

-Son lindos recuerdos –escuche una voz proveniente de la entrada de la recamara.

Mi mirada se posiciono en aquel lugar y vi a Edward recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, solo recuerdos –le dije fríamente.

-Claro, solo es el pasado –musito.

Fría y seria, levante mi mano y me limpie la lágrima caída. Me pare de un solo salto y coloque el piano de cristal sobre el estante.

Saque una maleta grande color negra, y la avente sobre el sillón, empecé a sacar toda mi ropa del closet tirando los ganchos por todo el suelo, y simplemente aventando hecha bola la ropa dentro de la maleta.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto –me dijo con una voz arrogante.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que me quede como si no pasara nada –le dije exaltada.

-No está pasando nada –me respondió con la misma voz.

-Claro que está pasando Edward. Y no me voy a quedar aquí viendo todo –le dije casi con un grito.

-Ver a Bella a mi lado, es acaso lo que te duele –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¡Claro que me duele! Y no voy a quedarme aquí mirando cómo eres feliz, no voy a esperar un milagro Edward. No voy a quedarme a esperarte a ti, hay una vida más allá, lejos del mundo "Solo Edward" –le dije con mi voz pastosa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Perdón no quise que escucharas mis pensamientos de Bella –musito arrepentido.

-¡Que! No tienes porque pedirme perdón, es tu vida, no la mía. Edward, tú tienes a Bella. Yo quiero tener a alguien junto a mi también –masculle.

-Ahh como Jacob o West –me dijo con rencor.

-¡Sí! Una persona como ellos ¡Una persona que me ame! –le grite enfadada.

-¡BIEN! ¡Lárgate entonces! ¡Ve a los brazos de West y de Jacob! ¡Qué esperas! ¡VETE! –me grito con una mirada que jamás había visto en su rostro, ira, enojo, amargura, cólera. Todo estaba unido en esa mirada.

Agarre la maleta y la cerré como pude, tome mi piano de cristal y lo metí en otra pequeña maleta mas chica que aquella y sin más pase por un lado de Edward.

-Se acabo Edward. Todo, toda clase de comunicación contigo se rompió, saludo, despedida…ya nada. Entiéndelo, tu para mi,…ya no existes –fue lo último que le dije y salía a toda marcha, pero aun así pude escuchar el ultimo murmullo de Edward para mí.

-Lo mismo digo Josephine Knight –musito dolido.

¿Cuándo alguien quiere algo lucha por él? ¿Pero porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Era tan simple la respuesta, pero tan difícil la decisión, había tantas personas de por medio que me era inevitable el solo hecho de pensar que lograría lugar por algo tan grande, sabiendo que terminaría perdiendo.

Y más cuando escuche esa voz de Edward, diciéndome de esa manera tan fría.

_**Lo mismo digo Josephine Knight**_

Baje las escaleras casi corriendo, quería escapar de ese lugar, alejarme del sufrimiento.

-Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos –me dijo Emmett.

Voltee a verlo, estaba solo recargado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados en su pectoral, esa mirada inexpresiva, ese ceño fruncido que mostraba tristeza, y esos labios curveados que me demostraban interés.

-¿Y los demás? –le pregunte distante.

-Creo que nadie quería escuchar los gritos –musito levemente.

-Creo que si –le dije lentamente.

-Te has pasado Jojo –murmuro, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Emmett decirme "Jojo" casi siempre me lo decía cuando tenía esa seriedad en su rostro y su comedia y diversión desaparecía.

-Si fuera Rosalie, hubieras hecho lo mismo, lo sé –le dije rápidamente.

-Lo proteges demasiado, si el supiera todo lo que has hecho por él, pero siempre lo proteges –me dijo con esa mirada intensa y penetrante que me helaba hasta los huesos.

-No Emmett, esta vez es diferente. Me protejo a mi misma…quedarme aquí y verlo feliz, sacándome de su vida, me esta matando, no puedo…simplemente no puedo –le dije llorando como un bebe.

Emmett solamente me puso una mano en el hombro y suspiro resignado.

-Esto se te está saliendo de las manos Josephine, habrá un día en que no podrás proteger a todo el mundo…no eres la mujer maravilla –me dijo con un suspiro y después empezó a subir las escaleras.

Intente relajarme, pensar que no me importaba Edward, pero era obvio que me importaba y mucho, pero ya había una decisión tomada, solo necesitaba…., necesitaba… ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

Corrí con la maleta hacia fuera de la mansión Cullen, era como si me sintiera encerrada, necesitaba algo mas, aire, respirar bien una sola vez de tantos problemas.

_**Amar a alguien es dejarlo ir**_

¿Esa era la respuesta que me daba por ser así con Edward?

Lo que mejor me describía era:

_**Soy demasiado patética y cobarde como para seguir a su lado, solo porque no me ama a mí.**_

No había nada convincente que ayudara por un momento a no sentirme tan mal por haber dicho eso de Edward y por haber escuchando esas palabras de él, ambos cometimos errores…, Errores que posiblemente jamás se podrán borrar.

Al salir de la casa encontré a Jacob sentado bajo un árbol.

-Esa pelea estuvo buena murmuro vagamente.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que presenciar eso –le dije con mi voz ahogada y pastosa.

-Eh estado en peores situación –me dijo levantándose con un solo brinco del suelo.

-Quiero salir de aquí –dije como si estuviera asustada y llena de sentimientos negativos y arrogantes.

Me coloque las dos manos en mi rostro, intentaba controlarme a mí misma, y a la vez limpiar las lagrimas.

-Tengo una mejor idea –me dijo sonriendo, y levantando su mano derecha. Pude ver un Six Pack de cerveza.

-No tienes edad para tomar y aparte ¿De dónde la sacaste? –le dije confundida.

-Bueno, es un secreto –musito riendo.

-Pero eso no es justo –me queje.

-Vamos, vamos. Todos tenemos secretos ¿No es así Josephine Knight? –me dijo riendo con más ganas.

El vacio de mi corazón empezaba a florecer como un hermoso lirio.

-No peleare contigo hoy, mejor vamos y busquemos un buen lugar para tomarnos eso, solo por hoy te dejare beber, sino tu padre regresara por mi –le dije sonriendo.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –grito emocionado abrazándome de hombros y dándome palmaditas en la espalda mientras caminábamos por el bosque y nos perdíamos en la oscuridad.

**Edward…**

_**¡BIEN! ¡Lárgate entonces! ¡Ve a los brazos de West y de Jacob! ¡Qué esperas! ¡VETE! **_

Mi propia voz retumbaba en mi mente, la oía una y otra vez, no paraba, era como si me atormentara.

Sé que no fue lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento, pero perdí el control. Solo quería que todo terminara.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir me encontré con Emmett caminando casi arrastrando sus pies hasta su habitación.

-Ya se fue –musito el alejándose más de mi.

-No me importa –mentí.

-No mientas Edward, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…solo haz lo que tu corazón demande –dijo Emmett cerrando con un fuerte golpe su puerta.

Saque nerviosamente mi celular, jamás vi mis manos temblar, pero sabía bien lo que debía hacer, Bella…ella era la única que me hacía sentir bien, la única persona que comprendía realmente mi yo interno.

Marque a su casa, y no tardo mucho en contestar.

-Bueno… -musito.

-Soy yo Bella –murmure.

-Edward ¿Pasa algo? –me pregunto rápidamente.

-No realmente, solo quería escuchar tu voz… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? –le pregunte cerrando los ojos.

-Claro que si, y a mí también me agrada escuchar tu voz…-musito y después colgó.

-_Te quiero_…-le dije cuando ya había colgado.

**CONTINUARA!!XD**

**GRAXIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LES AGRADECE:)**

**ADELANTO:**

_West salió de la moto y como si estuviera en un anuncio de televisión dándole a las personas a entender que si quería ser sexy tenía que tener una moto como la suya, saco su caso con ambas manos y luego movió su cabeza por varios lados haciendo que su cabello se desparramara por completo, después de aquello se coloco unas gafas oscuras, excesivamente sexy.  
-Nada mal el instituto –cuestiono volteando a ver para todos lados.  
__"Vaya esto sí es sexy"  
__"Que culo tiene"  
__"Me lo como completito"  
__"Estas que ardes" _


	22. Disfraz

**Regrese, bueno es que andaba ocupada jeje pero bueno aqui les dejo un capi medio largo o tal vez no tanto jaja!XDXD**

*****

*****

*****

**Edward..**

-Claro que si, y a mí también me agrada escuchar tu voz…-musito y después colgó.

-_Te quiero_…-le dije cuando ya había colgado.

Después de aquella llamada hacia Bella, Salí corriendo hacia su casa, el bosque estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaban unos cuantos grillos y el sonido de algunas aves en pleno vuelo.

Como si todo estuviera normal, he llegado a casa de Bella, pienso solamente en escucharla y abrazarla, oler ese dulce aroma que sobresale de ella y tocar esos dulces labios con los míos.

He tocado la puerta de tu casa, aquella puerta hecha de madera, intentando por solo unos segundos ser una persona normal, olvidando por unos instantes que soy un maldito chupasangre inmortal que su único afán es sobrevivir a costa de más vidas.

Vi como la puerta se abría y Bella se recargaba sobre la orilla del marco de la puerta con esa sonrisa que solo me hacía sentir un cálido cosquilleo dentro de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo tocas la puerta? –me pregunto con ironía.

Era verdad, siempre entraba por su ventana como si fuera Romeo, de aquella novela clásico _**"RomeoyJulieta"**_

Como si realmente me sintiera como aquel chico, enamorado eternamente, ahora es cuando pienso que realmente el amor se puede dar de muchas maneras, y no exactamente es directamente para una persona…alegría, es aquella que compartes con los que amas, tristeza, es la que te guardas dentro del corazón, y amor es el que das como si fuera un obsequio a la persona más cercana a ti.

Primero creí habérselo dado a Josephine, después de ella creí habérselo dado a Bella…pero ahora ya no sé nada en absoluto….como si mi mundo estuviera en un lio total…que afortunado es Romeo al poder tener claros sus sentimientos y haber muerto por el amor de su vida sin importarle nada en absoluto.

-Bueno, quería actuar normal…solo por un momento –masculle lo ultimo para mí mismo.

-Para mi eres muy normal, Edward –me dijo abalanzándose sobre mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla…calidez, era lo que emitía su piel en la mía.

-Gracias –le musite.

-¿Por qué? Solo dije que eres normal –me dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Solo, gracias –musite yo.

-Vamos, pasa. No querrás quedarte toda la noche aquí –me dijo extendiendo una mano hacia dentro de su casa, como si fuera de esas típicas leyendas donde supuestamente el humano debe invitar al vampiro a entrar a su casa. Creo que hace mucho no entraba de esta manera a casa de Bella, resultaba raro…

-Bien –le dije entrando a grandes zancadas.

-¿Hablaste con Charlie? –le pregunte.

-Sí, no lo tomo muy bien. Pero era de esperarse, me dijo que estaría aquí por la mañana –musito levemente.

-Es normal que no lo tomara bien, después de todo fueron amigos de hace muchos años –exprese brevemente.

-Yo me volvería loca si algo así te sucediera –me dijo abrazándome.

-Mi alma se rasgaría con el solo hecho de pensar que algo como eso te sucediera, no lo soportaría –le conteste, sintiendo aquel vacio que mi alma había sentido cuando supuestamente Bella había muerto…y al final resulto un supuesto error.

Pero el tormento que sufrí fue detestable, como si las ganas de vivir la eternidad escasearan de mi interior….

* * *

**Josephine…**

Una cuantas cervezas eran las que llevábamos ambos, era de esperarse que después de dos cervezas cayera dormido medio atontado, despues de todo seguía siendo un niño.

Era normal que no aguantara absolutamente nada, eso sí que me dio risa, habíamos platicado animadamente un buen rato y después había caído sobre un árbol y de allí ya no se había movido para nada. Y aparte de todo empezaba a roncar, esta era la forma en la que me hacia reír.

Daba igual, de todas maneras no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para platicar con Jake, cuando vi el Six Pack, pude darme cuenta que solo quedaban dos cervezas más.

¡Si esto no puede ser peor!

-¡Qué diablos haces aquí! ¡Y a estas horas! –gritoneo esa voz ruda y llena de enojo.

Sabía bien quién era, esa voz era común para mí. Su tono amargo pero a la vez dulce, su rigidez pero comprensión. Solo podía ser una persona y sabia que aquel ser, estaba completamente enfadado conmigo.

-¡WEST! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunte asombrada al verlo en medio del bosque y sobre todo sin camisa, con un ligero pans y sus botas de punta de fierro.

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? ¡Más bien! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –me pregunto gritoneándome.

En parte no le ponía mucha atención, más bien me quede perpleja con su corpulento cuerpo. Jamás lo había visto con pans, siempre llevaba esos trajes que parecían de época con el pequeño paño rojo como corbata.

Pero verlo ahora mismo sin camisa, dejando ver cada cuadrito de su pectoral, sus duros músculos definidos, me parecía tan sexy. Aparte de guapo y tremendamente perfecto.

-Hace poco nos atacan ¡Y tu estas como si nada! ¡Y tomando cerveza! ¡Solo te falta empezar a cantar! –me reclamo.

-Oh vamos Westsy, estoy cero ánimos, primero Billy muere, después Bella desaparece, la loca de Cassandra casi nos mata a todos, he peleado con Edward y casi le aviento la cama encima. Necesito un respiro –le dije dándole un trago a mi botella. Decirle Westsy era como decirle osito, y para él era una ofensa total, Ja, era lo mejor de tener a West frente a mí, podía sacarlo de sus casillas y el solamente me miraba con esa mirada suya llena de enojo pero comprensión al saber que lo hacía para hacerlo enojar.

-¿Un respiro? Esto no es un suspiro, es querer ahogarte de borracha –expreso con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh no seas exagerado Westsy, Solo he tomado dos cervezas, aquí como vez, mi compañero no aguando mucho –le dije apuntando hacia Jacob el cual seguía con sus ronquidos seguidos y frecuentes.

Era evidente que la exageración de West era llevada al extremo, decirme que estoy casi ahogada de borracha era ilógico, nadie se emborrachada con dos cervezas, bueno Jacob era uno, pero es un niño, hacia que hare una excepción con él.

-Como sea. Vamos toma a tu amigo borracho y regresemos a la Push –me dijo como en forma de orden.

-Oh mejor te sientas aquí y tomas una cerveza –le dije ofreciéndole alegremente una.

-Pero Juliet…-estaba a punto de reclamarme pero lo calle al instante.

-Vamos, vamos. Primero ya no estamos en Volterra, puedes llamarme como antes ¿Recuerdas? –exprese con esa media sonrisa mía.

-Sí, recuerdo. Pero no sería propio de mí, hablarte como lo hacíamos solos –me dijo educadamente.

-Jake nos llama chupasangre, algo que no es nada educado. Creo que los demás sobrevivirán si me llamas como antes –le dije riéndome de él.

-Bien, Josy –me dijo levemente avergonzado, estoy segura que si se pudiera ruborizar, en este momento estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

-Ah, vez nadie murió porque me dijiste así –conteste volviéndome a reír.

-Cállate –mascullo.

-Vamos, toma una cerveza –le dije aventándose rápidamente.

West la atrapo ágilmente con una sola mano.

-Sabes que los vampiros no sentimos el saber de la comida –masculle y a la vez se quejo.

-Lo sé, pero de esta manera no tomare sola –respondí sonriendo.

West lentamente se dejo caer sobre el pasto a un lado mío, recargándose contra el mismo árbol que estaba yo.

Pude ver como él se le quedaba viendo a Jacob y torcía la boca al escuchar los sonoros ronquidos que producía.

-¿Y dime como supiste que estaba aquí? –le pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, es que iba al taller a decirte si necesitabas algo, pero como no te encontré hay, decidí ir a buscarte…pensé que Cassandra y los demás habían regresado –musito.

-Gracias…-susurre.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Por siempre preocuparte por mí –conteste poniendo mi mano junto a la suya en aquel suave césped.

El no respondió, solamente mira nuestras manos únicas, y después me miro a mi con aquella dulce expresión, la mirada gentil y comprensiva, ese era el West que tanta quería.

-¿Por qué peleaste con Edward? –me pregunto con su voz ahogada como si le costara preguntarme.

-Creo que debí de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo…Edward no me necesita, tiene una buena vida junto a Bella, mi familia está feliz aquí….todo está bien –le dije saliéndome de la tangente de su pregunta.

-No te pregunte eso, te pregunte el porqué te peleaste con Edward –me dio con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward empezó a disculparse por algo que no debía, entonces yo le dije o más bien le grite que no quería escuchar su disculpa porque no venia al caso, después le dije que me iba porque el ya tenía a Bella y que yo necesitaba a alguien para mi, todo se salió de control y Edward prácticamente me corrió de la mansión…pero en realidad yo le provoque –musite con desgana.

-Te corrió el mío idiota…mira que no debí haberlo salvado –me dijo enojado.

-Pero lo prometiste, así que no puedes matarlo –le dije con la mirada fría.

-Solo por la promesa, que si no fuera así, en este momento Edward estaría partido en cachitos –me dijo con una sonrisa, seguramente imaginándose el acto de cómo sería matar a Edward lenta y dolorosamente.

-Entonces me alegro que lo hallas prometido –exprese riéndome.

-Por ti Josy, haría eso y más –me dijo entrelazando más fuerte nuestras manos.

Después de aquel encuentro con West, varias horas después regresamos a la Push, para la mala suerte de West, el tuvo que llevar cargando a Jacob todo el camino y soportando sus ronquidos cerca de sus oídos, la risa no me la pude contener, era gracioso ver las expresiones que ponía West con cada ronquido de Jacob cerca de él.

La mañana nos inundo más rápido de lo que pensábamos, y el funeral no tardo en dar comienzo, realmente no era algo que todos queríamos que ocurriera pero era un suceso inevitable.

Todos llevaban ropas negras, hasta mi familia fue al entierro, todos vestidos con ropajes negros, Bella iba a la lado de Edward, sujetándole la mano. Un fuerte vacio y dolor me inundo el pecho, pero West, que estaba a mi lado, tomo mi mano de la manera más dulce posible, voltee a verlo sorprendida por su acto pero el solamente me dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En forma sabía que era su manera de apoyarme ante todo lo sucedido.

Al ver a mi familia, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírles con gratitud por haber asistido al funeral aunque realmente sabía bien que los integrantes de la Push no se sentías cómodos con la aparición de mi familia, pero intentaba de no pensar en ello, sabia de ante mano que ellos no harían nada para dañarlos.

El clima que nos rodeaba no era el más adecuado, el cielo estaba nublado y una leve llovizna nos azotaba en nuestros rostros.

Todo fue rápido en ese momento, el funeral fue rápido, una pequeña misa en el panteón, flores decorando el ataúd todo parecía normal, aunque para mí no lo era, había perdido a una de las personas más especiales de mi vida, y así de simple moría, la culpa era algo que me mantenía alejada de Jacob en ese instante, era como si el asesino estuviera cerca de la víctima.

Y ahora… a acabado el funeral, el entierro y el poner flores a acabado, todo parece estar bien aunque no lo esté…solo quiero que termine todo esto.

Veo a Edward de reojo y el fríamente me mira con esa expresión turbia y desolada, realmente odiaba ver esa expresión en su esplendoroso rostro, pero al menos…al menos ambos estaríamos en paz, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos, yo me sentía plena y ya no tenía ese sentimiento que me agobiaba por estar cerca de Edward estando Bella junto a él.

Después de aquello, toda mi familia se retiro, pero en todo el funeral Edward no me miro de aquella forma en que me miraba cuando lo encontré de nuevo en este lugar.

La gente se dispersaba por el lugar, y ahora quedábamos parados frente a tumba de Billy, West y yo. Todos los demás se habían marchado, bueno solo quedaban dos mas aparte de nosotros, bajo un enorme roble Jacob junto con Alec miraban tristemente hacia mi dirección, se que verme de esta manera les causaba dolor, pero también sabia que ellos estarían para mí cuando los necesitara.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa Josy–dijo alentadoramente hacia mí.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, me siento culpable –le dije con un largo suspiro.

-Eso es algo inevitable Josy, pero al menos esos sentimientos, te hacen ser más humana –musito con fervor.

-Creo que tienes razón West, pero de una manera u otra los sentimientos siempre duelen –conteste mirando la tumba de Billy.

Fue en ese momento como si un flash me invadiera y empezara a recordar todo lo que viví con él. Desde el primer día que lo conocí hasta el ultima día que lo vi, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y expresión de su rostro al estar feliz o enfadado…siempre recordaría a Billy de esa manera, siendo bueno y llevando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado tenerlo más tiempo –exprese con voz vaga.

-Siempre estará contigo…con todos –me dijo una voz repentinamente, aquella voz dulce y agradable, voltee rápidamente hacia atrás y me encontré con Jacob con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Le sonreí, tenía razón, Billy estaría aquí siempre, en la Push quedaría su recuerdo marcado, no solo en esta tierra sino también en nuestras memorias.

-A mi padre no le hubiera gustado vernos tristes en este día Jo, así que mejor sonríe y piensa que mañana vendrá un nuevo día, ahora somos una familia ¿Cierto? – añadió con calidez.

-Una familia de raros pero que se le hace –dijo entusiasmado Alec, dejando caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Jacob y míos.

-Sí, una familia –afirme con gratitud.

-Bueno familia, no se ustedes, pero tenemos una casa que armar. Recuerdan, y yo no quiero dormir junto a los ronquidos de Jake así que quiero una recamara para mí solo –dijo un jubiloso West caminando alegremente lejos de la tumba.

Nosotros tres lo seguimos sonriendo, ligeramente voltee a ver la tumba de Billy, cuando me di cuenta que el cielo se había despejado, la lluvia se había detenido, el sol estaba por salir, y un nuevo día de esperanza y nuestros sentimientos me rodeaba…y todo seria junto a mi nueva familia.

Después de aquella ocasión, el fin de semana pasó literalmente volando.

El sábado habías ido a comprar cientos de cosas para construir la nueva casa, Jacob estaba ofendido a que nosotros pagáramos las herramientas para contribuir la casa, pero aun así le dijimos que como nosotros tres viviríamos con él, y tendríamos que colaborar con los gastos, fue difícil convencerlo pero lo logramos, luego de aquello West quería que la casa fuera de dos pisos, Alec quería su propio salón de videojuegos, yo dije que quería mi propio salón de música, y Jacob en forma de sarcasmo nos dijo que entonces él quería una cancha de baloncesto.

-Buena idea Jacob, ¿Pero la quieres en el primero o segundo piso? –le pregunto West sonriéndole con gratitud.

Jacob hizo unas expresiones y muecas que estaban para echarse a reír en ese preciso instante.

Era como si sus expresiones me dijeran a gritos

"_Los tres son uno trió de locos"_

Me eche a reír, no podía creer que Jacob hiciera esas caras.

-Me gustaría en el primer piso –dijo pensativamente Alec.

-¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡Era broma! ¡Cómo van a poner una cancha en el primer piso! –vocifero entre enojado y exaltado.

-Tienes toda la razón Jacob, será en el segundo piso –añadió West.

-¡QUE! ¡Oigan aremos una casa! ¡No el castillo de Lex Luthor! –seguía cabreado con el ceño entre fruncido y sus muecas graciosas.

-¿Quién es Lex Luthor? –pregunto inocentemente West.

-Ya sabes, el villano de superman, el calvo amargado, cara de pirado sexo maniaco –le dijo Jacob moviendo sus manos.

-Pues no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, de todas formas, tienes razón, no haremos un castillo, será una mansión, dos o tres pisos, completamente de madera y adornos del siglo dieciséis –dijo animadamente West.

-¿Saben que están locos? –musito Jacob.

-Naa, solo un poco, pero igual, tú no estás muy cuerda que digamos Jacky –respondió Alec dándole codazos a Jacob en las costillas.

Y así fue como transcurrió el sábado, el domingo Alec estaba que echaba fuego hasta por los ojos, dado que el lunes iniciaban las clases y como todo niño no quería ir, decía que no había necesidad de asistir a una escuela donde le ensenarían algo que él ya sabía de ante mano.

Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo ponerse totalmente enojado y ver ese fuego radiante salir de sus ojos de puro enojo, sino el hecho de que tenía que ir al colegio de Jacob, por su edad humana daba la misma edad que Jacob, así que tendría que ir con él.

-¡Me niego rotundamente! Si tengo que ir a la escuelucha de los humanos iré contigo Juliet –exclamo como todo niño berrinchudo haciendo su escenita.

-No puedes Alec, sería raro. Estarás bien con Jacob –exprese con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué West si va contigo? –grito apuntando a West con el dedo y este estaba sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Porque West si aparenta mi edad, vamos no te comportes como un niño –le reclame.

-es injusto –mascullo Alec.

-Nada en esta vida es justo –le dije Jacob con el labio fruncido, probablemente porque sería él, el que tuviera que soportar a Alec en el colegio.

Y aquí en este momento nos encontramos West, Alec, Jacob y yo preparándonos para ir cada uno a su instituto, este fin de semana habíamos dormido en el taller, bueno Jacob y yo dormimos, West y Alec se estuvieron quejando de los ronquidos de Jacob y poniéndose algodón en los oídos para no escucharlo.

-Chicos ¡Ya están listos! –les grite yo desde la entrada del taller.

-Vamos mamá oso –grito Alec riéndose junto con todos los demás.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Alec? –le pregunte con un tic en el ojo y hasta podía sentir la venita saltada de mi frente.

-¿Yo? Yo no fui, fue Jacob ¡Yo lo escuche! –dijo echándose a correr a la camioneta de Jacob.

-Ja, ese Alec no cambiara –me contesto West sonriéndome.

-Chicos, no vemos por la tarde –nos dijo Jacob dándonos unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Le sonreímos West y yo.

-Leah dijo que nos prepararía la comida Jo, asi que no habrá problema.

En ese instante la bocina de la camioneta de Jacob empezó a sonar.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos. ¡Corre Jacob! Apresúrate de una vez –grito Alec siguiendo tocando la bocina.

Jacob mascullo arrastrando los pies por todo el camino.

-Genial, a Jo le toca el serio y a mí el loco zafado, si suerte la mía –mascullo Jacob hacia la camioneta.

-¿Crees que puedan sobrevivir unas cuantas horas sin querer matarse? –le pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Josy, Alec no lo mataría…oh eso creo –dijo riéndose.

-Ayudaste mucho West –le respondí.

-Vámonos nosotros también –contesto.

-Oh, Mi coche está en la mansión –le dije.

Me había olvidado completamente de mí coche, a mi hermoso coche amarillo estaba en manos de Alice.

-Descuida, yo me compre un medio de transporte genial –me dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué? –pregunte.

-Una moto –respondió con un grito de orgullo.

-una moto, ¡vaya! –le dije sonriendo.

-Es genial, corre más rápido de un vampiro –dijo riéndose.

-No creo que corra más rápido que yo… -exprese riéndome.

-Bueno tal vez, ahora vayamos al instituto a conocer chicas –contesto con esa voz picarona.

-¡Pensé que lo de conoces chicas era de Alec! –añadí con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye soy un hombre, necesito diversión –me dijo y después de aquello me giño un ojo.

-Mmm –dije con diversión.

Era obvio que él se trae algo entre manos y no quería contarme en absoluto.

Cuando llegamos a la moto, pude ver que no se había detenido ningún instante en siquiera pensar en el "Que dirán" era demasiado lujosa, más de lo que se veía por aquí, bueno aunque pensándolo bien mi coche tampoco pasa desapercibido.

-West… ¿Alec te ha dicho algo sobre Summer? –le pregunte cuando me había subido a la moto y también puesto el casco.

-Ya te habías tardado en preguntar –expreso riéndose.

Si el tenia razón, ya me había tardado en peguntar sobre las chicas, mis grandes amigas, las mejores junto con Don, era como mi pequeña familia excéntrica con la que podía contar al momento de una gran batalla, ellos ya sabían todo lo que Aro tenía planeado y según la última vez que hable con ellos, me habían dicho que no tardarían en venir a Forks.

-Al parecer Summer se enojo porque Alec se fue de improviso de Paris, y bueno ya sabes son una montaña rusa, suben y bajan. Según Alec no tardaran en venir, Gemma está furiosa porque no le contamos antes que tu bueno ¡Ejem! Estabas aquí –dijo dándole a la velocidad más rápido.

-Cierto, las olvide por completo, y…Reneesme no se enojo –le pregunte dudosa, Reneesme era mi mejor amiga, siempre estaba para apoyarme cuando más la necesitaba, era algo así como Alice combinada con un leve toque de Rosalie, amaba las compras pero se enfurecía como un dragón.

-Vamos como si Reneesme se enojara con facilidad –me dijo con una especie de sarcasmo.

Sin darme cuanta ya nos encontrábamos entrando en el estacionamiento del instituto, varios rostros por no decir cientos se nos quedaron viendo a West y a mi llegar en aquella moto.

-me estoy mareando -dije repentinamente.

Ver tantas caras delante de mí y ver a West frente a mí me hacía sentir…_Extraña _

Escuchaba murmuras como

"_Mira que sexy se mira ese chico en la moto"_

"_Vaya que bueno esta y solo he visto su cuerpo"_

"_Nada mal"_

Todas para mi tenían un significado un poco inapropiado pero era asi como yo las podría describir

"_Unas completas Guarras"_

Si posiblemente la frase no sonaba nada bien en mi pero como podían pensar de esa manera de West, mi West.

¡ALTO!

¿Acabo de decir "mi West?

Pero no, West no me pertenece, no es nada mío más que un buen amigo de casi 5 años, solo eso, no es mío, no es de mi propiedad.

-¡Basta! –vocifere.

-¿A ti que te pasa? –me pregunto West estacionándose.

-Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? –le dije riendo como una completa idiota.

-Por eso, te ríes luego te enojas ¿Te estás volviendo bipolar? –me pregunto arrogante.

-Ja, muy chistosito –le dije dándole un golpe a su casco y luego con un brinco Salí de la moto, y saque aquel enorme caso de mi cabeza moviendo de un lado a otro mi cabello.

West salió de la moto y como si estuviera en un anuncio de televisión dándole a las personas a entender que si quería ser sexy tenía que tener una moto como la suya, saco su caso con ambas manos y luego movió su cabeza por varios lados haciendo que su cabello se desparramara por completo, después de aquello se coloco unas gafas oscuras, excesivamente sexy.

-Nada mal el instituto –cuestiono volteando a ver para todos lados.

"_Vaya esto sí es sexy" _

"_Que culo tiene"_

"_Me lo como completito"_

"_Estas que ardes" _

Seguían esos susurros incontrolables, si totalmente guarras.

A cada chica que se le quedaba mirando a West le mandaba una mirada asesina y llena de ira, estaba harta de no solo escuchar sus murmureos sino también sus pensamientos.

Y entonces mi ira desapareció…Edward estaba sonriendo feliz de la vida abrazando a Bella por la cintura y dándole pequeños besos por sus mejillas y en los labios, sonreí aunque por dentro mi mundo se estaba quebrando.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al colegio vi una gran pancarta que decía "BAILE DE NOCHE DE BRUJAS"

¡Cierto!

La noche de brujas seria este viernes y lo había olvidado completamente.

-¿Quieres ir? –me pregunto West.

-Si ¿Iras conmigo? –le pregunte con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tengo más remedio –contesto riéndose.

-No, no lo tienes –añadí.

-¿Y de que te vestirás? –me pregunto.

-De una condesa –exprese con orgullo.

-Claro.

-¿Y tú, West? –le pregunte animándolo a decirme.

-Dracula –dijo con una voz misteriosa pero llena de satisfacción.

Me empecé a reír de nuevo como una completa idiota, solo West hacia que me sintiera estúpida cuando me reía pero era su culpa.

-¿West, no puedes ser más evidente? –le pregunte riéndome de nuevo.

-Vamos, Dracula, yo con una capa negra, colmillos de plástico y salsa de tomate como sangre –contesto riéndose junto conmigo.

Si eso era tan evidente que podría verse tan falso.

-y tu serás mi hermosa condesa con su extravagante vestido esponjado.

-¿Acaso Westbrook me está pidiendo que sea su pareja para el baile? –pregunte sonriendo.

-Probablemente –respondió con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, Acepto. Lord Dracula –le dije caminando por los pasillos del instituto.

En la clase de historia West tuvo que presentarse a la clase, y al final término sentándose atrás de mí a lado de Edward y delante de Edward estaba Bella, de todas formas hice como si él no existirá.

Y después tuve la gran idea para que West se integrara más rápido al colegio, meterse al equipo de futbol americano, eso sería grandioso, el fin de semana lo había visto jugar americano con todos los chicos de la Push y no lo hacía nada mal.

La clase estaba aburrida así que me voltee y le hable a West.

-Psst…West –murmure.

-Mande –musito.

-Tengo una idea para que te integres al instituto –conteste.

-¿Cuál idea?

-Que entres al equipo de americano, sería estupendo –dije feliz y orgullosa por mi idea.

-Eeh, no lo creo –dijo riéndose.

-¿Pero, Porque? –le pregunte ofendida.

-Soy el nuevo Josy, tengo que guardar mi reputación del chico misterioso y sexy –añadió.

-Fanfarrón –dijo riéndome.

-Señorita Cullen, ¿Podría decirme la fecha de la guerra de independencia de los estados unidos? –me pregunto seriamente el profesor Gill.

-Entre 1775 y 1783 –le respondí con una sonrisa. Me lo sabía de memoria, por eso su clase era aburrida.

-Bien –dijo indignado, creo que él esperaba que yo contestara mal para castigarme por estar hablando, pero se le volteo por completo.

Voltee de nuevo hacia atrás y vi a Bella que miraba por la ventana, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Después vi a Edward que estaba agachado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, creo que sintió que lo miraba porque su vista se fijo con la mía por unos instantes, y creo que hubo una especie de conexión que me hizo quedarme sin aire.

Su mirada, su expresión…todo me quitaba el aliento.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y voltee de nuevo al pizarrón.

¡Sácatelo de la cabeza! Me grite mentalmente enojada.

-Chicos pueden salir, mañana habrá examen estudien de la pagina 55 a la 100 –dijo fríamente el profesor Will.

-¿Qué clase sigue Josy?

-Gimnasia, perfecto. Así entrar al equipo de americano ¡Y no acepto un no! –le dije mirándolo con rudeza.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de mi reputación? –dijo ofendido.

-Deja tu reputación de "chico nuevo misterioso con un culo sexy" –le dijo.

¡Rayos!

¿Había dicho culo sexy?

-Eeeh , ¡Con que culo sexy! Jaja, Nunca pensé que pensarías eso de mí, pervertida –contesto riéndose.

Empecé a balbucear, en vez de aclarar las cosas sentí la cara caliente, seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Vamos tranquila, entiendo que me desea ¡Soy irresistible! –dijo riéndose.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Haciéndolo por fin callar, era evidente que había dicho tales estupideces, pero no era culpa mía sino de las demás, que estaban pensando y susurrando sobre el cuelo de West, ya no quería escuchar mas sobre eso solo quería que se callaran.

-Ja, hasta crees –conteste.

Salimos del salón y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos nuevamente, cada chica que miraba se le quedaba viendo a West, si ser el nuevo era como ser el último pesado de carne sobre la tierra y todos lo querían solo para ellas.

-Sabes Josy, acepto entrar al equipo de americano con una sola condición –me dijo pícaramente.

-Sabia que dirías eso ¿Dime qué quieres? –le pregunte.

-Bueno ya sabes un buen jugador necesita sus porras, una animadora no me vendría nada mal, yo entro al equipo de americano y tu entras al equipo de porristas –expreso con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Eso es injusto West! –le grite con el ceño fruncido.

-No veo lo malo.

-West, no se animar. No me veo diciendo "Vamos equipo, vamos a ganar" eso acabaría con mi reputación –respondí con los ojos en blanco.

-¡VEZ! ¿Y qué hay de mi reputación? Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, trato hecho –masculle entre dientes.

-Sabia que aceptarías, ya quiero verte con ese trajecitos de fresa, Ja te tomare una foto y se la enseñare a Alec y Jacob. Se morirán de la risa –dijo riéndose.

-Sí, también se morirán de la risa cuando te ahorcar frente a ellos –le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Vale, ya comprendí, no seas ruda compañera –añadió guiñándome un ojo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente al gimnasio, nos separamos unos instantes para que cada uno se cambiara de ropa, al entrar al vestidor vi a Bella platicar animadamente con Alice, decían algo sobre vestidos.

-¡Vamos Bella! Después de clases vamos Port Angels, necesitamos disfraces para el baile de noche de brujas –le dijo animadamente Alice.

-Alice, en este momento no tengo dinero para comprar un traje –respondió Bella desanimada.

-No importa, yo te lo compro –expreso ella.

-Alice te lo agradezco, pero no me sentiría cómoda –respondió ella.

-No y no, tienes que aceptarlo. Bella Edward te mirara disfrazada, es tu oportunidad de ser sexy y glamurosa, lo dejaras con la boca abierta –añadió Alice.

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunto Bella emocionada. Era obvio que solo mencionar Edward, los ojos de Bella brillaron inmensamente como un brillante.

-Oh si, tu sexy y el sexy ¡PAREJA PERFECTA! –grito con emoción.

Vi el leve sonrojo de Bella al escuchar las palabras de Alice.

_Pareja perfecta…ellos…no nosotros._

**Bella…**

¿Disfraces? Era algo completamente irrelevante para mí, pero con solo escuchar las palabras de Alice, yo disfrazada y a mi lado Edward. Bailando una canción rítmica deslizándonos como dos pequeñas plumas de un lado a otro. Como el año anterior. Todo se escuchaba magnifico, pero no sabía si eso era lo que yo quería.

Había visto a Josephine, pero parecía distante, como si algo hubiera ocurrido y yo no estuviera enterada, me saludaba con una sonrisa, pero sin embargo no se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta nosotros, era extraño verla actuar así. Aunque solo la conocía de días sabía bien que ella no era de esas personas que se comportan de forma descortés.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Sabía que Alice no me diría ¿O sí?

Cuando vi salir a Jo del vestidor, sabía que era mi oportunidad para sacarle toda la sopa a Alice.

-¿Alice puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Quieres preguntarme porque Jo no nos saludo ¿Verdad? –me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Jamás la había visto con esa mirada.

-Bueno, si –respondí algo nerviosa.

-Edward y ella pelearon, ya sabes. Pero bueno Jo ahora vive con Jacob, West y Alec. Parece estar bien. De todas maneras mañana por la mañana no vendremos a clases, porque ayudaremos a construir la casa, ¿Quieres venir? –me respondió.

-Ya veo, y claro que los acompaño, me alegro mucho por Jacob, no hemos hablado mucho. Creo que me odia, pero no lo sé –exprese agachando la cabeza.

Edward y Josephine habían peleado a tal grado de irse de la casa de los Cullen, había conseguido casa junto con West, Alec y Jacob. Había encontrado una familia nueva, era como si ella huyera de algo, como si solo usara aquella pelea para escapar de la mansión… ¿Escapar de quien? ¿Edward?

¡CLARO!

Escapar de Edward, sus sentimientos hacia él. Era tan obvio que hasta un ciego lo podría ver. Josephine seguía enamorada de Edward, yo estaba enamorada de Edward… ¿Y Edward? ¿De ella o de mí? Cuando pase horas en el pasado había visto tanto la dulzura de Edward con Josephine, la simple forma de mirarla a ella me enloquecía, parecían felices, pero cuando Edward me había dicho esas dos escasas palabras.

"_Te amo"_

Sentí como si realmente fuera verdad ¿Pero era solo mi imaginación?

¿Oh realmente su alma me per tenia?

Era algo que me proponía averiguar esta semana, no me importaba si tenía que preguntárselo directamente, no soy ninguna idiota, no quiero ser usada como un juguete solo para que el no sufra…yo también sufriría pero mejor la verdad que la mentira.

-Bien, pero hoy será el día de comprar disfraces –me dijo seriamente y a la vez emocionada, Alice.

-Bien. ¿Pero iremos solas? –pregunte.

-¡Claro que sí! Tu disfraz es sorpresa para Edward ¡Lo deslumbraras! Ya verás no dejara de verte, hasta se le caerá la baba por ti –añadió ella con una sonrisa.

Ver a Edward babeando por mí no me sonaba nada mal, al contrario me parecía gracioso.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero desde ahora te digo que no quiero ningún disfraz de prostituto –le dije seriamente.

Alice simplemente me miro con resignación, seguramente había pensado en vestirme en la enfermera sexy y Edward seria el doctor perfecto. O gatubela con su látigo, no ¡Simplemente no!

-Trato –dije con una sonrisa.

Después de aquello todo parecía se fue literalmente volando.

La clase de física fue normal o lo que cabe de normal, me caí no se cuantas veces, las deje de contar después de diez, pero de lo que si me di cuenta fue de que Josephine estaba siempre junto a West, en parte sentía una fuerte química entre ambos, se miraban bien juntos, West la abrazaba por atrás de su cintura y las miradas asesinas de las chicas caían en ella, realmente les había justado Westbrook y para decir verdad no estaba nada mal.

Después de aquello siguió la clase de lengua y después el almuerzo, todo parecía ir bien o al menos así lo veía yo.

-¡Chicos preparen sus trajes! ¡La noche de brujas está por llegar! –dijo un emocionado Emmett.

-¡Sera la mejor noche! –añadió Alice.

-Es como otro día –dijo Rosalie, la cual por cierto me miraba con esa mirada suya llena de veneno, estoy segura que si Edward no estuviera aquí yo ahora estaría con dos yesos en mis piernas.

-¡Vamos Rose! No seas aguafiestas todo será genial, yo me vestiré de ¡BATMAN! tu puedes ser mi ayudanta –le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –contesto ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo seré una hermosa hada –dijo Alice con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Yo me vestiré del hombre araña –dijo con su voz tranquila, Jasper.

No podía imaginarlo como el hombre araña realmente no podía.

-Yo me vestiré de Cruela Devil –dijo Rosalie con la mirada y sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Y tu Bella? –me pregunte sonriendo Edward.

-Es sorpresa –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Dinos de que iras Edward –le dijo Alice.

-El mío también es sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO –respondí con una pequeño puchero.

-Dime y te digo –añadió con una sonrisa.

¿Decirle? Pero ni siquiera sabía de lo que iría vestida. Si realmente esto no iba bien.

-Lo siento Edward, tendrás que esperar –dijo Alice con una sonrisilla flexible.

**CONTINUARA!!!xD**

**Adelanto:**

_-Jacob… –dije emocionada y casi corriendo cuando él se puso de pie, no dude ni un segundo, lo abrace, simplemente así, no quería dejarlo…mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.  
Jacob también me abrazo, no se alejo ni me empujo, simplemente accedió a mi cálido abrazo.  
-Bella, tenía que venir –me dijo sin aliento.  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte con curiosidad.  
-Solo quería decirte….-pero antes de que Jacob pudiera continuar, el sonido de un coche paro su habla._


	23. Muriendo

Bueno e de decir que regrese!xD jaja si meses de ausencia me disculpo pero ya me tienen de regreso. ya le habia dicho a una chica que lo iba a subir antes pero me llegaron las vacaciones y me fui a Souh padre Island jeje y bueno regresando aqui me tienen con esta historia que verdaderamente parece que Bella es la tercera pero tengo un final perfecto para todosss y ya tengo que repetir que bueno han llegado comentarioss que bueno me ofenden no se pero creo que esa fue la culpa que estos meses no la alla seguido pero no importa aqui me tienen de nuevo e intentare actualizar en esta semana la de Cardenales del corazon tambien :)

disfruten del capitulo :)

**Bella...**

-El mío también es sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO –respondí con una pequeño puchero.

-Dime y te digo –añadió con una sonrisa.

¿Decirle? Pero ni siquiera sabía de lo que iría vestida. Si realmente esto no iba bien.

-Lo siento Edward, tendrás que esperar –dijo Alice con una sonrisilla flexible.

Al acabar las clases salimos del instituto para reunirnos en el estacionamiento, me despedí de Edward con un pequeño beso en los labios, dulzura y sensibilidad, era siempre lo que me hacían sentir esos dulces labios.

Subí al coche naranja de Alice, por cierto, era nuevo, realmente nuevo, esto de ser vampiro y guardar dinero era fabuloso.

Ahora era el momento para encontrar mi disfraz, aquel traje con el que Edward se volvería loco, o al menos donde podía verme hermosa para él.

Al llegar a Port Angels nos fuimos directamente a una tienda algo lujosa y muy vistosa, sabía que comprar un vestido en ese lugar era como comprar con un ojo de la cara, pero claro que para los Cullen comprar ropa de marca era algo como comprar un pequeño caramelo.

Al solo entrar Alice le pidió a la chica recepcionista que le trajera todo tipo de trajes.

Había de todo, brujas, hadas, súper chica, una enfermera, la mujer maravilla, Alice me dio los disfraces y me envió casi a rastras a los vestidores.

Me fue de traje en traje, hasta vestirme de monja alcance, pero realmente ningún traje me convencía del todo. Me puse el traje de la mujer maravilla pero no era lo mío, también me medí el disfraz de zoombie, bruja, policía, diablo, ángel, todo, hasta de cerdito me disfrace, pero no, definitivamente no había un traje para mí.

-¡Me rindo Alice! No hay nada que me guste –dije con un largo suspiro de resignación.

-¡Nada de rendirse! –grito Alice.

Sabía que ella no se rendiría, pero he había decepcionado al no poder encontrar el traje ideal para deslumbrar a Edward.

-Mira ese vestido es fantástico –dijo Alice apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo de la tiendo, donde se encontraba un hermoso vestido de época medieval, era blanco como el cielo, las mangas eran de caída y en forma de picos, con las pequeñas orillas doradas.

Realmente era hermoso.

-¡Ese está hecho para ti! –grito Alice de pura emoción.

Y en parte tenía razón, a la hora de medírmelo me quedaba a la medida, como si realmente hubiera sido especialmente hecho para mí, al medírmelo me quede asombrada con lo bien que me miraba, era sexy pero no una guarra, realmente me sentía cómoda con el disfraz, como una princesa de la era medieval.

-¡OH MI DIOS! Te queda perfecto –grito de emoción Alice.

-¿De verdad? –pregunte indecisa y a la vez emocionada.

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE! ¡Dios! Edward babeara por ti –dijo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Ni siquiera pregunte el costo del disfraz, sabía que me daría algo si sabía lo que realmente costaba así que deje a Alice que ella fuera a pagarlo mientras yo me quedaba viendo un pequeño estante de tiaras, había una en especial que había captado mi atención, era de plata, como si fueran pequeñas ramas de color plata con hojas del mismo material, y contenía unos cuantas piedras de cristal cortado que simplemente la hacían ver perfecta.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunto Alice, salte ante la sorpresa de tenerla a lado mío, si que era rápida.

-Es linda –musite.

-¡Y queda perfecta con el vestido! –dijo nuevamente con alegría.

Si, Alice tenía toda la razón. Aquella tiara quedaba a la perfección con mi disfraz.

-¡Envuélvame la tiara que no la llevamos! –expreso ella con conmoción.

Posteriormente de aquello, nos subimos al colle y nos dirigimos de nuevo a Forks, con el crepúsculo frente a nuestros ojos, realmente se miraba extraño…el crepúsculo se miraba diferente, triste…era estúpido pensar que un crepúsculo se mirara triste, pero asi era…o al menos así lo miraba yo.

El camino hacia casa fue callado, bueno si se puede decir callado, Alice había puesto un disco de Katy Perry, y me sorprendió escucharla cantar, realmente era raro escuchar su voz en esa tonalidad y mas escucharla cantar la canción _"Hot and Cold"_ y gritar la palabra _"Bitch"_

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de ella con una sonrisa y agradecimiento por el vestido, ella hizo lo mismo y me respondió que no había sido molestia y que estaba segura que Edward se moriría de nuevo cuando me viera con el vestido femenino pero provocativo que llevaría.

Al irse Alice, me dirigí hacia el pequeño portal de mi casa, pero me sorprendí de ver a Jacob sentado en los escalones ¿Cómo llego hay?

Juro que hace unos instantes él no estaba, pero ahora se encontraba sentado cómodamente con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Desde cuanto me sonreía?

Pensé que ahora me odiaba, cuando escuche que no quería saber nada de mí, simplemente me aleje de él, quería darle tiempo, no puedo negar que verlo aquí frente a mí con esa sonrisa encantadora me movía algo adentro, pero no era algo que sobrepasara mis sentimientos hacia la persona que amo…_Edward_

-Jacob… –dije emocionada y casi corriendo cuando él se puso de pie, no dude ni un segundo, lo abrace, simplemente así, no quería dejarlo…mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Jacob también me abrazo, no se alejo ni me empujo, simplemente accedió a mi cálido abrazo.

-Bella, tenía que venir –me dijo sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Solo quería decirte….-pero antes de que Jacob pudiera continuar, el sonido de un coche paro su habla.

Voltee a ver qué coche era, pero vi a Edward vagándose de su lujoso Volvo.

¡EDWARD! Grite para mis adentros.

Su mirada era tan fría como la nieve, tan oscura como la noche, tan…tan llena de ira.

Parecía enojado, realmente se miraba enojado, pero no había hecho nada ¿Oh si?

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA JACOB! –grito Edward acercándose a mí a grandes zancadas.

¿Por qué estaba así de furioso?

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –pregunte confundida.

-Bella…-musito, pero aun así podía escuchar el dolor que le provocaba decir mi nombre.

Lo mire conmocionada, ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba, me sentía como una estúpida, preocupándome por algo de lo cual no sabía absolutamente nada.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ JACOB! –volvió a rugir Edward casi sacando los dientes.

-¿¡Qué pasa si no lo hago! –grito con la misma rabia.

-¿¡Que está pasando! –le grite a Edward poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¡No lo quiero aquí! –grito Edward.

-¿Por qué? –grite.

-Él aun te ama –murmuro casi para sí mismo.

-Edward…-musite. Quería hablar más pero simplemente las palabras no salían de mis labios.

-¡No, no es así! –grito Jacob acercándose mas a nosotros.

-¡Pero mírate estas aquí, frente a la casa de Bella, la amas lo sé! –volvió a rugir Edward.

Tan enojado y lleno de ira, solo había estado una vez así por mí…cuando James estuvo a punto de matarme.

-¡JA! Mírate Edward, eres más patético que yo, estas aquí, pero dime ¿Dónde está tu corazón? ¿Acaso sabes a quien amas realmente? SE MUY BIEN QUE NO LO SABES. Una parte de ti sigue deseando a Josephine, eso no es secreto para nadie y ella también te ama Edward… ¿Pero a quien amas tú? –le grito Jacob colocándose enfrente de él.

¿A quién ama Edward?

Eso es lo siempre quise saber desde que Jo llego a nuestras vidas… ¿Respondería o simplemente se quedaría callado?

¿Qué harás Edward?

-Eres más patético de lo que me imagine…pero sabes vine a este lugar para decirle a Bella de frente que ya no la amo, y no espero que me creas Edward. Solo quería que Bella lo supiera, quería recuperar nuestra amistad, me di cuenta que ella y yo simplemente no podemos estar juntos. Eso es todo –dijo el dando vuelta y dándonos la espalda, y se empezó a dirigir al bosque.

Pero antes de ello paró en seco y volteo a ver a Edward con una sonrisa algo sombría para el rostro de Jake.

-¡Al menos yo si se a quien amo Edward! ¡Pero tú…tu ni siquiera eso sabes! –fue lo último que dijo porque después de aquello se transformo en licántropo y salió corriendo ocultándose por el bosque.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, Edward se había quedado cayado, solamente así. Y Jacob, él, odiaba decirlo pero tenía razón acerca de Edward, Edward no tenía la mas mínima idea de sus sentimientos.

-Bella lo siento, no quise que esto pasara así…-se disculpo Edward, pero para mí eso no era suficiente.

-¡Vete! –le dije dándole la espalda.

-Bella por favor, hablemos –añadió él, pero en este preciso momento no estaba como para hablar con él ni con nadie.

-¡Lárgate Edward! –dije casi gritando saliéndome de mis cabales.

-¡Estoy celoso! ¡Bien! ¡No quiero que se te acerque más! Siempre que lo hace, tú terminas cayendo en sus redes, abrazándolo o simplemente besándolo, ¿crees que no me duele verte con él? ¡Claro que me duele! Seré de piedra por fuera pero tengo alma Bella, tengo sentimientos que aunque no los pueda reflejar con lágrimas aun los siento y tú me dices que lo sientes, pero eso no es suficiente Bella, no estoy aquí solo los días que tú quieras –me grito con la mirada llena de dolor.

Y yo sabía que tenía razón, la tenía con totalidad.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO EDWARD! Estas detrás de Josephine desde que llego, cuando estas con ella, haces como si yo no existiera ¡ME DUELE! A mí también me duele, la abrazas, sonríes con ella, dices que cosas que jamás te había escuchado mencionar, eres diferente con ella, le compusiste una melodía, y jamás… ¡Jamás la mencionaste! –grite exaltada e histérica, pero con las lagrimas empapando mi rostro.

-¡Si tanto quieres a Jacob que esperas! ¡Ve tras él! ¡Cae en sus brazos! –me grito Edward moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-¡Entonces tu ve con Josephine! –le grite sollozando.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –me pregunto con la mirada fría.

-¡NO LO SE! Simplemente no lo sé –grite enfadada.

Estaba llorando a mares, realmente esta discusión jamás la había pensado tener, y menos con Edward. Me sentía mareada de tanta palabrería, quería escapar, huir de este lugar, no quería escuchar a Edward no quería escucharme a mi misma haciendo esto…todo provocaba dolor, realmente dolía. El corazón se está marchitando…como una flor que se le cae pétalo a pétalo.

-Edward se que una parte de ti me quiere, y sé que todo mi ser te ama. Pero en este momento estoy confundida, quiero estar sola, así que te pido amablemente que te vayas, no quiero hablar contigo –musite alejándome de él, sin siquiera mirarle.

Pero antes de entrar a mi casa le miste un par de palabras.

-Tu corazón en este momento es un laberinto, y aunque no lo quieras admitir sientes algo por Jo, no sé si es amor o es cariño, pero sientes algo, y yo…yo no soy un objeto que se puede usar solo cuando tú quieras, soy más que eso- conteste y después entre a mi casa.

Me costó gran trabajo no volver a llorar mientras cerraba la puerta, pero solo al cerrar aquella puerta mis fuerzas cedieron y me deje caer contra la puerta, recargue mi cabeza contra esta, intentando por unos segundos olvidar el dolor de mi pecho.

Llore como jamás pensé haberlo, hecho. Me sentía ahogada como si me encontrara en una burbuja y gritara por un poco mas de oxigeno.

Me tape la boca con las dos manos para no gritar, mordí mi muñeca hasta que empezó a sangras, daba golpes al suelo con mis piernas dejando casi seguro moretones entre ellas.

Sentía mi interior vacio, como si algo me faltara, después de todo aquel hermoso vestido que tanto anhelaba enseñarle a Edward se había roto, lo mejor. No ir al baile, solo me haría sentir más terrible de lo que ya me siento.

No supe bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me quede en aquella posición, pero sabía que algún día tendría que moverme, y no importaba. Creo que si me quedaba en esta posición una semana no importaría, a nadie le molestaría ni me echaría de menos.

Subí escalón por escalón sujetándome de la parte con ambas manos, sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? ¿Por qué ahora?

Si Josephine nunca hubiera aparecido mi vida no sería como lo es ahora, probablemente sería tan hermosa llena de color como la de un arcoíris.

Entre al baño y pose mis dos manos en el lava manos para ver mi rostro, mis ojos estaban completamente rojos como mi nariz y mis mejillas, tenía el rostro empapado, el cabello despeinado y me veía terrible, igual como me sentía por dentro.

¿Qué estaba asiendo?

Llorando por culpa de Josephine, si me alejaba ella conseguía a Edward, si me rendía ella se quedaba con él. No soy ninguna idiota, pero realmente lo amo…lo necesito, lo amo.

Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho aquello, si lo amas no es necesariamente dejarlo ir, sino luchar por su amor, era verdad que si la persona no te amaba deberías resignarte, pero una parte de mi sabia que Edward me amaba, no era simplemente una ilusión creada por mi mente, una parte de él y mía estaban conectadas, como si estuvieras destinados a estar juntos, ¿Qué hago?

Respire hondo una y otra vez, sin darme cuenta mis energías habían regresado, me limpie la cara con la manga derecha de mi sudadera y Salí corriendo vago las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi vieja camioneta y salí con un puerta portazo de la casa.

El transcurso hacia la mansión Cullen fue lo más rápido que pude, mi pobre camioneta no daba realmente para mucho.

No me importo mucho que la camioneta fuera lenta, lo importante era llegar a la mansión, y hablar con Edward, al solo momento de aparcar la camioneta salí disparada hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Al entrar supe bien que las miradas se dirigían hacia mí, pero era lo más obvio, había entrado corriendo sin saludar a nadie y mucho menos pedir permiso, subí las escaleras trotando de dos a dos escalones.

Corrí por el largo pasillo y abrí de un solo portazo la puerta de la recamara de Edward, y ahí estaba a espaldas mías, mirando el paisaje de la noche, contemplando las estrellas y los verdosos pinos.

Empecé a llorar, mis sollozos se oían probablemente en toda la casa porque estaba casi segura que estaba gritándole de una manera descomunal.

-¡TE ODIO EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡TE ODIO REALMENTE EDWARD CULLEN! ¡PERO ODIARTE ME HACE QUERER AMARTE MAS! –grite de la manera más histérica posible.

Dejo de darme la espalda para contemplarme a mí con su mirada perdida y oscura.

-Bella…-musito Edward, pero no lo deje terminar.

-¡Intento no pensar en lo que dijo Jacob! ¡Pero sé que es verdad! Pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios ¿Quieres a Josephine? ¡LA QUIERES! –le pregunte gritando, sollozando. Era un mar de problemas.

-¡DIMELO! ¡Si no me lo dices jamás te lo perdonare Edward Cullen! ¡RESPONDE! –seguían mis gritos sonoros en toda la habitación.

-¿Por no responderte? –me pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

-¡NO! ¡POR HACERME AMARTE DE ESTA MANERA! POR FAVOR HAZLO POR MI ¡Responde! ¡Por favor!

-Si…-respondió casi sin aliento.

Asistí con la cabeza, ya sabía la respuesta pero escucharlo de sus labios era lo único que quería escuchar.

-¡Bella moriría por ti!

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando retener las lágrimas, pero era inevitable.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡As que pare! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! –grite tocándome el pecho con las dos manos.

-Bella…-intento acercase a mí, pero di un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Si tanto la amas porque sigues conmigo! ¿Te gusta tener a dos personas a la vez? ¿Te hace feliz tener dos mujeres a tu lado? ¡Porque si es así eres un maldito idiota Edward! –continuaba llorando y gritando, mi voz se acabaría en esta discusión.

-¡Que estás diciendo Bella! ¡Acaso no lo vez! ¡TE AMO! Si quiero a Jo, y aun no se de que manera, pero si no te amara como te amo no estaría contigo, Bella. Sino mas bien hace mucho hubieras terminado, pero aquí estoy, junto a ti, a pesar de todo…siempre seguiré a tu lado –grito moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como respuesta.

Y tenia de nuevo razón, sino me amara no estaría conmigo, sino sintiera el mínimo afecto por mí no me hubiera salvado de de aquel coche que me atropellaría, no me hubiera salvado de James, no me hubiera salvado de Jasper, no me hubiera salvado de los Vulturi….en el fondo, su alma era mía…completamente mía.

-Ahora no sé nada. Estoy confundida –recate con mas lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si estoy mintiendo Bella…mi alma es tuya, te pertenece, quiero saber lo que siento por Jo, y no voy a mentirte aun puedo sentir algo cálido por ella, pero no se compara con lo que siento por ti, tu eres especial…eres mi Bella –musito acercándose a mí, pero esta vez no me moví deje que su cuerpo se acercara al mío.

Poso una de sus manos sobre mi barbilla, lo mire a los ojos. Vi una chispa brillante entre ellos, y sabia bien que era verdad lo que decía… Pero ahora ¿Seguiré con él a pesar de todo?

Había estado con él desde hace tanto que me costaba dejarlo ir, pero me amaba una parte de él si me amaba, quisiera que todo él fuera mío. Y un instante, solo un instante...y luego silencio, el más crudo y horrible silencio, colmado de soledad, capaz de corromper el alma más pura y sincera, mi alma era idéntica a la de Edward, ambos sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero Josephine estaba de promedio. Y un instante es la felicidad y una tortura es la vida, pero vale la pena sufrir una vida por el éxtasis del momento, momento en el cual dos escancias se unen y forman una, extremadamente perfecta. Ahí está el instante donde el tiempo se detiene y conoces la verdadera dicha que se esfuma con un simple suspiro en el aire y solo queda su recuerdo. Un suspiro y la felicidad se iba, era eso lo que ocurría conmigo, solo en segundos puedo perder el amor de mi vida, la única razón de mi existencia…Lo amo, lo amo más de lo que él me ama a mí.

-Bésame… -musite mirándolo plenamente.

Solo un beso, un dulce beso, era lo único que realmente necesitaba para saber mi propia respuesta.

Edward no vacilo ni un segundo, coloco lentamente sus manos en mis dos mejillas empapadas, aun yo misma podía escuchar lo fuerte que sonaba mi corazón y mis sollozos interminables, m mi pecho saltaba con cada bocada de aire que daba, pero Edward se acerco a mí, su rostro esta a centímetros del mío, su mirada empezaba a centellar con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus labios se acercaron a mí con júbilo, cuando por fin pude sentir el gélido tacto de sus labios con los míos, mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, nuestros labios se movían al compas del otro, podía sentir los sentimientos transmitidos por su beso, podía saber con exactitud mi respuesta, no había vacilación que me dijera que me equivocada objeción.

Me aleje de su rostro, y sonreír a pesar de tener mi rostro empapado y rojizo, lo único lógico que se me ocurrió hacer fue…sonreír.

-Yo no quise lastimarte Bella…por favor. Perdóname –dijo dolido con la mirada hacia mí.

-Bésame de nuevo –musite pegando mi frente con la de él. Necesitaba sentir su calor, tocar su piel, sentir sus labios, apreciar sus sentimientos. Tenerlo solo para mí.

Y otro beso se avecino, y nuestros labios centellaron, nuestros cuerpos hacían silueta con la luz que reflejaba la luna…todo parecía perfecto.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Josephine…**

El bosque parecía infinito como si no tuviera fin, había seguid a Jacob y podía escuchar su respiración fuertemente, como si luchara por retener su dolor, y cuando digo su dolor me refiero a esas lagrimas amargas que todo ser humano pude producir.

Salí corriendo en su busca, pero no tarde demasiado en encontrarlo sentado en las rocas del mar de la Push mirando a la nada, su corazón se podía escuchar desde metros atrás.

-¿Te creyó? –le pregunte con un leve murmuro.

-Al parecer soy bueno mintiendo –dijo de mala gana, ahora si podía distinguir sus lágrimas, su lamento, estaba llorando.

-Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso Jacob, no sabiendo que te dolería –musite amargamente.

-Lo sé Jo, y no te culpo por lo que hice. Es solo que si no le decía eso a Bella, jamás volveríamos a ser amigos, no me importa estar a su lado amándola en secreto, no si ella es feliz con Edward –respondió con una triste y anhelada sonrisa.

Mentirle a Bella diciéndole que ya no la amaba era doloroso, incluso para mí. Yo no podría mirar a los ojos a Edward y decirle que ya no lo amo mas, me devastaría. Simplemente no podría.

Era algo inevitable, cuando Jacob me conto su grandiosa idea de mentirle a Bella acerca de sus sentimientos y yo solamente estuve de acuerdo, era su decisión no la mía. Pero aun así no dejo de sentirme terriblemente mal por el hecho de verlo sufrir de esa manera.

-Josy, ven acá un momento –escuche el fuerte grito de West.

Voltee hacia donde provenía aquella voz y me di cuenta que estaba junto a Alec y los demás chicos de la Push, todos incluyendo estaban sin camisas costando maderas y clavando tablas, parecía como si estuvieran construyendo una pequeña mesa.

-Estarás bien –le miste a Jacob.

El simplemente asistió con la cabeza…definitivamente, no estaría bien.

-Si me necesitas estaré con West –añadí caminando hacia el grupo de chicos.

Al llegar junto a la manado y mis amigos vampiros, me sentía mucho más calmada, ellos estaban riéndose unos con otros, jugueteando y aventándose con los hombros, bromeando de la manera como Alec cortaba la madera, dándole instrucciones a West de la medida que sería la mesa.

-Tranquila Josy, Jacob estará bien, es un niño aun. Tiene toda la vida para hallar de nuevo el amor –musito West casi a mi oreja.

Le sonreí y lo abrace por los hombros dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por estar cuando te necesito –susurre a su oído.

Las demás personas a nuestro alrededor empezaron a hacer ruido, emocionados por así decirlo con el espectáculo que había hecho dándole aquel usual beso en la mejilla.

Pero me gustaba esta calidez que brindaba la Push, vampiros y licántropos viviendo en un mismo terreno, sin hacer más o menos a las diferentes razas, somos uno solo. No hay especiales ni desdichados, era esto lo que siempre había deseado tener en mi vida. Una familia con humanos, vampiros y licántropos…todo parecía perfecto.

-¿No me digan que son pareja? –pregunto emocionado Seth y a la vez riéndose.

-¡NO! –gritamos West y yo al mismo tiempo.

Empecé a sentir mi cara caliente, era evidente estaba colorada como un gran tomate.

-Tranquilos, solo era una pequeña pregunta –dijo con una vocecilla orgullo, Seth.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Edward…**

Había llevado a Bella a su casa, y me había recostado con ella en la cama. No tardo demasiado en quedarse completamente dormida, yo seguía cantándole su canción…hace tanto que no lo hacía, pero ahora que piensa en nuestra discusión, creo que tiene demasiada razón…sus palabras siguen taladrando mi mente, cada palabra ha sido adherida a mi mente.

"_¡LO MISMO DIGO EDWARD! Estas detrás de Josephine desde que llego, cuando estas con ella, haces como si yo no existiera ¡ME DUELE! A mí también me duele, la abrazas, sonríes con ella, dices que cosas que jamás te había escuchado mencionar, eres diferente con ella, le compusiste una melodía, y jamás… ¡Jamás la mencionaste!"_

Josephine…nuestras discusiones siempre iban cayendo sobre su nombre. Jo siempre seria una parte de mí, lo quiera o no, ella se a complementado en mi, tenemos un pasado, una historia… dejarla seria como dejar una parte de mi.

"_Tu corazón en este momento es un laberinto, y aunque no lo quieras admitir sientes algo por Jo, no sé si es amor o es cariño, pero sientes algo, y yo…yo no soy un objeto que se puede usar solo cuando tú quieras, soy más que eso"_

¿Mi corazón? Ese pedazo de hielo sigue siendo un laberinto, mi alma esta tan confundida. Amar es amar con el corazón, pero yo no tengo. Aun así mi alma es de Bella.

Ella tenía razón, no era un objeto que podía ser usado por mí, era un ser humano, un frágil cuerpo vivo.

Roso mis dedos por sus finos y delicados labios, siguen el curso por sus cálidos y adormecidos ojos chocolate.

Rodeo su cuerpo por mi gran estructura de piedra… poso de nuevo mis labios en sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto chanto.

Y solo logro decir dos simples palabras.

-Te…amo. –dije con las lentas caricias en su rostro.

Solo logro decírselos pocas veces, y la mayoría de ellas es cuando Bella no me esucha, y me sentía mal por ello.

Tenía decididas tres cosas.

La primera resolver mis problemas con Josephine, la segunda intentar encontrar el sentimiento que siento hacia ella y la tercera…hacer completamente feliz a Bella.

A la mañana siguiente antes que Bella despertara, le había dejado una pequeña nota donde le decía que la vería en el instituto pues tendría que ir a cambiarme de ropa, de todas formas, necesitaba tiempo a solas. Acomodar mis ideas e intentar acomodar mis sentimientos.

No hable con nadie, pase directo a mi recamara, sentía las miradas de toda mi familia, sus pensamientos eran abrumadores en mi interior otros llenos de felicidad, claro solo Rosalie podría sentir dicha al verme pelear con Bella, pero no creo que Emmett me permitiera decirle unas cuantas verdades a Rosalie, así que mejor no creaba más problemas.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me quite la camisa y me puse otra de color azul marino con cuadritos blancos. No tarde ni cinco minutos cuando Salí de nuevo de mi recamara y baje hacia la sala, para encontrarme nuevamente con las miradas preocupadas y distantes de mi familia.

-Ya me voy –dije de la manera más cortante y Salí de la casa con mi mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

Subí a mi coche y maneje hasta el instituto, mi vista estaba en la carretera pero mi cerebro se encontraba perdido.

Bella, Josephine, Bella, Josephine.

Era lo único que mi cerebro procesaba, dos mujeres un hombre.

Al llegar al instituto lo primero que vieron mis ojos fueron a Josephine con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esa sonrisa era de West, el estaba a su lado haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago abrazándola de los hombros, era evidente que el sentía algo por ella ¿Pero que siento yo?

Si, es posible que yo mismo me allá aburrido por ello, siempre mi mente daba el mismo camino, a mi larga confusión por Josephine, ella, solo ella me hacía sentir confundido… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla así de simple?

Si, pregunta sin respuesta.

Suspire con resignación, me dirigí lentamente hacia ella, tenía que resolver todo lo que sentía, pero no podría hacerlo sino hablaba antes con Josephine.

Fue cuando la mirada intensa y perpleja de West se poso con la mía, era evidente que no le caía nada bien, como si quisiera matarme lentamente, solo que se contenía por Josephine.

-Jo, ¿Podemos hablar? –pregunte nervioso como si tuviera miedo de su respuesta.

Ella solo me miraba cuidadosamente como si fuera mentira que yo estaba parado frente a ella intentando tener una conversación normal, como si nuestra discusión jamás hubiera existido.

-Edward vete de aquí si no quieres que golpee en público –mascullo West poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? –le pregunte de la misma manera.

Creo que era el mes de _"Todos quieres golpear a Edward"_

-¿Quieres verlo Cullen? –pregunto con rudeza West.

-Basta West-susurro casi de forma inaudible, Jo.

Él se cayó al instante, al parecer Josephine era la única que podía controlar su rabia.

-Y tu, Edward. Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo –dijo mirándome fijamente con su mirada dolida.

¡Eso dolió!

-Pero…-intente añadir, pero no me dejo, solamente se dio media vuelta y salió en dirección al instituto.

Nada salía bien últimamente y solo me preguntaba… ¿Podre seguir con esta vida siempre?

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Edward**

El día, mejor dicho la semana transcurrió de la manera más rápida y el gran baile de noche de brujas estaba pasando la puerta, toda la semana había sido tranquila y sin mucho ajetreo, trate de hablar con Josephine intentando reconciliar nuestra amistad, pero no funciono.

Mi relación con Bella iba lo que se podría decir normal, pero había una especie de barrera que realmente no me dejaba del todo estar cerca de ella, pero trataba de hacer como si todo estuviera bien, aunque yo sabía que no era así.

Era la noche del baile de brujas, mientras me encontraba en mi casa, podía escuchar las voces animadas de mi familia, todo parecía ir en calma, la parte de la seriedad y confusión ya había pasado.

Podía escuchar la voz armonioso y feliz de Alice mientras se ponía su disfraz, a Emmett gritando frente al espejo lo musculoso que se veía con su disfraz Batman, Rosalie se quejaba de su peluca blanca y negra, y Jasper, bueno hacer no hacia ruido alguno.

Y yo vestido de pirata, si no es un gran disfraz que allá pensando demasiado tiempo, pero no estaba de buen humor como para pensar en algo que sorprendiera a Bella, yo y mis pantalones holgados la camisa de mangas anchas, y las típicas botas que usaría un pirata en aquella época, mi cabello revuelvo y un paño sobre este mismo con un sombrero negro.

Salí de mi habitación caminando a grandes zancadas dirigiéndome a la recamara de Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Ya están listos chicos? –les pregunte entrando a su cuarto.

-Yo si –respondió Emmett con una risa.

-Yo también –dijo Rosalie con su traje de Cruela Devil.

Tenía miedo de reírme, posiblemente terminaría sin un ojo y ahora si sería un pirata verdadero, con todo y el famoso parche pirata.

Si Batman y Cruela Devil, una gran pareja.

-¡Alice, Jasper! Apúrense tenemos que llegar por Bella –les grite desde la recamara de Rose y Emmett.

-¡Tranquilo Edward llegaremos a tiempo! –me respondió Alice con el mismo grito.

Y si así fue, todos estaban en la sala con sus respectivos disfraces, Emmett gritando como siempre, Alice saltando emocionada por el baile, Rosalie platicando con Carlisle y Jasper sobre no se qué cosas y Esme feliz de la vida viéndonos a todos como una madre maternal.

-Vamos, deprisa chicos, Bella nos espera –les grite empujándolos a todos por la puerta.

Lo último que pudimos escuchar fue la voz de Esme.

-Cuídense chicos, por favor no lleguen tarde –grito con voz alegre.

Emmett condujo la nueva camioneta que Carlisle había comprado y Emmett no perdió el tiempo de dar una buena vuelta con ella acelerando a todo lo que daba por la larga carretera hacia la casa de Bella.

Llegamos más rápido de lo planeado y con Emmett al volante era obvio que eso pasaría, en realidad era abrumador subir a un coche con él, porque junto con Alice ambos parecían pequeños niños que ingresaran a una guardería. Prendieron el radio poniendo discos y cantando en coro, Jasper y Rosalie solo los miraban atentos, pero solo eso. No puedo mencionar canciones es demasiado bochornoso el solo memorizar las letras que cantaban pero si ambos parecían felices.

Al estar frente a la casa de Bella, vague agradeciéndole a dios que por fin podía despejar la mente de tantas voces que me rodeaban.

Toque la puerta y Bella enseguida la abrió.

Quede sorprendido con su disfraz, una hermosa princesa medieval.

Blanco como la nievel, diseños delicados color dorado, su cabello suelto y en forma de caireles como en nuestro primer baile, pero en su cabello llevaba una pequeña tiara que traía hojas de fierro prensado del color dorado…solo una palabra la describía…, _Perfecta._

-¡Wow! –exprese con la boca abierta.

Bella se sonrojo al instante.

-¿Qué te parece? –me pregunto dando una pequeña vuelta frente a mí.

La tome de la cintura en ese instante, y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

-Te vez más hermosa que la misma Afrodita –recite delicadamente.

-Creo que eso fue un alago –dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Absolutamente –musite cerca de sus labios.

Podía escuchar su corazón, sus latidos potentes, sentir la respiración frente a mí. Todo parecía normal, o eso quería que fuera.

-Vamos, vamos. No den tanto show en la puerta ¡Váyanse a un hotel! O súbanse a la camioneta –nos grito Emmett pitando el claxon.

-Mejor nos apresuramos –me dijo Bella tomándome de la mano y llevándome de nuevo hacia la camioneta o mejor dicho para mí, hacia el mismo infierno.

Como si fuera poco de nuevo en todo el camino, escuchar a Emmett cantar sus canciones, oír la charla de Alice con Bella, una charla embarazosa para Bella, cosas que ni siquiera quiero volver a recordar.

La llegada al salón seca del bosque que había rentado en instituto era blanco como las nubes con jardines inmensos y varios arbustos en forma de bailarinas y animales.

Al entrar nos encontramos con cientos de personas disfrazadas platicando animadamente, bailando y riendo.

Mike bailaba con Jessica. Parecían estar contentos aunque no era de mi incumbencia, se miraban bien juntos.

Y entonces mi mirada callo con ella, me quede sorprendido, su disfraz llevaba un parecido al de Bella, bueno el de ella no tenia mangas solo era de tirantes y tenía una cinta dorada abajo del busto, era blanco y caía en cuadros, su cabello iba recogido con pequeños caireles sobre sus ojos, a su lado estaba West, vestido de Dracula, si es cinismo, poniéndote lo más evidente era seguro que nadie sospechara nada, pero aun así se me hacia estúpido de su parte.

Quería arreglar las cosas con Josephine, volver a ser amigas…bueno no hemos sido exactamente amigos nunca pero por lo menos estar como antes.

Acercarme a ella en este momento, tomarla del brazo y sacarla a la fuerza hacia fuera solo para poder arreglar las cosas, pero no podía, tenía miedo de hacer sufrir a Bella de nuevo, ver sus lágrimas y desesperación.

Posteriormente vi como West se alejaba de Josephine, seguramente para traer algo de beber, seria la oportunidad perfecta, pero no podía…no podía hacerlo.

-Bella se me olvido mi bolso en la camioneta me acompañas –le dijo Alice sonriendo.

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-Claro –musito Bella.

"_Haz lo que tengas que hacer"_ escuche los pensamientos de Alice, la mire y ella solamente me sonrió.

Alice y Bella se alejaron de nosotros pasando entre la gente, entonces supe que era mi oportunidad de hablar con Josephine, me acerque a ella lenta y nerviosamente. Al parecer ella no me había visto porque me daba la espalda en ese momento, así que lo único que se me ocurrió para que no se escapara era poner mi mano en su hombro. Pero fue en ese preciso instante cuando cientos de imágenes empezaron a aparecer dentro de mi mente.

_Era como si me encontrara en el bosque, la brisa estaba furiosa, los Vulturi con todo su ejército estaba frente a nosotros. Podía distinguir la risa desquiciada de Aro, cuerpos llenos de sangre en el suelo, Alice estaba tirada en un lado y Jasper parecía estar lamentándose, Emmett también estaba en el piso recostado junto a Rosalie, como su intentara darle calor a su cuerpo, Carlisle también estaba sentado en el suelo rogándole a Esme que viviera, Jacob sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, enfoque mejor mi vista y me sorprendí, había una chica desconocida en sus brazos pero lloraba amargamente por ella, licántropos recostados en el piso, Alec también sostenía un cuerpo pero no lógrame mirar quien era, moví mi vista y me encontré a mí mismo, como si fuera mi reflejo, estaba sosteniendo un cuerpo, me acerque y vi a Josephine, con una gran herida en el abdomen, estaba desangrándose. Pero una de las preguntas que me hacía era ¿Dónde estaba Bella?_

Después de eso regrese a la normalidad, mis ojos estaban tan abiertos ante la sorpresa, había visto la muerte de casi toda mi familia, de las personas más cercanas a mí, pero las únicas dos cosas que se quedaron grabadas en mi mente fueron la mirada fría de Aro e imagen del rostro pálido de Josephine…la mi morir.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclame exaltado.

Josephine se volteo hacia mí con la misma mirada de sorpresa que yo tenía, lo más seguro era que ella hubiera visto lo mismo que yo.

No me respondió, y realmente no esperaba una respuesta de ella, pero Josephine había dado dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de mi, después sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo por las puertas delanteras del salón, huyendo de mi.

No dude ni un segundo, la seguí corriendo a la misma velocidad, al salir por las puertas, vi a Bella que me miraba sorprendida.

¡Diablos! Me grite a mí mismo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, necesitaba saber que eran esas imágenes que vi, la guerra, la sangre, las vidas terminadas, era hora de la verdad.

La seguí hasta el bosque, podía sentir su olor, su corazón acelerado, realmente estaba asustada.

Cuando llegamos en medio de unos árboles, la vi dándome la espalda con el cabello suelto y revuelto.

Me acerque a ella e hice que volteara a verme. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Josephine…**

No era mi intención hacer que Edward viera aquellas imágenes o mejor dicho mi visión, pero no supe como paso realmente solo había sentido su mano en mi hombro y después la visión apareció.

Y ahora estábamos en el bosque oscuro, volte a verlo y pude sentir su mano en mi rostro.

Una sutil caricia suya, rozando la fina capa de mi piel, hacia que mis sensaciones florecieran rápidamente.

Sus ojos me miraban directamente, podía distinguir la ira, impotencia, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, amargura, pena…todo lo relacionado con los sentimientos negativos.

No sabía como había ocurrido pero Edward había visto con solo tocarme aquella visión hacia el futuro.

Mi propia muerte…yo sabía bien que eso pasaría, era por eso que no dejaba a Alice interferir con mis visiones, ver algo que los haría sentir así no era algo que me gustaría.

Pero estar aquí en medio del bosque con Edward frente a mí, con esa caricia en mi mejilla, me hacía sentir feliz…viva.

-Dime algo, pero ya no me mires así…duele –musite con una lagrima deslizándose por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué actúas así? –me pregunto con el mismo dolor que enseñaba su mirada.

-¿Así como? -Pregunte yo evadiendo su pregunta.

-¡No es un juego Josephine! ¡Por un momento! ¡SOLO POR UN MALDITO MOMENTO! ¡Deja de pensar como si tú no importaras! ¡Porque si importas! ¡Y MUCHO!–me gritoneo haciendo eco en el medio del bosque.

Me asuste, pocas veces Edward se dejaba llevar por la ira y el coraje, el miedo que sentía no me dejaba pensar ni razonar en nada. Tenía miedo de verlo directamente a la cara.

-¡Crees que no me importa claro que me importa! ¡Siempre veo esto y tengo miedo de que se haga realidad! ¡No quiero que la gente que me quiere muera! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO MIEDO! –grite histérica.

**CONTINUARA...**

**espero sus conspiradores reviews jeje y me encanta estar aqui de regreso:)**

**si les sigue gustando y miro que no perdieron la pista del fic lo seguireeee lo prometo:)**

**Adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

_-¿¡Crees que con morir todo se soluciona!Que hay con la gente que dejas! ¡QUE HAY CON LO QUE SIENTO POR TI! –me grito histérico._

_Se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, podía sentir su sufrimiento._

_Y me susurro lentamente en el oído._

_-¡Te quiero! ¡Así que por favor no te mueras! ¡Hazlo por mí! –expreso con tristeza._

_-¡No quiero que me quieras! ¡QUIERO QUE ME AMES! –le grite llorando._

_AAAAWWWWWWWWWW_

_BELLA&EDWARD&JO_

_AJJAJA UN TRIANGULO SUPER HOT_

_XD_


End file.
